Bolt: Entre luces y sombras
by caninefemale
Summary: la luz y la oscuridad... el mundo siempre ha pensado en los extremos creyendo que la luz es el bien y la oscuridad el mal. bolt, mittens, rhino y nuevos amigos descubrirán que tanto luz como oscuridad tiene un bien y un mal. nuestros amigos tendrán que pasar grandes retos y prepararse para una gran batalla y al hacerl descubrirán que el gran poder se encuentra entre luces y sombras
1. Capitulo: Prólogo

**bueno estimados lectores de fanfiction, esta vez les traemos un nuevo fic que estará llego de aventuras, algo de romance y misterios, este fic es una idea creada por advina, autor del fic De vuelta a la acción, y por caninefemale, autor de bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal.**

 **este fic hecho por ambos fue creado combinando algunos de nuestros OC's, si quieren saber mas de ellos o conocer otro lado de estos les recomiendo pasar por nuestros fics y leerlos aunque de antemano les digo que este fic no tiene conexión directa con ninguno, no es una continuación si no mas bien otra linea de historia así que no se pierden de nada si no han leído los fics mencionados**

 **ya sin mas que decir espero que les guste el fic, si es así les agradeceríamos que dejaran su review, siguieran el fic y si pueden también sigan nos como autores. ahora si bienvenidos a... BOLT: ENTRE LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Prólogo**

El sol estaba saliendo, un nuevo día estaba comenzando, al tiempo que tres chicas se hallaban recostadas en el césped de su jardín. Una de ellas, la más grande, era una cruza de husky con lobo; las otras dos, cruza de husky con akita inu. Al cabo, una de las dos últimas se levantó y estiró las patas.

–Bueno, voy a dar un paseo –Le comentó a las otras dos.

–De acuerdo, Inuki. Sólo ten cuidado –Contestó la mayor.

–Lo tendré, Jenna –Contestó Inuki antes de comenzar a trotar con dirección a la ciudad.

El transcurso de la primera media hora fue simple y sencillo. Inuki después comenzó a correr para variar un poco. Su velocidad siempre había sido superior a las comunes, y era la más rápida de las tres, aunque le costaba trabajo controlar la dirección o los giros cerrados cuando iba a máxima velocidad, así como frenar. La chica iba tan distraída que no notó que tenía un perro en su camino hasta que chocó con él.

–¡Auch! –Se quejó el perro–. Ten cuidado, niña.

–Lo siento, no lo vi –Se disculpó Inuki mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–Sí, eso lo noté –Replicó el perro–. Pero con una disculpa no me basta, ¿cómo me vas a pagar por eso?

Inuki comenzó a titubear. –Eh… n-no tengo nada, además ya le ofrecí una disculpa.

–No me importa tu disculpa, ahora quiero que me pagues –Gruñó el perro, acercándose a Inuki de forma amenazante.

–Muy bien, amigo, ya fue suficiente –Terció una voz cerca de ellos. Inuki miró en esa dirección y encontró un lobo de pelaje gris oscuro y con un leve pigmento azul–. Déjala en paz.

–Mira, mejor quédate en tus asuntos, lobo –Dijo el perro con voz temblorosa. Por más que intentara aparentar valor, era obvio que sabía que era una mala idea quedarse ahí.

–No le veo la complicación, si ya te pedí una disculpa –Remarcó Inuki.

–Sí, amigo, hasta yo la escuché –Corroboró el lobo–. Ahórrate el dolor y vuelve a casa.

El perro finalmente pareció comprender la situación, y se dio vuelta para irse sin decir nada más. Cuando Inuki dejó de ver al perro para agradecerle al lobo por su ayuda, no lo encontró. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que escuchó que la llamaban desde unos arbustos cercanos.

–Por aquí –Y el lobo asomó su cabeza desde los matorrales cuando Inuki se acercó–. Perdona, pero la gente entraría en pánico si viera un lobo caminando por la calle así como así.

–No hay problema. Gracias por tu ayuda.

–No fue nada, no me agradan esos perros agresivos y locos.

Inuki sonrió. –A mí tampoco, no los comprendo. Soy Inuki por cierto.

–Mega. Un placer, Inuki –Respondió el lobo–. Y ya que nos conocemos, ¿por qué no damos un paseo?

Inuki lo pensó un poco. Realmente no tenía una razón para rechazar su invitación. Él acababa de ayudarla, se veía amable, y su sonrisa inspiraba confianza. –Claro.

Mega le hizo una reverencia galante, a lo que ella se rio un poco, y luego comenzó a guiarla por el lugar. Ambos platicaron un rato mientras caminaban por un parque lleno de árboles y plantas. Se perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que Inuki vio que el sol ya iba bajando por el cielo.

–Rayos, ya es muy tarde, Jenna se va a preocupar.

–¿Quién es Jenna?

–Mi hermana mayor. A veces se preocupa demasiado por nosotras.

–¿"Nosotras"?

–Luci y yo. Jenna es la mayor. Y ahora que tú preguntaste, ¿tú vives solo?

–En lo absoluto. Byte y Helang son mis hermanos. Helang es el mayor, y Byte la menor, pero yo soy el inmaduro de los tres, así que mi opinión no siempre es, digamos, la más válida –Contestó con una leve risa.

–Vaya, ¿y dónde están?

–Justo ahora, no sé. En la mañana estábamos haciendo una carrera, pero Helang se nos adelantó mucho, así que me dispuse a explorar. Byte no quiso venir.

–¿Una carrera? ¿Te gusta correr?

–Oh, seguro. Me encanta correr, jugar, todo eso. A ellos no tanto, así que no siempre tengo con quién jugar.

Inuki sonrió. –¿Te gustaría hacer una carrera?

–Claro. Dime de aquí a donde y hagámoslo.

–¿Qué tal de aquí a mi casa? –Preguntó Inuki. Cuando Mega asintió, ella le indicó como llegar a su casa desde donde estaban para que pudiera ubicarse–. Te advierto que nadie nunca me ha ganado en una carrera.

Mega sonrió de nuevo. –Bueno, veamos cómo me va a mí.

Ambos se prepararon para correr, e Inuki hizo la cuenta para iniciar.

–Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Los dos comenzaron a correr a velocidad media, como si esperaran a que el otro hiciera algo antes de acelerar más. Luego de algunos segundos, Inuki le sonrió a Mega y comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, pero el lobo hizo lo mismo y ella no logró dejarlo atrás. Por más que aceleraba, Mega seguía manteniéndose a su ritmo, y hasta parecía que estaba comenzando a rebasarla. Tras unos minutos, finalmente vio en la distancia su casa, como vio que Mega ya le estaba sacando una cabeza de ventaja. Inuki aceleró más, pero no parecía ser suficiente, el lobo seguía ganando distancia. Estando a menos de una casa de distancia, Mega se detuvo de pronto, con lo que Inuki lo pasó y llegó a casa, habiendo ganado la carrera. Resultó que el lobo se había tropezado.

–Mega, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

–Uh, sí, estoy bien –Respondió poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que Jenna y Luci llegaban a ver que había sido el alboroto–. Y supongo que ellas son tus hermanas. –Inuki asintió–. Bueno, chicas, un gusto. Yo soy Mega.

–Es… un lobo. Inuki, ¿dónde estuviste?

–Sólo fui a dar un paseo. Pero por ir corriendo choqué con un perro que se puso agresivo, y Mega apareció y lo ahuyentó.

–Sí, eh, luego de eso la invité a caminar un rato conmigo. Así que si viene tarde o cualquier cosa, es culpa mía.

–No, está bien. Sólo me sorprendió que fueras un lobo.

–En toda su expresión, y tú te me figuras como que eres mitad lobo también, ¿no?

–Bueno, sí, soy mitad loba.

Mega de inmediato puso una cara de cachorro emocionado. –¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Siempre quise conocer un híbrido, dicen que tienen lo mejor de ambas especies!– El lobo se puso en posición de juego frente a Jenna. –¿Persigues tu cola?, ¿Entierras huesos? ¿Aúllas?

Jenna se rio un poco por la actitud de Mega. –Sí, hago eso. Aunque sólo aúllo a veces.

–¿Por qué, si es tan relajante? –Le preguntó antes de ponerse erguido y aullar con fuerza. A los pocos segundos se escuchó otro aullido como respuesta en le lejanía. –Oh, vaya. Creo que acabo de llamar a Byte por error.

–Byte es su hermana –Explicó Inuki antes de que alguna de las dos preguntara–. ¿Ella es tan rápida como tú?

–Bueno, no es tan dada a jugar, pero…

Una sombra embistió a Mega antes de que terminara de hablar y lo puso contra el suelo.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Le gruñó Inuki, acercándose a los dos.

–Nadie agradable, Inuki –Contestó Mega justo antes de usar sus patas traseras para lanzar a la sombra. Esta tomó vuelo y terminó por aterrizar al lado de Mega, revelando a un halcón peregrino algo más grande que el promedio–. Deja de jugar, Helang, asustas a mis amigas.

–Ah, así que tú eres Helang.

–Veo que ya me presentaste –Le dijo el halcón a Mega, para luego dirigirse a las chicas–. Sí, yo soy Helang. Un placer; ¿y ustedes son?

–Inuki.

–Luci.

–Jenna. Vaya, es un placer conocer a un águila.

Helang se aclaró la garganta. –En realidad, soy un…

La risa desbocada de Mega lo interrumpió. –¡Un águila, qué cómico! ¡Ya oíste, emplumado, eres un águila! –Dijo en medio de risas.

Helang se llevó una pata al pico y respiró profundo antes de bajarla. –En realidad, Jenna, soy un halcón.

–Oh, perdón, yo...

–No importa.

–¡Un águila, un águila! Miren, ¿qué es eso que va volando?, ¿es un ave, es un avión? ¡No, es Helang, el águila! ¡Jamás lo voy a olvidar, gracias Jenna, me hiciste el día! –De tanto reírse, Mega terminó por caer al piso, dónde siguió riendo.

–Mega, no fue gracioso. Ya madura.

–Bueno, sí fue algo gracioso –Comentó Inuki, también riendo un poco.

–¡Un águila, un águila! –Seguía repitiendo Mega cuando otra figura muy similar a la de él apareció.

–¿De qué se ríe? –Preguntó de inmediato una voz afeminada.

–De nada, ya sabes cómo es él. –Le contestó Helang–. Chicas, ella es Byte. Byte, ellas son Jenna, Inuki y Luci; Mega las conoció hoy.

–Un placer, chicas.

–Ay, ay, ay. Ay, mi estómago… ay, duele… me reí mucho… ya… estoy bien, estoy bien –Titubeó Mega mientras se ponía de pie con algo de trabajo–. ¿De qué hablamos?

–De que ya nos vamos, Mega.

–¿Qué? Pero si acaban de conocerse –Se quejó el lobo.

–Pero tenemos muchas cosas por hacer –Razonó el halcón.

–¡Oh, vamos, Helang! Patrullar y montar guardia es algo que hacemos siempre.

–¿Para qué necesitan patrullar y montar guardia? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Pues para… –Mega recibió un golpe de Byte que lo interrumpió.

–Asuntos importantes, Jenna. Dejémoslo así.

Jenna no quedó del todo convencida, pero no dijo más.

–Entonces, ¿los veremos luego? –Se aventuró a preguntar Inuki.

–No te preocupes, mañana vendré. Lo prometo.

–¡Mega! –Gritaron Byte y Helang a la vez.

–¿Qué?

–Sabes que no debes prometer cosas así. Tenemos mucho que hacer, y sabes que a veces tenemos que salir inesperadamente por imprevistos –Le regañó Helang.

–Tranquilo, Helang, lo sé. Pero también sé que no hará daño que venga aquí mañana al terminar mi patrulla de camino al campamento. Estaré cinco, tal vez diez minutos y volveré al camino.

–Mega, si va a ser un problema, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión –Sugirió Inuki.

–¿De qué hablas? No es ningún problema.

Helang suspiró. –Muy bien, pero recuerda ser muy discreto y…

–Tener cuidado de no ser visto, lo sé, ya lo hablamos.

–Eh, chicos, ¿están metidos en algún problema o algo que debamos saber? –Preguntó Jenna.

–No en realidad. Bueno, es complicado de explicar.

–¿Y nos lo vas a explicar, Mega?

El lobo titubeó bastante antes de contestar. –¿Confían en mí?

Jenna lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada; Luci tampoco, pero Inuki se le acercó. –Confío en ti.

–Gracias. Entonces te voy a pedir que confíes en mí. A las tres en realidad; les explicaré de qué se trata esto mañana que venga.

Byte rodó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Helang solamente suspiró resignado. –Ya que, pero ten cuidado.

–Lo tendré –Aseguró antes de dirigirse a las chicas de nuevo–. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

–Nos vemos, Mega –Dijo Inuki antes de que los tres se dieran vuelta y comenzaran a alejarse–. Me agradó.

–A mí también, es simpático, pero Helang sonó como si tuvieran un secreto entre ellos. Algo importante y peligroso.

–Supongo que esperaremos a mañana para averiguarlo.

Sin decir más, las tres volvieron adentro. Cenaron tranquilas y luego fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, las tres estuvieron afuera en el jardín esperando por Mega todo el día, pero no llegó. Algo extrañadas, siguieron con sus rutinas normales. "Tal vez surgió un imprevisto. Quizás venga mañana." Les había dicho Inuki cuando el sol terminó por meterse y ellas aun no tenían señales del lobo. Lo mismo ocurrió al día siguiente, y el día después, y así sucesivamente hasta que los días se convirtieron en semanas. Jenna y Luci no le dieron mucha importancia, pero Inuki seguía aferrada a la promesa que Mega le había hecho. Él prometió ir a verlas, y aunque no lo conociera de más de un día de estar con él, ella sabía que no faltaría a sus promesas si estuviera en sus patas evitarlo. Aun así, lentamente fue perdiendo la esperanza de verlo, o a alguno de sus hermanos, de nuevo. Las semanas se volvieron meses, y ciertamente, no volvieron a saber de ese lobo.

–¡Atrápala, Bolt! –Gritó Mittens mientras lanzaba una rama para el perro–. ¡Buen chico! –Añadió cuando el pastor suizo atrapó la rama en el aire.

Bolt regresó a paso tranquilo con Mittens para devolverle la rama y esperar a que se la lanzara de nuevo. Habían sido las dos mejores semanas de su vida, finalmente fuera de la presión de tener que rescatar a Penny de un villano inexistente, y finalmente en casa, en un lugar que podía llamar "hogar", y en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, por supuesto.

Mittens tomó la rama y la movió un poco frente a Bolt. –¿La quieres, cachorrito? –Él sin decir nada, se puso en posición de juego, moviendo la cola incansablemente, haciendo que Mittens sonriera–. Entonces, ¡atrápala!

La rama salió volando de nuevo, y Bolt comenzó a correr tras ella, sintiendo el aire contra su pelaje y sonriendo mientras calculaba rápidamente cuando saltar para atraparla en el aire. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al percibir algo. Penny estaba por regresar de la escuela. La rama le cayó en la cabeza, pero ya no le dio importancia. Sin decir nada más, cruzó el jardín hasta el lugar en dónde el autobús la dejaba todos los días y se sentó. Mittens lo alcanzó medio minuto después.

–Orejón, ¿por qué…? –La pregunta quedó incompleta cuando ella vio en dónde estaba sentado–. Oh.

–Perdona. Fue instintivo –Le dijo volteando a verla.

–No importa –La gata no dijo nada por unos segundos–. ¿Puedo acompañarte? –El can sólo sonrió como respuesta, y Mittens se acercó y se sentó cerca de él.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos en silencio. El único sonido del lugar era la suave brisa que estaba pasando, moviendo el césped y sus pelajes un poco. Mientras esperaban, Bolt se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, todos los buenos ratos, y en todo lo que le debía a sus amigos, por seguirlo hasta casa.

–Gracias –Dijo en voz baja, volteando a ver a Mittens.

La gata lo miró un poco extrañada. –¿Por qué, orejón?

–Por todo. Por acompañarme, por ayudarme. Gracias, Mittens –Le explicó mientras sonreía.

La felina devolvió la sonrisa. –Para nada, Bolt; gracias a ti. Por tu amistad, por esta familia y este hogar.

Bolt sonrió un poco más al escuchar esas palabras; pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que a lo lejos se volvió audible el sonido de un motor. Ciertamente, unos segundos después el autobús se volvió visible, y un minuto después de eso Penny se estaba bajando del mismo, a pocos metros del par de amigos.

–Hola, Bolt. Hola, Mittens –Saludó con voz juguetona. El can corrió de inmediato a su encuentro y comenzó a lamerla mientras la chica lo abrazaba. Mittens fue un poco más tranquila, y cuando llegó se pasó contra su pierna–. Sí, yo también los extrañé. Vengan, vamos a comer.

Ambos la siguieron mientras ella se dirigía a la casa.

–Ven, Rhino, la comida está servida –Llamó la niña al hámster desde la cocina.

El pequeño apareció dentro de su esfera a los pocos segundos y salió de esta para acercarse a su plato de comida. Los tres intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, se sonrieron, y comenzaron a comer sin mayor prisa.

La tarde pasó de forma tranquila; Penny estuvo haciendo tarea, mientras los tres amigos vieron algunas películas en la televisión, siempre de acción, ya que Rhino tenía posesión del control. Mientras los tres estaban ahí, sentados, riéndose de un chiste de la película, emocionándose por las escenas de acción, o peleando por el control (sólo Mittens y Rhino), Bolt se repitió lo que se había repetido varias veces en esas últimas dos semanas. _Mi vida es perfecta._

–Buenas noches a los tres –Les dijo Penny desde su cama cuando todos estuvieron recostados–. Descansen.

–Buenas noches, Rhino.

–Buenas noches, Bolt.

–Buenas noches, roedor.

–Buenas, gata.

Rhino se acomodó y en poco tiempo estaba dormido, moviéndose levemente y murmurando cosas entre sus sueños. Bolt y Mittens lo miraron durante unos minutos y rieron un poco por lo bajo antes de mirarse entre ellos.

–Buenas noches, Mittens.

–Buenas noches, Bolt.

Dicho eso, cada uno se acomodó en su colchón y ambos cerraron los ojos, quedándose dormidos en poco tiempo, ambos pensando en lo mucho que habían disfrutado del día, como del anterior, y como seguramente del próximo, pues ahora sus vidas eran tranquilas y agradables como nunca antes lo habían sido.

* * *

 **y aquí acaba este pequeño prologo, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo este fic, también si quieren dejar su comentario o recomendar el fic se los agradeceríamos. ahora la gran pregunta de cada cuanto se va a actualizar, ciertamente como ambos tenemos otros fics propios en los que trabajamos este es un poco mas difícil pero ciertamente ya tenemos una gran parte escrita y solo debemos darle un buen formato, por cierto les gusto el formato en el que esta escrito? este es el estilo de advina y me parece lindo a mi, si hay cualquier incomodidad o cosa por el estilo no duden en comentarnos con su comentario o un review a cualquiera de los dos.**  
 **y bueno a lo que iba jejeje, la frecuencia con la que se estara subiendo sera aproximadamente cada 2 semanas, talvez un poco menos, les pedimos de favor que sena un poco pacientes y nosotros les prometemos no dejar de actualizar**  
 **y bueno creo que ya dije todo lo referente al fic y las cosas importante asi que esperemos que les guste este fic y nos vemos en la proxima**


	2. Capitulo: Sueños y misterios

**Y aquí están de nuevo caninefemale y advina para traerles un nuevo capítulo de bolt: entre luces y sombras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: sueños y misterios**

–¡Bolt, asecha! –Ordenó Penny. El can obedeció al instante y miró fijamente el helicóptero que estaba acercándose a ellos durante unos segundos antes de verlo prenderse en llamas y caer–. Muy bien, ahora vámonos.

Bolt siguió a Penny mientras corría por las calles hasta que ambos entraron en un callejón. Ella se quitó su mochila, la abrió y sacó del interior su scooter. Después de esta breve parada ambos siguieron su camino a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto. El doctor Cálico estaría abordando un vuelo con rumbo a Europa para entonces, con el padre de la niña como rehén. Si no les daban alcance antes del despegue, padre e hija pasarían mucho tiempo sin verse.

–¡Zoom, zoom, Bolt! –Penny le dijo por encima del ruido del motor y de los autos cercanos. Bolt de inmediato se adelantó un poco al scooter para que la chica lanzara la cuerda. En cuanto la tuvo al alcance, la tomó de la punta y aceleró con todo para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Pero algo no cuadraba. El can no sabía que era, pero algo no estaba bien. Sí, el doctor Cálico había vuelto a secuestrar al padre de Penny y eso no estaba bien, pero había algo más, otra cosa no estaba bien en todo eso. Luego de pensarlo un poco, cayó en cuenta de qué: nadie los estaba persiguiendo, y eso sólo le decía que iban directo a una trampa. Aun así, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, si no actuaban, no llegarían al aeropuerto a tiempo. Tendrían que lidiar con ello cuando se presentara.

En pocos minutos los hangares y pistas se volvieron visibles a lo lejos. Ya casi llegaban; otro poco y volverían a ver al padre de Penny. Y esta vez, Bolt se aseguraría de no perderlo de vista hasta que las cosas se calmaran. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, con lo que Penny frenó, incitando a Bolt a hacer lo mismo. De la tierra comenzó a emerger un gigantesco androide de combate, que se interpuso entre ellos dos y el aeropuerto.

En el momento en el que dio un paso en dirección al equipo, Bolt corrió hacia su pie con la intención de embestirlo y hacerlo pedazos. Pero no salió bien, ya que aunque el androide recibió el impacto, el pie no se rompió. Ni siquiera una abolladura quedó sobre la superficie metálica, y Bolt se dio cuenta de que también le dolía la cabeza. La máquina había resistido su ataque a le perfección.

Lo siguiente que el perro sintió fue un golpe en el costado, y acto seguido se encontró a si mismo volando en el aire, para caer de mala manera cerca de Penny. No sólo había resistido el ataque, sino que había pateado al pastor suizo como si de un balón se tratase, y aun se veía intacto. Mientas Bolt se levantaba ligeramente adolorido, Penny llegó a su lado y se arrodillo cerca de él.

–Parece que es inmune a tus poderes, amigo –Le dijo mientras lo revisaba un poco–, tendremos que burlarlo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Bolt expresó que estaba de acuerdo con un movimiento de su cola. Cuando Penny terminó de revisarlo y se puso de pie de nuevo, el androide se había acercado bastante y seguía haciéndolo, paso por paso. La chica se subió a su scooter y le hizo una seña a Bolt para que se preparara. El can asintió levemente en respuesta, listo para salir corriendo en cuanto recibiera la orden. Eso era nuevo para él, huir, nunca lo había hecho antes; siempre se había enfrentado a todo lo que el doctor Cálico le ponía enfrente, y siempre saliendo victorioso. Hasta se sentía extraño eso de estar esperando una orden para huir. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a buscarle una debilidad al androide, a cada segundo las probabilidades de volver a ver al padre de Penny disminuían más.

Penny de pronto encendió el scooter de nuevo y de inmediato lanzó la cuerda. Bolt, listo para el momento, la tomó con el hocico y aceleró al máximo. Pero, de nuevo, el androide parecía estar listo para todo. Con un sonido metálico chillante, en menos de medio segundo, una gran pared de metal cayó entre los dos pies de la máquina, cerrándoles la salida que pensaban usar. Bolt se frenó de golpe a pocos centímetros del muro brillante, suponiendo que estaría hecho del mismo material que el resto del androide, lo que supondría que no tenía esperanza de atravesarlo con una embestida.

Antes de tener oportunidad de planear su siguiente movimiento, el androide tomó a Penny con una mano y a Bolt con la otra, y los alzó a ambos en el aire sin soltarlos. Bolt pudo ver a su persona mientras comenzaba a sentir como el agarre de la máquina se iba apretando. El androide lo iba a estrangular, y a juzgar por como Penny comenzó a moverse con desesperación para tratar de soltarse, a ella también; estaba apretando con ambas manos, con lo que terminaría por eliminarlos a los dos.

Con esa idea cruzándole en la cabeza, Bolt también comenzó a intentar liberarse del agarre de la mano metálica. Forcejeó, se jaló, intentó usar su súper fuerza, su visión térmica, incluso su súper ladrido, pero el androide no reaccionaba en lo absoluto a sus ataques. Ni siquiera parecía estar percibiéndolos,pues seguía apretando su agarre sin inmutarse. El pastor lentamente comenzó a sentir algo de dolor en el cuerpo que iba en aumento. Aunque seguía intentando zafarse de cualquier forma, aún no había reacción. Era como si él no tuviera poderes en lo absoluto. Si no tenía poderes, ¿cómo podría proteger a Penny? ¿Cómo mantenerla a salvo cuando era un perro común y corriente?

(-)

Bolt de pronto se despertó sobre su colchón. Todo estaba en orden, Mittens en el suyo, Rhino en su esfera y Penny en su cama. Apenas había terminado de procesar que había sido un sueño cuando el despertador sonó. La chica lo apagó a los pocos segundos y se levantó para ir al baño. Sus dos amigos también comenzaron a abrir los ojos.

–Bueno días, Bolt –Le dijo Mittens mientras se estiraba.

–Buenos días, Mittens –Respondió el pastor antes de voltear a ver a su amigo–, buenos días Rhino.

–Buenos días, Bolt. Gata.

–Buenos días, roedor –Fue la respuesta de Mittens, que volteó a ver a Bolt de nuevo–. ¿Cómo dormiste, orejón?

–Bien –Contestó Bolt momentos antes de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había comenzado a darle vueltas en la cabeza, y no se explicaba porque. Era un simple sueño, uno seguramente relacionado con recuerdos de su vida previa y un poco de imaginación, ¿qué podría tener de importante?–, sí, muy bien.

Los tres platicaron un poco más hasta que escucharon a Penny salir del baño y bajar a desayunar. Sin más, bajaron unos segundos después que la chica y fueron a la cocina a desayunar.

(-)

–¡Ve por ella, Bolt! –La gata dijo mientras lanzaba la rama de nuevo.

Bolt corrió detrás de la rama que su amiga había lanzado, sin perder el objeto de vista por un segundo. Hizo sus cálculos rápidamente y saltó para atraparla en el aire. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con Mittens, ese día no podía concentrarse. Rhino estaba adentro, viendo televisión igual que siempre, y ellos dos habían salido al jardín luego de acompañarlo por un rato. Pero Bolt no estaba concentrado en el juego, estaba prácticamente ausente, y no sabía porque. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo extraño dentro de él, y no lo comprendía.

–¿Bolt? –La voz de su amiga lo regresó a la realidad–. ¿Estás bien?

–S-Sí, Mittens –El pastor suizo trastabilló–, estoy bien.

La gata le alzó una ceja.

–No te creo, orejón –Respondió.

Pensándolo un poco, Bolt decidió contarle a su amiga. Después de todo, ella sabía mucho más que él sobre el mundo, y quizás podría explicarle de donde salía ese extraño sentimiento.

–Bueno, es que no… no sé qué me pasa –Dijo tras unos segundos–. Siempre que jugamos no puedo concentrarme en nada más… pero hoy no puedo concentrarme en el juego… Me siento un poco extraño.

–¿Extraño cómo? –Le preguntó Mittens mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

–No estoy seguro –Confesó él–. No sé cómo explicarlo…

Y eso era lo que más lo frustraba. Probablemente si pudiera darle un nombre, o describirle, a la gata negra sentada frente a él lo que estaba sintiendo, ella podría ayudarlo a resolverlo; siempre lo hacía. Pero si no podía explicárselo, si él mismo no sabía cómo describirlo, poca sería la ayuda que ella podría darle.

–¿Quieres descansar un poco? –Le preguntó Mittens finalmente.

–No, o bueno, sí. No… no sé, no estoy cansado, y no… –El perro se detuvo al sentir algo cálido y reconfortante. Bajó su vista y encontró nada menos que a la gata abrazándolo. Sin pensarlo mucho, correspondió el gesto y la abrazó también–. Gracias, Mittens.

–Por nada, orejón. Tal vez podríamos entrar un rato y ver televisión con Rhino, para distraerte un poco.

–Seguro.

Mittens entonces soltó a Bolt y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro.

(-)

El resto de la mañana la tarde pasaron sin mayor evento. Penny estuvo haciendo tarea un rato y luego bajó a acompañar a sus amigos a ver la caja mágica, con Rhino al mando del control. Llegada la hora de la cena la chica se levantó a ayudar a su mamá, y Rhino comenzó a cambiar los canales.

–Nada… nada… nada… nada… -Iba diciendo conforme avanzaba de uno a otro–. Hmm, a ver.

El hámster se había detenido en un noticiero.

–…El total asciende a cuarenta heridos y seis muertos, hasta ahora. Aun no se conoce al responsable del ataque. Se cree que puede ser el mismo que el causante de los demás ataques recientes en el área –Estaba informando la reportera.

–¿Es necesario que veamos esto, roedor? –Reclamó Mittens.

Si Rhino respondió, entonces Bolt no lo llegó a escuchar. Su atención se había enfocado en la pantalla frente a él. Un pequeño edificio estaba casi totalmente en ruinas, con una columna de humo emanando de él. Había mucho escombro alrededor, entremezclado con personas tiradas. Las ambulancias estaban estacionadas alrededor, por lo menos siete de ellas, y los paramédicos iban y venían cargando con los heridos, algunos en brazos, algunos en camillas. Algunos de los afectados tosían y se quejaban, otros apenas se movían mientras los transportaban… algunos no reaccionaban en todo el proceso. Más ambulancias llegaban, más se iban, y las personas tiradas ahí seguían siendo muchas. ¿Qué había dicho el noticiero? ¿Había un responsable? Entonces alguien… alguien había atacado a estas personas, y lo había hecho sin razón aparente. Alguien que seguramente no conocía la compasión o el cariño, alguien que tenía ganas de ver sufrir a los demás, y eso ponía la sangre del pastor a hervir. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría daño por diversión? ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así?

–¿Bolt? –Una vez más, fue la voz de Mittens que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad–. ¿Qué tienes?

El can entonces reaccionó y cayó en cuenta de que estaba de pie sobre el sillón, con las patas flexionadas y la cabeza agachada. Se había movido a una posición de combate sin notarlo.

–N-no es nada, Mittens –Se apresuró a contestar mientras se sentaba de nuevo–. Rhino, ¿podríamos ver otra cosa, por favor?

–Seguro, Bolt –El hámster de inmediato le cambió de canal, con lo que Mittens le dedicó una mirada furtiva, que este terminó por notar–. ¿Qué? No puedo ignorar una orden de mi héroe.

–Y cuando yo te lo pedí tu respuesta de inmediato fue "no" –Se quejó la gata.

Antes de que Rhino respondiera la voz de Penny se escuchó desde la cocina, llamándolos a cenar, por lo que hasta ahí llegó la pequeña discusión.

Los tres comieron sin problema y luego subieron al cuarto de Penny junto con esta parar dirigirse cada quien a su respectiva cama y prepararse para dormir.

(-)

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Penny andando sobre el scooter mientras el tiraba de la cuerda para ir más rápido. Esta vez, estaba consciente de que era un sueño, por lo que si era igual que el anterior, el androide debería emerger del suelo en tres, dos, uno…

Igual que la vez anterior, con un estruendo, la máquina brillante comenzó a alzarse del suelo, bloqueándoles el paso al aeropuerto. Bolt no perdió el tiempo ni esperó por una orden de Penny, simplemente siguió corriendo, esperando poder pasar entre las piernas del androide esta vez. Una vez más, más rápido que el mismo zoom-zoom, el robot dejó caer una barrera entre sus pies, que les bloqueó el paso. Sin darles tiempo de terminar de asimilarlo, de nuevo tomó a cada uno en una mano y comenzó a apretar. ¿Por qué, cuál era el punto de esto? ¿De qué le irían a servir sus súper poderes, si no tenían efecto cuando más lo necesitaba?

De pronto Bolt dejó de sentir que lo apretaban y volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor. Nada, literalmente no había nada. Penny ya no estaba, ni el androide, ni el aeropuerto… ni siquiera el suelo. El pastor suizo estaba parado en medio de la nada. Y toda la nada era gris.

–¿Hola? –Llamó en voz alta, esperando no estar solo en ese lugar–, ¿Hay alguien aquí?

–Hola, Bolt –Una voz contestó, sobresaltando al can. Realmente no habría esperado una respuesta en aquel lugar–. No temas, no voy a hacerte daño.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el perro, su sobresalto siendo reemplazado por curiosidad.

–Yo no tengo un nombre en el sentido que tú conoces, Bolt –La voz respondió con un tono tibio y tranquilo–. No lo comprenderías si te lo explicara, pero eso no es importante ahora. He venido a decirte que tú eres especial.

–¿Especial? –A cada respuesta se iba sintiendo más confundido–. ¿De qué hablas?

–Tú quieres ayudar a los demás, ¿cierto? –Bolt asintió–. Y sientes que, como no tienes tus súper poderes, no podrás hacerlo.

–Sí, sí eso es exactamente lo que he sentido todo el día.

–No tienes por qué sentirte así, buen amigo. Eres valiente, fuerte, hábil y noble. Y tienes más poder del que crees tener.

La confusión había vuelto. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa voz? Ni siquiera sabía con quién estaba hablando. No se había mostrado, no le decía quién era, y no lograba reconocer la voz de ningún lado.

–No te preocupes, las respuestas que buscas llegarán a ti. Yo sólo tengo que decirte que sí tienes el poder de ayudar, y que tu ayuda sí puede marcar la diferencia, Bolt. Nunca dudes de eso –La voz dijo mientras su tono progresivamente iba disminuyendo, como si se estuviera alejando.

–¡Espera! –Llamó Bolt, pero ya no hubo respuesta– ¡Dime de que hablas!

(-)

Lo siguiente que Bolt sintió fue una pata sobre su costado, con lo que abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Mittens junto a él.

–Mittens, ¿sucede algo?

–Eso venía a preguntarte, orejón –Respondió ella. Probablemente él puso una cara de confusión, ya que después de unos segundos siguió–. Has estado hablando dormido, moviéndote también… ¿estás bien?

En menos de medio segundo Bolt decidió contarle a Mittens lo que sentía. También decidió mencionarle el sueño, omitiendo la parte de la voz, al menos por ahora. Además, ahora que ya podía describirle el sentimiento, quizás ella podría darle un nombre y ayudarlo a quitárselo de encima. Lo que la voz había dicho podría comentarlo después; una cosa a la vez.

(-)

Mientras tanto, alejado de la casa y cerca de la orilla del bosque, en plena noche, tres figuras se detuvieron y miraron en dirección a las residencias que había en la distancia.

–Muy bien –Dijo la primera, con una voz femenina y autoritaria–, los reportes indican que hay uno más en esa zona. Tenemos que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

–¿No hay más detalles al respecto? –Preguntó otra, esta con voz masculina–. ¿Sólo nos dieron una ubicación aproximada, eso es todo?

–No, no hay más detalles –Respondió la primera.

–Entonces nos están poniendo a prueba –La tercera voz dijo. También sonaba femenina, pero más neutral y apagada que la primera–, como si fuéramos novatos.

–No del todo, tan sólo no pudieron conseguirnos más información –La primera voz contestó de inmediato–. Además, se nos acaba el tiempo, no podemos darnos el lujo de comenzar a buscar hasta tener toda la información.

–Muy bien, entonces comencemos a buscar ya –La segunda voz sugirió.

–No. Ya es muy tarde hoy; mañana saldremos a primera hora para comenzar a reducir el radio de búsqueda. Hagamos un campamento aquí.

–De acuerdo –Respondieron la segunda y la tercera voz, casi al mismo tiempo.

No hubo mayor intercambio de palabras y las tres figuras comenzaron a montar un campamento para pasar la noche.

* * *

 **bien se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, he estado ausente creo que com meses y lo siento pero es que no se si ya les abre contado que ya me encuentro en nivel superior o universidad como la conozcan, actualmente ya tengo 19 años y pues me ha sido difícil seguir escribiendo más que nada porque no soy escritor XD así que perdonen el no publicar nada estas últimas semanas pero tranquilos que aun sigo vivo y aun no me olvido de mis dos fics bolt: un héroe real y amor de una felican**  
 **ahorita aun no creo tener el tiempo para escribir los capítulos pero pronto me buscare el tiempo así que les pido un poco mas de paciencia y más que nada agradezco a todos los que siguen al pendiente de mis historias**  
 **es increíble ya han pasado 8 años de que salió la película y esta zona aun no deja de moverse jejeje, busquemos mas años y poder leer buenas historias con nuestra parejita que todos amamos BoltxMittens y claro siempre con la compañía del mejor amigo rhino**


	3. Capitulo: las tres hermanas

**Vaya, hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir pero actualmente estoy en la universidad y en verdad que es bastante pesada pero bueno espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que realizamos advina y yo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: las tres hermanas**

Un día nuevo comenzaba, el sol estaba saliendo y un perro blanco comenzaba a despertar en su colchón. Soltó un bostezo y se estiró.

–Ya es de día –Mencionó al aire al terminar.

Del otro lado de la habitación su mejor amiga también estaba despertando.

–Buenos días, orejón –Le dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a lamer su pata.

–Buenos días, Mittens. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Muy bien, ¿y tú?

–Igual, bien –Respondió Bolt mientras le sonreía un poco, aunque su respuesta no fuera del todo cierta. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas más desde el sueño recurrente, el asunto de las noticias y su sentimiento extraño. Impotencia, lo había llamado Mittens; y aunque ella había hablado con él para hacerlo sentir mejor, el perro aún se sentía impotente ante todo lo que ocurría en el mundo. Se seguía sintiendo incapaz de ayudar–. Bajemos a desayunar, seguro Rhino ya se nos adelantó.

La gata respondió la sonrisa. –Seguro, bajemos.

Ambos salieron del cuarto de Penny sin mayor prisa y bajaron al primer nivel de la misma forma. Una vez ahí vieron que la televisión estaba apagada, lo que significaba que el hámster debía estar en la cocina, desayunando, tal y como el perro había asumido. Llegando a la cocina, encontraron a su amigo con la boca llena, su plato casi vacío y los suyos totalmente llenos. Penny y su mamá estaban desayunando también.

–Buenos días, Bolt. Gata –Saludó Rhino luego de tragarse un bocado.

–Buenos días, Rhino. Veo que tenías hambre –Le respondió el pastor.

–Buenos días, roedor.

El hámster se comió otro bocado antes de responderles.

–Sí, bueno, hoy pasarán un maratón de los buenos episodios de tu serie y quiero verlo entero, así que empecé temprano, je, je.

El pastor suizo sonrió ante tal afirmación. –Ya veo.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, la conversación que estaban teniendo Penny y su mamá captó la atención de Bolt.

–Sí, hija, hoy llegan los nuevos vecinos –La señora le estaba diciendo.

–Es cierto, lo había olvidado –La chica respondió.

–Así es. Y no deben tardar mucho, así que voy a hacerles un pastel de bienvenida –Comentó la señora mientras se levantaba de su silla y tomaba sus platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

Cuando Bolt volvió a poner atención a sus amigos, Mittens era la que estaba hablando.

–Nuevos vecinos, ¿eh?–Dijo antes de tomar un bocado de su plato.

–Sí, suena interesante –Comentó el can.

Rhino por su parte, se tragó el último bocado de comida y se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose en esta.

–Avísenme si las cosas se ponen interesantes, chicos, porque yo tengo una cita con la caja mágica –Les dijo antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Bolt volteó a ver a Mittens, que negó con la cabeza antes de tomar otro bocado de su plato y comérselo.

–Me pregunto si tendrán mascotas –Comentó la gata al tragarse el bocado.

–Quizás las tengan. Podríamos hacer nuevos amigos.

Antes de que hubiera otro diálogo, afuera de la casa se escucharon varios vehículos frenando. Seguramente eran los vecinos, junto con el camión de mudanzas.

–Supongo que es hora de averiguarlo –Le dijo Mittens, que ya había acabado de comer.

Bolt se apresuró a acabarse lo que le faltaba y luego ambos salieron de la casa por la puerta para mascotas. Afuera había un auto estacionado, junto con el camión de mudanza. Había unas cinco o seis personas bajando las cosas del vehículo, así como quienes parecían los nuevos vecinos dándoles algunas indicaciones, pero no había animales a la vista.

–No veo nada, orejón. ¿Tú ves algo? –Le preguntó Mittens a Bolt mientras se alzaba un poco, tratando de ver entre las personas que no se quedaban quietas.

–No, no veo… espera –El perro se fijó en el auto de los vecinos. Un hombre estaba abriendo una de las puertas traseras, de donde salieron tres perros, que por sus rasgos eran hembras los tres–, ahí están.

–Ya las vi –Entonces la gata dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Bolt no tuvo problema en imaginarse lo que estaba pensando su amiga. Pero quizás serían amigables, no todos los perros odian a los gatos después de todo. –Tranquila, Mittens, tal vez sean amistosas con los gatos, y si no fuera el caso no dejaría que algo te pasara.

–Gracias, Bolt –Le respondió ella mientras volvía a dar un paso al frente–, es un lindo gesto. ¿Vamos a ver?

–Seguro, vayamos a ver.

Conforme ambos se acercaban a las nuevas vecinas, Bolt notó que Mittens aún estaba algo insegura. Él solamente esperaba que sí fueran amistosas con los gatos, no quería problemas con sus primeros vecinos. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, pudieron escucharlas hablar un poco, y Bolt decidió presentarse con ellas.

–Hola, buenos días. Creo que seremos vecinos, mi nombre es Bolt.

Las tres hembras voltearon a ver a Bolt. Una de ellas, la mayor al parecer, se veía un poco diferente a las otras dos, más grande y fuerte también. Ella fue la primera en saludar.

–Hola, un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Jenna –Les dijo en tono cordial.

La segunda se veía algo tímida e insegura, y contestó el saludo en voz un poco baja. –Y yo… yo soy Luci.

La tercera parecía la más activa de las tres, y también se veía emocionada por lo que estaba pasando. –Yo me llamo Inuki. ¿Tú eres Bolt, el Bolt de la serie?

Al can le sorprendió que lo hubiera reconocido por ello, y se rio un poco. –Sí, así es, aunque desde hace poco más de un mes que ya no soy actor.

–Y yo soy Mittens –Sonó la voz de su mejor amiga a su lado, todavía con inseguridad.

–Hola, un gusto conocerte, Mittens –Le dijo Jenna.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Hola, Mittens… tranquila, no somos de esos perros que odian a los gatos, no te haremos nada –Le aseguró Inuki.

Bolt vio que Mittens se acercaba un poco a las chicas. –Está bien. Perdón por eso, es un instinto mío.

–No te preocupes –Le dijo Jenna–, los felinos son muy interesantes.

–Y lindos, je, je –Agregó Luci.

La gata bajó un poco la cabeza, tal vez apenada por los halagos, y solamente contestó:

–Gracias.

–Vaya, nunca pensé que conocería al verdadero Bolt el súper perro –Comentó Inuki, llamando la atención del pastor suizo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, desde dentro de la casa se escuchó un sonoro grito, o más bien chillido, que los hizo voltear a todos: "¡Bolt el súper perro, sí!"

–¿Y quién fue ese? –Preguntó Inuki.

Bolt no pudo evitar reírse un poco. –Es nuestro amigo Rhino, je, je, je.

–Sí, y está loco –Agregó Mittens–. Seguramente ya empezó a ver el maratón del que había hablado.

–Vaya, yo sólo veía tu serie ocasionalmente. Prefiero estar afuera y correr o jugar –Comentó Inuki.

–A mí la verdad nunca me interesó mucho –Dijo Jenna.

–Ya veo, je, je. Era interesante, aunque tenía sus puntos malos, eso de actuar.

. –Como el hecho de que él no tuviera ni idea del mundo cuando nos conocimos –Mittens comentó, dándole un codazo de juego–, ¿verdad, señor te-desataré-cuando-encuentre-a-Penny?

Bolt se sonrojó un poco al recordar todas las cosas que había hecho por aquel entonces. –Bueno, sí. Pero no era lindo pensar que Penny estaba en peligro todo el tiempo; además, ya te pedí disculpas por eso.

–Y yo ya las acepté, orejón.

–Bueno, entonces la actuación no es lo mejor del mundo –Concluyó Inuki–, y entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Bolt hubiera querido unos segundos para explicar la situación tan peculiar bajo la cual él había conocido a su mejor amiga, pero la gata se le adelantó diciendo llanamente lo que había pasado:

–En resumen, me estrelló contra un bote de basura creyendo que yo trabajaba para el villano de su serie.

La expresión que las tres chicas pusieron decía exactamente lo mismo: "¿En serio?", por lo que Bolt decidió justificar un poco sus acciones.

–Sí, bueno, no sabía nada sobre el mundo real y buscaba a Penny –Dijo en defensa, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

–Aun así, me alegra que lo hiciera; me alegra que me encontrara. Yo seguiría en la calle, o algo peor, si no lo hubiera conocido –Dijo Mittens, mirándolo directamente. Los ojos de la gata centellaban con alegría, y algo más, que Bolt no alcanzó a reconocer.

–Entiendo –Dijo Jenna–. Interesante lo que les pasó, je, je.

Inuki se acercó un poco a Bolt y se quedó mirándolo, como si lo estuviera estudiando, por unos cuantos segundos. –Y bueno, ya que nuestras personas van a tardar un poco en meter todo, ¿qué tal si jugamos? –Sugirió.

Mittens notó que Inuki estaba cerca de Bolt, y disimuladamente pasó entre ambos para separarlos. –Suena bien, ¿a qué jugamos? –Preguntó, tratando de desviar la atención de lo que acababa de hacer.

–¿Qué tal a las atrapadas? –Preguntó Inuki.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, Jenna se dirigió a Inuki. –Pero no vayas a ser muy ventajosa, Inuki.

Inuki solamente asintió.

–Me parece bien –Concordó Bolt.

–Perfecto, ¿quién empieza entonces?

Mittens vio una oportunidad y no quiso desaprovecharla. –Hmmm, no lo sé… –Entonces rápidamente tocó a Bolt y salió corriendo–. ¡Bolt empieza!

Las chicas comprendieron la movida más rápido que Bolt y se alejaron de él también. Cuando el perro finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya todas estaban a buena distancia. –Pero que gata más astuta –Se dijo a sí mismo antes de comenzar a perseguir a Jenna, que era la más cercana a él.

La gata, mientras tanto, se escondió detrás de un arbusto, y asomó la cabeza por entre las ramas un poco para poder ver a Bolt. Jenna e Inuki venían corriendo en una dirección similar, y se detuvieron cerca de donde Mittens estaba escondida.

–Recuerda no usar tu máxima velocidad –La primera le dijo a la segunda.

–No te preocupes, Jenna –Respondió Inuki–, quiero que Bolt me atrape.

Mientras el perro se acercaba corriendo a las dos Mittens se puso a pensar. ¿Qué acababa de decir Inuki? ¿Por qué querría…? Oh, no, eso no era posible, ¡acababa de conocerlo!

Discretamente se asomó de nuevo y vio que Bolt perseguía a Inuki, pero ella ciertamente no estaba corriendo con ganas. En pocos segundos, el pastor suizo la atrapó. ¿De verdad, era en serio? No podía ser, ahora sería más complicado para ella…

De pronto, Mittens notó que Inuki la miraba fijamente, sonriendo. Muy tarde cayó en cuenta de que tenía que correr. La perrita ya le llevaba ventaja para cuando empezó a huir, y su velocidad era increíble.

–Te atraparé, gatita –Le dijo en modo juguetón mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

Ciertamente, Mittens no duró un minuto corriendo antes de que Inuki le diera alcance. –Te atrapé, je, je, je.

–Vaya que sí –Respondió la gata, aun sorprendida por la velocidad de Inuki–, eres muy rápida, apenas tuve tiempo de correr.

–Gracias –Respondió esta con una sonrisa–, ahora te toca atrapar a ti –Y salió corriendo.

La gata asintió mientras comenzaba a mirar alrededor. Luego de pocos segundos encontró a Luci, medianamente alejada de ella. Mittens respiró profundo, y comenzó a correr hacia Luci, únicamente esperando que ella no fuera tan rápida como su hermana, o nunca la iba a alcanzar.

Luci tardó un poco en reaccionar, primero abriendo los ojos y luego dándose vuelta para correr, pero Mittens ya estaba bastante cerca, por lo que sólo tuvo que aumentar un poco más su velocidad y saltar para alcanzarla en una pata. –¡Te tengo! –Le dijo mientras la soltaba–. Ahora te toca atrapar.

Mittens entonces salió corriendo con dirección a Bolt. El perro también comenzó a correr, y ella no supo porque de inmediato, hasta que miró atrás y vio que Luci venía persiguiéndolos a los dos. A pesar de todo, Bolt no estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, y Mittens comenzó a dejarlo atrás.

A la gata le dio curiosidad saber porque Bolt no estaba corriendo tan rápido, así que volteó a verlo por unos segundos. Justo cuando iba a regresar su vista al frente, sintió algo estorbándole el avance de su pata y se tropezó. –¡Auch!

Lo siguiente que la gata escuchó fue la voz de Bolt cerca de ella –¡Mittens! ¿Estás bien? –Seguido de otro golpe.

Cuando Mittens volvió a ver a donde había sonado todo, vio que Luci había chocado con Bolt algo cerca de donde ella había tropezado. –¿Están bien? –Les preguntó Jenna.

–Sí, sí, estoy bien –Respondió Mittens de inmediato. Luego intentó ponerse de pie, pero su pata comenzó a punzarle y a dolerle mucho, con lo que se cayó de nuevo–. ¡Au! Mi… creo que me lastimé una pata.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que Bolt estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo. –Tranquila, Mittens, vas a estar bien –Le dijo antes de, mucho para su sorpresa, comenzar a lamer su pata herida.

La gata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la lengua de Bolt pasando sobre su pata herida. De pronto ya no había dolor, y ella se sentía mucho mejor. –G-Gracias, Bolt –Tartamudeó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

–No es nada, Mittens –Le respondió él.

–Luci, ¿tú estás bien? –Preguntó Jenna mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

–Sí, lo siento, Bolt –Respondió esta.

–No pasó nada. Fue un accidente.

La única que no había dicho nada era Inuki. Mittens la vio un poco más alejada que sus hermanas, mirándolos a ella y a Bolt alternadamente. Parecía estar pensando, y con todo lo que había pasado, ella también quería un tiempo para pensar, así que comenzó a ponerse de pie.

–Creo que ya estoy… ¡Au!... No, no lo estoy

–Tranquila, Mittens –Le dijo Bolt, agachándose–. Trata de subirte a mi lomo.

¡Encantada!, pensó ella mientras se ponía de pie en tres patas para subirse al lomo de Bolt. Mientras lo hacía, un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos. –Qué raro, nunca había escuchado eso.

Conforme terminaba de subirse al lomo de Bolt, vio que Inuki había puesto una expresión distinta, parecía estar recordando algo. Luego Jenna intervino. –Bueno, creo que ya no puedes seguir jugando, Mittens, y creo que Bolt te acompañará a casa, así que fue un gusto conocerlos y jugar con ustedes.

–Igual, fue muy divertido –Contestó Bolt.

–Sí, fue un gusto hacer nuevos amigos –Luego Mittens se acercó a la cabeza de Bolt–. Gracias otra vez, orejón.

Mittens vio que Inuki la miraba por un momento, antes de girar a ver a Bolt. –Sí, fue muy divertido, Bolt. Espero que podamos jugar más otro día –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mittens entonces se acercó más a la cabeza de Bolt y le dio un rápido lametón en la mejilla antes de dejar descansar su cabeza sobre el lomo blanco del perro. –De verdad, Bolt, gracias.

Bolt se sonrojó un poco, causándole a Mittens una sonrisa. –De… de nada, Mittens –Luego se dirigió a las chicas–. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Con eso, el can comenzó a dirigirse a la casa. Pero antes de llegar, otro aullido pudo escucharse, más agudo que el primero. A la gata sí le resultaba desconcertante, ya que nunca había oído aullidos cerca de la casa, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas y mejor se concentró en el suave pelo de Bolt mientras él la llevaba adentro.

Una vez en la casa, Bolt se dirigió a la sala, donde subió a Mittens a un sillón con cuidado.

–¿Qué te pasó, gata? –Preguntó Rhino en cuanto los vio.

–Me lastimé una pata jugando –Respondió ella.

El hámster al principio pareció confundido, luego abrió los ojos al recordar. –Cierto, los nuevos vecinos. Bueno, ¿quiénes, cuántos y cómo son?

Bolt se subió al sillón junto a Mittens y volteó a ver a Rhino. –Bueno, son tres perritas como de nuestra edad, Jenna es la mayor, y quizás sea un poco más grande que nosotros. Inuki y Luci son las otras dos, y bueno, son divertidas y lindas –Le dijo al hámster.

La gata entonces se puso a pensar. Hasta el momento, ella había sido la única amiga de Bolt, y la única enamorada de él también. Pero tres chicas más acababan de llegar, y se iban a quedar ya que estaban con los vecinos, y una de ellas, Inuki, había mostrado algo de interés en su amado, aunque acabara de conocerlo. Eso significaba que tendría que…

–¿En qué piensas, Mittens? –Le preguntó Bolt, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–En… nada –Le contestó de manera ausente. Le parecieron lindas…

Eso significaba… que tendría que decirle pronto lo que sentía por él si no quería perderlo ante otra hembra.

–¿Cómo sientes tu pata? –Le preguntó Bolt.

La gata miró su pata por unos segundos. –Yo creo que sólo tengo que descansarla un poco. Estará bien.

–Eso me alegra –Le dijo el pastor mientras le sonreía.

A Mittens se le ocurrió una idea justo antes de tener que responderle.

–Sí, aunque me gustaría descansar un rato.

–Puedo llevarte a tu colchón, si quieres –Ofreció el can de inmediato.

–Por favor, orejón, si no es molestia.

Bolt se bajó del sillón y se puso junto a él. –Para nada.

La gata, gustosa, se subió sobre el lomo del pastor suizo de nuevo y disfrutó estar cerca de él mientras la llevaba arriba, hasta que la dejó con cuidado sobre su colchón. –Listo, Mittens.

–Gracias, orejón –Su amigo asintió y luego comenzó a alejarse de ella. Pero Mittens no quería que se fuera–. Eh…

El pastor se detuvo al escucharla y regresó a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Se veía muy linda. –¿Sí, Mittens?

La gata dudó un poco lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente habló:

–¿P-Podrías… acompañarme? –Preguntó, no sin sonrojarse.

–Claro que sí, Mittens –Sin más, el can se recostó junto a ella.

–Gracias –Le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre él.

–No es nada –Le dijo él, tratando de no sonrojarse por el contacto físico.

–No, Bolt. De verdad, gracias por hacer todo esto por mí –Insistió ella.

–D-De nada.

La gata entonces cerró los ojos, con su cabeza aun reposando sobre el cuerpo de Bolt, y el perro se quedó pensando. Se quedó pensando en la felina que tenía recostada a su lado. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. De pronto, Mittens movió un poco la cabeza, frotándola contra su pelaje, y un sonido se volvió audible mientras ella seguía moviendo su cabeza. El can sintió una calidez, algo que no había sentido antes jamás, algo único, con esto. Que linda es, Pensó mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos también.

(-)

–Pues sin duda son lobos –Comentó Inuki.

–¿Crees que sean…? –Preguntó Luci.

–Pero si los conocimos un día, no los volvimos a ver, y además todo eso fue antes de mudarnos, ¿qué harían ellos aquí? –Razonó Jenna.

Antes de poder seguir argumentando al respecto, las tres escucharon un grito por encima de ellas.

–¡Oigan, ustedes!

Al levantar la cabeza, ninguna pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, ya que tenían el sol de frente, pero la figura misteriosa aterrizó pocos segundos después, diciendo:

–Miren nada más a quienes me encontré. Jenna, Inuki y Luci. Cuanto tiempo, chicas –Les dijo mientras se posaba sobre el suelo, y se volvía visible la figura de un halcón peregrino, familiar para las tres.

–Helang… vaya, cuanto tiempo –Saludó Jenna, antes de sentir la necesidad de una explicación–. Nos conocimos un día, y han pasado meses…

Al parecer Inuki también quería una explicación, porque la interrumpió. –¿Por qué Mega nunca vino a visitarnos, o Byte, o tú? ¿No sabes que dejar esperando a las hembras es grosero?

El halcón hizo un gesto con las alas pidiéndoles que se calmaran. –Chicas, es… complicado de explicar, y no tengo mucho tiempo ahora. Realmente lamento haberlas dejado colgadas así, pero decidimos que sería mejor no ponerlas en–

Helang se calló solo.

–Ibas a decir… "en peligro", ¿no es así? –Concluyó Jenna–. Mega nos prometió explicarnos las cosas.

–¿En qué cosas están metidos, problemas con callejeros? –Preguntó Inuki.

–D-D verdad no quisiera decirles, chicas –Trastabilló el halcón–. Es considerablemente peligroso y mucho más grande que tener problemas con callejeros.

–Pero nos preocupamos cuando no los volvimos a ver –Dijo Inuki hablando por las tres, aunque no fuera del todo cierto lo que decía.

–¿Esta vez sí volveremos a verlos? –Inquirió Jenna.

Helang entonces bajó la cabeza, miró a otro lado y bajó un poco la voz, hablando para sí: –Diablos, Mega, ¿cuándo dejarás de meter la pata? –Masculló antes de volver a ver a las tres–. Honestamente, no lo sé. Nuestra vida es impredecible casi al cien por ciento. Tal vez nos quedemos meses, tal vez unos días. Mañana mismo podríamos tener que irnos, así que no puedo prometerles nada.

–Ya veo –Respondió Jenna; Luci seguía callada, y no parecía ir a hablar pronto. Inuki era la que más curiosidad tenía.

–Pero, ¿por qué no tienen una vida normal? –Le preguntó a Helang.

El halcón suspiró en respuesta. –¿De verdad quieres saber, pequeña?

–Sí, nos gustaría saber –Respondió por las tres.

–A veces te odio, Mega –Gruñó en voz baja antes de alzar la cabeza y hacer un llamado. Luego miró a las chicas de nuevo –Muy bien, pero tengo entendido que fue Mega el que prometió respuestas, así que dejaré que él le diga.

–¿Y eso cuándo será?

–Paciencia, Inuki. Acabo de llamarlos, no deberían tardar… aunque ninguno contestó el llamado. Quizás se les olvidó.

–Gracias, Helang –Dijo Luci tímidamente.

–No deberían tardar, Mega es rápido, je, je –Comentó Inuki.

El halcón volteó a ver a Inuki. –Lo es, ¿eh? ¿Te mostró su velocidad?

–Bueno, hicimos una carrera y casi me gana. Yo no conocía a nadie que fuera tan rápido como–

Inuki se detuvo cuando Helang se llevó una pata a la cabeza.

–¡Mega! ¡Te voy a despellejar por esto!

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Jenna al ver el cambio de ánimo del halcón.

–¡Por la imprudencia que cometió! No tenemos permitido mostrar…

Helang se calló solo de nuevo.

–Pues tú tampoco eres muy discreto que digamos.

–Pero no les estoy dando información deliberadamente de la forma que Mega hace –Helang se calló unos momentos–. Ya que, si Mega les va a decir, da igual lo que yo no diga. Inuki, si competiste contra él, pero tú ganaste, entonces él no corrió con toda su velocidad.

–¿Él es más veloz? –Preguntó Inuki asombrada.

Helang suspiró. –Sí, la velocidad máxima de Mega supera por mucho la de cualquier animal. Él, Byte y yo no nos criamos de manera común.

Antes de que hubiera una respuesta, un gritó llamó la atención del halcón.

–¡Helang!

Los cuatro voltearon a ver. En la distancia venían trotando Mega y Byte, algo heridos los dos.

–¡Chicos!, ¿Qué rayos pasó? –Les preguntó el halcón cuando se acercaron.

Ambos estaban jadeando, y sangraban de algunos lados. Mega fue el que habló primero:

–Salimos… a patrullar. Nos encontramos con unos osos… que nos habían estado espiando… querían pelear… se los concedimos.

–No… nos siguieron… quedaron… peor que nosotros –Afirmó Byte.

–Tenemos que atenderlos –Urgió Jenna al verlos a los dos–. Creo que nuestras personas tienen un granero, hay que ir ahí.

Los seis animales se dirigieron al granero de la casa. Mega y Byte se hicieron unas camas con paja y se recostaron en ellas. ¿De qué venía todo aquello? ¿Qué pasaba en la vida diaria de esos tres?


	4. Capitulo: Nuevo mundo y nuevos misterios

**y bien jejeje aquí nos encontramos con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste a todos y poco a poco la historia tomara mas velocidad. como saben advina y yo seguimos trabajando en este fic y seguiremos subiendo capítulos cada semana o cada 2 semanas esperemos**

 **y muchas gracia Ana Karen por tu gran apoyo, en verdad nos alegra que te este gustando el fic**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: nuevo mundo y nuevos misterios**

–Ambos están lastimados –Comentó Inuki–, tenemos que curarlos.

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Helang, que estaba andando en círculos pequeños mientras se decía unas cosas en voz baja, que no alcanzaron a escuchar.

–¿Helang? –Llamó Jenna luego de unos segundos.

El halcón sacudió la cabeza. –Sí, ya voy, ya voy –Entonces se acercó a los lobos.

–¿Cómo vamos a curarlos? –Insistió Jenna–. No creo que nuestras personas puedan ayudar.

El ave las miró a las tres por unos segundos, sin parpadear. Luego giró la vista a Mega y Byte, y comenzó a repetir el movimiento de manera intermitente. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su cabeza debía ser algo importante. Finalmente, suspiró de frustración y bajó la mirada.

–Ya que –Masculló en voz baja antes de mirarlas de nuevo–. Bien, denme espacio por favor, chicas.

Las tres se hicieron para atrás, de modo que Helang tuviera espacio… para lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Sin decir más, el halcón se volteó a ver a Mega, puso sus alas sobre el costado del lobo y comenzó a moverla con suavidad a todo lo largo.

–Aquí voy –Dijo tras unos segundos.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, las alas del halcón comenzaron a brillar, primero de manera tenue y en aumento. Tras unos segundos, el pelaje de Mega comenzó a brillar también. Las chicas sintieron que el ambiente se relajaba mucho, se volvía más ligero y agradable, sin razón aparente. Las tres estaban boquiabiertas al ver tal suceso. Eso, eso era importante; algo tenía que ver con lo demás, y Jenna ya lo suponía, no eran animales comunes esos tres.

Más o menos un minuto fue lo que tomó antes de que Helang se alejara de Mega y fuera a con Byte para hacer lo mismo. El lobo, por su parte, se veía en perfectas condiciones. Rasguños, mordidas, heridas, sangre que hubiera sobre su pelaje, no quedaba nada de eso. Nada. Otro minuto se fue mientras el halcón curaba a Byte de la misma manera. Terminado el proceso sus alas se apagaron y volteó a ver a las chicas.

–Por favor, una a la vez –Les pidió antes de que tuvieran tiempo de preguntar.

Jenna habría querido pensar un poco más la primera pregunta, pero Inuki se le adelantó y habló casi de inmediato: –Está bien. Bueno eso es impresionante, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

–Con las alas –Respondió Helang mientras las movía un poco.

–No bromees, Helang, ¿cómo puedes curar con las alas? –Preguntó Jenna.

–¿Puedes hacer más cosas? –Agregó Inuki casi de inmediato.

Helang suspiró antes de contestar. –Está bien. Mega, Byte y yo aprendimos a hacer estas cosas desde muy pequeños. Todo lo aprendimos de nuestro maestro –Luego se giró hacia Inuki–. Sí, podemos hacer otras cosas, bajo ciertas condiciones. Funciona así: Nosotros aprendimos a utilizar todo lo que es energía, de diferentes maneras y a voluntad. Acabo de tomar energía del aire de este lugar y transmitírsela a Mega para acelerar el proceso de curación natural que su cuerpo conoce.

–M-Manipular… energía. Vaya… suena impresionante –Fue lo único que Jenna pudo decir, aún estaba procesando lo que había escuchado.

–Oh, vaya, energía del aire… y, ¿es difícil de aprender? –Preguntó Inuki, con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

–¿Quién fue su maestro? –Preguntó Luci con un poco de timidez.

Helang le contestó primero a Inuki. –No es difícil de aprender, más bien requiere paciencia. Tienes que calmar tu mente y concentrarte mucho.

–En cuanto a nuestro maestro… él es, bueno, un humano –Agregó Byte en respuesta a la pregunta de Luci.

Eso, de nuevo, dejó a las chicas impresionadas. ¿Cómo podía un humano hacer esto? Más aun, ¿enseñárselo a los animales? ¿Qué clase de humano era?

–¿Su maestro es un humano? –Dudó Jenna.

–Entonces, ¿son como… sus mascotas? –Preguntó Inuki.

–Un humano –Corroboró Helang–; y más bien nos ha tratado como alumnos.

–El mejor de todos –Agregó Mega con voz cansada y algo adolorida–. Nos crio a los tres.

–Entonces… supongo que su maestro sabe hace más cosas que ustedes –Dijo Jenna.

–Oh, sí –Respondió el halcón–, muchas más.

–Impresionante –Comentó Inuki. Jenna pudo notar su interés en todo eso de inmediato.

–Bueno, chicas, no quiero cortar nuestra conversación aquí, pero se está haciendo tarde y tengo que salir. Gracias por la ayuda –Les dijo Helang mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

–Por nada –Respondió Jenna– somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan.

–Y esta vez espero que sí vuelvan a visitarnos –Agregó Inuki, frunciendo el ceño pero con un tono amigable.

–Bueno, si les estoy dejando a ese par aquí a descansar, entonces creo que pueden estar seguras de que volveré por ellos. ¿No sería molestia que Mega y Byte pasaran aquí la noche?

–Para nada –Le dijo Jenna al ave–, se pueden quedar aquí sin problema.

–Un momento, ¿cómo que yo me quedo? –Reclamó Byte– El más herido fue él.

–Así como suena, Byte –Respondió el halcón simplemente–; sigue siendo peligroso allá afuera y tengo que asegurarme de que nadie nos haya seguido. Gracias de nuevo, chicas.

Sin dar tiempo para responder, Helang extendió las alas y alzó vuelo, saliendo del granero en un segundo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, quizás de un minuto o dos, antes de que Jenna hablara de nuevo:

–Bueno, creo que les traeré algo de comida, deben tener hambre los dos.

–En realidad yo no tengo hambre –Respondió Byte– pero aun así…

–Yo tampoco tengo hambre –Interrumpió Mega–, gracias por la oferta, Jenna.

La loba se giró a ver a su hermano. –¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de interrumpirme, Mega? Iba a decir que aunque no tengo hambre y nosotros no comemos de manera normal deberíamos hacerlo en este caso, para recuperar fuerzas. Lo vamos a necesitar.

–¿Según quién? –Desafió Mega mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie–. Mírame, tan fuerte como un drag… –El lobo no soportó su propio peso y cayó de nuevo– Como un… dragón herido. Sí, aceptaré tu oferta, Jenna, gracias.

–Ahora vuelvo –Les dijo Jenna antes de salir del granero.

–Tranquilo, Mega, pronto serás un dragón fuerte y sano –Dijo Inuki, sonriendo, cuando el lobo terminó de acomodarse de regreso en su montón de paja–. Vaya, nunca me imaginé que tuvieran esa clase de… poderes, je, je, je… Byte, ¿tú también puedes sacar energía del aire?

–Sí –Respondió la citada–, pero no sólo es del aire. Del agua, del suelo, de la luz y la oscuridad, de la comida y de varias cosas más.

–Vaya, eso suena genial –Respondió Inuki, cada vez más interesada en la vida de sus tres amigos.

–Sí –Coincidió Luci, aun con un toque de timidez en su voz.

Inuki iba a preguntar algo más, pero se escuchó la puerta del granero abriéndose y todos voltearon a ver. Jenna venía de regreso, cargando con un pedazo de carne y un pescado, ambos bastante grandes, que dejó cerca de los lobos.

–¿Con eso es suficiente? –Les preguntó al dejarlos.

–Es más que suficiente –Respondió Byte antes de agarrar el pescado y acercarle la carne a Mega–. Gracias, Jenna.

Una vez que ambos lobos estuvieron comiendo, Inuki aprovechó para hacer la pregunta que no había podido hacer por la intervención de Jenna.

–Aún hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Quiénes los atacaron?

–Un par de luces entrometidas –Respondió Mega de manera casual, como si no tuviera mucha relevancia, aunque los ojos de Byte reflejaban otra cosa.

La loba miró a su hermano. –Eso es extraño, y me preocupa. Parece que tanto luces como sombras están en nuestra contra…

–¿Luces? –Preguntó Jenna. Si Inuki iba a seguir preguntando y averiguando más sobre la vida de los lobos, lo menos que quería era conocer la terminología de lo que estaban diciendo.

–Sí, bueno… es complicado de explicar –Dijo Mega, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

–Algo querían, los espectros no atacan si no tienen una razón –Comentó Byte, aun dirigiéndose a su hermano–. Estaban siguiendo órdenes, o quizás buscaban algo de nosotros… no lo sé, no lo sé.

La loba comenzaba a verse estresada, mientras que su hermano, en perfecto contraste, seguía comiendo tranquilamente y con la vista en ningún lado en particular. Pero Byte seguía estresándose, así que Jenna decidió distraerla.

–Es interesante que nos hayamos encontrado después de tanto tiempo –Comentó al aire.

–Y que lo digas –Le respondió Mega luego de tragarse un bocado–. Ahora Helang no me puede reprochar nada.

Al parecer Inuki también comprendió lo que Jenna intentaba hacer, pues justo cuando comenzaba a haber un silencio agregó:

–Bueno, entonces podemos aprovechar este tiempo para conocernos un poco más, ¿no creen?

Ambos lobos voltearon a ver a Inuki. Mega comenzó a mover lentamente la cola, claramente interesado en la propuesta de su amiga. Byte relajó un poco la expresión de su rostro y meramente asintió un poco. Luego se miraron entre sí, por varios segundos. Ninguno decía nada, pero aun así movían las cejas, la mirada y hacían leves gestos con la cara, como si se estuvieran comunicando de alguna otra manera. Quizás telepáticamente, después de todo, podían hacer cosas de ese tipo. Finalmente, Byte comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No, Mega, no te…

Mega no le hizo caso a su hermana y miró a las chicas de nuevo.

–Es algo apresurado pero, ¿podrían contarnos de sus sombras? –Les dijo a las chicas.

–¿De qué hablas, Mega? –Preguntó Inuki. Mirando a sus hermanas, llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco habían comprendido la pregunta del lobo.

–¿Ya ves lo que provocas? –Le reprochó Byte– Ahora tú les explicas.

Mega se encogió de hombros mirando a su hermana y comenzó a hablar:

. –Bueno, todos hemos tenido esas experiencias duras y desagradables que muchas veces son importantes y terminan moldeando parte de nuestra personalidad. Suelen convertirse en secretos y casi siempre nos las tragamos esperando que los demás no las conozcan ni se enteren de ellas. A eso les llamamos las sombras de alguien. Por ejemplo, Byte y yo no conocimos a nuestros padres, murieron el día que nacimos y el maestro nos cuidó por eso. Otra puede ser el hecho de que yo tuve pareja alguna vez pero me dejó, aunque yo la seguí y busqué por mucho tiempo, haciéndome daño sin saberlo –Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, en el que las chicas miraron a Mega con los ojos bien abiertos–. Aunque bueno, no tienen que decirme si no quieren.

–Vaya… ya veo –Dijo Jenna, sorprendida de que lo hubiera dicho con tanta naturalidad.

–Sí, bueno, mi hermano loco, aquí presente, ya trabajó sus sombras con ayuda nuestra, del mismo modo que nosotros trabajamos las nuestras con ayuda suya, así que le gusta andar de curioso preguntando por las de los demás. Lo que no sabe es que necesitaría un poco de tacto a la hora de tratar estas cosas –Les dijo Byte.

–Vaya, a parte de todas las cosas que aún no entendemos es lindo ver que se ayudan entre ustedes, como hermanos –Comentó Jenna.

–Sí, es lindo de ver, aunque Byte tiene razón, Mega deberías tener un poco más de tacto –Agregó Inuki.

Jenna se rio un poco. –Je, je, je, je, tú diciendo eso es gracioso, Inuki.

–¿Qué les puedo decir? –Dijo Mega– Lo importante de estar vivo es vivir. Lo cierto es que si fuera responsable y aburrido como Helang y Byte no nos habríamos conocido.

–Y tampoco habríamos tenido que salir huyendo de varios refugios por tu indiscreción– señaló Byte.

–Y bien, ¿las señoritas me harían el favor de contarme alguna sombra? –Le preguntó Mega, ignorando el comentario de su hermana– Sin presiones, no las quiero forzar a nada.

Las tres se miraron mutuamente unos segundos. El pasado que compartían no era el más agradable, probablemente clasificaría como una sombra. Jenna fue la primera en hablar.

–Bueno, mmm yo dejé de ver a mi padre desde muy chica… a los seis meses, si mal no recuerdo. Mamá y yo vivimos solas durante un tiempo, hasta que conoció al padre de Inuki y Luci.

–Luego de un tiempo nacimos nosotras –Continuó Luci–. Aunque poco después, cuando aún éramos pequeñas, nuestro padre murió.

–Finalmente, mamá cuidó de las tres ella sola, y no podía aguantar el duro trabajo para siempre, así que… no pudimos salvarla –Agregó Inuki.

–Aunque por ese evento conocimos a nuestras personas –Terminó Jenna en nombre de las tres.

Mega las miró a las tres intermitentemente. Pasaba su vista de una a la siguiente cada pocos segundos. ¿Qué pensaba, qué buscaba? Finalmente, abrió un poco la boca y dijo en una voz muy suave y serena, en comparación con la que había usado siempre:

–Vaya, son… son las primeras en decirme una sombra en realidad. G-Gracias, chicas –Les dijo mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos para abrirlos después–. Y honestamente… no estoy muy seguro de que hacer ahora… Ya sé.

Mega comenzó a levantarse, algo lento pero lo logró esta vez. Luego avanzó hacia las tres de manera algo torpe. –Les ofrezco… un abrazo –Les dijo mientras se sentaba y abría sus patas delanteras.

–Qué lindo eres, Mega –Le dijo Inuki, luego se le acercó y lo abrazó.

Pasaron unos momentos en ese abrazo, luego, lentamente, Luci se integró también, abrazando tanto al lobo como a Inuki. Jenna fue la última, y los abrazó a los tres. Pasaron varios segundos de esa manera.

–Chicas… –Les dijo Mega de pronto, con voz ahogada– no respiro.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazando al pobre lobo con demasiada fuerza y se apartaron de inmediato.

–¡Perdón! –Se disculparon al unísono.

–Nah, no importa –Les contestó Mega con su tono alegre habitual. Luego regresó cojeando a medias a su montón de paja–. Lo importante no es como se siente uno por fuera, si no por dentro.

–De acuerdo… eso es nuevo –Dijo Byte, aparentemente sorprendida por lo que su hermano había dicho.

–Y yo por dentro me siento cansado –Prosiguió Mega–, así que, ¡buenas noches!

Mega cerró los ojos y se acomodó para descansar. Las chicas le desearon buenas noches y luego siguieron conversando con Byte por un rato más, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse.

–Chicas, creo que ya deberíamos entrar a cenar y a dormir, ya está anocheciendo –Le dijo Jenna a sus hermanas–. ¿Estarás bien aquí, Byte?

–Totalmente; descansen, chicas –Respondió la loba, inclinando un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento mientras las tres se dirigían a la salida.

La noche cayó poco después, y en ambas casas todos dormían. Fuera, algo lejos de la zona, se encontraban platicando tres seres de nuevo.

–Muy bien, logramos reducir mucho el área –Estaba diciendo la primera, la que estaba al mando al parecer–. Todo indica que el pilar está en esa casa de allá –Luego señaló una de las pocas casas que se encontraban por esa zona–, y tenemos que encontrarlo y reclutarlo.

–De acuerdo –Respondió la única voz masculina del grupo–, pero me pregunto quién será, ¿ese perro, la linda gata o el hámster?

–De algo estoy segura –Comentó la tercera voz de manera fría y seria–: esa rata no puede serlo.

–Pues tendremos que buscarlo entre los tres y dejar a los otros dos fuera –Declaró la primera–. Sólo nos sirve el pilar. Yo investigaré al perro, Jaden, hazte cargo de la… "linda gata", y Starly, ya que no crees que el hámster pueda ser el pilar, entonces tendrás que cuidarlo.

–Sí, me gustará pasar tiempo con la linda gata y espero que sea el pilar –Comentó Jaden–. Si reclutamos a este nuestra líder ya tendrá cuatro, y podremos terminar de una vez con todas esas sombras.

–¿Voy a tener que cuidar a la rata? –Se quejó Starly– Bueno… con algo de suerte conseguiré comida.

–No te comas al animalito, Starly –Le advirtió–; y, Jaden, mide tus acciones. Ciertamente, con cuatro pilares no dejaremos nada de oscuridad. Mañana mismo haremos contacto con ellos.

Starly bufó y luego pensó por unos momentos.

–Bueno, tienes razón, dudo que sepa bien –Dijo al aire.

–No haré nada –Prometió Jaden–; ya quiero que sea mañana, será un lindo día.

–Muy bien, tomaré la primera guardia –Le indicó a Jaden y Starly–. Ustedes vayan a descansar.

–Como digas Shiny, despiértame cuando tengas sueño –Le dijo Jaden antes de recostarse–. Y pues supongo que eso significa que serás la última en guardia, Starly.

–Bien –Respondió dicha sin darle mucha importancia.

Ambos terminaron de acomodarse para dormir y Shiny se alejó un poco de ellos, se sentó y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno, pensando en muchas cosas. Un pilar más y serían cuatro; cuatro pilares y destruirían a las sombras; sin sombras habría paz por los alrededores; eso haría que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, lo más posible al menos…

(-)

Bolt comenzó a despertar, estirando sus patas y dando un bostezo, justo antes de sentir a Mittens recostada junto a él. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y, curiosamente, esa noche él había dormido a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de sueño confuso o desagradable. El perro se rascó el cuello y luego miró a su amiga recostada junto a él.

–Buenos días –Le dijo.

La gata ya estaba medio despierta, pero también seguía medio dormida. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, bostezó y entonces respondió: –Buenos días… –Sólo para detenerse a la mitad, momento en el que Bolt notó algo. Sus mejillas se habían tornado ligeramente rojas– orejón…

El can no le dio mucha importancia a eso, aunque le pareció curioso.

–¿Dormiste bien, Mittens?

–S-Sí. Gracias por dormir conmigo.

–No fue nada –Le dijo el de forma amable. Realmente también le había gustado dormir con ella, se había sentido muy bien.

–¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar las escaleras? –Le preguntó la gata, y Bolt notó que acababa de levantarse, aún sin apoyar su pata herida.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Gracias –Bolt notó que Mittens aún tenía sus mejillas algo rosadas.

El can ayudó a su amiga a bajar las escaleras, una a la vez, hasta que llegaron al primer nivel. Era algo más tarde que el día anterior, Penny probablemente ya estaría en la escuela y su mamá en el trabajo, así que no resultó extraño que al llegar a la cocina el único presente fuera Rhino.

–Buenos días a los dos –Les dijo al verlos. Luego miró su plato, lleno esta vez, y regresó su vista a Bolt–. Hoy sí los esperé a desayunar, ¿qué tal?

–Gracias, amigo –Respondió el can, luego rió un poco para sus adentros. El hámster lo había dicho como si fuera una hazaña digna de recordarse.

–¡Un placer! –Rhino se puso firme por unos momentos y luego comenzó a comer –Y decidí que hoy saldré a conocer a las vecinas nuevas –Agregó con la boca llena.

–Genial, hoy será un día excelente –Dijo Bolt antes de comenzar a comer también.

Mittens, que ya había tomado un bocado propio, se lo tragó antes de decir:

–Aunque creo que no podré jugar. Aun me duele la pata.

¡Pero claro, la pata de Mittens! Ella no podía jugar así…

–Bueno, si quieres podría quedarme adentro contigo y hacerte compañía –Le ofreció Bolt de inmediato.

Las mejillas de la gata se tornaron rojas de nuevo. ¿A qué venía eso?

–Bueno… podríamos salir de todas formas y recostarnos en el pasto. Piénsalo, Bolt, si nosotros no salimos, Rhino tampoco lo hará –Razonó Mittens, aun con sus mejillas coloradas–. Y gracias… por ofrecerte a acompañarme.

–Claro, Mittens. Entonces saldremos los tres.

–¡Sí, voy por mi esfera! –Dijo Rhino emocionado, saliendo de la cocina a toda velocidad–. No me tardo, no salgan sin mí –Añadió desde el corredor.

Bolt dio un último bocado y volteó a ver a Mittens. Sorpresa la suya, la gata también lo estaba mirando a él fijamente. El can entonces comenzó a perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su pelo negro como la noche. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar al respecto, Mittens era muy, muy bella. Lo siguiente solamente reafirmó su pensamiento: la gata comenzó a sonreír también. El corazón del can se comenzó a acelerarse ante tal imagen.

Se ve muy linda sonriendo. No sé qué es esto, pero me gusta cómo me siento con ella cerca.

–¿Bolt?

El llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –¿Sí, Mittens? –Le preguntó mientras se fijaba en ella de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y parecía estar tratando de armarse de valor para algo. ¿Para qué?

La gata comenzó a titubear. –Y-Yo… quiero decirte… q-que…

–Listo, ¡vayamos a salvar el mundo! –Gritó Rhino, de vuelta en la cocina y dentro de su esfera.

Bolt se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amigo, al parecer igual que Mittens. –Sí, amigo, vamos afuera.

Ahora Mittens había salido de la cocina y Rhino estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la misma. ¿Qué le habría querido decir?

* * *

 **y bien amigos aquí acaba este capitulo, cualquier duda que exista pueden dejarla en su review y advina o yo les responderemos aunque algunas cosas seguirán siendo misteriosas y se resolverán mas adelante en la historia**

 **sin mas que decir aquí nos despedimos, hasta la** **próxima**


	5. Capitulo: Nuevos amigos?

**Hola todo mundo!, o bueno hola a todos los que lean este fic, jejeje así es, estamos de vuelta advina y yo con otro capitulo. se que por el momento la historia no va muy deprisa pero pronto empezara lo bueno.  
**

 **y bueno se que la pagina no ha tenido mucha actividad pero espero que sigan leyendo nuestro fic y dejen su opinión al respecto, cualquier consejo se tomara en cuanta**

 **en verdad gracias por seguirnos apoyando y disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Nuevos amigos?**

Mittens se adelantó al par de chicos y salió cojeando por la puerta para mascotas. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Ese era el momento, su momento, ¡y el roedor se lo había quitado! Donde bajara la guardia, lo convertiría en su cena. Ahora tendría que encontrar otro momento a solas con Bolt, y eso sólo parecía estarse volviendo progresivamente más difícil.

Ambos chicos la alcanzaron en poco tiempo, y Bolt fue de inmediato a pararse junto a ella, para ayudarla a sostenerse de pie.

–¿Vamos? –Preguntó Rhino.

–Vamos, Rhino –Le respondió Bolt.

Los tres avanzaron un poco por el jardín, Mittens aun pensando cómo podría volver a estar a solas con Bolt para poder decirle lo que sentía. La voz del canla devolvió a la realidad.

–No lo sé, amigo, creo que no han salido aun.

La gata supo de inmediato cual había sido la pregunta de Rhino. Típico. Si no veía algo de "acción" o "movimiento", simplemente volvería adentro y se sentaría frente a la televisión de nuevo. Justo mientras esa idea terminaba de cruzarle la cabeza, Mittens distinguió en la distancia a Inuki y Luci saliendo de su casa.

–Allá están, roedor –Le dijo con algo de irritación, señalando a las chicas mientras ellas se acercaban.

–Ya las vi... –Respondió este, y aparentemente había captado su tono, pues se alejó un poco de ella.

–Hola, Bolt, hola, Mittens –Saludó Inuki cuando llegó junto a ellos–. Y tú debes ser Rhino, ¿verdad?

–Así es, ¡dispuesto a defender el mundo hasta su último aliento! –Dijo el hámster.

Ambas se miraron entre sí. 'No se preocupen, así es siempre,'Pensó Mittens.

Inuki regresó su mirada a ellos dos luego de unos segundos.

–Bueno, ¿a qué jugamos?

Mittens iba a contestar, pero Bolt se le adelantó. –¿Creen que podríamos platicar un rato?

–Por favor –Añadió ella rápidamente–. Mi pata aún no se recupera.

–Oh, claro que sí, Mittens –Le dijo Inuki.

–Gracias.

–No es nada –Respondió Inuki–. Y, ¿cómo han estado?

–Bien –Dijo Bolt antes que nada –Fue una linda noche

–Sí, sí que lo fue –Coincidió ella mientras recordaba el calor de la cercanía de Bolt y sus pelajes frotándose entre sí. 'La primera de muchas, espero,'Pensó.

–Que bien –Les dijo Inuki con una mirada un poco ausente.

–¿Y dónde está Jenna? –Preguntó Bolt, que probablemente también había notado su mirada y buscaba distraerla.

Luci volteó a ver el granero por unos momentos.

–Se quedó en casa –Respondió Inuki rápidamente–. A veces le gusta acostarse en el sillón, je, je, je.

–¿Ocurre algo? –Le preguntó Rhino a Inuki. Poniendo atención, Mittens notó que su mirada de ausencia seguía ahí, como si estuviera… recordando algo.

–No, estamos bien –Respondió ella, quizás con algo de brusquedad no intencional.

Su hermana obviamente quiso desviar la atención de ese suceso. –Bueno, ¿de qué más podemos platicar?

(-)

Toda la mañana se fue en pláticas hasta la hora de la comida. Cada quien volvió a su casa y después de dicha se volvieron a juntar un rato más, aun platicando, hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

–Bueno, nosotras ya deberíamos regresar a casa –Comentó Inuki, poniéndose de pie.

–Así es –Concordó Luci–, nos gustó platicar, y conocerte, Rhino.

–Igualmente, chicas –Respondió el hámster–. Un placer.

–Gracias de nuevo por hacerme compañía –Les dijo Mittens.

–Por nada –Respondieron a la vez las dos.

Eran agradables. En todo el día ambas habían sido muy amables, habían platicado a gusto, realmente conocerlas sería…

–Me gustó estar contigo, Bolty.

–A mí también, je, je, je.

'Agradable, si una de ellas no estuviera interesada en mi cachorro,'Pensó la gata. Sí, eran agradables y amables, y podía conocerlas, pero antes tendría que decirle a Bolt lo que sentía para no perderlo ante Inuki. Solo tenía que mirarla: Se le había acercado al decir eso, se le acercaba siempre, no lo dejaba en paz. Entonces a Mittens se le ocurrió algo. Sí, eso le mostraría quien es la prioridad para ese encanto de perro.

–Orejón, ¿me ayudas a entrar por agua, por favor? –Le pidió de la manera más tierna y dulce posible.

–Desde luego, Mittens –El can se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Una vez más, el pelaje de Bolt sobre el suyo, que sensación tan agradable.

–Nos vemos mañana –Les dijo Inuki, ya con un tono más neutral. Mittens volteó a verla con aires de victoria. 'Es mío, Inuki.'

Luci también se despidió y Rhino se quedó esperando a sus dos amigos mientras Bolt llevaba a Mittens adentro por agua. Las chicas se encaminaron al granero, donde Jenna había estado con Mega y Byte durante todo el día, y ambos lobos se veían mucho mejor.

–Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal el día de hoy? –Saludó el lobo al verlas llegar.

–Bien –Le respondió Inuki–, ¿cómo sigues?

–Como un poderoso dragón casi totalmente recuperado –Le dijo el lobo mientras Helang entraba volando al granero.

–Y así debería ser –Dijo el halcón–. Tengo noticias: el maestro viene en camino.

–¿Su maestro vendrá? –Preguntó Jenna algo asombrada.

Helang asintió.

–Eso me dijo. No sabe cuánto le va a tomar, pero viene para acá.

–¿Y qué hacemos con respecto a las luces? –Preguntó Byte.

¿Luces? Ya las habían mencionado antes, ¿qué eran? Espectros… Byte había mencionado espectros… Nada de eso tenía sentido.

–De momento, mantenemos un bajo perfil y esperamos a que llegue. Él podrá indicarnos qué camino seguir cuando esté aquí –Instruyó el halcón.

–Será genial conocer a su maestro –Dijo Inuki emocionada.

–Eh… sí, será genial –Respondió el halcón, quién claramente no compartía su emoción.

–Bueno, ¿y mientras que hago? –Preguntó Mega con un tono bastante infantil.

–Puedes comenzar por dejar de quejarte y meditar un poco –Razonó su hermana.

–Entonces… meditando es como absorben energía del ambiente, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Sí, aunque hay otras formas de hacerlo, meditar amplifica mucho la cantidad de energía que recibimos y emitimos.

–Interesante –Comentó Inuki–; y, ¿creen que su maestro nos quiera entrenar?

–Desde luego que…

–Antes deben saber en qué estamos involucrados –Interrumpió Helang a Mega–. No entrenamos para hacer de circo o perder el tiempo; es un asunto de alta seriedad y de seguridad mundial. No hay atajos y sus vidas podrían volverse tan peligrosas y e impredecibles como las nuestras.

–Inuki, no seas tan impulsiva –Le dijo Jenna–; ni siquiera conocemos a fondo su situación y Helang tiene razón, no quisiera que nos estuviéramos metiendo en peligros, en especial ustedes. Además, tenemos personas, no podemos abandonarlos después de lo que hicieron por nosotras.

–Hm, tienes razón… 'Aunque sería genial tener aventuras.'

–Sí, lo sería. Pero deben comprender que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y que no todo el mundo está de acuerdo con lo que hacemos. Las aventuras tienen peligros, y no todo sale siempre como uno planea. –Dijo Helang en respuesta a sus pensamientos. ¿Le había leído la mente?

–Te preocupas demasiado, plumoso –Comentó Mega tranquilamente, tirado de espaldas sobre su montón de paja y mirando al techo.

–¡Casi te matan ayer! –Le gritó Byte antes de que alguna de las tres pudiera opinar.

–Tienen razón, Mega –Señaló Jenna–, ambos estaban muy herido, y por algo fue.

–Rasguños más, rasguños menos –Respondió este–. Si los hubiera enfrentado con todo mi poder…

–También te falta aprender algo de humildad –Remarcó Byte.

–El punto es que ellas están en su derecho de querer entrenar –Dijo Mega –. Sí, hay peligros, pero nosotros tres continuamos entrenando a pesar de saber eso, ¿por qué ellas no?

Helang apretó una de sus garras con fuerza por unos momentos, y luego respiró profundo.

–Ya decidí que no tiene sentido discutir contigo –Dijo–, así que, si ellas quieren, una vez que el maestro les explique todo el panorama, pueden entrenar.

–Genial –Dijo Inuki con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo eso le llamaba mucho la atención, así que elegiría entrenar, sin importar lo peligroso que pudiera ser.

–Hm, gracias por dejarnos elegir –Les dijo Jenna, con mucha menor emoción en su tono–. Tendremos que conocer todos los detalles.

–Cierto –Corroboró Luci.

–El maestro es el que conoce mejor la situación –Les explicó Helang–, él puede explicárselos más a fondo, cuando llegue.

–Bien, gracias.

¿Por qué tanta precaución? No podía ser tan malo saber hacer una o dos cosas extraordinarias, ¿verdad? Ella misma ya tenía una velocidad extraordinaria, aunque Helang había comentado que ellos podían ser aún más rápidos. Todo eso solamente la mantenía intrigada, y le parecía que tanto Jenna como Luci se estaban preocupando demasiado.

(-)

El sol se estaba poniendo, todo el cielo se veía anaranjado. Bolt estaba sentado, con Mittens a su derecha, recargada en él, y Rhino a su izquierda, dentro de su esfera. Los tres observaban la bella puesta de sol.

–Es muy hermoso, ¿no crees, Bolt? –Le preguntó Mittens con ese tono suave que había usado desde que se despidieron de las chicas.

–He visto mejores –Respondió Rhino en su lugar, provocándole una carcajada interna al can. Sí, seguro en su caja mágica encontraría atardeceres más bellos, pero no podía saber si eran falsos o reales. Este de aquí era real, era suyo.

–La puesta de sol es muy bella en verdad –Respondió luego de suspirar. Ahora podía sentarse a ver puestas de sol con sus amigos, luego de jugar o platicar todo el día. Todo era maravilloso.

¿Por qué, entonces, seguía sintiéndose impotente? ¿Por qué no aguantaba ver las noticias, cuándo antes eso no le importaba en lo absoluto? ¿Por qué pensar en lo grande que era el mundo le dejaba una sensación de vacío en el estómago? ¿Qué, acaso quería más? ¿"Más" qué?

'Lo peor es que yo mismo no lo sé,' Pensó Bolt, antes de ser regresado a la realidad por una sensación agradable. Bolt miró a su izquierda, y vio a Rhino mirando en otras direcciones. Girando hacia el otro lado, encontró que Mittens había reposado su cabeza sobre él, sobre su costado. Incapaz de detenerse, con una pata la abrazó, acercándola más.

El can habría podido pasar toda la noche así, sin moverse y sin soltarla, pero Rhino de pronto comenzó a moverse.

–Eh… ¿chicos? –Les dijo para llamar su atención. Cuando Bolt y Mittens voltearon a verlo, el hámster apuntó en una dirección, donde en la distancia se veían tres figuras acercándose a ellos.

Bolt sintió como su mejor amiga se pegaba más a él, como buscando refugio. Eso se sintió bien, saber que ella se sentía segura a su lado. Y él podía protegerla, y lo haría siempre que fuera necesario, aunque Bolt esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

–¿Quiénes serán? –Preguntó al aire tratando de disipar un poco el nerviosismo que había.

Mittens seguía pegada a él y no respondió. Rhino seguramente también estaba nervioso, pero se negaba a mostrarlo.

–Pues espero que no sean villanos, o tendremos que sacarlos de aquí, ¿verdad, Bolt? –Dijo con sus ánimos de siempre, aunque el can alcanzó a notar que sus bigotes se movían de manera nerviosa.

Las tres figuras se acercaron un poco más y luego dejaron de andar y se sentaron. Estaban a bastante distancia, aunque eran visibles algunos detalles, como el hecho de que estuvieran viéndolos fijamente. Lo mejor sería averiguar en qué asuntos andaban y terminar con esa oleada de incertidumbre que le picaba el pelaje de una vez.

–Hm, hay que ver quiénes son –Les dijo a sus amigos, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras–. Vamos, Mittens.

–¡Sí, veamos de quién se trata! –Coincidió Rhino mientras comenzaba a andar hacia ellos.

Bolt ayudó a Mittens a ponerse de pie y luego caminó hacia los extraños, asegurándose de que Mittens y Rhino estuvieran un poco por detrás de él, por cualquier cosa. Conforme se acercaban notó que uno era más grande que los otros dos, hasta que dio con la forma específica. Era un lobo, y tenía un gato de cada lado. El lobo era blanco como la nieve en su totalidad, uno de los gatos era atigrado oscuro y el otro gris claro. No, dos eran hembras. Era una loba, una gata gris, y un gato atigrado.

–¿Hola? –Saludó el can cuando estuvieron cerca, listo para cualquier eventualidad desfavorable.

–Hola –Respondió la loba con un tono amigable–, soy Shiny. Ellos son mis compañeros, Jaden y Starly.

–Un gusto conocerlos –Dijo Jaden, sonriendo un poco.

–Hola –Starly lo dijo en un tono neutral, y bastante falto de emoción.

–Un… un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Bolt.

–Yo soy Mittens.

–¡Y yo Rhino, el súper hámster!

. –Es un placer conocerlos –Dijo Shiny–. Verán, nosotros tres estamos en busca de algo… algo muy importante, y creemos que podría hallarse cerca de aquí.

–Así es, y esperábamos que nos ayudaran –Añadió Jaden, sonriendo. Pero le estaba sonriendo a Mittens únicamente.

–Ah, ¿y qué es lo que están buscando? –Preguntó Bolt, aun mirando a Jaden, que seguía sonriéndole a Mittens.

–Más que un "eso" es un "alguien" –Aclaró Shiny–. Estamos buscando a alguien que sea valiente, decidido, inteligente y esté dispuesto a unirse a una buena causa. Esperábamos poder pasar tiempo con ustedes y ver si encontramos algo de eso en alguno de los tres.

–Oh, je, je, je, je, creo que esto tiene mi nombre por todos lados –Dijo Rhino emocionado.

Starly entonces hizo un gesto leve, como si se hubiera aguantado un comentario.

–Ya veo… ¿y qué causa es?

–Es complicado el tema, complejo de explicar –Intervino Jaden–. En realidad no queremos decirles si no sabemos que están a la altura, aunque diría que lo están, en especial tú, Mittens.

–Eh… gracias –Respondió la gata, se veía un poco incómoda.

Bolt no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si algo estaba mal, pues Shiny siguió hablando:

–Si están de acuerdo nos gustaría quedarnos por aquí cerca y convivir con ustedes por separado para conocerlos mejor.

–Pues estaría bien, ¿qué dicen, chicos? –Les preguntó a sus amigos.

–S-Supongo que… está bien.

–¡Sí, hagámoslo!

–Fantástico –Dijo Shiny con una sonrisa–. ¿Está bien que nos veamos como a esta hora?

–Claro –Contestó Bolt–, después de la comida y antes de la cena.

–Perfecto –Le dijo Shiny, su sonrisa era atrapante–. Bueno, hoy sólo queríamos presentarnos, así que nos vemos mañana. Un gusto conocerte, Bolt –Agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–Igualmente, un gusto –Contestó con una sonrisa el can.

–Nos vemos mañana, chicos –Les dijo Jaden–. Hasta mañana, Mittens.

–Adiós, Jaden –Bolt pudo notar que ella no hizo contacto visual con el gato mientras se despedía.

–Nos vemos –Dijo Rhino.

Starly no dijo nada y los tres comenzaron a alejarse.

–Vaya, es interesante conocer a nuevos animales –Comentó Bolt una vez que se fueron.

–Totalmente, y suena a que trabajan como héroes –Agregó Rhino.

–Ese Jaden no dejaba de mirarme –Mencionó Mittens, aparentemente aun incómoda.

–Cierto, pero bueno, fueron agradables y amigables. 'Y ella era muy bonita,' Pensó Bolt.

–Sí, bueno, ¿me ayudas a entrar, orejón? –Le dijo Mittens, ansiosa por cambiar de ambiente.

–Claro, Mittens –Respondió el can de inmediato.

Bolt ayudó a Mittens a entrar. Una vez adentro, Rhino corrió al sillón y encendió la televisión. El can y la gata subieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo nivel. Una vez arriba, ella se separó de él.

–Si quieres, orejón –Le dijo–, baja con Rhino, yo puedo llegar al colchón.

Al can no le convenció para nada, su amiga andaba de forma torpe y se tambaleaba un poco.

–¿Segura?

–Sí –Insistió ella–, ya te molesté dos días con esto. Baja con Rhino, yo estaré bien.

–¿Estás segura, Mittens? De verdad, no ha sido ninguna molestia.

–De verdad, orejón –Repitió, alzando un poco la voz–; estoy…

Mittens no pudo terminar esa oración, pues se cayó. Bolt reaccionó al instante y fue hacia ella.

–Mittens, aun debes descansar –Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

La gata suspiró.

–Lo sé. Es solo que siento que estoy siendo una carga para ti.

–Para nada –Le aseguró el can mientras la ayudaba a llegar a su colchón. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas?

–Gracias –Le dijo ella una vez que estuvieron ahí. Luego se quedó callada unos momentos, como pensando en algo–. ¿Me harías compañía de nuevo?

–Claro, Mittens.

Bolt ayudó a recostarla y luego se recostó junto a ella. Mittens dejó que se acomodara y reposó su cabeza sobre él de nuevo. Era una sensación reconfortante que ella hiciera eso, Bolt sentía que la cuidaba.

–Gracias, Bolt –Dijo ella de pronto–, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

–Yo estaría perdido en una gran ciudad de no ser por ti –Le recordó él.

–Yo en la perrera, o algo peor, sin ti –Señaló la gata.

Al can entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

–Dejémoslo como un empate –Sugirió.

Mittens solamente asintió, frotando su pequeña cabeza contra su costado y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. –Buenas noches, orejón –Le dijo suavemente.

–Buenas noches, Mittens –Contestó Bolt mientras cerraba los ojos, siendo la imagen de la gata recostada contra él la última que vio.

(-)

Mientras el perro y la gata dormían juntos y el hámster seguía viendo televisión, en la distancia de nuevo había una conversación.

–Pues salió bien la primera impresión, ¿eh? –Estaba diciendo Jaden.

–Así parece, aunque no te ofendas, Jaden, pero sólo con mirarla no la vas a conquistar –Le respondió Shiny.

–Cierto –Coincidió Starly–, no parecía estar muy convencida.

–Lo sé, pero cuando empiece a platicar con ella, la conquistaré –Aseguró el atigrado.

–Siempre que tu "conquista" no interfiera con tu trabajo, por mí está bien –Le informó Shiny–. Aunque no estoy segura de que vayas a lograrlo.

–Ya lo verán, chicas, caerá a mis patas –Entonces Jaden volteó a ver a Shiny–. ¿Y tú que harás con el perrito?

Shiny desvió la vista y se sonrojó un poco, cosa que se notaba mucho en su pelaje blanco.

–N-No sé de qué estás hablando –Titubeó.

–Je, je, je, je, ¿segura de que no te impresionó? –Presionó el gato–, tal vez sea tu tipo.

–Bueno, es atractivo –Admitió Shiny, sonrojándose más–, ¿feliz? ¿Por qué no mejor molestas a Starly?

–Ya sabes que ella me rasguña –Se defendió Jaden, mirando de reojo a Starly–. Además, dudo que le llamara la atención el hámster, ¿o sí?

–Ni como bocadillo –Replicó Starly de inmediato–; sólo espero que no sea tan malo pasar el tiempo con él.

Shiny les negó con la cabeza a los dos, sonriendo.

–Ya, vayan a dormir. Mañana hay que patrullar en busca de sombras, conseguir comida y luego comenzar a ver quién de los tres es el pilar.

–Bien, ya quiero que sea mañana –Dijo Jaden al aire.

–¿Sí?, pues yo ya quiero terminar esta misión para poder volver a la base –Agregó Starly.

–Buenas noches a los dos –Les dijo Shiny antes de alejarse a ir a su punto de guardia. Eran simpáticos, casi opuestos, y aun así lograban llevarse bien entre ellos.

'Mañana comenzaremos a buscar al pilar. Lo encontraremos, sea cualquiera de los tres, y lo reclutaremos. Con eso habrá paz, con eso las sombras dejarán de molestar.'

* * *

 **bien aquí acaba este capitulo, quienes serán estos nuevos personajes que aparecen? serán amigos o enemigos, eso lo descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos, no dejen de leer nuestro fic y que todos tengan un buen día, tarde o noche**

 **P.D. no tenemos fecha fija para actualizar pero trataremos de que sea lo mas pronto posible**


	6. Capitulo: Una voz misteriosa

**y bien, aquí tenemos otro capitulo, en verdad gracias por seguirnos apoyando y nosotros seguiremos actualizando con esta frecuencia. disfruten de la lectura y no olviden su review**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: una voz misteriosa**

–¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Bolt al aire–, ¿Qué es esto?

–Tranquilo, Bolt –Esa voz de nuevo. La voz del sueño… debía estar soñando entonces–. Estás a salvo, sólo quiero explicarte algunos conceptos básicos.

El perro ni siquiera supo que preguntar o decir al respecto. Ni siquiera conocía a esa voz, no sabía de dónde venía ni porque hablaba con él.

–Ah… ¿conceptos sobre qué? –Preguntó finalmente.

–Sobre tu nueva aventura –Respondió la voz con sencillez.

Acto seguido, Bolt se encontró en el jardín de la casa, en medio de un día normal. Sol en el cielo, una brisa fresca, se escuchaba la televisión dentro junto con gritos y comentarios de Rhino, Mittens estaba bajo la sombra del árbol, durmiendo tranquilamente… pero seguía siendo un sueño, ¿no? ¿Por qué…?

–Imaginé que te gustaría un ambiente familiar antes de comenzar –Le dijo la voz–, pensé que eso te calmaría un poco.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos, en el que Bolt no hizo más que observar todo el lugar una y otra vez. En eso había tenido razón la voz, era mucho mejor que estar flotando en la nada. Lentamente, su curiosidad se volvió más que su nerviosismo y tuvo la fuerza para hablar.

–Muy bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

La voz no respondió. Acto seguido, algo apareció unos metros frente a él. Un bulto negro emergió del suelo y comenzó a flotar. Bolt instintivamente dio un paso atrás, aunque seguía observando con curiosidad ese bulto extraño. De pronto, al bulto le crecieron dos brazos, y a estos les crecieron manos y dedos. También comenzó a alargarse; se le formó una cabeza y un tronco, pero no tenía piernas, sino algo similar a una cola, que, además, no tocaba el suelo. En la cabeza aparecieron un par de puntos brillantes, que, Bolt asumió, eran sus ojos. Finalmente, la cosa mostró que tenía una boca, dentro de la cual tenía dientes y colmillos bastante afilados, y una lengua larga y babeante.

Bolt dio otro paso atrás.

–¿Q-Qué eres? –Preguntó dudoso.

La cosa no pareció comprenderlo, meramente volteó a verlo y se quedó mirando. Al can cada vez eso lo incomodaba más, especialmente por las garras y colmillos que estaban muy a la vista, y que lo hacían pensar que esa cosa se lanzaría sobre él en cualquier momento. Pero no se movía, sólo estaba ahí… flotando y mirándolo.

–Tranquilo, Bolt, no te hará nada –Le dijo a voz de pronto–. Al menos esta no. Eso, Bolt, es una réplica de una sombra.

–¿Una sombra? –Repitió el can, sin comprender a que se refería.

–Así es. Las sombras son espectros hechos totalmente de energía negativa, como puedes ver –Explicó la voz. Momentos después otra cosa igual, pero blanca, apareció junto a la sombra–. Y esa es una luz, la contraparte de las sombras. Están hechas totalmente de energía positiva. Ambas existen por montones en el mundo y se encargan de llevar a cabo varias funciones importantes. Vas a conocer a muchas en esto que está por ocurrir.

Bolt observó a los espectros por unos momentos. Una sombra y una luz. Negro y blanco, negativo y positivo. Bien, eso podía comprenderlo… ¿pero, por qué la voz le estaba explicando al respecto?

–Creo que entiendo –Dijo el can–, pero, ¿por qué me hablas de esto?

–A su tiempo, Bolt. Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

–¿Cuándo será eso? –Preguntó con desesperación. Pero ya no hubo respuesta. Ambos espectros desaparecieron y todo se volvió gris de nuevo–. ¡No hagas eso, no te vayas cuando te pregunto algo!

(-)

–Bolt, despierta –El can pudo sentir una pata pequeña y suave sobre su costado. 'Mittens'– Vamos, Bolt, la película ya terminó.

¿Película? ¿Cuál película?

Bolt abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre el sillón de la sala. La televisión estaba encendida, con los créditos de una película en pantalla. Rhino saltaba de emoción de un lado a otro y Mittens estaba junto a él moviéndolo con su patita. '¿Me quedé dormido en pleno día?'

–Bolt, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó la gata.

–Ah… sí, sí, Mittens, estoy bien –Respondió por responder. En realidad estaba más que confundido, pero no veía como su amiga podría ayudarle con esos sueños raros.

Mittens le alzó una ceja, gesto que él ya sabía interpretar como que no le había creído. El can se preparó para defender lo que le había dicho, pero para su sorpresa la gata no insistió.

–Bueno –Dijo en su lugar–, ya es hora de que salgamos a ver a los chicos nuevos –Le recordó.

¡Cierto! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Entonces Bolt repasó ese día rápidamente. Ninguna de las tres hermanas había salido en la mañana a jugar, así que, con la pata herida de Mittens, ellos habían vuelto adentro y se habían puesto a ver televisión. Rhino y Mittens habían discutido por el control de nuevo; pero, sorprendentemente, Rhino había ganado, luego de amenazar a Mittens con algo… algo relacionado con un secreto que ella tenía. Las mejillas de la gata se habían tornado rojas por completo al escuchar tal amenaza y había guardado silencio, mientras Rhino cambiaba los canales hasta dar con una película de acción. Penny había vuelto y les había dado de comer. Tras eso, Rhino había tomado el control de nuevo y había puesto otra película que, Bolt supuso, era la que estaba acabando ahora. Estaba atardeciendo y eso significaba que ya era momento de salir a encontrarse con Shiny, Jaden y Starly de nuevo.

–Cierto –Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su amiga a bajar del sillón–. Bueno, vayamos entonces.

(-)

–Allá están –Dijo Rhino, señalando a la distancia.

Bolt y Mittens voltearon a ver. Ciertamente, en la dirección en la que el hámster había apuntado, venían acercándose las mismas tres figuras que el día anterior. Bolt se levantó y ayudó a Mittens a hacer lo mismo; ambos se habían recostado luego de esperarlos por algún rato sin que aparecieran. Sin duda habían tardado un poco, quizás se habían retrasado por algo.

–Vayamos a saludar –Dijo Bolt.

Mittens asintió y comenzó a avanzar, aun apoyándose en él. Su patita ya tenía tres días y parecía no mejorar, comenzaba a preocuparle. Sin embargo, la gata se había negado a mostrársela a Penny, pues no quería terminar en el veterinario, y Bolt había respetado su decisión aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con ella.

Una vez que las tres mascotas estuvieron frente a los tres chicos, ambos grupos se saludaron y luego Shiny les comentó como les gustaría que ocurrieran las cosas.

–Teníamos pensado que cada uno de nosotros podría pasar el tiempo con uno de ustedes –Dijo.

Jaden miró a Mittens a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada. Starly estaba viendo a otro lado, y Shiny lo estaba viendo a él con sus ojos ámbar. Eran profundos y brillaban un poco.

–¿Te parece bien, Bolt? –Preguntó la loba.

El can cerró los ojos rápidamente y volvió a abrirlos. ¿Cómo se había distraído tan fácilmente?

–¿Qué? –Preguntó ligeramente apenado.

Shiny soltó una risita por lo bajo y repitió lo que había dicho:

–Que si no habría problema en que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Jaden va a estar con Mittens y Starly con Rhino.

–Ah, seguro –Dijo el can–. No hay problema, ¿verdad, chicos?

–¡Para nada! –Aseguró Rhino.

Mittens solamente asintió y le dedicó una mirada. Ella no estaba del todo cómoda con esa decisión.

Bolt pensó rápidamente.

–Pero antes, ¿nos permiten hablar a Mittens y a mí un momento? –Preguntó.

Shiny le asintió sonriendo. –Estaremos esperándolos –Les dijo.

Bolt se apartó un poco, ayudando a Mittens a caminar, mientras Rhino y Starly se apartaban en otra dirección, Shiny y Jaden se quedaron esperando.

–¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntó directamente a su amiga una vez que estuvieron apartados.

–¿Sobre qué? –Respondió ella.

–Vamos, Mittens, yo también te conozco a ti tanto como tú a mí. No te sientes cómoda con algo de esto, ¿qué es? –Insistió el can.

La gata bajó un poco la mirada, como si estuviera decidiendo si contarle o no. Luego de unos segundos lo miró de nuevo.

–No me siento cómoda con la forma en la que Jaden me ve –Dijo en un suspiro–. No me gusta que me vea de esa forma.

–¿En qué forma te ve?

–Como si… no me quita los ojos de encima –Explicó ella.

–Bueno, es que es normal, con lo bonita que eres…

Bolt se calló y se mordió la lengua. '¿Qué acabo de decir?'

Las mejillas de Mittens se tornaron rojas y ella lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Ah… que… que es normal, ¿no? E-Eres bonita… y-y… pues quizás… es normal… que te vea… –Tartamudeó el can, sintiendo su cara calentarse de vergüenza.

–¿Te parezco bonita? –Le preguntó Mittens.

–Ah… sí, sí… eres… muy bonita –Respondió Bolt.

–Gracias, orejón –Mittens se alzó y le lamió una mejilla, con lo que el can sintió más calor en su cara. La gata no dijo más y se encaminó hacia Jaden mientras él se quedaba ahí.

'¿Qué fue eso?' Pensó Bolt. '¿Por qué… por qué siento mi pecho así y mi cara ardiendo?'

–Bolt –La voz de Shiny lo sacó de sus pensamientos–, ¿estás bien?

El can sacudió la cabeza un poco. –Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

Shiny lo observó unos segundos.

–Es que estás totalmente sonrojado –Le dijo.

–¿Sonrojado? –Preguntó el can.

–Sí, sonrojado –Repitió ella–. Ya sabes, cuando las mejillas de alguien se ponen rojas –Bolt la miró ligeramente confundido–, ¿no sabías lo que es el sonrojo?

–No –Admitió el pastor suizo– o bueno, no sabía que así se llamaba. 'Entonces así se llama lo que le pasa a Mittens últimamente en las mejillas.'

–Bueno –Siguió la loba–, ¿te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo?

El can le sonrió un poco.

–Claro.

(-)

–Entonces, ¿ustedes dos estuvieron paseando? –Preguntó Rhino con incredulidad.

–Ah… sí, Rhino, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto? –Le dijo Bolt–. Shiny y yo fuimos más hacia el bosque y estuvimos un rato por allá.

–Y Jaden me llevó a algunos lugares curiosos por aquí cerca –Añadió Mittens, aún se notaba ligeramente incómoda al mencionar al atigrado.

–¡Eso no se vale! –Se quejó el hámster–, ¿saben qué hizo Starly? Nada. Se recostó bajo el árbol y se quedó ahí.

Bolt y Mittens intercambiaron una mirada. De inmediato el can supo que ella pensaba lo mismo que él, eso era extraño. Shiny les había dicho que quería conocerlos y ver si alguno era especial o algo así.

–Bueno, tal vez ella no es tan abierta como Shiny o Jaden –Sugirió Bolt, aunque Rhino no parecía convencido.

–O tal vez hoy no estaba de humor, roedor. Sabes que no es tan sencillo que un gato y un hámster se lleven bien –Le señaló Mittens, que parecía tratar de animarlo por alguna razón–. Quizás le tome tiempo abrirse a hablar más contigo.

Rhino quitó su ceño fruncido y suspiró.

–Bien –Dijo resignado–. Trataré de hablar con ella, eso debería ayudar.

Dicho eso, y terminada su cena, el pequeño se dirigió a la sala y encendió la televisión.

–¿Y eso? –Le preguntó Bolt a Mittens cuando Rhino se fue.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Normalmente lo ignoras y me dejas a mí hablar con él, o le respondes de… otras formas.

Mittens no respondió de inmediato.

–Ahora que lo pienso… no lo sé –Contestó tras un minuto o dos–, supongo que me agarró de buen humor.

–¿La pasaste bien con Jaden?

–No… bueno sí, pero no es por eso –La gata lo miró a los ojos, y se sonrojó un poco.

Bolt no terminaba de comprender eso. Se estaba sonrojando muy seguido, ¿por qué?, ¿estaría… enferma, o era normal? No tenía forma de averiguarlo sin preguntarle, pero por alguna razón, esta vez quería descubrirlo solo, o al menos lo intentaría antes de preguntar. Sin ningún pensamiento particular, el can siguió comiendo.

Luego de la cena no hubo mucho por hacer. Los dos subieron al cuarto de Penny, ella apoyada en él, y se recostaron a dormir juntos de nuevo. Rhino se quedó abajo viendo televisión y un día más llegó a su fin.

(-)

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato, Mittens.

–Nos vemos, Bolt. Rhino, ya sabes que hacer.

El hámster asintió a lo que le dijo la gata y entonces cada quien se fue con su compañero. Shiny tomó rumbo al bosque una vez más, guiándolo. Jaden al parecer llevaría a Mittens a conocer algunos lugares más de la ciudad y Rhino… ojalá y esta vez pudiera convivir más con Starly. Al parecer le emocionaba, algo de lo que hacían ellos tres, para Rhino resultaba como… como si estuviera hablando con superhéroes, aunque ninguno tuviera idea de lo que hacían en realidad.

–Bueno –Comenzó Bolt–, ¿adónde iremos hoy?

–Pensaba mostrarte un poco más del bosque, si quieres –Le respondió Shiny, alejándose un poco.

–Bueno, la verdad este lugar siempre me dio curiosidad –Admitió Bolt, mientras veía las copas de algunos árboles cercanos.

–Je, je, je, pues ahora puedes saciarla. ¿Qué te gustaría saber de este bosque?

–Ah… –Bolt se quedó pensando–. No lo sé… quizás primero preferiría recorrerlo.

–Hm, muy bien –Shiny volteó a verlo con una sonrisa–, veamos si… ¡puedes atraparme!

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, la loba salió corriendo entre los árboles. Bolt sacudió su cabeza y corrió tras ella en cuanto terminó de procesarlo. Pero Shiny ya le llevaba ventaja.

–¡Tendrás que ser rápido, Bolt! –Le gritó sin disminuir su velocidad.

Bolt aceptó el reto y se concentró más en la carrera, tensó los músculos y comenzó a correr más rápido, casi a su límite, mientras trataba de alcanzar a Shiny.

(-)

–¿Ya conocías este lugar?

–Sí –Respondió Mittens–, detrás de aquí hay algunos…

–¡Algunos callejones dónde siempre hay comida, lo sé, por eso te traje aquí! –Le dijo Jaden–. Pensé que podrías tener hambre luego de la caminata.

Mittens estuvo por decirle algo sarcástico y quizás hasta duro, antes de recordar que Jaden no sabía que ella había vivido en las calles. La gata suspiró, él se mostraba muy atento con ella y todo, pero tanto el día anterior como ese no habían hecho nada más que caminar. Ni siquiera hablaban tanto.

–Y dime, Jaden –Comenzó a decir mientras él la guiaba a los callejones mencionados–, ¿más o menos que están buscando ustedes tres?

–Ya les habíamos dicho –Respondió el gato, algo ausente, mientras comenzaba a buscar comida–. Alguien fuerte, valiente, inteligente, entregado y de gran corazón. Alguien como tú –Agregó mientras saltaba de un bote de basura y le ofrecía un pescado en bastante buen estado.

–Gracias –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba para probar el pescado.

Mittens comió tranquilamente durante un minuto o dos, luego comenzó a sentir la mirada de Jaden sobre ella. Siguió comiendo con la mayor normalidad posible, tratando de ignorar esa sensación… no duró demasiado.

–¿Y para qué buscan a alguien así? –Preguntó al terminar, tratando de hacer que dijera más de una oración.

–Es para algo muy importante –Le respondió él–, pero no puedo darte detalles hasta saber…

La gata suspiró.

–Está bien –Dijo resignada–, ¿por qué no me platicas un poco sobre ti?

(-)

–No, hámster –Le repitió por millonésima vez Starly–, no tengo ganas de jugar.

¡Era tan frustrante! Rhino había tratado todo el día de hablar con ella, le había preguntado, le había ofrecido, había hecho todo lo que se podía hacer. Y había llegado a una conclusión: Existían cubos de hielo que eran menos fríos que Starly.

–Pero tenemos que hacer algo –Insistió él–, ayer también te quedaste ahí.

–Me gusta recostarme a descansar, hámster –Le dijo Starly.

Rhino se llevó sus patas a la cara y ahogó un grito. Luego se le ocurrió una idea.

–¿Quieres entrar a ver la caja mágica? –Le preguntó–, Penny está en algún otro lado, creo que haciendo un trabajo de equipo, y su mamá no vuelve de trabajar hasta tarde.

–Déjame pensar… no –Respondió con la misma monotonía en su voz.

–Aj, ¿es qué todas las gatas son iguales? –Se quejó Rhino.

Starly suspiró.

–Bien, ya, ya, ¿quieres jugar un juego? –Le ofreció sin ganas.

Rhino volteó a verla por algunos segundos, luego se rindió. Sí, eso sería mejor que nada.

–Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?

–Voy a mover mi cola, y tú tienes que atraparla.

¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Qué, acaso creía que estaba con un bebé?

'Hm… pero si juego bien mis cartas…'

–De acuerdo, pero cada vez que la atrape, tendrás que responder una pregunta mía.

–¿Qué? Claro que no.

–Bueno, pues ya me aburrí de no hacer nada –Le informó Rhino–. Estaré adentro, nos vemos.

Rhino se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro. Probablemente Starly tenía la obligación de pasar el rato con él, porque suspiró derrotada y gruñó algo por lo bajo.

–Espera… está bien, está bien –Le dijo resignada–. Te contestaré una pregunta cada vez que la atrapes.

–¡Sí! –Rhino volvió junto a Starly y salió de su esfera–. Sin peros, me responderás la pregunta que yo haga.

La gata gris suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

–Sí.

–Muy bien –Rhino se acercó a la cola de Starly y la tomó entre sus patas–. Bien, primera pregunta…

–¿Qué? No, no, no, no, eso fue trampa.

–No fue mi culpa que no la movieras –Puntualizó Rhino.

De pronto Starly movió bruscamente su cola, zafándola de entre las patas de Rhino, y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro.

–Ahora sí, atrápala y te contesto.

Rhino la miró fijamente unos segundos, pero Starly ni siquiera devolvió la mirada, así que finalmente el hámster se concentró en atrapar su cola y comenzó a seguirla con la vista. Izquierda, derecha… arriba, abajo, derecha, arriba, izquierda, abajo…

'¡Ahora!' Rápidamente Rhino saltó y logró apresar la cola de Starly entre sus patitas.

Starly abrió los ojos y volteó a mirarlo, mientras él celebraba con la cola de la gata entre sus patas. Por la forma en que lo miró, obviamente ella no había imaginado que lo lograría.

–Bien, primera pregunta –Le dijo Rhino, sonriendo–: ¿a qué se dedican ustedes tres?

Starly suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

–Bien, ya que. Shiny, Jaden y yo formamos parte de una organización, déjalo así.

–¿Organización de qué? –Preguntó Rhino.

–Ah, ah, ah –Le negó Starly–; quedamos que sería una pregunta por atrapada.

Dicho eso, la gata volvió a zafar su cola y comenzó a moverla de nuevo, más rápido que la primera vez. Rhino se puso a observarla y estudió sus movimientos. Sube, izquierda, baja, derecha… 'La está moviendo en círculos,' Pensó Rhino, sin quitarle la vista. Se preparó para saltar y atraparla en el momento justo, pero esta vez la gata comenzó a moverla en sentido contrario exactamente en ese mismo momento, por lo que el hámster cayó al piso con las manos vacías.

La gata soltó una risita.

–¿En serio creíste que iba a moverla así hasta que la atraparas?

Rhino no contestó y rápidamente saltó para atrapar la cola una vez más, y esta vez al parecer la tomó desprevenida porque cuando tocó el piso de nuevo tenía entre sus patas la cola de Starly otra vez.

–¿En serio creíste que dejaría de intentarlo por fallar una vez?

Starly meramente bufó.

–Haz tu pregunta –Le dijo rendida.

–Hm, de acuerdo –Rhino se puso a pensar cual podría ser, como podría preguntar de una forma que no la dejara responder de manera tan abierta.

(-)

–Bueno, ya está atardeciendo –Dijo Shiny mirando hacia el cielo–. Creo que ya es hora de volver.

–Seguro –Bolt se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella–, vamos.

Había sido muy divertido. Habían jugado casi todo el día, y después de habían recostado a descansar. Él le había preguntado sobre el bosque y ella alguna que otra pregunta sobre su vida y sus experiencias. La loba se puso a andar y le hizo un movimiento con su cola para indicarle que lo siguiera. Bolt fue a paso rápido hasta que llegó junto a ella y después se puso a andar a la par.

Ambos caminaron a paso tranquilo y en silencio durante la primera mitad del trayecto. Entonces a Bolt se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

–Oye, Shiny, ¿por qué se sonroja uno?

La loba volteó a mirarlo, algo extrañada.

–¿A qué te refieres, Bolt?

–Es que ayer mencionaste que estaba sonrojado –Le recordó–, pero no sé qué pudo causarlo. 'O que lo causa en Mittens,' Agregó para sí.

–Mm bueno, normalmente te puedes sonrojar cuando algo te da pena, cuando hace calor, algunas veces ocurre cuando estás enfermo y tienes fiebre, o quizás cuando estás con alguien que te gusta –Explicó Shiny–. ¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿no sabías porque ocurre?

–La verdad, no –Admitió el can–. Hay muchas cosas cotidianas que no conozco o no entiendo.

–¿Y eso?

–Bueno, la verdad es una larga historia –Le dijo Bolt–, podría contártela otro día, si quieres.

–Claro, me encantaría.

La loba le sonrió, y él sólo pudo responder el gesto mientras seguían avanzando. Después de eso el camino volvió a ser silencioso y tranquilo. Ambos volvieron a casa cuando el cielo ya estaba anaranjado y al parecer fueron los últimos. Mittens y Jaden ya estaban ahí, hablando con Rhino y Starly, respectivamente. Bolt saludó al par de gatos de camino a encontrarse con sus amigos y se puso a platicar con ellos. Luego ambos grupos se despidieron y tres volvieron a casa mientras los otros tres tomaron dirección al bosque.

(-)

–Entonces, ¿cómo se la pasaron hoy? –Preguntó Bolt antes de tomar un bocado de su plato.

–Mucho mejor –Dijo Rhino con la boca llena para luego tragarse su bocado–, logré hablar con Starly y hasta jugamos un poco.

–A mí me fue igual –Comentó Mittens–; no diría que fue genial, pero no estuvo mal. ¿Cómo te fue a ti, orejón?

–Bien, Shiny y yo estuvimos jugando en el bosque un rato. Es muy agradable.

–Starly sigue siendo muy callada y fría, pero mientras jugábamos pareció alivianarse un poco –Mencionó Rhino.

–Sin comentarios –Dijo Mittens mientras se agachaba para dar otro bocado.

Bolt asintió, tratando de darle a entender que la comprendía. Mittens le sonrió en respuesta. Esa sonrisa lo mantuvo distraído el resto de la cena, ya que su amiga no la quitó, como no le apartó la vista. Terminada la cena, Rhino siguió su rutina y fue a la televisión, mientras que el pastor suizo y la gata subieron las escaleras camino al cuarto de Penny. De nuevo, ella se recostó en su colchón y, aunque no se lo pidió esta vez, Bolt se recostó junto a ella.

–¿Por qué crees que las chicas no estén saliendo a jugar? –Le preguntó a los pocos segundos de silencio.

–Hm, pues no lo sé orejón –Le respondió Mittens–, tendríamos que preguntarles cuando las veamos.

Bolt hizo un sonido en afirmación y luego comenzó a quedarse dormido. Lo último que sintió fue el pelaje de Mittens contra el suyo. Aunque era reconfortante, justo antes de quedar dormido Bolt recordó a la voz.

'Ojalá no se aparezca hoy,' Pensó, 'No hace más que confundirme y ponerme nervioso.'

* * *

 **bien espero que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	7. Capitulo: Noches pesadas

**Capitulo 7: noches pesadas**

 **bueno amigos, aqui traemos el siguiente capitulo, se que han sido muy pacientes al esperar este capitulo y estoy seguro que les gustara porque la emocion ya que empieza... lean y disfruten del fic y no se les olvide comentar, nos ayuda mucho ver su apoyo**

* * *

–Vamos, chicas, de verdad se los agradecemos mucho, pero tienen casi una semana sin salir de aquí –Les dijo Mega a las tres–. De verdad, pueden salir un rato, no nos vamos a morir.

El argumento del lobo era válido, las tres habían dedicado sus últimos cinco días a estar exclusivamente con Helang, Mega y Byte, y no habían salido a jugar al jardín, ni a ver a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino. Ambos hermanos ya estaban recuperados, y la energía de Mega no se acababa fácilmente, menos cuando Helang les había dicho a él y a Byte que no salieran del granero por nada. Esa era otra razón por la que ellas jugaban con el lobo hiperactivo dentro del granero y, por lo tanto, otra razón por la cual no salían.

–Tiene razón –Coincidió Byte–, ya nos han ayudado mucho. Salgan a divertirse un rato.

–Pero… –Intentó alegar Inuki.

–Salgan –Insistió Mega interrumpiéndola.

Inuki miró al lobo y luego a sus hermanas. Jenna y Luci parecían estar de acuerdo con salir un rato. Además, no era para tanto, después de todo ambos lobos seguirían en el granero cuando ella volviera, ¿no? No, una vez que lo pensó bien se dio cuenta de que no era seguro. Mega había prometido ir a verlas al día siguiente y no había podido cumplir por algo que ocurrió. Si así de impredecible podía resultar la vida de sus amigos, entonces no había certeza de que algo ocurriera mientras ellas estaban afuera jugando, algo que los hiciera irse de nuevo sin dejar aviso. Quizás… quizás por eso ella había insistido tanto en quedarse a pasar los días con ellos, aunque quisiera ver a Bolt de nuevo y jugar con él… no quería tener que despedirse de Mega, Byte y Helang de nuevo.

–No –Dijo de pronto, haciendo que Jenna y Luci voltearan a verla, ellas ya iban de camino a la salida–. No saldré hoy tampoco, me quedaré aquí con ustedes.

–Ah, claro que no –Le respondió Mega, poniéndose de pie –. Ya iban las tres de camino a la salida.

–Sí, me quedo aquí –Insistió ella.

–Que no –Repitió Mega.

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–Que sí.

Byte, Jenna y Luci sólo veían como ambos repetían las mismas dos palabras una y otra vez, de vez en cuando alzando la voz un poco o asintiendo con la cabeza, como para darle más fuerza al argumento. Al cabo de unos minutos Helang entró volando y se quedó mirándolos también.

–Ah… ¿de qué me perdí? –Preguntó en general.

–No mucho –Respondió Byte–: Uno dice que ellas deberían salir a jugar, la otra dice que no.

–Oh.

Después de eso, no hubo más habla entre ellos cuatro. Sólo se escuchaban a Mega e Inuki repitiendo lo suyo:

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–¡Que sí multiplicado por un millón y tres cuartos! –Dijo Mega muy rápido de pronto.

Inuki ya había abierto la boca para responder, pero al escuchar la segunda parte no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Luego de eso suspiró rendida, aun con una leve sonrisa por lo que Mega había dicho y respondió:

–Está bien, Mega, tú ganas. Saldré a jugar con ellas.

El lobo asintió firmemente, orgulloso de su logro, y regresó a recostarse a su montón de paja. Las chicas se dirigieron a la salida del granero para jugar un rato con los vecinos. Inuki fue la última y antes de cruzar la puerta volteó a verlos.

–Anda, ve –Le dijo Helang–. No nos iremos de aquí. Lo prometo.

Inuki suspiró, asintió en agradecimiento y salió del granero. Luego vio en la distancia a sus hermanas, caminando hacia el jardín continuo y un poco más allá, recostado bajo la sombra del árbol estaba…

'Bolt… él será mi pareja.'

(-)

Mittens estaba recostada junto a él, haciendo un sonido agradable y con los ojos cerrados. Su pata aún no se recuperaba, y ella seguía insistiendo en no decirle a Penny. Pero al menos la había convencido de salir algunos días por la mañana, antes de que Shiny, Jaden y Starly vinieran, para que, si iba a estar recostada, estuviera recostada en algún lugar distinto al sofá. Bolt disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, aunque no hicieran "nada", estar recostado junto a ella le dejaba una sensación muy agradable en el pecho. Sin mencionar que la gata también parecía tener una habilidad para alejar sueños confusos y desagradables, puesto que siempre que dormía junto a él, el can dormía como cachorro y sin la menor molestia en toda la noche.

Bolt volteó a verla una vez más, y ella seguía acurrucada contra él, un bultito negro uniforme con una única mancha blanca, la que tenía en la punta de su cola, a la vista. Luego el can miró hacia arriba, y ahí seguían las ramas y las hojas del árbol, igual que medio minuto para atrás. Pero aunque no hubiera movimiento, él habría podido pasar todo el día así, y lo habría hecho; sin embargo, una voz femenina, que no había escuchado en días, se volvió audible en la distancia.

–Hola, Bolt.

El can volteó a ver, y aunque ya sabía que esa había sido Jenna parpadeó un par de veces, sólo para asegurarse de que de verdad era ella, junto a sus hermanas, caminando dirección a él.

–Jenna, Luci, Inuki, hola chicas –Saludó Bolt– ¿Cómo están?

–Nosotras bien, gracias por preguntar –Respondió la mayor–. ¿Ustedes cómo han estado?

–Bastante bien… –Bolt volteó a ver a su amiga recostada junto a él– La pata de Mittens sigue mal, pero eso es todo.

La gata mencionada precisamente comenzó a estirarse y abrió los ojos cuando Bolt terminó su oración. Bostezó y, una vez que hubo terminado con eso, volteó a ver a Bolt.

–Tenías razón, orejón, es muy buena idea descansar aquí afuera de vez en cuando –Luego pareció reconocer a las hermanas paradas cerca de él–. Ah, hola, chicas.

–Hola, Mittens –Fue la respuesta de las tres, casi al mismo tiempo.

–Entonces, Mittens, ¿tú pata sigue mal? –Preguntó Inuki segundos después.

–¿Eso les dijo Bolt? No, no está "mal"… sólo que aún no puedo correr –Dijo la gata.

–O caminar rápido, o despacio… –Agregó Bolt, en voz apenas lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escucharan las cuatro.

La gata suspiró resignada.

–Sí, él tiene razón… sigue herida.

–Entonces no podemos jugar aun –Asumió Inuki.

Bolt negó con la cabeza. –Pero podemos…

–No –Interrumpió Mittens, haciendo que voltearan a verla todos.

–¿Qué sucede, Mittens? –Le preguntó Bolt.

La gata lo miró unos segundos en silencio, luego suspiró.

–Si quieren, jueguen ustedes. Yo puedo quedarme aquí –Dijo finalmente.

–Mittens, no es necesario…

–No, Bolt –Interrumpió ella–, ya estuviste cuidándome una semana, y ya les quité un día de juegos. No nos habíamos visto en varios días y hoy el tiempo está hermoso, no lo desperdicien por mi pata.

Bolt miró a Mittens varios segundos, luego giró su vista a las chicas. La idea le llamaba la atención, en verdad no habían visto a las hermanas en varios días, y últimamente él sólo jugaba con Shiny. Aun así, la idea de dejar sola a Mittens no terminaba de convencerle.

–Ve, orejón –Insistió ella–. Estaré aquí recostada, en donde puedas verme.

El can cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–¿Estás segura?

–Anda, sé que quieres jugar –Respondió la gata–. Y no me moveré de aquí, ¿sí?

Bolt lo pensó por uno o dos minutos. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, sintió que una parte de él le ordenaba volver a recostarse junto a ella, por el simple hecho de que seguía herida. Pero cuando volteó a verla, los ojos de Mittens seguían instándolo a ir a jugar. –Ve, Bolt.

El can le sonrió y luego fue con las tres hermanas, que ya se habían apartado un poco y lo esperaban para jugar.

(-)

–Buenas noches, Mittens –Le dijo Bolt

–Buenas noches, orejón.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, él recostado junto a ella nuevamente, y se hizo el silencio en el cuarto de Penny. Bolt pareció caer dormido de inmediato, pero ella quería pensar. Durante toda la mañana se había dedicado a ver a Bolt jugar con las tres hermanas, y sólo había corroborado que Inuki quería algo con él. La forma en la que le hablaba, en la que se movía cerca de él, lo gritaba.

'Lo siento por ti, pero yo lo encontré primero,' Pensó la gata.

La tarde había sido normal. Jaden la había llevado a pasear un rato. Era lindo y agradable, pero cuando ella estaba con él procuraba caminar normal, aunque le doliera apoyar su pata, y eso probablemente había contribuido a que no terminara de sanar. Y eso significaba que ella seguiría sin poder jugar con Bolt, aunque el cachorrito lindo había volteado a verla casi cada diez minutos mientras jugaba, como intentando asegurarse de que ella siguiera ahí. Y ella le sonreía cada vez que volteaba. Y eso en varias ocasiones lo había distraído de jugar. Era tan lindo, y lo que ella sentía era tan fuerte… pero aún no había encontrado otro momento para decírselo, aunque…

–¿Orejón? –Preguntó en voz muy baja.

No hubo respuesta, y a Mittens se le ocurrió volver a probar con eso que se le había ocurrido un par de noches atrás.

–¿Bolt?

Nada, se había quedado dormido. Lentamente, la gata se separó un poco de él y luego se quedó observándolo con mirada soñadora. Tras algunos minutos, respiró profundo, se acercó lentamente para quedar cara a cara con él y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. La sensación era increíble, y lo mejor fue que después del beso el perrito comenzó a sonreír dormido, igual que la vez anterior. Mittens, satisfecha con lo que había hecho, se acomodó junto a él de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

'Te amo, Bolt. Ya pronto te lo diré, lo prometo.'

(-)

–Sí, Mega, también hoy vamos a salir –Dijo Inuki antes de que el lobo pudiera abrir la boca para argumentar. Tan sólo habían ido a dar los buenos días, y Mega ya parecía listo para sacarlas de su propio granero.

–Muy bien –Se limitó a contestar.

–Inuki, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Helang unos momentos después.

–¿Qué, tengo que estar mal para aceptar salir sin discutir antes? –Respondió ligeramente malhumorada.

–No es por eso –Aclaró el halcón, negando un poco con la cabeza–; tienes ojeras, eso es todo.

–¿Ojeras? –Antes de que pudiera responder, Jenna ya se había acercado a ver–. ¿No dormiste?

–Ah… hizo frío anoche, y no me dejó dormir bien –Inventó rápidamente. La verdad era que desde que le contaron a Mega sobre su pasado, Inuki había comenzado a soñar al respecto, y sus pesadillas la mantenían despierta a veces.

Jenna asintió un poco a su explicación, probablemente sin convencerse por ella, pero no dijo más.

–Bueno –Intervino Mega en cuanto comenzó a haber silencio en el ambiente–, vayan, vayan, vayan. Tienen todo el día para jugar, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

Sin dar oportunidad a nadie de argumentar, se recostó en su montón de paja, se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos. Byte miró a su hermano, negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y luego las miró a las tres.

–Salgan a divertirse, chicas. No nos iremos.

Helang meramente asintió. Las chicas respondieron el gesto y salieron del granero con dirección a la casa de Bolt.

(-)

–¡Vamos, se hace tarde! –Regañó Rhino al can y a la gata desde la sala.

Según el hámster, a Starly se le había escapado el día anterior el lugar en el que ellos pasaban el rato cuando no estaban cerca, y por supuesto la curiosidad no había tenido problemas en salir a la luz. Rhino había insistido tanto, que Mittens había accedido a ir con él a "investigar" con tal de que se callara. Y ya que ella aun no podía caminar bien, pues Bolt tenía que ir también.

–Ya vamos, roedor –Respondió la gata con algo de irritación.

Bolt miró el plato de Mittens y lo vio vacío, así que se apresuró a terminarse lo suyo para luego ayudarla a caminar hacia la sala.

–Vaya, ya era hora.

Mittens contestó el comentario de Rhino con una mirada furtiva, por lo que el hámster rápidamente se metió a su esfera y salió por la puerta de mascotas. Una vez que estuvieron solos la gata suspiró.

–Vamos, antes de que se meta en problemas.

Bolt aún no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Su voz estaba sonando… apagada, como si estuviera triste por algo, pero no se le ocurría que podría haberle pasado a su mejor amiga para ponerla así. El can asintió un poco y la ayudó a salir. Tal fue su sorpresa que una vez que los tres estuvieron en el jardín sonó la voz de Shiny en las cercanías:

–Buenos días, Bolt, buenos días, chicos –Los tres voltearon, igual de sorprendidos, y corroboraron que efectivamente la loba estaba ahí, acompañada de ambos gatos… y además de las tres hermanas–. ¿Cómo están?

–Nosotros bien, gracias –Respondió Bolt por los tres–. Veo que ya se conocieron.

–Así es –Dijo Inuki–, Shiny nos estaba platicando un poco sobre cómo se han estado conociendo.

–Sí, tenemos más o menos una semana de conocerlos –Explicó él–, y bueno, yo he estado pasando tiempo con Shiny, Mittens con Jaden y Rhino con Starly.

–Sí, hablando de eso –Shiny intervino y volteó a ver a los tres amigos–, perdón por aparecer así de pronto, pero hubo una situación imprevista y nuestra tarde quedó ocupada. ¿Molestaría si pasamos tiempo en la mañana?

–No, para nada –Dijo Bolt luego de que Mittens y Rhino le expresaran su conformidad.

–Podríamos jugar entre todos –Sugirió Inuki.

De inmediato Bolt sintió como Mittens se despegaba de él.

–Estaré bajo el árbol –Musitó sin ánimos.

–Espera, ¿tú no juegas, Mittens? –Le preguntó Jaden, dando un paso en su dirección.

La gata negó con la cabeza y alzó su pata herida. –Está lastimada –Explicó simplemente.

–Con razón Bolt te ayuda a andar –Comentó Shiny– ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

–Es que… –La gata trató rápidamente de pensar en alguna excusa.

–Es muy orgullosa –Completó Bolt por ella unos segundos después–. Ni siquiera quiso mostrársela a Penny.

–Pensé que… que sanaría sola –Admitió Mittens, agradecida con Bolt. No habría querido tener que explicar todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza durante esos días.

–Creo que Jaden puede ayudarte con eso, ¿no es así? –Le preguntó la loba al atigrado.

–Desde luego, estaría encantado de ayudarte –Aseguró el gato.

–¿Qué dices, Mittens? –Bolt volteó a verla.

Ella lo pensó por algunos segundos, bajó la vista y movió los ojos de un lado a otro varias veces mientras se decidía.

–Está bien –Dijo finalmente–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Jaden puede curar tu pata en pocos minutos, Mittens. Muéstrale, Jaden –Le dijo Shiny.

Jaden se acercó a Mittens y tomó su pata herida entre las propias.

–Muy bien, esto no te dolerá.

Durante unos minutos, ambos se quedaron así, totalmente quietos. La expresión de Jaden denotaba concentración, mientras que la de Mittens fue de asombro casi todo el tiempo. Cuando el gato soltó su pata, ella la apoyó con firmeza en el suelo y comenzó a sonreír mucho.

–La… la curaste… -Se veía asombrada, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Bolt miró a Rhino y notó de inmediato su emoción.

–¡Son como superhéroes! –Exclamó.

–¿Ustdedes dos también pueden hacerlo? –Preguntó Jenna con un tono como cauteloso.

Shiny asintió gentilmente, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

–Cada uno tiene sus trucos.

–Vaya, es increíble –Dijo Inuki, pero sin su emoción de siempre.

–Gracias, Jaden, de verdad –Mittens se acercó al gato y lo abrazó repentinamente.

Bolt sintió algo raro en el pecho al ver como Jaden correspondía el gesto de Mittens, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

–Bueno, ahora sí podemos jugar –Dijo Mittens al separarse de Jaden, pisando varias veces con su pata recién curada–. Y vaya que esto es algo práctico.

–Bien, juguemos –Comentó Shiny–; Jaden, Starly, ¿juegan?

–Seguro.

–Mm está bien –Respondieron respectivamente los gatos.

–¿A las atrapadas está bien? –Preguntó Bolt. Las respuestas no fueron iguales, pero todas afirmaron aquello que el can preguntó–. ¿Bien, entonces quién persigue?

Mittens comenzó a acercarse a él. 'Va a hacer lo mismo que el otro día, quiere que yo empiece,' Pensó Bolt. Le gustaba que su amiga hiciera esa clase de juegos con él.

–Mmm, no lo sé… –Dijo la gata cuando ya estaba cerca y comenzó a estirar sutilmente una pata para tocarlo. Bolt, sabiendo lo que venía, sólo miró a otro lado y fingió que no se daba cuenta.

Justo cuando Bolt supuso que Mittens lo iba a tocar, gritar "¡Bolt persigue!", y salir corriendo, vio como Inuki se ponía entre ellos dos.

–Yo empiezo a atrapar –Declaró mirando fijamente a la gata.

–Muy bien –Replicó Mittens con un tono bastante molesto.

Bolt notó que Jaden y Starly se miraban entre ellos, igual que Jenna y Luci, mientras Inuki y Mittens seguían atacándose con las miradas sin decir nada más.

–Bueno, empecemos –Intervino Jenna nerviosamente cuando el ambiente comenzó a tornarse tenso.

Ambas chicas dejaron de mirarse y todos salieron corriendo para alejarse de Inuki.

'¿Qué fue eso?' Pensó Bolt.

(-)

Las horas pasaron mientras el grupo jugaba. La tarde llegó rápidamente y Shiny de pronto se separó de los demás.

–Jaden, Starly, tenemos que irnos –Anunció.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Al fin.

–Sí, Jaden, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer –Le recordó la loba, pasando por alto el comentario de Starly.

–Bueno, nos vemos luego, chicos –Se despidió Jaden.

–Adiós, Jaden –Le dijo Mittens–, gracias por curar mi pata.

–Nos vemos después –Dijo Shiny–. Fue un gusto conocerlas, chicas.

–Igualmente –Respondió Jenna por las tres, se veía algo pensativa–. Nos vemos después.

Shiny se inclinó sobre Starly y le susurró algo al oído. La gata puso una mueca, miró seriamente a Shiny y luego dijo:

–Adiós.

La loba entonces le hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes y los tres se retiraron. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Jenna anunciara que ellas también tenían que volver a casa. Una vez que se quedaron solos, los tres amigos sólo entraron también, listos para descansar de aquel divertido, y sorpresivo, día. El rugido en el estómago de Bolt fue la señal.

–Oh, creo que tengo algo de hambre –Dijo ligeramente avergonzado.

–Je, je, je, así parece, cachorrito –Le respondió Mittens, luego se quedó callada por unos momentos–. Mm, ¿me harías un favor?

–Claro, Mittens, ¿qué necesitas?

La gata le sonrió y se puso de pie.

–Quédate aquí –Comandó con voz dulce y luego entró a la casa.

–De… acuerdo –Bolt se sentó y se quedó mirando a la puerta para mascotas.

'¿Qué estará planeando?,' Pensó Bolt.

–Hembras –Dijo Rhino de pronto, sentado junto a él.

Pasó no más de un minutos, quizás dos, antes de que la voz de Mittens sonara desde adentro. –Orejón.

–Mittens, ¿ya quieres que entre?

–Por favor, y ven a la cocina –Le pidió ella desde adentro.

El can se levantó y entró a la casa junto con Rhino, quién se desvió hacia la televisión una vez adentro. Él, por su parte, siguió la indicación de Mittens y fue a la cocina, donde estaba su mejor amiga parada junto a su plato y un reluciente pedazo de carne dentro de este.

–¡Sorpresa!

–Mittens... –Bolt ni siquiera supo cómo responder–, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

–Secreto de gatos –Le dijo ella, luego su mirada se enterneció–. Es un agradecimiento, por haberme cuidado esta semana.

–Vaya, gracias, Mittens. De verdad lo aprecio.

Dicho eso, el can se acercó a su plato y comenzó a comerse el pedazo de carne. Tenía un sabor exquisito, y además no estaba congelado ni húmedo, no parecía que lo hubiera sacado del refrigerador. Sin duda alguna su mejor amiga estaba llena de sorpresas, y muy agradables además. Bolt volteó a verla y se encontró con que ella ya tenía sus ojos verdes encima de él.

–¿Y tú que vas a comer, Mittens? –Preguntó luego de tragarse un bocado.

La gata no reaccionó de inmediato, de hecho se tardó un poco.

–¿Eh? Ah, yo tengo mi comida normal aquí –Dicho eso se acercó a su plato y comenzó a comer.

Bolt sonrió un poco y volvió a concentrarse en comer. Unos minutos después regresó su vista a la gata que estaba cenando con él. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y sus ojos apuntaban hacia el techo, aunque los movía constantemente. A un lado, al otro, al suelo, nunca hacía donde él estaba. Si Bolt hubiera tenido que adivinar, habría dicho que era una discusión interna. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si podía ayudarla en algo, la gata centró sus ojos en él y por instinto Bolt regresó su vista a su plato. Luego la escuchó suspirar muy levemente y finalmente dijo algo.

–¿Bolt?

–¿Sí, Mittens?

La gata desvió su vista de nuevo y comenzó a sonrojarse. –Eh… quería saber si… si podíamos seguir durmiendo juntos –Sus palabras salieron con algo de… ¿nerviosismo?

–Ah, claro, Mittens –Respondió el pastor, sintiendo que se sonrojaba también–, si tú quieres, por mí está bien.

–¿De verdad? –Mittens lo miró algo extrañada. ¿Había pensado que le diría que no? ¿Por qué pensaría eso? Pero Bolt no tuvo tiempo para pensar, pues sintió un par de patitas abrazándolo–. Gracias, Bolt.

Bolt no respondió, solamente la abrazó también. A los pocos segundos la gata comenzó a frotarle su cabeza en el pecho, y eso lo hizo sonrojar más, así como le causó una agradable sensación en el estómago. Y luego, de nuevo ese… ese…

–¿Y ese sonido? –Preguntó el can.

Justo en cuanto terminó de preguntar, el sonido calló, la gata dejó de frotar y se separó rápidamente de él. –¡Perdón, Bolt!

'¿Y eso por qué? ¡Sólo pregunté por el sonido!'

–Tranquila, Mittens, está bien.

Pero ella no se veía calmada, tenía sus mejillas más que rojas, la vista baja… estaba apenada, ¿pero por qué?

–Mittens, está bien, tranquila –Ella no respondió–. Sigamos comiendo.

–Es-Está bien –Mittens regresó a su plato, aun sonrojada y se terminó lo demás rápidamente. –Estaré arriba –Le dijo al terminar, y sin darle oportunidad de responder salió de la cocina.

Bolt se quedó pensando. Mittens actuaba muy extraño últimamente. Pero no podía preguntarle porque, sólo de imaginarlo… "Hola, Mittens, oye, ¿por qué actúas extraño últimamente?" No, tendría que averiguarlo él solo esta vez.

Cuando ya no quedó carne en su plato, Bolt se relamió el hocico y salió de la cocina, pero se dirigió al sillón con Rhino en vez de subir. Algo le decía que Mittens necesitaba un rato para ella sola.

(-)

Inuki abrió los ojos, algo agitada.

–¿Por qué… por qué sigo soñando con eso?

La perrita recibió una risa leve por respuesta, cosa que la asustó un poco, seguida de una voz desconocida y además tétrica.

–Hola, cachorrita, ¿tienes problemas para dormir?

–¿Q-Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó con miedo Inuki.

–Oh, yo no soy nadie en particular... –Respondió la voz antes de reír de nuevo–; sólo pasaba por aquí y quise hablar con alguien.

–¿Hablar sobre qué? Sería mejor verte.

–Je, je, je, je, je, si tú me vieras, te darías un buen susto, cachorrita –La voz se volvió grave y sombría– Ahora cuéntame lo que te atormenta.

–Primero, no soy una cachorrita –Dijo Inuki, elevando un poco la voz–, y no es algo que te incumba.

–Lo que tú digas, cachorrita.

Lo siguiente que Inuki sintió fue una mano con cinco dedos tocarle el costado rápidamente. Por instinto ella giró a ver, pero no había nada. Ella seguía sintiendo miedo, cada vez en mayor medida, pero no se atrevía a alzar la voz o a despertar a sus hermanas.

–Veo lo que piensas, lo que sientes –Continuó la voz–. Y me gusta lo que veo. Dolor, ira, sufrimiento, sí…

–N-No te importan los temas de mi infancia…

–Infancia, ¿eh? –De alguna forma, Inuki sintió que eso, cualquier cosa que fuera, estaba moviéndose alrededor de ella–. Veo… que perdiste a alguien; sentiste soledad y dolor; tuviste miedo, en especial eso, sí, y no ha cambiado.

–Calla –Le ordenó ella, con miedo aun, pero también con molestia.

–Eso es –Apremió la voz–, dame más. ¿Cometiste errores? Sí, veo acusaciones, rencores, dolores y lo más importante… veo oscuridad.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –Gritó con furia.

Jenna abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. –¿Inuki?

–Ah, Jenna...

–¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó esta.

–No, nada.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí, sólo quiero dormir –Esta vez, las palabras de Inuki salieron con un tono de molestia.

Jenna asintió un poco y volvió a recostarse. –Buenas noches.

–Esto no ha terminado, cachorrita –Sonó la voz justo detrás del oído derecho de Inuki, en susurros–. Bienvenida… a la oscuridad.

Después de eso, una corriente helada atravesó la habitación y se hizo el silencio. Inuki, entre aterrada y molesta, se recostó, buscando dormir un poco.


	8. Capitulo: Sombras

**Capitulo 8: Sombras**

 **buenos dias/tardes/noches, se que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo de la anterior actualizacion, ciertamente ya estamos en vacaciones y yo ya tengo algo mas de tiempo, aun asi no he encontrado la inspiracion para actualizar mis otros fics, espero encontrarla pronto y actualizar al menos un capitulo antes de regresar a la escuela. por otro lado advina ultimamente ha estado un poco ocupado y como saben este fic es es conjunto, ese seria el motivo por el cual no hemos podido actualizar antes**  
 **sin mas demora espero que disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

Fue una noche dura y larga para Inuki. Al amanecer sus ojeras no habían hecho nada que no fuera aumentar, ya que casi toda la noche la había pasado con sueños intermitentes y desagradables. Jenna lo notó casi de inmediato.

–Inuki, ¿estás bien? Te ves cansada.

–Estoy bien –Respondió ella, aun con ese tono malhumorado–, sólo hizo frío en la noche, y no me dejó dormir.

Jenna no le creyó, se le veía en la mirada. E Inuki no quería contarle al respecto, ¿qué tenía de malo? Ella podía lidiar con sus problemas sola, Jenna no era su mamá.

–Está bien, supongo –Dijo Jenna tras unos segundos. Luego pensó un poco–. Mm, creo que deberíamos contarle a los chicos sobre Shiny y los gatos.

Justo en cuanto terminó de decir eso, se escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Era Helang. El halcón las saludó con una pata y luego les pidió a señas que fueran al granero. Las tres se miraron entre ellas y sin decir palabra salieron de la casa y fueron al granero. Mega fue quien las recibió.

–Buenos días, chicas, ¿cómo amanecieron?

–Bien, Mega, gracias por preguntar –Respondió Jenna.

El lobo les dijo algo más, pero Inuki ya no estaba poniendo atención. Su mente seguía volviendo a lo que había pasado en la noche. Todo el miedo que había sentido, toda la… ira. Esa molestia, ese odio, y parecía haberse quedado un poco, porque ella seguía sintiéndose molesta, aunque no estaba segura de hacia quién iba dirigido ese sentimiento. A sus amigos no, a sus hermanas… tampoco, ¿por qué habría de molestarse con sus hermanas? No, era esa "cosa", lo que fuera que la había despertado y molestado durante la noche, el objeto de su enojo.

Cuando Inuki volvió a poner atención a la plática, Jenna estaba hablando.

–De hecho, tenemos algo importante que decirles. Estábamos ayer con los vecinos, y se acercaron una loba y dos gatos… uno de los gatos curó la pata de nuestra amiga, Mittens, así como tú curaste a Mega y Byte hace unos días, Helang.

–¿Ya ves, Helang? Sólo curaron una pata, no fue nada grave –Le dijo Mega con un tono despreocupado

El halcón ignoró al lobo y se llevó una pata a la barbilla. –Mm… ¿podrían describirlos?

–La loba era como de mi tamaño –Dijo Jenna–, tal vez un poco más pequeña, de pelaje blanco uniforme. Los gatos, habían un macho y una hembra…

–El macho tenía pelaje atigrado oscuro, y ella gris medio –Completó Inuki, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de su falta de atención.

–Claro… pero no importa, ¿verdad, Mega? –Dijo Helang con preocupación.

–¿Te son familiares, Mega? –Preguntó Inuki.

El lobo miró hacia el techo por unos segundos.

–Pues una vez conocí a un pájaro carpintero. Se llamaba Bill, y me contó unos chistes de política que están…

–No, él no los conoce –Interrumpió el halcón–; yo sí tengo alguna experiencia cercana con ellos. Hace algún tiempo, unos seres de luz se acercaron al maestro. Ellos dos estaban en una prueba, así que no estaban cerca. Sólo éramos el maestro y yo. Nos hicieron una oferta, querían que nos sumáramos a sus fuerzas… El maestro, amablemente, rechazó la oferta. Poco después comenzaron a atacarnos y perseguirnos, así que tuvimos que abandonar la zona –Explicó–. Cuando nos hicieron la oferta, vi a dos jóvenes gatos, como de la edad de Mega y Byte, dentro del grupo; probablemente aprendices en una de sus primeras misiones. De la loba no tengo recuerdos.

–Oh, ya veo –Jenna sonó un poco preocupada.

–No le han dicho a nadie que estamos aquí, ¿correcto? –Preguntó Helang.

–No, no lo hemos hecho –Confirmó Jenna.

–Y no lo haremos –Agregó Inuki rápidamente.

–Okey… –Helang comenzó a masajearse una sien con su pata, pensando al parecer– ¿Cómo se comportaban? ¿Parecían estar buscando algo?

–¿Qué podrían estar buscando? –Preguntó Inuki.

–No lo sé, esa es la verdad… –Admitió el halcón.

Tanto Helang como Jenna se veían estresados ahora. ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás era lógico que Helang lo estuviera, él ya conocía muchas cosas que ellas tres no, pero Jenna no tenía por qué preocuparse. Nada de eso tenía algo que ver con ellas…

'A menos que decidas entrenar,' Pensó Inuki. 'Entonces sí tendría que ver contigo, y suena arriesgado. Atacar, perseguir…'

–Bueno, entonces… ¿qué hacemos con ellos? –Preguntó Jenna

Helang suspiró.

–Nada.

'¿Nada?'

–De acuerdo –Jenna asintió, visiblemente más calmada.

–Tengo una mejor idea –Intervino Mega–: Preséntenme a la loba, haré que diga todo lo que sabe y sin torturarla.

–Primero –Le dijo Helang–, jamás has torturado a nadie.

–Y segundo –Añadió Byte–, no es tiempo de tus juegos ni de pensar en tu vida amorosa –La loba miró a las tres–. Chicas, actúen natural. Si ellos saben hacer la mitad que nosotros, podrán saber si ustedes están incómodas en su compañía, así que tranquilas y calmadas.

–De acuerdo –Repitió Jenna.

Unos cuantos detalles más les dio Helang y luego las despidió. Las tres iban camino a la salida del granero, cuando el halcón llamó a Inuki. Ella lo miró y luego a sus hermanas, mientras el ave volaba hacia ella.

–Ven conmigo –Le dijo.

Ambos salieron del granero, desviándose hacia su parte trasera para tener privacidad. ¿Qué podía querer Helang?

–Muy bien, cuéntame todo –Le dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron asentados.

–¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó Inuki, aunque estaba bastante segura de sabía a qué se refería el halcón.

–Sobre lo que pasó anoche.

'Sí, lo sabe.' –Sólo tuve malos sueños –Le dijo Inuki.

Helang alzó una ceja.

–Y toda la ira, miedo y rabia que percibí, ¿qué? ¿Venía en una caja de cereal?

–S-Sólo fue un sueño… una pesadilla. '¡No, no lo fue! ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?'

Pero Inuki no dijo nada más, se quedó callada mientras el halcón la miraba por algunos segundos para luego suspirar.

–Bien, si no quieres decirme no te obligaré –Le dijo finalmente–. Pero no podemos ayudarte si no conocemos el problema.

Inuki sabía que Helang estaba enterado de lo que había pasado, probablemente con mayor detalle que ella misma, pero por alguna razón decidió que tampoco le iba a contar a él. Ni a él, ni a Jenna… ni a nadie.

–N-No hay ningún problema –Titubeó un poco al decirlo–. Estaré con los vecinos.

Dicho eso, y sin esperar respuesta del ave, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. De reojo alcanzó a ver que Helang no se movía ni abría el pico, pero aun así, por alguna razón, pudo escuchar su voz:

–Tonto no soy, Inuki. Sé lo que percibí, y sé de quién; y considerando lo que ocurre por aquí, no deberías enfrentarte a eso tú sola.

'¿Por qué me estoy comportando así?' Se preguntó mientras seguía andando. Seguía sintiendo ese enojo… latente, en aumento, y no podía explicarlo. Helang tal vez le habría podido ayudar… pero ya le había dicho que no, y no se iba a retractar.

(-)

¿Qué tuvo la semana de interesante?

Todos los días salían a jugar con Bolt y Mittens, a veces con Rhino también. Shiny, Jaden y Starly aparecían de vez en cuando; a veces jugaban, a veces no. Jenna le comentaba todo lo que esos tres hacían, decían, o cualquier cosa a Helang, a lo que él siempre respondía que no eran actividades sospechosas, pero les recordaba a las tres que tuvieran cuidado. Inuki casi no dormía, casi siempre tenía pesadillas y la mayoría de las veces iban acompañadas de esa presencia aterradora que sólo aparecía de noche.

Entonces, ¿qué tuvo de interesante? Inuki diría que nada. Su humor iba empeorando poco a poco por la falta de sueño y esa visita que se empeñaba en molestarla, y sólo quería que dejara de hacerlo, pero seguía sin querer recurrir a sus amigos por ayuda.

–Sólo jugaron con nosotros hoy –Reportó Jenna a los lobos y el halcón–; igual que las últimas dos veces que vinieron.

–De acuerdo –Respondió Helang pensativo–. Recuerden ser cuidadosas.

–Helang, ¿Por qué los atacaron? –Preguntó Inuki–. Dijiste que ellos habían comenzado a perseguirlos y atacarlos cuando su maestro se negó a ayudarlos.

El halcón suspiró y miró a las tres por algunos segundos.

–Intolerancia –Fue lo único que dijo.

–¿Intolerancia? –Repitieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

–Como dije antes, la vida que llevamos es peligrosa –Continuó Helang luego de asentir a su pregunta–. La intolerancia ha sido, es y será la causa de toda guerra. Las luces que nos hicieron esa oferta son radicales, no toleran a la oscuridad para nada. Planean exterminar a cada sombra existente y ese no es el camino. Aunque al mal no se le debe permitir florecer demasiado, no puede existir el bien si no existe el mal. Día y noche, yin y yang… esas luces no lo comprenden, por simple que sea. El maestro sí. Y ya que ellos no toleran a cualquiera que no comulgue con sus ideales, pues… he ahí tu respuesta.

–Entiendo –Dijo Jenna por las tres. Luego pensó un poco y añadió–. Nos vemos mañana.

–Hasta mañana, chicas –Les dijo Mega con su sonrisa infantil puesta. Byte y Helang inclinaron sus cabezas.

–Nos vemos –Inuki se dirigió con prisa a la salida del granero. Tal vez esta vez sí podría dormir tranquila.

–Duerman bien –Dijo Helang antes de que ella saliera del granero–. Y díganme cualquier cosa relevante que suceda, por su bien, chicas.

Inuki sintió la mirada del halcón sobre su cuello cuando dijo eso. Ella no hizo más comentarios y se apresuró a terminar de salir de ahí.

Las tres entraron a casa y se prepararon para dormir.

–Será mejor descansar para tener energía mañana –Dijo Jenna–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –Respondieron Inuki y Luci.

Segundos después, Inuki sintió un escalofrío, y una voz sombría susurrarle al oído:

–Sí, será mejor que descanses, bonita.

Inuki gruñó un poco al escuchar esa voz de nuevo. Ya casi no le temía, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Más que nada, ahora la molestaba que no la dejara dormir y estuviera siempre recordándole cosas desagradables.

–¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Jenna, alzándose y mirándola con algo de preocupación.

–No, no es nada –Respondió Inuki rápidamente–. Buenas noches.

Las tres se recostaron y al cabo de algunos minutos Luci y Jenna ya dormían profundamente, pero Inuki seguía teniendo compañía no deseada.

–¿Lista para nuestra hora diaria de calidad, perrita?

–¿Por qué me sigues molestando? –Preguntó Inuki con desesperación.

–Porque quiero, porque puedo, porque estoy aburrido, porque molestarte me divierte… tú elige una –La voz rio un poco.

Inuki volvió a gruñirle. –Me estás enojando.

–¿Y a qué crees que vine, cachorrita? –Se burló la voz y luego le jaló la cola.

Ella movió su cola bruscamente, como hacen a veces los caballos para espantar insectos, y cambió de posición. –Sólo déjame dormir.

–No –La voz comenzó a reírse de ella–, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una vez más, le jaló la cola a Inuki. La estaba haciendo enojar como no se había enojado en un largo, largo tiempo. De nuevo, Inuki le gruñó.

–Te voy a golpear si sigues así.

–Mejor cuéntame un cuento, una historia para dormir –Le dijo la voz–. ¿Cuáles han sido tus problemas? Tu padre, tus hermanas… Sí, cuéntame más.

Inuki frunció el ceño y mostró los dientes por instinto, aunque ni siquiera había visto alguna vez al propietario de esa voz.

–No te contaré de mi pasado –Afirmó con determinación.

–Je, je, je, je, pero no necesito de tu permiso –Replicó la voz y le jaló la cola de nuevo–. Mm, ¿qué veo dentro de tus recuerdos? Veo… veo a tu padre, sí. ¡Au! Eso debió doler… sí, le dolió. Y mucho, porque no se volvió a levantar. Luego… está tu madre, muy hermosa y bella… al menos hasta que… vaya, tu vida es una tragedia.

–Sal de mi mente –Le ordenó Inuki–. Mi vida no es una tragedia, tengo a mis hermanas.

–Cierto… veamos que encuentro sobre tus hermanas aquí. Mm… mucha ira que contenías, parecía que en serio las odiabas, en especial a la mayor. ¿Qué te pasó, cachorrita? ¿Por qué perdonarla cuando fue su culpa?

–Yo no las odio –Se defendió Inuki–. Jenna nos cuidó a mí y a Luci.

Por más que hubiera dicho eso, Inuki comenzó a recordar. Se quedó pensando en el momento en el que vio a su papá sin vida, herido, sobre el suelo. Cubierto de sangre e inmóvil. Luego le llegó a la mente todas las peleas que tuvo con Jenna. Algunas veces llegaban a lastimarse físicamente por ello, y Jenna la había herido en alguna ocasión. Lo peor vino después.

–Entonces –Dijo la voz con cinismo–, no te molestará que yo haga esto, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de que estaba hablando, sin poder explicar porque, esos desagradables recuerdos comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Sin parar, y cada vez más rápido, seguían repitiéndose. Por supuesto, el responsable sólo podía ser uno.

–¡P-Para! Éramos… éramos niñas…

–Siguen siendo niñas –Le dijo la voz, y esta vez sonó desde dentro de su cabeza–. Eres una niña; una tierna, linda e indefensa cachorrita. Sola y desesperada. Ninguna de tus hermanas te entiende, o te quiere. Te cuidaron porque no tenían de otra, pero en realidad no simpatizan contigo. Nadie lo hace. No hay nadie, escúchame bien, nadie que se interese por ti; y todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento sólo tendrá un uso –De pronto a Inuki comenzó a dolerle la cabeza–: oscuridad. Ahora, únete a la oscuridad.

Inuki, como pudo, intentó combatir los recuerdos que seguían repitiéndose, el dolor de cabeza, y la presencia de un ser desconocido en su mente. Con algo de trabajo, logró responderle.

–Ah… no, yo no… no estoy sola… –Entonces su voz se tornó particularmente seria y quizás hasta sombría– y tampoco… tampoco estoy indefensa.

–Sí, lo estás –Repitió la voz–, lo eres y lo serás. Vamos, puedo sentirlo, ya casi. Un poco más –El dolor de cabeza aumentó–, ¡Un poco más!

Inuki comenzó a sentir su dolor aumentar más y más y luego algo extraño. Sus emociones se volvieron locas, de pronto se sentía enojada, frustrada, molesta y siempre en aumento. El dolor se volvió migraña y su ira siguió aumentando, aunque ella se sentía aterrada y confusa, su expresión era de enojo, de desagrado, sus ojos brillaban con un odio que no le pertenecía a ella.

–¡Vamos! –Gritó la voz. En ese momento el dolor se volvió insoportable, al grado que Inuki cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos momentos.

Cuando Inuki abrió los ojos, se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido. Sus hermanas no estaban cerca, ni siquiera estaba en casa. Se hallaba en un espacio blanco y vacío. Inuki observó alrededor, el ambiente lentamente comenzó a oscurecerse. Luego, del suelo, emergió algo. Una figura totalmente negra con dos manos, cuatro garras en cada una, una cola, y que además flotaba. En lo que debía ser su cabeza tenía dos puntos rojos bastante grandes y brillantes. Inuki asumió que eran los ojos. La cosa gruñó un poco, mirando alrededor. Luego, por un momento, dos puntos más pequeños y del mismo color aparecieron a los costados de los primeros. Entonces debía tener cuatro ojos, dos grandes centrales y dos pequeños laterales, que además no debía usar demasiado, ya que después de abrirlos por un momento o dos los volvió a cerrar y se quedaron así.

Eventualmente, la cosa miró en dirección a Inuki y sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados, y en dos hileras también. Comenzó a acercarse a Inuki al mismo tiempo que dejaba de sonreír, e Inuki notó que cuando tenía la boca cerrada, parecía no tenerla. Para cuando la cosa estuvo frente a ella el ambiente ya se había oscurecido casi por completo, pareciendo un ocaso oscuro, sin una pizca de luz solar o agradable ni estrellas en el cielo. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiera un cielo en ese lugar.

Inuki, paralizada por el miedo, no se movió mientras la cosa flotaba alrededor de ella algunas veces, sin hacer ningún ruido más que el gruñido en su garganta. Luego, a una cierta distancia de ambos, Inuki distinguió otra figura. Un bulto grande y peludo, de color oscuro, encadenado al suelo. Solamente su respiración le decía que no estaba muerto.

–¿Q-Qué es esto? –Logró articular luego de observarlos a ambos por varios minutos.

La cosa flotante abrió sus fauces para responder, y la voz fue reconocida de inmediato por Inuki. Era esa voz, la voz que la había estado molestando durante más de una semana.

–Bienvenida… a tu subconsciente.

* * *

 **estan surgiendo varios misterior y veremos como va avanzando la historia para nuestros amigos**

 **espero que les este gustando el fic y tambien que sigan al pendiente de el, se que ya son pocos los que leen esta historia y si nosotros nos tardamos en actualizar el numero disminuye pero al menos esperamos contar con el apoyo de aquellos que aun nos siguen y trataremosde actualizar lo mas rapido posible**

 **sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y por favor no se olviden de dejar su comentario**


	9. Capitulo: Mi lado oscuro, Darkinuki

**Cpitulo 9: Mi lado oscuro, darkinuki**

* * *

–Por favor, mantén brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo en todo momento y no alimentes a los animales –Dijo la cosa entre risas–. Verás, no comencé a molestarte sólo porque sí, lo hice porque tú tienes algo. Algo que tus hermanas no, y que nos servirá a las sombras. Y ese algo –La sombra se acercó a Inuki, la rodeó con un brazo y apuntó al bulto encadenado con el otro– está justo ahí.

–¿Q-Qué es? –Preguntó Inuki asustada.

–Eso de ahí –Respondió la sombra, con una voz más oscura– eres tú. Saluda, preciosa, preséntate por favor.

El bulto levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, que eran de color entre amarillo y rojo brillante. Conforme comenzó a moverse, se volvió claro que su pelaje era amarillo oscuro, como amarillo mezclado con negro. La figura se puso de pie, era más grande que Inuki, sus patas se veían más fuertes, sus garras, más largas, e incluso tenía una figura un poco más atrevida. Lo peor era que en verdad se parecía a Inuki, con esas diferencias de lado. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la sombra e Inuki, pero las cadenas la detuvieron a los pocos pasos.

–Soy Darkinuki… –Dijo al cabo.

Inuki observó aterrada a esa figura, tan similar a ella en tantos aspectos, pero se podía percibir que era tan diferente a ella en tantos otros.

–Yo… yo no puedo ser ella… –Titubeó.

–Puedes, y lo eres –Le dijo la sombra al oído–. Ella, ella nos ayudará. Pero tú estás en el camino, la mantienes encerrada, pobrecita… pero ya no más.

–Ya es tiempo de que vuelva a estar al mando, Inuki –Dijo Darkinuki desde su lugar–, conmigo ya no estaremos indefensas.

–No puedes existir dentro de mí…

Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió. La sombra se estaba acercando a Darkinuki, y ella se veía lista para lo que fuera que estuviera planeando la sombra.

–Tienes razón, cariño. Ya es tiempo –Dijo la sombra al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a unirse, y sus manos se convertían en alguna clase de hoja afilada–. Mira esto, cachorrita.

Inuki observó, paralizada de miedo, como la sombra seguía hablando con esa cosa que aseguraba ser parte de ella misma.

–Gracias, llevo años encerrada por culpa de esa loba –Darkinuki gruñó–. Cuando consiguieron hogar, Jenna logró encerrarme con su actitud.

–Un placer, linda.

Luego de responder, la sombra comenzó a dar golpes a las cadenas, cortándolas de un solo intento cada una, y de una en una hasta que todas estuvieron deshechas. Luego se giró a Inuki y la miró con una sonrisa tétrica.

–Ahora, mira a tu lado fuerte renacer.

Inuki, paralizada por el miedo, no encontró que hacer mientras Darkinuki se tronaba el cuello y estiraba las patas.

–Ah, se siente tan bien ser libre –Cuando hubo terminado, miró a Inuki cual si fuera su presa–. Ahora te pondré en mi lugar, cachorrita.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Darkinuki embistió a Inuki y se puso sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Inuki ni siquiera encontró la fuerza para intentar defenderse.

–Je, je, je, je, no te preocupes por nada –Le dijo–; ahora yo controlaré nuestro cuerpo.

Darkinuki entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Inuki y tomó sus patas. Momentos después, comenzaron a aparecer cadenas oscuras alrededor de estas, que la apresaron.

–¡No! No… esto no puede pasar.

–Pero ya pasó, perrita –Le dijo la sombra–, y justo a tiempo. El gallo ya va a cantar. Y te lo advierto, no intentes nada, cachorra. Recuerda que estás sola y no le importas a nadie –La sombra se agachó, le acarició la cabeza y le puso un bozal en el hocico–. Y aunque les importaras, ahora no te podrán escuchar.

–Mm… ¡Mmmm!

–Je, je, je, je, que linda te ves con bozal, perrita –Le dijo Darkinuki, y luego la soltó, sin hacer mucha diferencia, ya que Inuki estaba totalmente apresada– Ah, muchas cosas por hacer en estos días. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿Y por qué razón me ayudaste?

La sombra no respondió de inmediato.

–Nombre no tengo, soy una sombra y puedes llamarme como quieras –Le dijo–. Y te liberé porque veo en ti un gran potencial, y creo que podrías ayudarnos con algo grande.

–Mm, bien, ya que me ayudaste supongo que puedo, pero antes me gustaría jugar con mis hermanitas un rato.

–Sírvase, madame –Respondió la sombra mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse–, yo estaré esperándola… cerca de aquí.

Inuki observó como la sombra desaparecía en el aire, y luego miró a Darkinuki sonreír sombríamente. Luego de eso, todo se tornó negro para ella.

(-)

Inuki abrió los ojos al sentir un rayo de sol entrar por la ventana. Bostezó y se estiró en silencio. Luego se quedó mirando a sus hermanas y sonrió. Su pelaje se notaba más oscuro, sus garras eran más largas y su sonrisa era perturbadora.

'Esto será lento y divertido,' Pensó ella.

Pocos segundos después, se escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Inuki se levantó y fue a ver. Encontró a Helang parado afuera de la misma.

–Inuki, ¿en dónde están tus hermanas?

–Están aquí, durmiendo –Respondió ella con su voz normal.

–¿Pueden venir al granero? Hay una sombra cerca.

'Muy lento,' –Mm, pero me gustaría desayunar primero.

–De acuerdo –Dijo el halcón–, pero no tarden demasiado. Esto es importante.

Dicho eso, se fue volando de regreso al granero. Jenna y Luci comenzaban a despertar, así que Inuki, de mala gana, les pasó el mensaje de Helang. Las tres desayunaron y luego fueron al granero.

–Buenos días, chicas –Saludaron ambos lobos al verlas entrar.

"Buenos días, Mega" y "Hola Byte" fueron las respuestas de Jenna y Luci respectivamente. Inuki fue la única que no saludó, y se quedó viendo a la casa de al lado.

–Buenos días, chicas –Les dijo Helang–. Lamento molestar tan temprano, pero hay una… Inuki, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, sólo quiero que salga Bolt, me gustaría pasar tiempo con él –Respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia.

–Claro –El halcón volteó a mirar a sus hermanas–. Bueno, chicas, toda la noche detecté a una sombra dentro de su casa. ¿Alguna notó algo extraño anoche, o tuvo malos sueños?

–Pues no, dormí muy tranquila –Contestó Luci.

–Sí, yo también –Añadió Jenna.

Inuki no respondió, seguía mirando hacia la casa de los vecinos.

–Bueno, sólo era eso, chicas. Tengan cuidado y díganme cualquier cosa que pase.

–Sí, sí. Bueno, adiós –Les dijo Inuki y de inmediato salió del granero, camino a casa de los vecinos.

'Algo le pasa a Inuki,' Pensó Jenna

–Entonces también lo notaste... –Le dijo Helang.

A Jenna le sorprendió por un momento, luego recordó con quien estaba hablando. Seguramente no era la primera vez que le leía los pensamientos a alguien.

–Sí, estuvo más seria hoy durante el desayuno, y hasta evitó hablar con nosotras.

–Es cierto –Corroboró Luci.

–Lamento haberme metido en tus pensamientos –Se disculpó el halcón–, pero creo que Inuki ha estado hablando con la sombra. Tenemos que estar al pendiente de ella.

–Eso es malo –Dijo Jenna. Era justo lo que no quería que pasara– ¿Nos podrían explicar más sobre esas sombras?

–Bueno, son negativos en todo su ser…

–Literalmente –Interrumpió Mega.

–Shh –Lo calló el halcón–. Se alimentan de emociones negativas y a veces pueden tomar el control de la mente de los seres vivos. Se pueden vencer con prácticas tan simples como ignorar sus chantajes… Rayos, debí decirles esto desde el principio…

–¿Inuki tiene una sombra ahora? –Preguntó Jenna–. ¿Cómo se la quitamos?

Helang cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces. Luego miró a Jenna de nuevo. –No, no es una sombra ajena. Es su propia sombra, un fantasma de su pasado, un rencor acumulado. La sombra debe haber alimentado esa parte de su alma hasta que esta tomó el control de su cuerpo. Inuki no es Inuki en estos momentos, lo que diga y haga no es acción de su hermana –Luego el halcón abrió los ojos con preocupación–. Vayan por ella. Ahora. Tráiganla aquí, y que nadie más se entere de lo que ocurre. ¡Corran!

(-)

Mientras tanto, Inuki había ido a saludar a Bolt, y había llegado con él mientras salía de su casa en compañía de la gata y el hámster.

–Hola Bolt –Saludó acercándose a él–, ¿cómo dormiste?

–Bueno, dormí… bien, je, je –Respondió el pastor.

–Hola, Inuki –Intervino la gata negra, poniéndose entre ella y Bolt–, ¿y tus hermanas?

–Hola, gata, no sé, por ahí –Le respondió con desdén–. Ahora me gustaría platicar con Bolt, si no te molesta.

Momentos después llegaron la loba y los dos gatos también.

–Hola a todos –Saludó Jaden, luego pareció percatarse de algo–, ¿c-cómo están?

Shiny y Starly saludaron con un gesto, la loba en particular con una expresión pensativa en su , Mittens y Rhino respondieron el saludo, pero a ella no le importaba ninguno de ellos, sólo el perro blanco.

–Mm, Bolt, vamos a platicar y pasar tiempo juntos –Le dijo, acercándose otro poco.

–Ah, Inuki, creo que podríamos pasar todos el tiempo juntos y jugar.

–Vamos, Bolt…

–Disculpen –Interrumpió Shiny– tengo algo que hacer antes de… de jugar.

Dicho eso, la loba se alejó un poco y comenzó a olfatear al azar. Inuki iba a aprovechar para insistirle a Bolt que pasaran un rato juntos, pero entonces llegaron sus "lindas hermanas"

–Hola, chicos –Saludó Jenna, y no esperó por una respuesta– Inuki, creo que debemos regresar a casa.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Desafió con molestia.

–Anda, es importante –Insistió Jenna.

–¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Mittens.

'Sí, tú no te metas.'

–S-Sí –Tartamudeó Jenna–. Vamos, Inuki, volvamos a casa.

–No, quiero pasar tiempo con el lindo perrito.

De inmediato Inuki sintió las miradas de Bolt, de Mittens, de Starly y de Jaden sobre ella.

–¿Cómo le dijiste? –Le preguntó Mittens con algo de molestia.

'Lindo perrito, gata, ¿y qué?´

Luego, Shiny comenzó a acercarse a ella, olfateando aun. Inuki la miró como si ella estuviera loca y se alejó un poco.

–Vamos, Inuki, por favor –Jenna prácticamente le estaba rogando.

–Ya cállate, Jenna, no eres mi madre para ordenarme.

Tanto Jenna como Luci abrieron los ojos con dolor al escuchar eso. '¡Ustedes se lo buscaron!,' Pensó ella.

–Inuki, no tienes por qué molestarte por algo así –Le dijo Bolt con asombro.

–¿Y tú qué hueles, lobita? –Le preguntó con desprecio a Shiny, que seguía acercándose y olfateando.

La loba se tomó unos segundos más, aparentemente la había ignorado. Luego se alejó de ella y se dirigió a los gatos.

–Jaden, Starly… tenemos una sombra.

Todo lo que pasó después de esa sola frase fue muy rápido. Jaden saltó con agilidad y puso distancia entre Bolt, Mittens Rhino e Inuki. Starly hizo algo similar con Jenna y Luci, quienes se veían asustadas.

–Tranquilos, manténganse alejados de ella –Ordenó Jaden

Bolt volteó a ver a Jenna y a Luci, ambas se veían asustadas y Luci estaba murmurando "Oh, no" en el momento en el que la miró.

–Ja, parece que no son los lindos animalitos que sólo vinieron a hacer amigos –Se burló Inuki.

Starly le bufó a Inuki.

–Vas a desear no haber nacido, sombra.

Shiny, Jaden y Starly se pusieron en posición de combate y comenzaron a moverse hacia Inuki lentamente. Bolt trató de procesarlo, esa voz le había hablado sobre las sombras, pero lo que había aprendido en sueños no tenía nada que ver con esto. Inuki no tenía forma de sombra ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué…?

Antes de alguno de los tres se acercara demasiado, una figura bastante grande emergió del suelo. Esa sí tenía forma de sombra, y una bastante grande.

–Ustedes no le ponen un dedo encima a ella –Sentenció.

Shiny comenzó a gruñir.

–Jaden, Starly, aplastemos a estas dos sombras.

Ambos gatos asintieron, pero la sombra comenzó a reír.

–¿Y quién te dijo que son dos?

Dicho eso, la sombra silbó, y muchas más iguales a esta comenzaron a aparecer. Una de ellas, no tan grande como la primera que apareció y de ojos violetas, miró en la dirección en la que Bolt, Mittens y Rhino estaban.

–¡Miren eso, hay un pilar en bruto aquí!

'¿Un qué?'

–¡Mátenlos a todos! –Ordenó la sombra mayor.

Shiny se lanzó contra las sombras junto con Starly. Jaden se quedó cerca de los tres, probablemente para ayudarlos si se necesitaba.

Inuki observó la pequeña batalla que estaba ocurriendo.

–Bueno, comienza a ponerse divertido –Luego miró a sus hermanas–. Ah, Jenna… Linda, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de matarte, aunque antes me gustaría torturarte un poco.

La expresión de esta era de completo shock

–¿I-Inuki?

–¡Quién morirá eres tú!

Inuki volteó y se quitó justo a tiempo de la embestida de Shiny. –No le temo a una lobita.

–Entonces ataca, sombra patética –Dicho eso, el pelaje blanco de la loba comenzó a emanar una luz bastante potente, que probablemente deslumbraría si se acercaba demasiado.

–Bien, si eso quieres –Inuki entonces corrió a embestir a Shiny.

Para su sorpresa, la loba no se movió del camino, incluso diría que se puso para que la embistiera, y cuando Inuki lo hizo descubrió porque. Utilizando el impulso de la embestida, la loba le dio la vuelta y quedó encima de Inuki. En pocos segundos, ya le había puesto una pata al cuello. Inuki observó alrededor, sus "compañeros" no estaban haciendo nada bien. Los que se acercaban a los gatos no duraban demasiado en combate, pero había muchos otros que no estaban haciendo nada.

–¿Quién está encima, sombra sucia? –Le preguntó con desprecio.

Inuki, en vano, intentó zafarse del agarre de la loba. Con algo de desesperación, trató de morderla, apuntando a su cuello. La loba lo esquivó con facilidad y le presionó con más fuerza el suyo. El aire comenzaba a escasearle, y ella estaba entrando en pánico.

–Salúdame a tu creador de mi parte –Le dijo con un tono peligrosamente frío.

–¡Helang! –Gritó Jenna al ver lo que estaba por pasar.

Shiny volteó a ver a Jenna y lo siguiente que Inuki sintió fue que el peso de la loba se iba. El halcón la había embestido, con garras por delante, y la había hecho aullar de dolor.

–Mega, Byte, ¡ataquen!

Un aullido estridente se escuchó y ambos lobos se unieron al combate. Comenzaron a morder y rasguñar sombras. Por otro lado, Jaden había estado cuidando que nadie se acercara a Bolt, Mittens o Rhino, Starly había estado peleando con las sombras, pero al ver al par de lobos corrió hacia Mega y le lanzó un zarpazo.

–Ustedes no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos.

Mega alejó la pata que Starly le había rasguñado, pero no contraatacó, sino que le hizo una reverencia exagerada y burlona.

–Mil disculpas, señoría.

–Disculparse no servirá de nada –Replicó la gata–. Tal vez unas garras te enseñen.

Dicho eso, la gata y el lobo entraron en combate. Bolt entonces notó algo: Starly era algo grande para ser una gata, ya que comprándola con su oponente no era tan pequeña. Quizás Jaden también era más grande, realmente nunca se había detenido a observar sus tamaños. De pronto una conversación entre dos sombras captó su atención.

–Señor, son muchos enemigos y no podemos acercarnos al pilar.

–Mm, es casi mediodía… ¡Retirada, sombras! –Ordenó la sombra mayor, y luego apuntó a Inuki–. Y llévensela a ella.

Las sombras comenzaron a moverse hacia Inuki, y nadie las detenía. Starly estaba peleando con el lobo, Shiny con el ave y a Jaden no lo vio al buscarlo donde había estado parado, cerca de él y de Mittens. Ahí atacó de nuevo ese sentimiento de impotencia. Bolt estaba viendo como las sombras iban llevaban a Inuki, pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo ver, y ni siquiera podía ver todo lo que pasaba a la vez, los combates estaban bastante separados entre ellos.

De pronto una llamarada pasó relativamente cerca de ellos. Girando a ver, Bolt encontró que el pelaje del lobo se había tornado anaranjado, y que estaba escupiendo fuego contra Starly. Del otro lado, en el otro combate, Shiny había lanzado un rayo de… ¿luz? Al menos eso parecía, era blanco y luminoso, contra el ave. Este alzó rápidamente vuelo y contraatacó con un rayo totalmente opuesto, oscuro y tenebroso.

–Ja, se hacen llamar los buenos y utilizan oscuridad, que asco –Mencionó Shiny tras quitarse del camino del ataque.

–Me haces cosquillas, gatita, je, je, je –Bolt volteó a ver al lobo, que había dicho eso. Resulta que Starly estaba sobre su lomo, rasguñando una y otra vez, con sus garras al parecer cargadas de algo.

'¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?'

Jaden llegó junto al lobo y lo embistió por un costado con fuerza.

–Au, es verdad, son dos –Entonces el lobo tomó a Starly por la cola y la lanzó bruscamente.

La otra loba que venía con ellos dos llegó junto al primero y comenzó a enfrentarse a Jaden.

–No sólo oscuridad, bonita –La voz del halcón de nuevo.

Bolt volteó a ver, esta vez estaba lanzando algo que parecía electricidad contra más rayos de luz de Shiny. Luego, Bolt perdió de vista su figura por un momento. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse en donde estaba, el ave embistió a Shiny por la espalda, clavándole sus garras en el lomo con fuerza.

–No pelean mal, perritos –Starly había dicho eso.

Esta vez, había una nube de humo negro y los lobos no se veían por ningún lado. Starly, furiosa como estaba, se lanzó con garras por delante hacia la cortina de humo, y luego de ella salió el lobo, con ella de nuevo sobre su lomo.

–Sólo deben dejar de entrometerse con nosotros y listo, no más pelea –Le dijo Jaden a la loba, justo después de lanzar un zarpazo.

–¡Y ustedes sólo deben dejar de intentar exterminar a toda la oscuridad! Hay espacio para todos –Replicó esta al esquivarlo.

–La oscuridad sólo causa problemas, y todo ser que está en contacto con ella es malvado –Dijo Jaden–. No es de sorprender que no lo entiendan, ya que ustedes mismos la usan; deberíamos eliminarlos junto con esa perra.

–Así es –Coincidió Starly.

–¡Elimina esto! –Gritó el lobo y rápidamente comenzó a escupir una gruesa llamarada, bastante al azar ya que casi le da a la loba.

–¡Ten cuidado, demente! –Le reprochó al quitarse de su camino.

–¡Inuki! –Esa había sido… Jenna.

Para cuando Bolt volteó a ver Inuki ya no estaba, ninguna sombra de hecho, y Jenna estaba tirada en el piso algo alejada de los demás. Sólo quedaban los animales, y seis de ellos seguían peleando.

–Ja, será mejor reportar esto a la organización –Dijo Shiny–. ¡Vámonos!

–Nos volveremos a ver, lobo –Le espetó Starly a dicho.

Momentos después, Shiny, Jaden y Starly desaparecieron en un haz de luz, que obligó a Bolt a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sólo estaban ellos tres, Jenna y Luci, y esos tres desconocidos que se habían unido al enfrentamiento.

–Bueno, eso salió bien –Dijo el lobo, sacando la lengua y jadeando, pero sonriente.

–¿Podrías explicarme qué parte de todo esto salió bien? –Le preguntó la loba, se comportaba como si fuera su hermana

–No estamos muertos, eso es lo que salió bien –Dijo el ave, y luego volteó a verlos a ellos. Bolt por un segundo pensó que iba a atacar, pero no estaba en posición, y su voz no era agresiva–. Perdón por el "espectáculo". Jenna, Luci, no molestaremos más. Nos iremos, hoy mismo.

–Pero tenemos que recuperar a Inuki –Objetó Jenna al instante.

–Se la llevaron –Añadió Luci.

–Queremos saber más sobre todo esto –Insistió Jenna–. Sobre esas sombras y la razón por la que Shiny, Jaden y Starly los atacaron.

–Nosotros también –Dijo Bolt, aunque pudo notar que Mittens no se veía del todo cómoda con ello.

–De esta no te escapas, plumoso –Le dijo el lobo al ave–. Vamos a tener que contarles un cuen-too.

El ave suspiró.

–Vamos a tener que contarles un cuento. Byte, hazme un favor y revisa los alrededores –La loba comenzó a alejarse rápidamente y el ave se giró a los cinco–. Y antes que nada, háganme preguntas.

Sorprendentemente para Bolt, sus dos amigos fueron los primeros en preguntar.

–Bueno, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? –Preguntó Mittens–. Shiny, Jaden y Starly… ¿ellos son…?

–¿Son los buenos o son los malos? –Terminó Rhino por ella.

–¿Esas sombras qué son?, ¿por qué buscaron a Inuki?, ¿por qué la loba y los gatos querían matarla? –Agregó Jenna.

El ave alzó una pata antes de que se hicieran más preguntas. Luego suspiró.

–Muy bien. En este mundo, en todos nosotros, existen dos factores de vida: la luz y la oscuridad. Las sombras manejan, absorben y crean energía negativa, y las luces hacen lo mismo con la positiva. Hace mucho tiempo, ambas convivían en paz. Luego, algo cambió, algo corrompió a las sombras, y estas comenzaron a intentar extender sus dominios e influencias; las luces se vieron forzadas a enfrentarlas, y la guerra más antigua y larga de la historia comenzó. Hoy en día, las sombras siguen intentando tomar el control, y hay organizaciones y sectas que las frenan. Nosotros lo hacemos, Shiny y sus colegas igual. La diferencia vital es que ellos quieren exterminar a toda la oscuridad del mundo, y que haya sólo luz en este, nosotros no. Nosotros sabemos que no puede existir luz sin oscuridad, día sin noche, yin sin yang. En el mundo siempre va a haber algo de oscuridad, lo importante es no ir contra la naturaleza, y ella dicta que debe haber algunas sombras –Explicó brevemente.

–Cuando les pregunté por sus sombras –Continuó el lobo, dirigiéndose a Jenna y Luci–, debí despertar memorias desagradables en Inuki. Eso atrajo a la sombra que comenzó a chantajearla y manipularla, lo cual despertó a su lado oscuro, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que llegó a lo que vieron hoy. Y como Shiny, muy bonita por cierto, y sus amigos no toleran a nada ni nadie que trabaje con oscuridad, al ver que Inuki había cedido ante una sombra, decidieron que lo mejor sería matarla, y lo habrían hecho de haber tenido oportunidad.

–Oh… Inuki… no puede ser, ella… ella tenía oscuridad dentro… –Dijo Jenna y se quedó pensativa.

–Ella, en su momento, te juzgó culpable de la muerte de su padre –Le dijo el halcón, como respondiendo una pregunta que Jenna no había hecho–. La sombra alimentó esas ideas hasta llegar a hoy. Haremos todo por traerla de vuelta, pero… podrían pasar meses antes de que eso ocurra.

–¿En serio podría pasar tanto tiempo? –Preguntó Luci, obviamente preocupada por su hermana.

–Chicas, un movimiento erróneo en una situación así significa que todos morimos –Les dijo el ave–. Así funciona nuestra vida.

Era suficiente. Bolt ya había lidiado con esa tonta impotencia por demasiado tiempo. Poniéndose de pie y acercándose al ave dijo:

–Esto es muy confuso, pero vamos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

Mittens se paró junto a él y lo miró ligeramente dubitativa, antes de coincidir asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Sí, Bolt, tienes razón, pero…

La gata no pudo terminar, pues Byte regresó corriendo a toda velocidad, y sonriendo además.

–¡Helang, Mega! ¡Adivinen a quien me encontré!

El ave y el lobo voltearon a verla respectivamente. Entonces sus nombres eran Helang, Mega y Byte. Mega fue el que habló:

–¿A quié…? –La pregunta quedó inconclusa y el lobo abrió los ojos con emoción–. ¡No es cierto!

* * *

 **y aqui acaba este capitulo, primero que nada quiero decirles que esperaba mucho subir este capitulo, como ven aparecio otro personaje o bueno una aprte de ella. DARKINUKI, viva en verdad que es un personaje cree en oras circunstancia y de hecho hay mencion de ela en mi primer fic, bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal, jejeje y aqui veran mucho mas desarrollada a esta personalidad, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Capitulo: hermanas separadas

**bien aqui esta el decimo capitulo, espero que les guste a todos y no olviden dejar su comentario**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: hermanas separadas**

Bolt centró su vista en la dirección de la que Byte había regresado tan emocionada. En la distancia se veía la figura de un hombre, caminando en dirección a ellos. Cargaba con una especie de… bastón en su mano derecha, y caminaba con firmeza. Su mera presencia alteraba algo, algo que Bolt no alcanzaba a comprender.

Conforme el hombre comenzó a acercarse, Jenna y Luci comenzaron a actuar para no llamar su atención. A Bolt le preocupó que el sujeto fuera a llamar a control de animales al ver a los lobos, pero la reacción de estos lo sorprendió más. Mega primero y Byte siguiéndolo de cerca corrieron hacia él y lo derribaron de una embestida. Una vez hecho eso, comenzaron a lamerlo como si fueran perros, mascotas. Helang voló detrás de ellos y se acercó también, pero con muchas más calma que los otros dos.

Al ver esto, Jenna y Luci se relajaron y se acercaron a ver. Bolt, Mittens y Rhino también terminaron por hacerlo, más que nada por curiosidad.

–Es su maestro, ¿verdad? –Estaba diciendo Jenna cuando ellos tres alcanzaron a los demás.

Para sorpresa de Bolt, y de todos menos Mega, Byte y Helang al parecer, la respuesta vino directamente del humano.

–Así es, Jenna. Un placer conocerte.

'A ver, ¿es un humano, que puede comprendernos, y que además adivinó el nombre de Jenna? ¿Pero quién…?´

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó el can en voz alta sin querer.

El humano, con un gesto, les pidió a los tres animales que se bajaran de él y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

–Yo, joven Bolt, entrené a estos tres cachorros de nacimiento. Soy lo que podrían decir…

–¡Su maestro jedi! –Interrumpió Rhino, notoriamente emocionado–. Oh, jo, jo, jo, jo, ¡megaincreíble!

Esta vez, Bolt le dio la razón sin duda alguna, eso era bastante increíble. Y a decir verdad, el sujeto se veía como esos ermitaños solitarios de la televisión. Vestía con una clase de túnica y ropa suelta, un par de botas negras que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, traía puesta una capucha, que ocultaba parte de su rostro. Sobresalía, aun así, una barba y un bigote color café claro, no muy largos, sólo le cubrían la cara y no pasaban de su barbilla. El bastón que cargaba con él era casi de su altura, de una madera algo oscura y tenía tres cristales anaranjados, al parecer incrustados en él: uno cerca de cada esquina y uno, un poco más grande, exactamente en el centro.

–Vaya… increíble –No pudo evitar murmurar el pastor.

–Yo me llamo Jenna –Dijo esta–, y ella es mi hermana Luci… y, bueno… tenemos otra hermana… Inuki…

Jenna bajó la cabeza y el humano la miró por un segundo o dos.

–Inuki, ciertamente –Dijo–. Hermana de Luci y media hermana tuya; sufrió mucho por la muerte de sus padres, entre otras cosas, y una sombra explotó eso para hundirla en la oscuridad. Se la llevaron a una base oscura, no muy lejos de aquí con seguridad nivel tres, y planean usarla como pilar oscuro. Helang, Byte, denme ojos y oídos. Mega, tú y yo podemos hablar con ellos.

Helang y Byte, como soldados, acataron la orden de inmediato y salieron volando y corriendo respectivamente. Bolt no podía estar más sorprendido; ese sujeto representaba algo grande, e incluso se atrevía a decir que su voz le sonaba ligeramente familiar, aunque no podía recordar de dónde. Rhino también se veía emocionado, y de pronto entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a mirar al hombre fijamente,

–Me disculpo –Siguió hablando, justo cuando Jenna estaba abriendo la boca, probablemente para preguntar algo–, tengo la tendencia de entrar en las mentes ajenas sin pedir permiso. Amarillo, Rhino, estás pensando en amarillo.

El hámster abrió los ojos emocionado y comenzó a saltar y celebrar.

–Oh, ¡en verdad es todo un Jedi!

–Supongo que puedes verlo así –Respondió él–. Ahora, les voy a ofrecer una oportunidad que no deben tomar a la ligera. Es una oferta de entrenamiento; si aceptan entrenar, se sumergirán en un mundo por debajo de este. Todo lo que conocen quedará atrás; habrá nuevos amigos, nuevos aliados y nuevos peligros, y su vida será impredecible mientras haya sombras o luces soldado cerca. Pero podrán hacer la diferencia, podrán ayudarnos a rescatar a Inuki y reestablecer el orden natural. No tienen que contestarme ahora, es una decisión muy grande…

–¡Cuenten conmigo! –Gritó Rhino–, ¡ahí estaré!

–Estaría honrada de aceptar el entrenamiento –Dijo Jenna–, sin duda quiero rescatar a Inuki. Soy su hermana mayor, se lo prometí a mi madre y lo haré.

–Yo también quiero entrenar –Añadió Luci

Mittens fue la siguiente en hablar, pero se dirigió a él y no al humano.

–Mm, ¿tú que piensas, Bolt?

–Bueno, sería algo peligroso… pero sería lo correcto –Dijo él. Realmente le había costado trabajo no saltar como Rhino y aceptar de inmediato. Esta era su oportunidad, aquí se acababa el sentimiento de impotencia, porque esta vez iba a entrenar de verdad y no para un show. Y esta vez, los villanos a los que venciera, los vencería de verdad, y ya no podrían hacer maldades. Esta era su oportunidad, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

–Entonces lo haremos juntos –Le dijo Mittens.

–Muy bien –Dijo el humano–, comenzaremos cuando ustedes quieran. Pero antes, creo que deberían ir a comer algo.

–Cierto –Dijo Jenna–; gracias por ayudarnos, no quiero que le pase nada a Inuki.

–Hay algo importante que tienen que comprender, todos ustedes –Les dijo el sujeto–: Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Dicho eso, tomó su bastón con firmeza, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente en la dirección en la que había llegado.

Bolt no comprendió a que se refería con eso. Y por la mirada de los demás, ellos tampoco. Mega se rio un poco y les sonrió luego de verlos con sus expresiones de confusión por unos segundos.

–Quiere decir que lo que pasa, pasa a la perfección, aunque nuestro limitado punto de vista no lo vea así. La naturaleza es sabia, y sabe lo que hace. Constantemente nos habla sobre su plan; todo el mundo habla, si sus oídos están abiertos a escuchar. Una vez que lo comprenden, saben que todo va a salir bien siempre –Explicó.

–Entiendo… –Respondió Jenna. Bolt nunca la había visto tan decaída.

Mega debió notarlo también, porque se acercó a ella y abrió un poco los brazos. Jenna se acercó a Mega y se metió entre estos, y el lobo la abrazó cálidamente, reposando su cabeza encima de la de ella.

–Ella estará bien, ¿sí? –Le dijo–. Todo va a salir bien, y pronto estará aquí, jugando con ustedes de nuevo. No nos rendiremos.

–Gracias, Mega –Respondió Jenna sin alejarse de él–. En verdad sabes cómo hacer que alguien se sienta más aliviado.

El lobo meramente le sonrió un poco.

(-)

Todas las sombras que no habían hecho nada en el enfrentamiento eran las que ahora la estaban escoltando. Ligeramente diferentes entre ellas, algunas más grandes, algunas más pequeñas, la mayoría con diferentes tonos en sus ojos, pero en esencia todas eran sombras. Y eran unas diez, más la sombra que la había ayudado a liberarse de sus cadenas esa misma noche, que parecía la más fuerte de todas esas.

La escolta la guio lejos de las calles y se internó en el bosque, pero no demasiado. Seguían cerca de la ciudad cuando entraron a lo que parecía una mansión, algo pequeña, sobre un claro rodeado de árboles. Una vez entraron, las diez sombras escolta se hundieron en el suelo, literalmente, y la dejaron sola con la sombra grande, que comenzó a guiarla por las instalaciones.

–Entonces, este es el cuartel donde están todas las sombras –Asumió ella.

–Así es, madame –Respondió la sombra–. Sígame, le buscaré hospedaje.

La sombra la guio a través de varios lugares. La base no se veía sucia, pero tenía un ambiente oscuro, se notaba que era habitada casi en su totalidad por sombras, aunque se veían algunos animales y de vez en cuando una que otra persona también.

–Muy bien, regla número uno –Dijo la sombra sin detenerse–: No mates a nadie. Si bien la arena está abierta todo el tiempo para que pelees a tus anchas, necesitamos a todos los reclutas posibles, y muertos no nos sirven. Puedes herirlos todo lo que quieras, pero deben poder sobrevivir, ¿bien?

–Bien –Respondió–, será divertido. Por cierto, quería hablar de eso; ustedes mostraron habilidades muy interesantes allá en el enfrentamiento, y se ve que a esas lucecitas no se les puede vencer sólo con garras y dientes.

–Con que tienes ganas de aprender, ¿eh? –La sombra entonces se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió la puerta. Esta estaba diseñada para que tanto un humano como un animal pudieran abrirla sin problemas–. Este sería tu "territorio"; hazle lo que quieras. Tómate unos minutos para verlo, te esperaré aquí afuera, y entonces podemos hablar del entrenamiento.

–Bien.

Darkinuki entró al cuarto y lo observó un poco. Había una cama para humanos y un par de muebles, también para humanos, pero de igual forma todo estaba modificado para que un animal también pudiera usarlo. No había mucho más que eso, así que después de darle un vistazo a todo, salió del cuarto de nuevo. La sombra la estaba esperando ahí.

–Ya estoy lista para el entrenamiento –Le dijo a la sombra.

–Muy bien, pero antes tenemos que ir con el jefe –Respondió esta–. Le gusta llevar cuenta de quienes llegan aquí.

–Bueno, entonces vamos con él –Dijo Darkinuki apresurada.

La sombra asintió y la guio de nuevo. Esta vez ambos se dirigieron a una zona con un ambiente aún más oscuro que el resto; hasta se podía decir que era un ambiente pesado, con poca iluminación y una sensación de que alguien–o algo–los estaba mirando constantemente. La sensación le provocaba escalofríos a Darkinuki, mayormente porque desconocía el lugar.

Después de andar por algunos minutos en aquella zona, ambos llegaron a una puerta que tenía rasguños marcados a todo lo largo. Tampoco tenía perilla y estaba entreabierta. La sombra tomó aire un par de veces antes de empujar un poco la puerta, que se abrió soltando un rechinido horrible.

–Aquí es –Le dijo la sombra, con una voz bastante baja y reprimida, probablemente por temor–. Entra, estaré detrás de ti.

A pesar de la sensación de vacío y oscuridad que emanaba de la puerta abierta, Darkinuki entró con un paso firme, sintiendo la presencia de la sombra avanzar detrás de ella. Una vez dentro, Darkinuki tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad. La mayor parte del interior estaba decorado con más arañazos. Al fondo, sobre un asiento no en mejores condiciones, se encontraba un tigre. Grande y fuerte, de pelaje oscuro y ojos ámbar resplandecientes, casi rojos, con cicatrices a todo lo largo y ancho de su pelaje. Darkinuki comprendió de inmediato porque era el mando de ese lugar. Su mera presencia inspiraba algo de temor, que ella se esforzaba por mantener oculto.

La sombra se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvo al lado de Darkinuki.

–Jefe, le traigo…

–A la chica que habías mencionado, sí, puedo verlo –Interrumpió el tigre con una voz grave y penetrante–. ¿Quién eres tú, jovencita?

–Soy Darkinuki, aunque otros conocen este cuerpo sólo como Inuki.

–Darkinuki –Dijo el tigre, sorprendiéndola un poco–, un placer. Acércate un poco, quiero conocerte.

Darkinuki dio un paso al frente.

–¿Usted lidera a todos aquí?

–Así es, querida –Le dijo el tigre, poniendo una pata sobre su frente. Se sentía fría–. Veo… un gran potencial en ti. Habrá que pulirlo, claro, pero después serás toda una gema oscura.

–Gracias, quiero volverme más fuerte. He observado que usan habilidades muy llamativas y quisiera torturar a mis hermanitas.

–Tortura, ¿eh? –Dijo el tigre–. Vaya, acabo de conocerte y ya me agradas. No te preocupes, comenzarás de inmediato a entrenar –Luego se dirigió a la sombra–. Tú, llévala a entrenar y asegúrate de que progrese. La quiero convertida en una máquina de matar, y mantenme al tanto de todo.

La sombra inclinó su cabeza.

–Sí, señor.

Sin decir mucho más, ambos salieron del cuarto. Darkinuki respiró aliviada de salir de ahí, el ambiente se sintió más ligero en cuanto estuvo afuera. Sin nada más que un gesto de mano, la sombra le indicó que la siguiera. Darkinuki iba detrás de esta, sin hacer comentarios; caminaba con la cola erguida, y moviéndola de una manera que atraía miradas y alguno que otro silbido de animales que pasaban cerca.

–Un detalle más, linda –Le dijo la sombra de pronto–. La mayoría de los que están aquí tienden a ceder muy fácilmente a sus impulsos, así que te recomiendo un poco de discreción con tus gestos corporales, o vas a tener una fila afuera de tu habitación.

La sombra obviamente se refería a su forma de andar, pero ella no le veía ningún problema. Iba a entrenar, y podía cuidarse sola.

–De acuerdo, y entrenaré lo suficiente para encargarme de esa fila, je, je, je.

La sombra sonrió.

–Muy bien. Empecemos.

Dicho eso, con una mano empujó una puerta grande que se abrió de par en par. Dentro había un cuarto de entrenamiento, con varios tapetes como de artes marciales, un circuito de obstáculos, sacos para golpear y demás aparatos de entrenamiento. Había varios animales dentro, haciendo uso de los distintos equipos disponibles.

La sombra avanzó hasta uno de los tapetes y le limpió algunas manchas de sangre y sudor tan sólo pasando su mano sobre estas. Eso impresionó a Darkinuki, aunque no era una de las habilidades que le interesaría desarrollar.

–Empezaremos con lo básico –Dijo la sombra al terminar–. Quiero ver cómo estás en combate.

–Bien –Respondió ella–, ¿contra quién lucharé?

La sombra se tronó el cuello y los nudillos.

–Contra tu servidor. Anda, seré amable.

'¿Amable? No necesito que sea amable,' Pensó Darkinuki mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

–Veremos quién será amable. Estoy lista.

–Bien –Dijo la sombra y acto seguido se desvaneció en el aire–, je, je, je, je, veo, veo… pero tú a mí no.

'Rayos'

Darkinuki comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, preparándose para atacar desde cualquier lugar donde la sombra pudiera llegar a aparecer. De pronto una garra negra apareció cerca de ella, y a muy rápida velocidad lanzó un zarpazo hacia su lomo.

Apenas pudo quitarse, agachándose. Una vez evadió el ataque lanzó uno propio hacia la sombra recién aparecida, con suficiente rapidez para golpearla. Aun así, la sombra logró quitarse del camino.

–Rápida –Comentó–. Pero no puedes desaparecer.

La sombra desapareció en el aire y casi de inmediato Darkinuki sintió una mano agarrarle una pata. Con un sobresalto y un jalón, saltó hacia atrás, soltándose, y la sombra emergió del suelo, gruñendo en voz baja.

–No necesito desaparecer para ganar –Respondió ella.

La sombra no respondió. En su lugar, extendió una mano hacia Darkinuki y lo siguiente que ella supo fue que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia su oponente por alguna fuerza desconocida. Sin poder resistirse, terminó frente a la sombra, que rápidamente le dio un zarpazo en el lomo con su otra mano y luego la empujó de regreso varios metros, de nuevo, sin tocarla.

–Aah, ya verás –Le gruñó cuando pudo moverse con libertad de nuevo.

Darkinuki corrió rápidamente hacia la sombra y le lanzó un potente zarpazo. Aunque al parecer no lo fue, ya que la sombra permitió que el ataque le diera sin inmutarse y luego le dio un golpe que le dejó adolorida durante bastante tiempo.

–También eres fuerte –Dijo la sombra. Darkinuki no podía saber si lo decía en serio o con sarcasmo. De algo estaba segura: le dolía toda la zona del golpe y le ardía el lomo en la parte del rasguño. Y ella a él, suponiendo que la sombra fuera un él, no le había hecho nada.

–Ah, rayos –No pudo evitar decir al darse cuenta de ello.

–Vamos, deja que tu ira te alimente –Le instruyó la sombra, con un tono que no podía saber si era de ánimo o de regaño–. No te frenes a ti misma.

Momentos después de decirle eso, la sombra se lanzó contra ella. Darkinuki se preparó para recibirla con un zarpazo, pero al momento justo en el que lanzó su ataque la sombra se frenó en seco, evadiendo el rasguño, y lanzó un arañazo propio. Rápidamente Darkinuki levantó una pata con intenciones de bloquear el rasguño; sin embargo, la sombra le clavó sus garras en esta y luego comenzó a rasgar los alrededores, causándole una fuerte oleada de dolor y un grito. Con la adrenalina a tope, Darkinuki rápidamente le lanzó un rasguño al hombro. Para su sorpresa, la sombra ignoró el ataque, aunque ella estaba segura de haberle causado algún daño.

–Fuerte y afilada –Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Darkinuki abrió los ojos y comenzó a gemir de dolor cuando la sombra le dio una serie de rasguños aquí y allá. Los ataques de la sombra dejaban la zona ardiendo y, aunque ella intentaba contraatacar y le daba también rasguños en los hombros y quizás en el pecho, era evidente que tenía una desventaja. La sombra lo sabía, por eso de pronto le dio un fuerte empujón que la tiró al suelo.

Darkinuki intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía; además, la sombra se puso sobre ella, aplastándola con su peso, y le acercó una garra al cuello, casi como la loba había hecho esa misma mañana.

–¿Te rindes? –Le preguntó con aires de superioridad.

–Yo no me rendiré –Gruñó Darkinuki. Pensando rápido, se le ocurrió utilizar sus patas traseras para lanzar a la sombra. Recurriendo a toda la fuerza que consiguió, hizo su maniobra.

La sombra salió lanzada hacia atrás unos metros.

–Bien, bien –Le dijo cuándo se detuvo–. Ahora concéntrate en tu ira, molestia y frustración y atácame.

Darkinuki gruñó en respuesta y corrió para embestir a la sombra, alcanzando esta vez una velocidad superior a la de antes de modo que logró darle una embestida con fuerza, sacándole un grito de dolor a la sombra. Sin embargo, esta rápidamente le enterró sus garras en el pecho. Darkiuniki soltó un quejido de dolor, pero copió el movimiento de la sombra y le clavó sus garras también; aprovechando el movimiento, logró colocar a la sombra contra el suelo. El espectro forcejeó unos segundos y luego se quedó inmóvil.

–Ahora, ¿tú te rindes? –Le preguntó Darkinuki jadeando. Tenía que admitir que eso le había costado trabajo. Tendría que entrenar mucho si quería pelear contra un oponente real.

La sombra se rio un poco burlonamente y luego desapareció.

–¡Oye, eso es trampa!

–No, es el final de esta práctica –Le respondió la sombra, apareciendo a un metro o dos de ella–. Y nada mal para ser la primera, debo decir.

Darkinuki no respondió. Estaba cansada y adolorida, y podía sentir sus heridas arder. La sombra acercó sus manos entre sí y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara. Ella obedeció, y la sombra comenzó a hacerle algo a sus heridas; no podía decir que las estaba sanando, el dolor no se iba del todo, pero parecía estarlas… sellando, de alguna manera. Cada rasguño quedaba relleno de algo, algo oscuro y frío, pero al menos ayudaba a disminuir el dolor.

–Listo –Le dijo la sombra una vez hubo terminado.

–Bien –Darkinuki suspiró cansada–, fue una buena batalla.

–Te dije que sería amable –Le recordó la sombra con una sonrisa.

–Vaya… si eso es amabilidad, no imagino que haces cuando te pones serio.

–Muchas cosas –Dijo la sombra–, pero no te mataría, eres valiosa para esta organización. Como dijo el jefe, una vez que hayamos pulido tu potencial, serás una gema oscura.

Darkinuki sonrió de forma oscura. –Aguardo con ansias.

–Pero por ahora deberías descansar –Añadió la sombra–. Ven, déjame mostrarte todo el lugar.

–Bien.

(-)

–Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –Llamó Shiny a los gatos. Tenían que darse prisa para saber que hacer ahora que las cosas se habían complicado.

–Tienes razón –Jaden le dijo, alcanzándola–; Sunshine debe saber esto.

Shiny le dio la razón con un gesto de cabeza y siguió andando por los pasillos de la base, camino a la habitación de su líder. Una vez entraron los tres, vieron a una gran leona de pelaje blanco y ojos azul celeste, sentada al fondo de la habitación. Todos inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto.

–Regresaron.

–Así es –Respondió Shiny con la cabeza ligeramente agachada por pena. Era la primera vez que no cumplía con un encargo–. Tenemos… noticias interesantes.

–Parece que no son buenas –Comentó la leona–, ¿qué ocurrió?

–Hubo un… problema. Encontramos a un ave; tiene dos lobos como compañía. El pilar se quedó con ellos. Las sombras también ya saben de su existencia y hubo una casualidad; una amiga cercana cedió ante la oscuridad. No… hubo mucho por hacer.

–Helang –Murmuró Sunshine. Sus ojos divagaron por unos momentos–. Esto no estaba en los planes. Necesitamos a ese pilar de luz, con ese serían cuatro y podríamos atacar a las sombras y eliminarlas.

–Es fuerte –Mencionó Shiny–; sus aprendices no tanto, pero lo suficiente para causar problemas y probablemente estarán vigilando al pilar. Necesitamos pensar en una estrategia.

–Hm… debemos ser cuidadosos y hacer un plan –Dijo Sunshine con una mirada pensativa.

–Usted es la estratega –Le dijo Shiny–; díganos que hacer y lo haremos.

–Me alegra oír eso. Meditaré un rato; por hoy tómense el día libre y recuperen la energía gastada.

–Gracias –Shiny inclinó su cabeza de nuevo, ambos gatos la imitaron–. Esperaremos por sus instrucciones. Andando, chicos.

Sunshine les hizo un ademán de cabeza. Sin decir más, Shiny, Jaden y Starly salieron de la habitación.

* * *

 **las cosas se pondran muy interesantes desde este punto, me gustaria que nos dijeran que les parecen los personajes y espero que les vaya gustando la historia, nos vemos hasta la proxima**


	11. Capitulo: Empezando a conocer

**bien, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, creo que dos semanas, pero bueno aqui traemos un nuevo capitulo, esperemos que le guste y dejen su comentario y aprovechando el momento le agradecemos mucho a Ana Karen, tus comentarios nos animan muchu y espero que te siga gustando el fic, sin mas por el momento que comience el capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Empezando a conocer**

–Buenos días, Mittens, Rhino –Dijo Bolt mientras bostezaba.

–Buenos días, orejón

–Buenos días, chicos.

Bolt terminó de estirarse. Esa noche había tenido uno de esos sueños extraños. Era el primero en mucho tiempo y el can asumió que se debió a que Mittens no había dormido con él esa noche.

–¿ Cómo durmieron? –Les preguntó, esperando que ellos no hicieran la misma pregunta.

–Bien –Le dijo Mittens con una leve sonrisa.

–Salvé al mundo de nuevo –Dijo Rhino, terminando de estirarse.

–Genial, amigo –Bolt esperó por unos momentos y, para su alivio, ninguno de los dos preguntó cómo había dormido él–. Bajemos a desayunar.

Los tres bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose a Penny de camino a la salida. La chica le dio una caricia a cada uno y les prometió que, el fin de semana, todos jugarían mucho antes de salir algo apurada por la puerta. Sin mayor evento, los tres se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Las cosas eran similares en la casa de las hermanas, con excepción de los ánimos. Tanto Luci como Jenna habían despertado bastante desanimadas, y nadie podía culparlas. "Buenos días," se dijeron entre ellas con voz apagada; Jenna en particular estaba también algo cansada, no había dormido bien. Aun así, tenía que seguir adelante. Por Inuki.

–Debemos ir con Mega y los demás –Le dijo a Luci.

Ella suspiró. –¿Desayunamos antes?

–Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambas fueron a desayunar, en silencio todo el tiempo, y luego salieron al granero, notablemente apagadas.

–Hola –Saludó Jenna por las dos.

–Buenos días –Respondió Helang.

–¿Hoy qué harán? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Mostrarles lo que pueden llegar a hacer –Les dijo Mega.

–Sólo hay que esperar a que el maestro llegue –Agregó Helang.

–Okey –Respondió Jenna antes de suspirar–, espero que Inuki esté bien.

–Lo estará –Le aseguró Mega.

Momentos después un fuerte silbido sonó en las afueras, incluso sorprendió a Jenna un poco.

–El maestro –Aseguró Helang–. Y dice que a entrenar.

Jenna miró a Luci y asintió. Ella respondió el gesto y ambas salieron detrás de los lobos y el halcón. El humano los estaba esperando afuera, con su túnica puesta y el bastón en su mano derecha.

–Buenos días –Saludó Jenna, aunque haciendo memoria, el humano no les había dicho su nombre. Así que prefirió dejarlo en "buenos días".

–Buenos días, jovencitas –Respondió él–. Antes que nada, esperaremos unos minutos a que salgan sus amigos para comenzar.

Tal y cómo el hombre dijo, al cabo de dos minutos Bolt, Mittens y Rhino salieron de casa. Al verlos reunidos se acercaron y con eso estuvieron todos.

–Muy bien –Dijo el humano–. Ahora, quiero que olviden todo lo que creen que conocen. Vamos a sumergirnos en algo totalmente nuevo.

Antes de que Jenna pudiera preguntar, el sujeto prendió su mano en llamas. Ahí, a la vista de todos, de un segundo a otro y sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor. Y el fuego se movía, como una pequeña hoguera, lanzando pequeñas flamas hacia el cielo.

–W-Wow… –Jenna no pudo decir nada más. Estaba totalmente asombrada.

–Eso… eso es…

–¡Asombroso! –Rhino terminó la oración de Mittens.

Momentos después el hombre apagó su mano y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. –Muy bien, comencemos.

Mega y Byte se recostaron a su izquierda y derecha, respectivamente. Helang se posó sobre su cabeza. Bolt los imitó y se echó en donde estaba, Mittens a su lado y Rhino al otro. Luci y Jenna también terminaron por hacerlo, esta última un poco extrañada, ya que el hombre había dicho que iban a entrenar.

–¿ Con qué comenzaremos? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Con lo más difícil –Dijo el humano–: Relajación. Todo a su alrededor es energía; deben aprender a sentirla, a verla. Calmen sus mentes y vacíen sus pensamientos.

Dicho eso, el humano cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

–¿Y cómo lo hacemos? –Preguntó Jenna uno o dos segundos después. Aun así, el humano no le contestó. Helang lo hizo en su lugar.

–Cierra los ojos, respira profundo, hasta que no estés pensando en nada más que tu respiración –Dicho eso, el halcón cerró los ojos, al igual que Mega y Byte.

Jenna miró como Bolt, Mittens, Rhino y Luci hacían lo mismo. Ella fue la última; cerró los ojos y comenzó a tratar de relajarse.

–Díganme… ¿qué pueden sentir? –Dijo el humano, apenas más alto que un susurro–. Vayan más lejos de ver, oír, oler, tocar… sientan. Usen el, tan afamado, sexto sentido; su instinto, su guía.

Jenna apretó los ojos, intentando olvidar la mirada de odio que su hermana le había dedicado apenas el día anterior. Sus palabras, sus gestos… toda esa agresión…

La voz del humano la sacó de esas imágenes. –Jenna, concéntrate.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo.

–Veo… veo algo, maestro –Dijo Mega– Oscuro y agresivo. Negro… peligroso y rayado.

–Yo veo algo blanco –Dijo Byte después–, blanco y limpio. Claro y pasivo, pero también peligroso.

Para sorpresa de Jenna, la siguiente en hablar fue Luci.

–Veo luz… y oscuridad… juntos.

–Un tigre –Añadió Helang–. Y un león. Noche sin luna, sin luz, y día apagado, sin claridad. Juntos o separados, no importa, ambos son peligrosos.

¿Cómo podían ver con tanta facilidad? Jenna comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Inhaló y exhaló; inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y… 'No eres mi madre para ordenarme…'

'Ya cállate, Jenna, no eres mi madre para ordenarme.'

De pronto la voz de Rhino la desconcentró de nuevo. –Pues yo no veo nada.

–No todos tienen la misma facilidad para lo mismo –Respondió el humano–. Quizás ver no sea lo tuyo, pero es igualmente importante que te concentres.

–Mm, entiendo –Dijo Bolt–; yo tampoco veo nada, pero es relajante hacer esto.

–Lo que el orejón dijo.

–Yo veo… veo… –La voz del humano se volvió ausente por un momento– una frase: "El tigre y el león pueden ser más fuertes, pero el lobo no trabaja para el circo."

–¿ Y eso qué significa? –Preguntó Jenna de inmediato.

–No lo sé… no aun –Le dijo el humano–, pero Helang vio a esos animales. Luci vio luz y oscuridad juntas. Mega oscuridad y Byte vio luz. Uno de esos debe estar al mando de las sombras que se llevaron a Inuki. El otro quizás tenga que ver con la loba y los gatos. El lobo debemos ser nosotros, supongo.

Jenna abrió los ojos, y fue la primera en hacerlo. Todos los demás, incluso Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, que habían admitido no ver nada, seguían con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración tranquila. ¿Por qué…?

–Vaya, Luci, eres la primera que conozco que logró ver algo en su primera vez. Eso es admirable –Le dijo el humano al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente.

–Gracias –Respondió ella–, fue muy interesante sentirlo.

–Me alegro por ti, hermanita, je, je, je.

–Sin duda es reconocible –Prosiguió el humano–. Probablemente también lo hubieras logrado, Jenna, pero no te concentraste en lo más mínimo.

Jenna saltó a la defensiva, pensando que se trataba de algún regaño. –Ah, es que… lo que dijo Inuki me afectó mucho… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… en cómo me veía.

–No fue Inuki quién lo dijo –Le aseguró Mega–. Bueno, sí era ella, pero no… rayos, tenía que ser difícil de explicar.

–Era el cuerpo de tu hermana, pero su alma, su personalidad, no –Explicó Byte–. Era un "alter ego", un otro yo.

Pero Jenna no estaba prestando demasiada atención. –Dijo que… que no era nadie para darle órdenes –Sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas–; dijo que no era su mamá. Ya me lo había dicho… algunas veces cuando éramos niñas…

–Jenna, sabes que Inuki nunca ha dicho eso sinceramente –Le recordó Luci.

De pronto, de un momento a otro, Jenna se halló entre los brazos del humano. –Ven, vamos –Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarla. Se sentía cálido y acogedor estar entre sus brazos, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, no de esa forma en especial. Era curioso–. Es tu hermana, es tu familia. Ella no diría eso en serio.

–Vamos a traerla de vuelta –Le dijo Mega–, todo se arreglará y entonces te diré "te lo dije". Ya lo verás.

–Y no olvides que cuentas con nosotros –Le recordó Mittens.

–De aquí hasta el final –Añadió Rhino–; sin importar el dolor de las heridas en batalla.

–Gr-Gracias –Dijo Jenna mientras comenzaba a responder el gesto y abrazaba al humano–, a todos, por apoyarme.

–Estamos juntas, Jenna, y volveremos a tener a Inuki con nosotras jugando –Le prometió Luci.

–Así será –Aseguró Mega.

–Claro que sí –El humano le acarició la cabeza a Jenna, haciendo que por un momento se sintiera protegida… aunque era algo extraño, considerando que acababa de conocerlo y no sabía su nombre–. Pero necesitaremos de tu ayuda. Inuki también.

–Es importante que te concentres –Añadió Helang–. Por ella.

Jenna asintió. Ahora le quedaba claro que sería complicado; de verdad se trataba de dejar todo atrás y sumergirse en un mundo nuevo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese momento. A esas palabras.

–Maestro –Dijo Byte, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos–, ¿qué tal si juegan un rato para distraerse?

–Podría funcionar –Dijo Luci.

–Claro –Respondió el humano–, cómo ustedes gusten.

–¿No sería eso… perder el tiempo? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Yo pienso que les haría bien –Intervino Bolt.

–No puedes perder algo que no existe –Señaló el humano. ¿A qué se refería?–, o, en su defecto, que es relativo. Diviértanse; yo estaré cerca de aquí –Luego se dirigió a sus alumnos–. Ustedes tres tal vez quieran jugar también.

–Iré con usted, maestro –Dijo Helang tranquilamente.

–Igual yo –Byte asintió.

–Yo me quedo a jugar –Les dijo Mega con su sonrisa de siempre.

Jenna respondió el gesto y sonrió –Gracias, Mega.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué jugamos? –Preguntó Bolt.

Mega se puso en posición de juego y habló muy rápido. –¿Escondidas, atrapadas?, ¿Prenderle fuego a algo?

¿Prenderle fuego a algo? ¿Eso hacía Mega para divertirse? 'Supongo que cada quien tiene sus preferencias…'

–No creo que debamos prenderle fuego a nada –Intervino Mittens, calmando al lobo hiperactivo.

–Juguemos a las atrapadas –Propuso Luci.

Por unanimidad, ese fue el juego elegido. Una vez decidido eso, Jenna vio que Mittens comenzaba a acercarse a Bolt, con una sonrisa juguetona. El pastor blanco lo notó también y entonces dijo.

–Yo atrapo si quieren.

–¡Hecho! –Exclamó la gata negra y salió corriendo de inmediato.

A los pocos segundos, todos ya se habían alejado de Bolt. Jenna iba corriendo junto a Luci, Mega había tomado una dirección, Rhino se estaba moviendo entre los arbustos del jardín; Mittens no estaba a la vista. El can comenzó a perseguirlas a las dos a altas velocidades.

–Vaya, Bolt es rápido –Dijo Luci mientras huían.

–Sí, tendremos que ser ágiles.

De pronto la cabeza de Mittens se asomó de entre las plantas.

–Siempre que no corran en línea recta por mucho tiempo, estarán bien.

'Vaya, sí que lo conoce bien.' –Gracias por el consejo.

Con eso, ambas comenzaron a correr en zigzag. El perro blanco de inmediato comenzó a quedarse atrás, intentando darles alcance. –Eso no vale –Se quejó juguetonamente conforme se iba quedando más y más atrás.

Una risa llamó la atención del pastor, que dejó de correr. Era Mittens, asomándose desde su escondite. –¿Qué pasa, "súper perro"? ¿Son muy rápidas para ti?

–Ya verás, gatita –Le dijo el perro mientras comenzaba a correr en su dirección.

La gata rio un poco y salió huyendo, sin seguir una misma dirección por demasiado tiempo. A veces saltaba de un lado a otro y de regreso, y usaba el entorno para cambiar de dirección con mayor facilidad. A Bolt se le complicaba bastante darle alcance aunque fuera más rápido que ella.

En un momento, Mittens dejó de hacer trucos y comenzó a correr en línea recta. Bolt vio su oportunidad y aceleró para darle alcance. La gata perdía terreno, pero seguía corriendo.

–Ya te tengo –Dijo el can cuando la tuvo al alcance. De inmediato saltó pata alcanzarla, pero para su sorpresa la gata estaba detrás de él. Mittens se había detenido y agachado en el último momento, ocasionando que Bolt se siguiera de largo. –Aah, Mittens.

Ella se rio un poco más. –Je, je, je, je, y pensar que lograste arrastrarme por el país, orejón –Le dijo antes de sentarse y lamerse una pata.

Bolt miró alrededor y dio con Mega. Sin decir nada, cambió su curso hacia el lobo grisáceo.

–Vamos, Bolt, seré amable –Le dijo en tono retador mientras doblaba las piernas.

Bolt siguió acercándose. Cuando no hubo mucha distancia entre él y Mega, este último dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a velocidad media. No la aumentaba, ni hacia giros bruscos como Mittens o Jenna y Luci, de modo que a Bolt no le costó mucho trabajo darle alcance y tocarle un costado.

–Muy bien, es mi turno –Mega se tronó el cuello.

–¿Y sí será muy rápido? –Preguntó Jenna para sí, recordando que una vez había hecho una carrera con Inuki.

Una brisa de aire pasó por el lugar y en un segundo Mega ya estaba parado junto a Jenna. –No lo sé, deberíamos preguntarle –Musitó en juego–. Ahora, te daré diez segundos y seré amable.

Jenna tardó un momento o dos en sacarse la impresión y salir corriendo. Mega había cruzado el jardín, casi de un extremo a otro, en un par de segundos. Esa clase de velocidad era sobrenatural, no era de extrañarse que él e Inuki hubieran tenido una carrera tan cerrada. Una vez que terminaron los diez segundos, para su alivio, Mega comenzó a perseguirla a velocidades normales.

(-)

–¡Arriba! –La voz de la sombra despertó a Darkinuki

–Ah –Darkinuki soltó un quejido y bostezó–, ¿entrenar tan temprano?

–Quieres torturar a tus hermanas, ¿no? Bueno, eso no se logrará ahí tirada –La sombra salió de la habitación–. Te espero, date prisa.

Darkinuki terminó de abrir los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, se estiró y se bajó de la cama para salir de su habitación. Era su segundo día de libertad, y no estaba por ponerse a desperdiciarlo.

–Bien, ¿cuál será el entrenamiento? –Preguntó una vez afuera de su cuarto.

–Hay un circuito que tienes que completar –Le dijo la sombra–, me va a servir para evaluarte en varios aspectos. Después puedes enfrentarme de nuevo, si quieres.

–Bien, haré el circuito y luego sí pienso enfrentarte de nuevo.

–Muy bien, sígueme –La sombra comenzó a avanzar, en silencio los primeros minutos–. ¿Y qué tal la primera noche?

–Bien, tienen una linda base –Respondió Darkinuki. 'Con excepción de aquella zona donde está el tigre, claro'

–Sí, no tengo idea de que pudo ser antes, ni cuánto tiempo tiene el jefe aquí, pero tampoco me importa –Dijo la sombra mientras se detenía–. Esta es mi parada. La tuya está por allá.

Darkinuki vio a donde la sombra había apuntado; ahí estaba el principio de un circuito bastante grande. La sombra se había parado junto a una especie de panel de control. Sin decir nada, ella se dirigió al inicio del circuito.

–Y mi trabajo es, je, je, je, je, asegurarme de que esto no sea demasiado fácil –Dijo la sombra desde donde estaba.

Darkinuki se paró en el inicio del circuito. –Bien, comencemos.

Dicho eso, una puerta automática se deslizó hacia un costado para permitirle entrar al circuito. En cuanto ella cruzó, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y emitió un pitido; obviamente no se iba a volver a abrir. Su única salida ahora era terminar el circuito. Se veía complejo, aunque todo estuviera apagado. Había bandas, como caminadoras para humanos, algunas máquinas a los costados, algo parecido a una manguera, similar a uno de esos sistemas de riego, pegado al techo del circuito y debajo, Darkinuki supuso que como castigo o quizás humillación para los que fallaran y se cayeran, salía un hedor horrible. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse que cosa podía oler así de desagradable.

–¡Andando!

La voz de la sombra vino acompañada de sonidos eléctricos y mecánicos, y el circuito se encendió. Las primeras bandas para caminar se encendieron y unos péndulos, constando de costales medio sucios y maltrechos amarrados a una cadena, aparecieron desde los costados y comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

Darkinuki respiró profundo y saltó de la plataforma de inicio a la primera banda. Esta se movía lentamente, de modo que ella no tenía que correr ni esforzarse para mantenerse sobre el aparato; sólo tenía que prestar atención y agacharse cuando el péndulo pasara sobre su cabeza. Simple por el momento. De ese modo, Darkinuki saltó hacia la segunda banda, y hacia la tercera y a la cuarta antes de que hubiera algún cambio en ese patrón.

Progresivamente la velocidad de las bandas comenzó a aumentar, de modo que Darkinuki ahora tenía que trotar para mantenerse estable. Algunas bandas también comenzaron a inclinarse, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, hacia un costado… eso lo complicaba un poco más. Para terminar, algunas plataformas y bandas se elevaron y otras se hundieron, de modo que ahora para pasar de una a otra, Darkinuki tenía que saltar. La velocidad aun no era un problema, pero ahora tenía que prestar más atención a los péndulos antes de saltar a la siguiente banda o plataforma, y cuidar de ponerse en sentido contrario a la inclinación de dicha. Saltó a la quinta y a la sexta haciendo uso de su fuerza para mantenerse en equilibrio aunque estuvieran inclinadas. De ahí saltó a una plataforma sólida y estable, como alguna clase de punto de control.

–¡Cuidado con la cabeza! –Le dijo la sombra desde dónde estaba.

Darkinuki observó la siguiente parte del circuito. Además de uno que otro péndulo, habían máquinas lanzando pelotas de tenis desde los costados, por el momento a bajas velocidades, así que no sería un problema. Haciendo uso de su agilidad, Darkinuki logró seguir saltando de plataforma en plataforma y de banda en banda evadiendo péndulos y pelotas mientras seguía corriendo a gran velocidad.

Lo siguiente que sonó fue una especie de alarma, y acto seguido Darkinuki vio pasar a centímetros de su mejilla un dardo. Un dardo tranquilizante. Darkinuki abrió los ojos y comenzó a enfocarse en evadir esos dardos; con que uno de esos le diera habría fallado. Por lo mismo, dejó de ponerle atención a péndulos y pelotas, y estas últimas comenzaron a golpearla a veces, desconcentrándola y haciendo que perdiera el paso. Una o dos veces estuvo cerca de caer. Aun así, ella no se rendiría. Cuando por fin comenzó a tomarle el ritmo a los nuevos mecanismos, la sombra gritó de nuevo.

–¡Más rápido!

Eso la regresó casi al inicio. Las pelotas y los dardos eran disparados más rápida y seguidamente, y aunque ya casi no había péndulos, los pocos que quedaban también se movían más rápido. Como Darkinuki tenía su atención en los dardos, las pelotas seguían golpeándola y dificultándole seguir avanzando. Con trabajos logró llegar a la siguiente plataforma estable, y lo hizo ya jadeando.

–¡Último tramo, linda! –Le gritó la sombra.

Darkinuki prestó atención a lo que faltaba. Sí, después de eso había una plataforma junto a otra puerta, la de salida. Pero antes tenía que atravesar esto…

Un par de péndulos rápidos; las máquinas, dos disparando pelotas y una dardos; siete plataformas con bandas moviéndose a velocidades bastante altas y, para terminar, estas también subían y bajaban alternadamente. Darkinuki respiró, alistándose para saltar a la primer banda, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo escuchó un sonido como de aire, viniendo de arriba de ella.

Algún tipo de gas verdoso estaba saliendo de una ventila en la parte superior del circuito. Y tras unos segundos, el gas comenzó a ser mucho, a amontonarse y a bajar lentamente. Llegó hasta una altura cercana a ella y se quedó ahí. Tal vez no le hacía nada mientras estaba en la plataforma estable, pero en cuanto saltara a la primera banda en movimiento, sería un problema.

Darkinuki rápidamente estudió alguna forma de cruzar. No podía cerrar los ojos, aguantar la respiración y correr. No aguantaría la respiración durante todo el tramo para empezar, además de que correr con los ojos cerrados sería un problema mayor. No, tenía que haber otra forma. Una vez más observó los obstáculos. Las bandas subían y bajaban… bajaban y se alejaban del gas al bajar. ¡Sólo tenía que pasar de una banda a otra mientras estuvieran abajo, y el gas no la tocaría!

Darkinuki observó la primera plataforma con banda. Estaba subiendo; pasaron unos segundos y comenzó a bajar. Entonces saltó a esta. Esperando el momento para saltar a la siguiente, Darkinuki se concentró en esquivar las pelotas y los dardos. La banda en la que estaba comenzó a subir; antes de que llegara muy arriba, Dakinuki saltó a la siguiente, que estaba bajando, y logró mantenerse lejos del gas. Repitiendo ese proceso y cuidando que las pelotas o dardos no la tomaran desprevenida, en poco tiempo estuvo llegando a la última banda móvil. Darkinuki respiró profundo y saltó a la plataforma sólida y segura, jadeando. El circuito se apagó y la sombra la esperó afuera de la puerta automática, que se abrió en cuanto ella se acercó para salir.

–Muy bien hecho –Le dijo la sombra–; nada mal para la primera vez. Conozco reclutas que no lo logran en meses.

–Casi no lo consigo –Jadeó ella–. Me llevaste al límite, pensé que no lo lograría.

–Me di cuenta. Pero lo hiciste bien, así que ten.

La sombra materializó un pequeño plato hondo y lo puso frente a Darkinuki. Este se llenó de agua un momento después.

Darkinuki comenzó a beber agua rápidamente sin decirle nada a la sombra, y no se detuvo hasta habérsela acabado.

–Vaya que tenías sed –Exclamó la sombra, y luego bajó la voz–. Y yo tenía razón.

Darkinuki terminó de normalizar su respiración. –Ah, bueno, ya me gustaría aprender habilidades únicas. Mi cuerpo físicamente está en perfecto estado; si fuera una pelea a puro cuerpo vencería a cualquiera.

–Ese es exactamente el punto –Respondió la sombra–, no es a puro cuerpo. Si quieres aprender esas habilidades, necesito que te entregues a tu ira, odio y desagrado.

–Bien, ¿cómo lo hago?

La sombra le indicó que la siguiera y fue a uno de los tapetes que había en la habitación. Darkinuki la siguió y, siguiendo otra indicación, se sentó en el tapete.

–Bien, no vamos a hacer idioteces como meditar o relajarse –La sombra escupió hacia un costado con un gesto de desagrado–. Quiero que cierres los ojos y pienses en todo lo que hace enojar y te disguste. Y repítelo, dale vueltas una y otra vez.

–Bien.

Darkinuki cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar. Jenna fue la primera imagen que le llegó. Cada vez que le daba órdenes, cuando se creía muy madura y mandamás, sólo porque su mamá había salido a buscar comida por unos minutos. Eso le desagradaba en exceso. Cuando la golpeaba también, ¿qué se creía? Y la había atacado más de una vez. Involuntariamente, Darkinuki comenzó a gruñir. Esos golpes, esas mordidas… de algo estaba segura: ella odiaba a Jenna.

–Perfecto –Masculló la sombra de pronto–. Abre los ojos, linda.

Darkinuki abrió los ojos, sintiéndose más fuerte y poderosa que antes. Enseñaba los colmillos y gruñía amenazadoramente. La sombra le puso un espejo enfrente y ella pudo verse a sí misma. Sus ojos brillaban en rojo escarlata y de su pelaje emanaba un aura oscura de algunos centímetros de grosor.

–Vaya, ¿esa soy yo? –Preguntó asombrada.

–En toda tu belleza y esplendor, sí –Le dijo la sombra–. Con ese simple proceso podrás desarrollar todas las habilidades que quieres, y más.

–Perfecto –Darkinuki sonrió de manera oscura–. Me siento fuerte y con poder.

–Muy bien –La sombra se tronó el cuello–. Atácame.

Darkinuki sonrió más y gruñó enseñando los colmillos. Sin hacerse del rogar, le saltó encima a la sombra.


	12. Capitulo: Sentimientos nuevos

**Hey como han estado, espero que bien y lamentamos mucho el retraso con los nuevos capítulos, pero es que tuve una semana muy pero muy difícil en la escuela y por esa razón no he podido subir los nuevos capítulos pero tranquilos que tal vez haya otro capitulo muy pronto (tal vez lunes o martes) así que disfruten del capitulo y comenten que les esta pareciendo el fic, sin mas que decir adelante**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Sentimientos nuevos**

Bolt abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus patas estaban rodeando algo suave y cálido. 'Mittens' Después de una pequeña conversación con la gata el día anterior en la tarde, ambos habían acordado que seguirían durmiendo juntos, aunque de hecho ya lo habían acordado antes, Bolt por alguna razón quiso "corroborar" que sí pasaría.

Bolt la observó por unos momentos. Se veía muy tierna y linda durmiendo. Podría haber pasado todo el día mirándola, pero al alzar un poco la cabeza un rayo de sol le dio en la cara y el can se acordó del tema del entrenamiento. Penny ya no estaba, y su cama estaba tendida, por lo que la chica ya debería estar de camino a la escuela.

Bolt movió un poco a Mittens. –¿Mm?

–Despierta, Mittens, ya es día –Le dijo con suavidad.

La gata se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. –Y, ¿no podemos quedarnos así un ratito más? –Le preguntó, acurrucándose de nuevo entre sus patas.

–Bueno, si tú quieres –Dijo el pastor ligeramente resignado. Realmente no quería, teniendo menos de cinco días de entrenamiento, comenzar a llegar tarde.

–Sólo un ratito, lo prometo –Le dijo la gata, como dando respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Bolt llegó a pensar que quizás había hecho una mueca sin darse cuenta o algo para que Mittens le dijera eso. Él no quería que ella pensara que no le gustaba estar recostado junto a ella.

–No te preocupes, Mittens –Le dijo–. Tanto cómo tú quieras.

La gata sonrió ampliamente, se acomodó más cerca del pecho de Bolt y cerró los ojos. Él, a gusto con la cercanía de su amiga, también cerró los ojos. El perro blanco notó entonces algo curioso: Mittens estaba frotándole su cabecita en el pecho. Bolt sintió su corazón acelerarse, y su cara arder. Probablemente estaría sonrojado en esos momentos, y dio gracias de que Mittens tuviera los ojos cerrados. Lo siguiente fue más curioso aún, ese sonido desconocido comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Sonaba como algún tipo de vibración… y provenía… de Mittens. Mittens estaba haciendo ese sonido curioso; pero a Bolt le daba algo de pena preguntarle que era.

Unos minutos después de todo, el can comenzó a sentirse aletargado. La cercanía de la gata, el sonido que emitía, y el cómo estaba frotándose contra él, terminaron por hacer que Bolt cayera dormido de nuevo.

(-)

–Y entonces, por eso es que estoy seguro de que el pollo es lo único que no sabe a pollo –Le dijo Mega a las hermanas. Ambas ya se veían un poco mejor, pero aún estaban algo decaídas, y el lobo había supuesto que contarles algún anécdota ayudaría a levantarles el ánimo.

Luci se rio un poco de la historia de Mega. Jenna también, aunque en menor medida, y preguntó:

–¿En verdad piensas eso?

–Desde luego que sí –Respondió el lobo con convicción–. Mis métodos son infalibles para esto.

–Mm, no estoy muy segura de que eso que dices tenga lógica.

Mega frunció el ceño en broma y le dio un leve empujón de juego a Jenna. Ella sonrió y devolvió el gesto.

–Je, je, je, bueno, ¿hoy que haremos?

Mega se rascó detrás de una oreja. –Creo que quieren darles una demostración mientras los demás llegan. Será divertido.

–Suena interesante –Comentó Luci.

El lobo entonces alzó las orejas y miró en otra dirección, notablemente emocionado. Helang aterrizó cerca uno o dos segundos después, sin hacer comentarios.

–Claro que será interesante, si quieren ver cómo Helang, Byte y yo perdemos contra un solo oponente.

–Helang es el más experimentado de los tres, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Jenna.

Mega asintió, y Helang le dio la razón con un gesto de su ala. –Pero ni siquiera yo puedo enfrentarme al maestro.

Nadie dijo nada más y un pequeño silencio comenzó a formarse. Su maestro, su maestro. A Jenna le interesaba saber hasta dónde llegaba el poder de ese humano, capaz de cosas sobrenaturales y entrenar a un halcón y dos lobos como si fueran sus mascotas. Hasta sonaba un poco peligroso para ella.

De pronto Helang alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. Mega hizo lo mismo y ambos voltearon en la misma dirección.

–Vamos, Mega, Byte nos necesita –Le urgió el halcón y alzó vuelo en la dirección en la que ambos habían visto.

–Oh, ¡sí, señor! –El lobo parecía más emocionado que preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana si estaba en algún apuro. Mega salió corriendo, pero se detuvo al cabo de dos o tres pasos y volteó a ver a las hermanas. –Vengan, vamos.

Jenna y Luci se miraron entre sí, algo dudosas. 'No quiero ponerla a ella en peligro también,' Pensó Jenna. Cuando volteó a ver a Mega para decirle que prefería no ir con él a esto, el lobo ya estaba lejos, corriendo. Ignorando como pasó, Jenna y Luci terminaron corriendo detrás de él.

Las chicas, al cabo de unos minutos de correr, distinguieron a dos figuras combatiendo entre sí. Una era Byte, notó Jenna cuando se acercaron lo suficiente; la otra estaba parada sobre dos patas y cubierta por una capucha.

'El humano'

Helang y Mega se unieron al combate con un aullido de batalla de este último. El lobo le saltó encima por la espalda, pero el humano se agachó sin siquiera voltear a verlo y evadió el ataque. Helang había tomado altura mientras tanto y se lanzó en picada contra él. El humano usó su bastón para desviarlo, dándole un golpe en el costado cuando estuvo cerca. Byte le había saltado para morderle un brazo, pero el sujeto se quitó y le golpeó el hocico. Así, sin ningún problema, el sujeto se las arregló para enfrentarse a los tres, evadiendo y golpeándolos sin sudar una gota. Helang, Mega y Byte de vez en cuando acertaban algún golpe o rasguño, pero no era nada comparado con los que recibían.

Jenna estaba impresionada, el humano de verdad podía enfrentarse a los tres a la vez. Ella y Luci sólo lo observaban esquivar y golpear. De pronto Helang intentó atacar de frente usando toda su velocidad. 'Eso si le va a golpear, es muy rápido' Sin embargo, el sujeto apuntó su mano libre en dirección al ave y esta quedó inmóvil en pleno aire. El humano agitó su brazo en una dirección y Helang salió disparado en aquella misma dirección, a toda velocidad y contra su voluntad. Terminó por chocar con ambos lobos, cayendo los tres al suelo, bastante golpeados todos.

El humano se quitó la capucha y azotó una esquina del bastón contra el suelo. –¡Tiempo! Nada mal, chicos, nada mal.

Jenna abrió los ojos con asombro y se acercó al humano, seguida por su hermana.

–Hola, Soul.

El humano fijó sus ojos en Luci en cuanto ella lo saludó. –¿Cómo me llamaste?

Luci se encogió un poco. –A-Ah, Soul… ¿no es ese su nombre?

–No, linda, mi nombre es Psyon. ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

Luci lo miró con curiosidad por unos momentos. No había agresión ni acusación en las preguntas que había hecho el humano. –Y-Yo… soñé con él. Anoche. Había… un gato anaranjado, encima del tejado de una casa. Tenía su cabeza alzada y estaba hablando solo, o más bien, le hablaba como que al cielo. Y… su voz le respondía, pero usted no estaba ahí… al menos, no físicamente. Y-Y el gato… se refería a usted como Soul. Lo lamento –Añadió Luci rápidamente al terminar.

–Oh, no, no te disculpes, linda –Le dijo el humano–; hasta suena bien. Algo me dice que tus capacidades para ver son mucho mayores de lo que pensé. Siéntete libre de llamarme como quieras, je, pero mi nombre "oficial" es Psyon.

Luci asintió, visiblemente más calmada. Jenna entonces le prestó atención a Mega, Helang y Byte. Los tres tenían golpes por todos lados y estaban sucios. No se veían en buenas condiciones para nada. El humano sopló algo sobre su mano y después la estiró con dirección a los tres. Una corriente de aire tibio pasó por el lugar, curando cualquier herida en los lobos y el halcón.

–Felicidades, chicos, lo hicieron bien.

–¡Pero si apenas lo tocamos! –Exclamó Mega con incredulidad. Jenna tampoco comprendía; él los había dejado comiendo tierra, ¿por qué apremiarlos, cuando él ganó?

–Pero me tocaron –Recalcó el humano, mirando de reojo a Jenna–. Recuerden: No están intentando vencerme a mí, sino vencerse a ustedes mismos. Que mañana duren más de lo que duraron hoy; por eso fue un buen trabajo.

Los tres inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto y el humano se las acarició. Byte entonces le lanzó una mirada juguetona a sus compañeros. –Y ustedes dos deben ser más rápidos. Casi me mata en los segundos que les tomó llegar.

Mega sonrió y sacó la lengua; Helang se limitó a sonreír.

–Vaya, entonces, ¿así entrenan? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Lo que es combate, sí –Respondió el halcón–. Aunque a veces son ellos dos contra mí, o sólo Mega y Byte; en fin, varían.

Jenna asintió, comprendiendo un poco más la situación.

–¿Hoy que haremos… Soul? –Preguntó, aun no muy segura si debía llamarlo por el nombre que su hermana había encontrado.

El humano alzó tres dedos de su mano. –Primero, esperar a Rhino… –Bajó un dedo, luego otro y en cuanto bajó el último, el hámster llegó corriendo y respirando agitadamente dentro de su esfera.

–Ya llegué… ya… ¡ya llegué!

–Hola, Rhino –Saludó el humano antes de seguir–. Segundo, me gustaría ver si hoy pueden concentrarse mejor, en especial tú, Jenna. Después, veremos que nos trae el día.

Jenna asintió. El humano les hizo un gesto y se sentó. Mega y Byte se recostaron a sus costados. Helang, sin embargo, se quedó de pie. –Asegúrate de que no nos observan –Le indicó el sujeto. El halcón asintió y alzó vuelo de inmediato. Jenna pudo entonces escuchar la voz del humano dentro de su cabeza.

–'Cierren los ojos y relájense'

Jenna y Luci se recostaron y cerraron los ojos. Rhino lo hizo poco antes que ellas. Las respiraciones comenzaron a calmarse. Las memorias aun resonaban en su cabeza, pero con menor fuerza, y Jenna logró concentrarse con mayor facilidad. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba concentrada únicamente en su respiración profunda.

–'Sientan el mundo a su alrededor. Su energía, aquí, entre nosotros, la roca, el árbol, en todos lados. Vean, oigan, sientan'

Jenna hizo cómo le dijeron. Se concentró en el pasto bajo sus patas y el aire sobre su pelaje. La leve brisa, el sonido que hacían las hojas del árbol cercano cuando el viento las acariciaba, todo. Inhala, exhala; un aleteo. Inhala, exhala; era Helang, y se posó sobre la cabeza del humano. Inhala, exhala… la brisa, moviéndolo todo con suavidad. Inhala, exhala; dos aromas nuevos. Bolt y Mittens estaban llegando. Inhala, exhala; ambos se recostaron, sí, cerca de ellos y probablemente comenzaron a hacer la misma práctica.

Jenna escuchó unos murmullos en la distancia. Las voces eran claras, Mega primero, luego Byte y finalmente Helang. Los tres le reportaron lo mismo a su maestro. Esta vez no veían nada, ninguna visión, ningún mensaje. 'No veo nada, pero siento tranquilidad,' Pensó ella. De eso se trataba, ¿no? De calmarse y relajarse para darle facilidad a… a… '¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto?'

–Ahora quiero que visualicen algo por mí –Dijo el humano, en voz alta esta vez–. Vean a quienes más aman… el amor es nuestra mayor fuente de poder; si actúan con amor, nunca fallarán.

Jenna respiró profundo de nuevo. La imagen era obvia, al menos para ella. Sus padres, sus hermanas, definitivamente. Todos felices y sonriendo. Luci probablemente vería algo similar. Mega, Helang y Byte… de seguro se veían entre ellos. Mittens… definitivamente se veía junto a Bolt, como algo más que su amiga. Bolt correspondería el pensamiento, quizás también en compañía de Penny. El humano… Jenna no sabía si estaba haciendo el ejercicio también, pero tal vez vería a sus alumnos…

–'Me enorgulleces, Jenna. Viste, por unos momentos, dentro de nuestras cabezas. Tienes mucho potencial'

A Jenna le sorprendió el halago del humano que escuchó en su mente, incluso se distrajo un poco, y apenas pudo escucharlo cuando le indicó que le diera toda su fuerza a esos pensamientos. Con un poco de trabajo volvió a concentrarse y pensó de nuevo en toda su familia reunida. 'Te rescataré, Inuki'

–Abran los ojos –Indicó el humano.

Jenna abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Las miradas de los demás sólo reflejaban una cosa: paz. Ella esperaba que la suya también, pues de verdad se sentía calmada y tranquila. Respiró profundo una vez más y les sonrió a los demás, en particular a su hermana y al humano.

–Me alegra que pudieras concentrarte mejor, Jenna –La voz del humano sonó de pronto.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, no había escuchado ningún diálogo anterior a ese por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

–Una duda –Dijo Rhino–, es calmado y todo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con relación al paradero de Inuki, o Shiny y los gatos?

–Es el primer paso, Rhino –Le respondió Helang–. Tienen que aprender a calmar y controlar su energía si quieren aprender cualquier habilidad extraordinaria.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará? –Preguntó Bolt, ¿esa era emoción en sus ojos?

–Eso depende de ustedes –Le dijo el humano–. Cada quien es diferente, así que tendrán que ser pacientes, unos más que otros, antes de ver resultados notorios.

–Y quién sabe, tal vez puedas derretir el metal con tu mirada –Bromeó Mega sonriendo.

Jenna los miró sonreír a ambos y suspiró. Ya no estaba tan decaída, pero la energía y emoción del lobo grisáceo le recordaba a Inuki. Más que nada, Jenna esperaba que su hermana se encontrara bien.

–Sé lo que piensas –Le dijo Byte de pronto–. Ella estará bien. Velo así: Mientras más pronto de concentres, más pronto iremos por ella.

La loba le sonrió, y demás, todos, asintieron. –Tienen nuestro apoyo, no lo olviden –Le recordó Mittens.

–Gracias, en verdad –Jenna respiró aliviada, un poco al menos–. ¿Seguimos meditando?

–Si eso quieren, adelante –El humano se puso de pie–; yo estaré por aquí cerca, pueden llamarme si algo sucede.

Sin decir más, se alejó caminando, con el bastón en la mano. Tarareaba una melodía mientras se iba alejando. Jenna no comprendió como podía estar tan calmado, pero, de nuevo, no era su hermana la que había sido secuestrada por sombras. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y regresó su vista al grupo. –¿Seguimos meditando?

Helang y Byte asintieron y sonrieron.

–Yo estaré por ahí –Dijo Mega–. Volveré pronto.

El lobo comenzó a caminar un poco hacia el bosque cercano, no exactamente en la misma dirección que su mentor. Poco después, cuando aún estaba al alcance de la vista de Jenna, comenzó a correr. ¿Adónde iría?

–Cierren los ojos y relájense –Les estaba diciendo Helang cuando Jenna volvió a poner atención.

Jenna obedeció y comenzó a relajarse, ojos cerrados y respiración profunda. Curiosamente se le dificultó un poco más que la última vez, aunque no hubiera pasado una hora de diferencia. Aun así, hizo su esfuerzo y comenzó a concentrarse en los alrededores. El sol, el césped, el viento, sus compañeros de meditación recostados cerca de ella.

–Luci definitivamente es la que ve –Escuchó susurrar a Byte–. Mira la facilidad con la que tuvo una parte de la visión para ella. Y el sueño que mencionó…

–Jenna es fuerte, pero sus habilidades se orientan más hacia otras cosas… –La voz del halcón se apagó, como si no quisiera que escuchara nadie. ¿Qué acaso él sabía algo que ella misma no supiera?

–¿De Inuki no sabes nada? –Jenna aguzó el oído al escuchar que la loba mencionaba a su hermana.

–Ella es… particular –Susurró Helang–. Matarla no es la solución; esa sombra que comparte cuerpo con ella es diferente, de alguna manera. De algo estoy seguro: se enfrentará a Jenna cuando llegue el momento.

Jenna tragó grueso. ¿Tendría que pelear con su hermana? ¿Cómo resultaría eso? 'No, no, no. Tú, concéntrate, puedes preguntar después'

(-)

La meditación fue interrumpida por un sonido que les recordó a todos que hora era. El estómago de alguien, gruñendo.

Jenna abrió los ojos, casi junto con los demás, y observó alrededor. Definitivamente ya era hora de la comida. –Mm, vaya, ya es algo tarde. Creo que Luci y yo deberíamos ir a comer.

–Adelante –Les dijo Helang.

El pequeño estómago de Rhino fue el siguiente en gruñir. –Nosotros también vamos a comer, ¿verdad?

–Je, je, je, sí –Le dijo Bolt–. Además, Penny no debe tardar en llegar.

Sin decir más, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino se dirigieron a su hogar.

–Supongo que es una buena idea salir de aquí antes de que eso pase –Comentó Byte.

–Busquemos a Mega –Sugirió Helang–. Algo me dice que está en problemas de nuevo.

–¿Eso crees? –Preguntó Jenna–, ¿Mega suele meterse en problemas?

–Bueno…

Antes de que el halcón terminara su respuesta, un fuerte grito sonó en el lugar.

–¡Abran paso! –Mega apareció corriendo en la distancia, hecho un desastre. Tenía ramitas y hojas en el pelaje, algunos raspones también. Cargaba con una rama en el hocico, con un extremo cubierto de miel. Detrás del lobo, furibundo, venía un enorme enjambre de abejas. Aunque no era posible contarlas, el enjambre era como del tamaño del lobo que huía de él, así que Jenna sólo asumió la cantidad de abejas que podría haber dentro.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó mientras se quitaba del camino por el que Mega iba a pasar.

–Creo que eso despeja toda duda –Rio Byte por lo bajo. Jenna se preguntó cuántas, y cuales, locuras habría la loba visto que su hermano hacía.

–Ay, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? –Murmuró Helang y luego alzó la voz–. ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

–¡Sólo quería una probada! –Aulló Mega mientras huía–, ¡Y ellas no querían darme!

Jenna no podía creerlo. –¿En serio intentó tomar miel de un panal? –Se giró a su hermana y Helang–. Tenemos miel en casa.

–¿Qué te digo? El sentido común es el menos común de sus sentidos –Respondió Helang, sus ojos sobre Mega.

De pronto Jenna notó a una figura parada cerca de Mega. Era Soul. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Con un gesto le pidió que le diera el palito con miel. El lobo se lo dio y se escondió detrás de su mentor. El humano se quedó quieto a pesar del gran enjambre acercándose a él con zumbidos furiosos. Una vez se hallaron frente a frente, Soul comenzó a emitir zumbidos con su propia boca. Sorprendentemente, las abejas respondían a los zumbidos del humano.

–Quieren una disculpa, Mega. Y que no vuelvas a intentar eso.

–Aah, claro –El lobo salió de detrás del humano y se dirigió al enjambre–. P-Perdón, no era mi intención molestarlas, sólo tenía curiosidad. No lo volveré a hacer.

Se escuchó un zumbido unánime y luego las abejas se fueron del lugar. Jenna parpadeó. ¿Soul podía hablar con los insectos también?

–Eso es asombroso, puedes comunicarte con otras especies, no sólo con nosotros.

–Cuando uno escucha por suficiente tiempo aprende a hablar en las frecuencias que ha escuchado –Le respondió el humano–. Y resulta práctico, en especial para situaciones como esa.

–Sólo quería saber si era tan dulce cómo dicen… –Musitó Mega cuando el humano volteó a verlo.

–Y no está mal querer saber –Le dijo este con un tono paternal–, pero ser cuidadoso nunca está de más.

–Además, Mega, nosotras tenemos miel en casa –Le dijo Jenna. En verdad, ¿cómo había cabido en su cabeza ir y meter una rama en un panal sólo para probarla?

El lobo sonrió infantilmente, como siempre, y le dijo:

–Pero no sería tan divertido como buscarla.

Jenna se imaginó que una parte de Mega era orgullosa, cómo para no querer admitir que había cometido un error, aunque lo que hubiera dicho fuera verdad.

–Pero no te meterías en problemas –Rio Luci.

Mega le respondió repitiendo que no sería tan divertido, y luego les describió un poco cómo había hecho para alcanzar la miel del panal. Luci comentó que no debería haber molestado a las abejas, y el lobo no hizo más que darle la razón.

–En realidad me disculpé con ellas desde antes de la persecución –Agregó–, pero no me hicieron caso.

–Porque estaban molestas –Razonó Soul–. Es difícil escuchar a alguien cuando estás molesto con ese ser.

–Mm, tienes razón, Soul –Le dijo Jenna. ¿Estaría pasando algo así con Inuki… con su sombra?

–De ahí nacen muchos, por no decir todos, los conflictos de la historia –Prosiguió Helang–. La gente se enoja, se rehúsa a escuchar, y ataca.

–Y luego vienen las consecuencias –Dijo Byte. Jenna no sabía cómo, pero ellos parecían completar los argumentos de los otros dos–. Acción-reacción, y muchos pagan el precio por la ira y molestia de pocos.

–Tienen razón –Dijo Jenna. Cuánta razón tenían; ahora se sentía más incitada a acercarse a ellos y averiguar qué cosas sabían.

–Me enorgullece mucho que estén comprendiendo eso –Dijo el humano–, pero creo que las chicas iban de camino a comer cuando apareciste, Mega. Deberían seguir con esos planes, y podemos seguir después de comer.

–Claro –Les dijo ella.

–No tardamos –Añadió Luci.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su casa. No habían pasado segundos cuando Jenna miró sobre su hombro para ver a sus nuevos amigos y mentores. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro estaba ahí. 'Claro, tienen que evitar ser vistos por nuestras personas'

(-)

–Esto es mil veces mejor que ver superhéroes, ¡ahora podemos serlo! –Exclamó Rhino, emocionado cómo estaba, antes de dar un bocado a su comida.

Bolt no podía estar más de acuerdo. –Je, je, je, je, tienes razón, Rhino.

–Les voy a pedir que me enseñen a usar la visión térmica y correré por ahí derritiendo metal. ¡Va a ser mega-increíble!

Bolt sonrió ampliamente y tomó otro bocado de su comida. Rhino tenía razón, iban a convertirse en superhéroes. Iban a rescatar a Inuki, e iban a ayudar a mantener la paz. La voz extraña de sus sueños y todo lo que le había dicho comenzaba a hacer sentido. Rhino seguía hablando y hablando, diciendo todo lo que iba a aprender a hacer.

–¡Y luego volaré sobre Helang! No, ¡aprenderé a volar por mí mismo! Oh, sí, ¡la hora de Rhino llegó! –El hámster tomó una semilla y se la metió a la boca, dejando de hablar por unos momentos.

Bolt volteó a ver a Mittens, más que nada para ver su reacción a todo lo que Rhino decía, pero para su sorpresa la gata ya no estaba ahí y su plato estaba vacío. ¿Cuándo se había ido? Ni siquiera había hablado en toda la comida. 'Raro'

–Oh, oh, oh, y también podría... –Bolt le hizo un gesto a Rhino para que se detuviera–, ¿Qué sucede, Bolt?

–Mittens, ¿sabes dónde está?

–Ah, sí. Salió hace un minuto o dos, había acabado de comer y se veía pensativa –Le dijo Rhino encogiéndose de hombros.

–Mm, iré a verla.

–Claro, nos vemos al rato.

Bolt tomó su último bocado y salió de la cocina. Su primera opción era el cuarto de Penny, así que subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación. La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio, haciendo tarea, tan concentrada que no notó a Bolt mientras él buscaba a su amiga debajo de la cama y en los rincones que se le ocurrieron que podrían servirle de escondite. No estaba. Distraído, Bolt se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, hasta que su cabeza chocó con la pierna de Penny.

–Hola, Bolt –Le dijo la chica, agachándose sentada para acariciarle la cabeza–, ¿buscas algo?

–A Mittens –Respondió sin pensar. Penny no podía entenderlo, recordó unos momentos después; el maestro de Mega, Byte y Helang debía ser uno de los pocos humanos capaces de entender a los animales, así que su persona probablemente había escuchado no más que ladridos.

–Je, je, je, je –Penny siguió acariciándolo por unos momentos antes de volver su vista a lo que tenía sobre el escritorio–, bueno, chico, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Luego jugamos, ¿sí?

Bolt asintió un poco, aunque la vista de Penny ya estaba sobre sus asuntos de nuevo, y se dirigió a la salida. ¿Dónde podría estar Mittens? Revisó en la sala, nada. Revisó el comedor, nada; el cuarto de lavado, nada; nada, no estaba dentro de la casa.

'El granero'

Sin dudarlo Bolt se dirigió a la puerta de mascotas y salió al jardín, justo a tiempo para ver una figura entrar al granero, volando. Sin pensarlo más, caminó hacia el granero. ¿Qué podía ser eso que entró? Ni idea… ¿Por qué Mittens actuaba tan extraño últimamente? Ni idea… 'Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé del mundo real'

–Mittens, ¿estás en el granero? –Preguntó una vez que se halló afuera de sus puertas.

La voz de Mittens le respondió, sí, con un tono de sorpresa y quizás hasta miedo. –¡Bolt!, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–Acabo de llegar –¿Por qué habría algo de malo con eso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo que no quería que él se enterara?–, cómo no te vi en la casa, te busqué.

–Ah –Mittens respiró, notablemente aliviada–. Perdón por eso, necesitaba pensar.

–No te preocupes, si te interrumpí en algo puedo regresar a la…

–¡No! –Mittens gritó de repente. Momentos después se sonrojó y se tapó la boca con una pata.

–Ah… está bien, je, je, je, entonces me quedo aquí.

–G-Gracias –Tartamudeó la gata, acercándose a él–, no quise gritar.

–No te preocupes, Mittens.

Bolt la miró acercarse hacia él. Estando cerca, hundió su cara en el pecho de Bolt y comenzó a frotarla lentamente. El can sintió su cara arder, su corazón acelerarse y sus patas temblar. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

–Mi…Mittens…

–Gracias por todo, Bolt –Le dijo sin dejar de frotarse contra él–. No sé qué habría hecho, que haría, sin ti.

–Por nada, Mittens… Pero fue gracias a ti que regresé con Penny, y que conseguimos esta vida nueva.

Mittens comenzó a hacer el ruido curioso. –Mejor acordemos que cada uno salvó al otro. Y me alegra que así pasara.

–A mí también, Mittens.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cuál Bolt sólo disfrutó del gesto de su amiga mientras ella seguía frotándole su cabeza en el pecho. El can se sintió aletargado de nuevo.

–¿Bolt? –La voz de Mittens no fue más que un susurro.

–¿Sí, Mittens?

La gata no respondió de inmediato. –Yo… eh… te… te quiero mucho –Le dijo al cabo.

–Yo también te quiero, Mittens –Sin pensarlo, Bolt se recostó, la recostó a ella y la abrazó.

'Me pregunto que esto que siento al estar con ella; es cómo… emoción, pero diferente. Mm, tal vez pueda preguntarle a Mega o a Byte… más bien a Byte, Mega es muy juguetón, cómo Rhino.'

Los pensamientos llegaron a su fin cuando Mittens reposó su cabecita en el costado de Bolt y aumentó la fuerza de su sonido curioso. Lentamente, Bolt cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido junto a ella. Sólo alcanzo a escuchar algo, muy, muy tenue en la distancia, entre sus sueños.

"Te amo, Bolt."


	13. Capitulo: El entrenamiento comienza

**Capitulo 13: El entrenamiento comienza**

Jenna y Luci se sentaron frente a sus respectivos platos y comenzaron a comer, sin ningún tipo de prisa y en relativa tranquilidad. La casa se sentía algo vacía sin Inuki acompañándolas, vacía y apagada. Jenna echaba de menos la energía de su hermana, su humor también, y los comentarios que hacía, diciéndole que no pasara tanto tiempo recostada en el sillón. Jenna suspiró, y Luci lo notó.

–Yo también la extraño –Le dijo con simpatía en sus ojos.

–La casa no es la misma sin ella a nuestro lado –Musitó Jenna–. Hace falta verla.

–Sí… pero es por eso que vamos a ir por ella, y todo volverá a la normalidad –Luci sonaba como si estuviera intentando convencerse ella misma tanto cómo a su hermana.

Ambas terminaron de comer sin decir mucho más y salieron de regreso al jardín. Mega y Byte estaban enfrentándose en combate. Él le saltaba encima a ella y ella respondía con agilidad. Golpes y rasguños iban y venían casi exactamente igual.

–Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están? –Saludó Jenna

Mega dejó su posición de combate y volteó a ver a las hermanas. –Hola chicas…

Byte embistió al lobo por un costado antes de que pudiera terminar y lo presionó contra el suelo usando sus patas y su peso, dejándolo inmóvil.

–Te gané.

–¡Eso no cuenta! –Se defendió él–, estaba hablando con ellas.

–Lo siento, Mega, je, je, je.

–No importa, Jenna –Le dijo el lobo, empujando a Byte para poder levantarse–, de todos modos yo gané las últimas siete veces.

–¡Que mentiroso eres, acabábamos de empezar!

–Ambos saben luchar muy bien –Les dijo Luci.

Un aleteó se escuchó sobre sus cabezas y Helang se posó sobre el lomo de Mega. –Y ustedes también lo harán. Es parte del entrenamiento.

Mega giró su cabeza para ver de reojo al halcón sobre su espalda. –¿Ya van a empezar a combatir? ¿No es algo pronto para eso?

–No hay mucho tiempo para tomarlo paso a paso –Le recordó Helang–; además, los cinco han progresado bastante bien hasta ahora, no creo que haya algún problema con comenzar el combate.

Jenna dio un paso al frente. –Sí, me gustaría comenzar a aprender sobre combate.

–Mm, de acuerdo –Concedió el lobo.

Mega se sacudió bruscamente, haciendo que Helang saltara de su lomo con un bufido. Jenna trató de no reírse, el ruido del halcón había sonado bastante gracioso, cómo un pato con gripa intentando graznar. Helang le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Mega mientras se posaba en el suelo a una cierta distancia de él, pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Byte también se apartó de su hermano y fue junto a Helang.

–Comencemos –Dijo el lobo, doblando sus piernas.

A Jenna le sorprendió un poco ver en los ojos de Mega un destello de ansia. Recordando la batalla que había tenido con Starly, Jenna notó que Mega se había comportado como si le divirtiera pelear, como si estuviera ansioso para probar su fuerza y ferocidad. –Es-Espera, ¿no se supone que primero deberíamos aprender algunos movimientos y luego practicar?

–Posición de combate, Jenna –Ordenó Mega, aparentemente ignorando su pregunta.

–Okey… –Jenna se puso en posición de combate y miró a Mega a los ojos. Su mirada lo decía todo: Claro que estaba ansioso, pero no por pelear sino por enseñarle. '¿Confías en mí?' Casi pudo escuchar la pregunta de su amigo juguetón. Jenna asintió. Mega no la lastimaría, él no era así.

–Muy bien. Primero, quiero que calmes tu cabeza, como si fuéramos a meditar. Tu calma va a ser clave para esto –Mega cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo–. Ahora tú.

Jenna obedeció y repitió los pasos que Mega había hecho. Sorprendentemente, una sola respiración le bastó para calmarse bastante, aunque no cómo en las otras ocasiones. –Listo.

–Paso número dos –Prosiguió el lobo cuando ella abrió los ojos–: Conserva esa calma. Algo tienen en común las sombras que se llevaron a Inuki y la loba y los gatos. Ambos perdieron la calma, unos al ver oscuridad y los otros al ver luces. Nosotros aguantamos ambas partes y comprendemos que ambas son necesarias e importantes, y por eso conservamos la calma aunque estén presentes. Otra cosa –Añadió justo cuando Jenna iba a hablar–, yo no, ni Byte, ni Helang, pero ellos, en especial las sombras, van a intentar provocarte. Tienes que ignorarlos, si caes en su juego ya perdiste. También pueden intentar chantaje o herirte a base de palabras y funciona igual, debes ignorar y seguir concentrada. Eso es en cuanto a teoría, ahora vamos a práctica, y quiero que me embistas con toda tu fuerza.

Jenna rápidamente repasó todo lo que el lobo le había dicho y, una vez repasado, flexionó las patas y salió corriendo hacia él a buena velocidad, concentrada en su objetivo y en nada más. Estando por llegar a él, Jenna dio un salto y lo embistió fuertemente usando su hombro.

Mega recibió el ataque sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, solamente se deslizó un poco para atrás por el impulso del golpe, y no mostró señales de dolor o molestia, contrario a Jenna, que el golpe le había dolido un poco aunque ella lo hubiera dado.

–Te… te embestí con toda mi fuerza –Le dijo mientras recuperaba el aire. Ya sabía que Mega era alguna clase de súper-lobo, pero no se había esperado eso.

–Cierto –Respondió–, pero sólo usaste fuerza física. En cuanto comenzaste a correr te olvidaste de tu calma.

–Mm, entiendo.

Mega sonrió y se sentó erguido. –De nuevo.

Jenna se apartó un poco de él y se preparó para correr de nuevo, pero una duda la asaltó. –Espera, si el problema fue correr, ¿cómo te embisto?

–El problema no fue correr –Le explicó Mega–, el problema es que al acelerar te desconcentras de tu calma. Obviamente tu respiración se va a agitar cuando corras, pero tu mente no tiene por qué hacerlo. Suena difícil, pero es clave.

Jenna asintió de nuevo. Sí había comprendido, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo.

–Concéntrate de nuevo en la imagen que viste en la meditación –Le dijo Byte–; esa dónde visualizaste a tus seres queridos. Luego deja que te inunde y dale un buen golpe en la cara a Mega por mí.

Jenna soltó una leve risilla por la broma de Byte, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Esa imagen apareció en su cabeza de nuevo, con sus hermanas y sus padres, todos alegres y sin ninguna preocupación en lo absoluto. Jenna dejó que el sentimiento la llenara y, con una fuerza nueva, abrió los ojos y corrió rápidamente para embestir a Mega. Sin embargo, estando a un metro de él, e influenciada por el leve dolor que aún tenía en su hombro de la embestida anterior, Jenna aumentó otro poco la velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Mega, directo en el hocico y con una fuerza y velocidad que jamás hubiera imaginado.

El lobo perdió el equilibrio por el golpe, retrocedió varios pasos torpemente y se cayó al piso, cerrando los ojos. Pasó unos momentos así antes de alzar la cabeza y sacudirla, parpadear un par de veces y mirar a Jenna, sobándose la cara. –Auch…

Mega comenzó a sobarse la nariz, que ahora estaba sangrando por una fosa nasal, además de que ahora tenía un moretón justo en donde ella le había plantado el golpe.

–Ah, lo siento… no quería lastimarte tanto –Se apresuró a disculparse cuando vio los resultados de su ataque.

–Créeme, me han lastimado más –Le dijo Mega mientras le hacía un gesto de premiación y se levantaba. Luego el lobo tomó algo de tierra que había cerca de él y se la colocó en la herida, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. La tierra sobre su nariz y hocico comenzó a brillar, y cuando Mega se la limpió con una pata, ya no había herida–. Además, no tendrías por qué disculparte… ¡si eso fue asombroso!

A Jenna le tomó por sorpresa el halago del lobo, pero no lo rechazó. –Ah, je, je, je, pues gracias.

–Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo, pero con rasguños –Le instruyó Mega, poniéndose en posición de nuevo–; si bien nuestras garras no son tan afiladas como las de un gato, no viene de más saber lanzar un zarpazo o dos, je, je, je.

Jenna asintió y volvió a repetir el proceso anterior, viendo esa imagen en su cabeza y usando esa fuerza que le daba para correr con mayor velocidad hacia su mentor. Sin embargo, está vez al estar en rango de ataque, Jenna saltó y le lanzó un zarpazo dirigido hacia su lomo. El lobo gimió de dolor e hizo una leve mueca, pero se mantuvo firme.

–Sigue –Le ordenó. Jenna se sorprendió un poco, pero hizo caso y le dio otro arañazo, en el pecho está vez. Mega volvió a gemir en señal de más dolor–. Otro… sigue, sigue.

Jenna parpadeó un par de veces. –¿Estás seguro?

–No pares… no hasta que tú estés cansada.

Ella lo miró incrédula, pero no estaba por ponerse a discutir. Seguro Mega sabía lo que hacía, así que no dudó demasiado y siguió lanzando sus zarpazos, precisos y fuertes, hacia su amigo. Mega soltaba quejidos cada vez que Jenna atacaba de nuevo, pero no hacía ningún comentario y se mantenía firme cual estatúa.

Luego de un par de minutos de ataque tras ataque, Jenna terminó por cansarse. Jadeante, le dio un último zarpazo en la cara a Mega y se sentó. En el momento en el que Mega notó que había parado, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, su respiración tan agitada como la de Jenna. Tenía rasguños por doquier, y al menos la mitad de estos estaban sangrando. Jenna se miró las patas; tenía sangre sobre sus garras, sangre de lobo.

–Que nadie te diga… que no eres fuerte –Las palabras entrecortadas de Mega la hicieron voltear a verlo. El lobo estaba sonriendo, tirado sobre un costado y sangrante, pero sus ojos denotaban emoción.

–Gracias –Jadeó ella en respuesta–, parece que tengo el poder de… de una loba, je, je, je, je.

–Oh, sí –El lobo aumentó su sonrisa un poco–, ese instinto te va a servir. Tu fuerza y tu ferocidad… son asombrosas… –Dicho eso, comenzó a revolcarse en el pasto, probablemente para sanar sus heridas como hizo la primer vez.

Jenna se rio un poco al ver a su amigo, parecía un cachorro jugando y de hecho tenía la mirada de uno. Luego su vista se desvió hacia Byte. –¿Cómo estuve?

–Casi lo matas… ¿qué te detuvo? –Bromeó la loba.

Su hermano se levantó unos momentos después y se sacudió la tierra de su pelaje. –Muy graciosa, niña. Para tu información, también me hizo un favor. Los estudios dicen que las cicatrices atraen a las hembras, ¿qué tal?

Byte levantó una ceja. –Pues no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, pero yo no le veo el atractivo a un montón de sangre coagulada sobre tu piel.

Jenna no podía estar más de acuerdo. ¿De dónde sacaba esa clase de ideas? Lo peor era que Mega sonaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo… sería capaz de cometer alguna tontería para ganarse una cicatriz o dos si seguía creyendo esa bobada.

–Dudo que las cicatrices te hagan ver más lindo, Mega –Le dijo.

–Digan lo que quieran; yo sé lo que hago –Respondió este.

–Luci, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Helang de pronto.

Jenna volteó a ver a su hermana. Estaba algo apartada de los demás, y su mirada apuntaba a otra dirección hasta que Helang la llamó. –Ah… sí, sí… estoy bien –Mintió ella, obviamente algo la tenía intranquila.

–Inuki una vez me dijo eso, que estaba bien y no había ningún problema –Dijo el halcón–. Al día siguiente se la llevaron unas sombras. Además, linda, estoy percibiendo lo que sientes, realmente pregunté por cortesía.

Luci bajó la cabeza.

–Estoy bien… es solo que… nunca me ha gustado la violencia… y ver a Jenna así… me… me hizo recordar algunas peleas de cuando éramos niñas.

A Jenna el recuerdo le pegó cómo una piedra. Innumerable cantidad de veces que se había peleado con Inuki cuando eran más jóvenes, innumerable cantidad de mordidas y rasguños que se habían provocado entre ellas. Y, ciertamente, ella nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que Luci podría estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Había actuado de manera imprudente durante todo ese tiempo. –Luci, yo…

–En todo, Luci, verás que hay más de un lado –Helang voló hacia ella y le alzó la cabeza poniéndole un ala en la barbilla–, incluso con la violencia. Hoy, Jenna se alimentó del amor que siente por ustedes dos, sus hermanas, para lanzar esos golpes y rasguños, no del desagrado o el rencor. Lo hizo esperando mejorar y protegerte a ti y a Inuki.

Luci abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Jenna no podía saber que estaba pasando por su mente, o todo lo que podía haber sentido durante tanto tiempo. Helang suspiró al ver que ella no decía nada.

–Te gustan los gatos, ¿no es así?

–Sí… sí, me gustan –Murmuró Luci.

–Nooo, ¿lo vas a hacer? –Mega no parecía estar tomando la seriedad del momento. Pero, de nuevo, muchas veces parecía un cachorro en cuerpo de adulto– ¿De verdad?

–No hables, Mega –Le regañó el halcón. Luego saltó unos pasos alejándose de Luci y le sonrió–. Mira esto.

Helang cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y alzó la cabeza. Momentos después su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar, primero de manera tenue y aumentando progresivamente hasta que la luz resultó cegadora y Jenna tuvo que desviar la mirada. Luego, de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, la luz desapareció, y en dónde unos momentos antes se había hallado un halcón ahora se hallaba un gato. Su pelaje, en cuanto a su lomo, patas y cola era negro como la noche; en su pecho, cuello, barbilla y estómago, blanco, con algunas pocas manchas negras a lo largo de este último y en su pecho también. Sus ojos, marrón profundo, y tenía una pequeña mancha amarillenta alrededor de su nariz y hocico.

–Miau.

Los ojos de Luci se iluminaron y sonrió mucho. A Jenna le quedaba claro que su hermana comprendía que ese gato era Helang, pero, aun así, Luci se veía fascinada, admirando su pelaje y observando cada detalle de su cuerpo.

–Y mira que él _nunca_ hizo eso cuando yo se lo pedía –Intervino Mega de nuevo.

El gato ignoró el comentario y se acercó a Luci, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. La chica tomó el mensaje y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Helang, se notaba el deleite en sus ojos mientras lo hacía, que aumentó otro poco cuando el gato comenzó a ronronear. Luci incluso dio una risilla al oírlo. –Qué lindo –Le dijo.

–Y ya que te animaste a pisar el suelo con cuatro patas, ¿jugamos un poco?

Helang negó con la cabeza. –En realidad, creo que deberían seguir con el entrenamiento de Jenna, Mega –Luego giró su cabeza hacia Luci–. Ven conmigo, linda.

Luci asintió y siguió al gato conforme se alejaba de los demás. Ambos caminaron durante un rato, hasta que el entrenamiento de Jenna no se escuchaba en lo absoluto. Luci respiró aliviada.

–¿Qué haremos nosotros, Helang?

–Pasear un poco, nada más. Después de todo, no te gusta la violencia, y eso es algo comprensible.

Luci se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar eso. –Sí… en verdad lo siento, pero no creo poder luchar físicamente.

El gato se detuvo y se dio vuelta, mirándola fijamente. –Escucha, Luci, jamás te obligaríamos a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Tú eres diferente de Jenna, y sus habilidades también son distintas entre sí. No tienes por qué aprender a dar golpes y mordidas, no si no quieres. Se pueden ganar batallas sin asestar un solo golpe o derramar una gota de sangre.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó incrédula.

–Desde luego que sí. Eso te voy a enseñar yo mientras tu hermana entrena con Mega y Byte –Le aseguró el gato–. Pero tendrás que trabajar más, y más duro.

Luci asintió, con tal de no tener que ser violenta o agresiva, se daba por bien servida. –Gracias.

–Por nada. Ahora te pregunto, ¿quieres iniciar hoy, o prefieres jugar un rato?

–Mm… ¿podemos jugar?

–Claro que sí, linda –Helang se puso en posición de juego frente a ella. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro lentamente.

Luci sonrió, se puso en posición de juego y salió corriendo. Sólo tenía que confiar en que las cosas estarían bien. Sólo eso.

(-)

–Nada mal… nada… mal… –Jadeó Mega. El lobo estaba recostado en el suelo, cubierto con tierra para curar sus heridas y sus costados se movían al ritmo de su respiración mientras intentaba recuperar aire. Jenna no terminaba de entender cómo había soportado tanto, si ella lo había mordido hasta el cansancio, más de diez o quince minutos seguidos cada vez, e inclusive en las orejas o la cola. Ella misma también estaba agotada, pero sentía una nueva energía en su interior.

–Vaya, je, je, je, me sentí como toda una loba.

–Eres una loba –Rectificó Mega–, poderosa y magnífica.

Byte asintió al comentario de su hermano, aunque menos expresiva, sus ojos denotaban orgullo y emoción.

–Gracias, chicos –Les dijo ella, luego le llegó una duda–. Me pregunto qué hará Helang y Luci.

–Helang es muy empático –Respondió Mega–; si tu hermana no estaba cómoda viéndote entrenar, él pudo sentir eso de inmediato. Por eso se la llevó de aquí. Y, conociéndolo, jugó un rato con ella para calmarla.

–Vaya, eso es algo bueno, que pueda saber cómo se sienten los demás… Quizás yo debería aprender a ser así, cuando éramos pequeñas nunca me preocupé por lo que mis hermanas podían estar sintiendo, especialmente cuando peleábamos.

–Es cuestión de paz –Explicó Byte–. Helang y el maestro pueden hacerlo, nosotros dos nos; y lo culpo a él, porque su presencia no permite paz en mi mente.

–Ah, no –Se defendió Mega de inmediato–, yo sólo hago mis cosas. Tú decides si te molestas o no –El lobo se sacudió la tierra del pelaje–. En fin, ya que lo hiciste muy bien hoy, mañana podemos pasar a defensa.

–Genial –Vaya que eso era progreso rápido. Sin duda irían por Inuki en poco tiempo.

–¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Jenna? –Sonó a sus espaldas la voz de Helang.

–Muy bien –Respondió ella dándose vuelta. El halcón seguía con forma de gato y venía acompañado de su hermana–, lo aprobé, je, je.

–Felicidades, Jenna –Le dijo Luci–, me alegra mucho.

–Sí, su instinto salvaje apareció sin duda –Terció Mega con su tono infantil.

–Muy bien –Respondió el gato–. Supongo que ya lo imaginaban, pero Luci va a entrenar conmigo por separado.

–Sí, era deducible –Dijo Byte.

–Oh, qué bien –Si Luci iba a entrenar con Helang, Jenna se sentiría bastante más tranquila. Él era el más sabio de los tres, seguramente lograría transmitirle ese conocimiento a Luci.

La sombra de un hombre oscureció el pasto que estaba frente a Jenna. –Veo que ya tienen los entrenamientos de combate arreglados. Que bien – _'Soul,'_ Pensó Jenna–; yo tengo una noticia propia: voy a estar fuera por unos días. Ustedes sigan entrenando y cuídenlos bien.

–¿A dónde irá, Soul? –Preguntó Jenna volteando a verlo y poniéndose de pie.

–Tengo que asegurarme de conocer el panorama completo antes de comenzar a buscar a tu hermana, Jenna. Mientras tanto, estarán bien con los chicos.

–Está bien, gracias por ayudarnos.

El humano asintió, y les hizo un gesto a los lobos y el gato.

–Bueno, es nuestra parada –Dijo Mega–. Hasta mañana, chicas.

–Nos vemos, descansen –Dicho eso, el gato se dio vuelta.

–Buenas noches, chicas –Byte fue la última.

Ambas hermanas respondieron con un "buenas noches", y luego de un minuto o dos de plática ambas entraron a casa a descansar. Jenna se sentía ligeramente optimista ahora que comenzaba su entrenamiento de combate, pero no dejaba de preguntarse que estaría haciendo su hermana perdida.

* * *

 **Y bueno aqui termina este nuevo capitulo, en verdad lamento la tardanza, mas aun cuando en el anterior capitulo habia dicho que estaria printo el capitulo y es que ciertamente ya tenia el capitulo escrito gracias a la ayuda de Advina pero ambos estuvimos ocupados estas semanas por la escuela y de hecho yo sigo en semana de examenes XD, pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora si no aseguro mucho del siguiente capitulo pero en cuanto podamos lo subiremos, sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima**


	14. Capitulo: Una leccion para una sombra

**Capitulo 14: Una leccion para una sombra**

* * *

–¡Vamos, una vez más! –Ordenó la sombra entre jadeos mientras se sostenía momentáneamente el pecho. Darkinuki le había lanzado un fuerte golpe ahí. No quería presumir, pero mejoraba con rapidez.

–Como gustes –Ella sonrió de forma sombría y lanzó un ataque más, dirigido a su costado. A pesar de que sus garras no fueran afiladas como las de un gato, su sombra mentora podría dar testimonio de que Darkinuki sabía cómo usarlas y sacarles provecho al máximo.

La sombra soltó un gemido de dolor, pero aguantó el ataque y contraatacó con un zarpazo a la espalda de Darkinuki. Ella sintió el ardor recorrer toda su espalda, y apretando los dientes hizo su mejor esfuerzo por resistir el dolor. Una vez logrado eso, rápidamente lanzó un fuerte puñetazo con su pata cargada de energía.

El ataque le dio a la sombra a la altura del estómago, y la obligó a retroceder varios metros, y a toser un par de veces una vez que logró detenerse. –Muy bien –Dijo con una leve entonación de asombro–. Ahora vamos a añadirle sazón.

Darkinuki rodó la vista y sonrió, sabiendo que la sombra desaparecería en el aire, como tanto le gustaba hacer.

–Je, je, je, je, usando los mismos trucos.

–Un mago sin trucos no es un mago, linda –Escuchó por respuesta cerca de su costado–. La pregunta es: ¿puedes encontrarme antes de que te gane?

Darkinuki aceptó el desafío con un asentimiento de cabeza y veloz cual jaguar agudizó todos sus sentidos. Primero su vista comenzó a detectar cosas que no se notaban si no se ponía atención; luego sus oídos comenzaron a captar más… había una mosca en la habitación, volando cerca del techo de la misma; su olfato siguió, permitiéndole detectar el aroma de lo que parecía sudor de algún tipo. 'Quizás así huele el sudor de las sombras,' pensó; finalmente sus sentidos comenzaron a captar lo que debían: la energía del ambiente. Sí, ahí estaba, fluyendo a todo lo largo y ancho del cuarto, pero acrecentado en un cierto punto, con una forme y tamaño familiares para ella. Con emoción se dio cuenta de que estaba "viendo" a la sombra con sus sentidos, sin necesidad de ojos. Se movía de un lado a otro, y estaba–

–¡Au! –El zarpazo que recibió en un costado la desconcentró por completo. Abriendo los ojos con rapidez, lanzó un par de ataques aleatorios, fallidos los dos.

–No, no, no –Reprimió la sombra tras evadir y antes de esfumarse otra vez–, ya estabas concentrada. De nuevo.

–Lo sé, lo sé, aun se me dificulta esa parte –Respondió ella con algo de frustración, no hacia su mentor, sino hacia ella misma, por desconcentrarse tan fácilmente.

–Recuerda, deja que tus emociones fluyan –Instruyó la sombra–. Deja libre tu odio para darle fuerza y precisión a tus ataques.

Darkinuki respiró profundo y se concentró en su ira y odio. Rápidamente sintió la diferencia, sus músculos tensándose, sus sentidos agudizándose –más de lo que ya estaban– y toda la energía emanando desde su ser; todo ello alimentado por un solo sentimiento: odio.

Bruscamente abrió los ojos y lanzó un zarpazo dirigido al aire, con toda la confianza del mundo. Exitosamente, sus garras cortaron algo y momentos después la sombra se volvió visible, siendo lanzada hacia atrás por el ataque de Darkinuki y con marcas de garras en su abdomen.

–Sí… justo así… –Masculló la sombra dese el suelo–, Ou, eso va a dejar marca… Hasta sangrar me hiciste.

Darkinuki parpadeó impresionada. Ni siquiera sabía que las sombras pudieran sangrar, pero dedujo que no debía ser común. Cuatro hilillos de un líquido oscuro escurrían donde sus garras habían hecho contacto, y ella tenía unas pocas gotas del mismo líquido en sus garras.

–Vaya, será mejor que te andes con cuidado ahora; te haré sangrar bastante –Alardeó al salir de su impresión.

La sombra se rio al escuchar aquello. –Ja, me gustaría verte intentarlo. Sigues bajo entrenamiento y aunque cada vez eres más fuerte, sigo sin usar toda mi capacidad contigo.

–Bueno, sí, pero… estoy aprendiendo a usar energía –Se excusó ella, a sabiendas de que la sombra tenía razón–. Y de hecho, ¿no será hora de que comience a aprender ataques de energía? Ya sabes, para no atacar siempre físicamente.

La sombra no dio indicios de haberla escuchado, tenía una mano sobre los rasguños y estaba rellenándolos para que dejaran de sangrar. Una masa de contextura diferente al resto de su cuerpo quedó como evidencia de la herida que ella había causado. Cuando Darkinuki iba a preguntar de nuevo la sombra comenzó a hablar:

–Bueno, pues si quieres puedo enseñarte eso. Pero mañana, hoy ya me lastimaste bastante. Sin embargo, debes lograr concentrarte a la primera; en una batalla no va a haber segunda oportunidad, y no quisiera ver a tan excelente gema oscura muriendo en su primer combate.

Darkinuki lanzó una risilla por el halago. –Je, je, je, je, de acuerdo, trabajaré en concentrarme.

–De acuerdo –La sombra gruñó mientras se estiraba y tronaba los nudillos–. Ahora, fue un día muy productivo… ve a comer algo y luego a dormir. Mañana empezamos con lo difícil.

–Bien; gracias.

La sombra le hizo un ademán y Darkinuki se retiró del salón de entrenamiento. La cocina y el comedor no estaban precisamente cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos. Además, en el camino Darkinuki se dio la oportunidad de pensar; sin duda sería una máquina de matar al terminar su entrenamiento, su mentor era muy bueno. Y con todo, ¿cuál era su nombre? Le tomó unos segundos recordar, no tenía ninguno. Ella no terminaba de comprender eso…

Un silbido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a un par de perros algo alejados y sonrió divertida. 'Machos…'

Como para provocarlos más, los siguientes pasos que dio lo hizo moviendo más sus caderas, sacándoles otro silbido. Darkinuki rio para sus adentros, era tan fácil distraerlos. Siguió caminando de esa manera hasta llegar al comedor y se sentó sobre la barra dónde estaba el cocinero.

–¡Qué hay hoy? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

–¿Qué se te antoja, bonita? –Le preguntó en respuesta el cocinero. Una sombra relativamente similar a su mentor, siendo la diferencia más notable el color en los ojos. Los de su mentor eran rojo escarlata, y estos parecían más bien púrpuras. Fuera de eso, eran casi iguales.

Darkinuki meditó en la pregunta por unos segundos. –Mm, algo con carne, je, je, je –Rio mientras se encogía de hombros. Realmente le daba igual, la comida que había probado en su corta estancia ahí era bastante buena.

–Desde luego, sale en un momento –El cocinero le hizo un gesto galante con una mano y se retiró a la parte de atrás a cocinar, dejando sola a Darkinuki.

Ella se dedicó a observar un poco alrededor. Una cosa que había llamado su atención desde el primer día fue la diferencia notable de machos y hembras, en cuanto a números. Casi no había visto hembras en la base, ni animales ni sombras, y no terminaba de comprender por qué. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía si las sombras eran "macho" o "hembra", pero el punto era que estaba rodeada casi por completo de seres "masculinos".

–Hola, lindura, ¿qué haces aquí sola? –Escuchó de pronto a su lado.

Darkinuki se sobresaltó un poco, aunque lo ocultó bien. Volteó a ver al propietario de la voz, siendo este un husky gris y blanco bastante bien parecido. No tenía heridas ni cicatrices como muchos otros del lugar, así que Darkinuki asumió que sería relativamente nuevo en el lugar. Ella respondió el saludo simplemente con un "Hola", y señalando hacia la cocina con su cabeza para darle a entender que estaba esperando su comida.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó de nuevo–. El mío es Blaze –Darkinuki observó los ojos del macho destellar en un anaranjado intenso cuando mencionó su nombre–, y quien me entrenó me dijo que tengo habilidad para arder como el fuego.

–Lindos ojos –Comentó ella comenzando a sonreír–. Mi nombre es Darkinuki.

–Un placer.

–Sale orden –Interrumpió el cocinero depositando un plato con comida para Darkinuki. El aroma la hizo comenzar a comer de inmediato. Una rica porción de carne recién hecha y con un leve sabor ahumado.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual Darkinuki se dedicó exclusivamente a comer. Miró de reojo para asegurarse de que Blaze seguía ahí, y en efecto ahí seguía. Y no dejaba de mirarla.

–Y dime, ¿qué te trajo por aquí? –Le preguntó mientras ella se tragaba un bocado.

–Pues vieron potencial en mí –Darkinuki se relamió el hocico–. Y quiero vengarme.

–Venganza, ¿eh? ¿De quién?

–De mis tontas hermanas, en especial la mayor –Darkinuki sintió su ira aumentar de tan solo pensar en ellas. El día en que volvieran a verlas las iba a hacer sufrir tanto que le implorarían la muerte; y ella, benevolente como era, les daría su deseo.

–Mm, suena profundo –Replicó Blaze. Darkinuki no supo si hablaba en serio o no le interesaba en lo absoluto, su tono era cuidadosamente neutro–. Entonces supongo que entrenas para torturarlas.

Ella sonrió de forma oscura. –Así es. Ya quiero que ese día llegue.

Blaze sonrió también.

–Me agradas. Si gustas podría ayudarte, enseñarte algunas cosas y también un par de formas de divertirte sin salir de la base.

–Mm, suena interesante, pero ahora cuéntame de ti –Ella ya había dado algo de información, y lo justo era que él también soltara un poco antes de continuar esa conversación.

–Pues en realidad no hay mucho que contar. Crecí en la calle, más al norte. Hace más o menos unos tres meses encontré a un idiota en mi territorio que me venció luego de usar habilidades que en mi vida había visto. Pensé que me mataría, pero me habló de esto y pues me enlisté. Terminé mi entrenamiento hace poco, con excelencia, y estoy a la espera de mi primera misión de campo.

–Mm, ya veo –Dos cosas llamaron su atención al escuchar al husky. La primera fue que para haber crecido en la calle se veía en muy buen estado, pues Darkinuki no le encontró heridas ni cicatrices en ningún lado. La segunda es que fue bastante superficial al hablar de su experiencia. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero acababa de conocerlo después de todo. No le dio mucha importancia y lo pasó por alto.

–Y dime, ¿te apetece que te muestre algunas cosas del lugar?

–Claro –Respondió ella, terminando de comer.

–Genial, sígueme –Blaze se levantó de su lugar y la esperó mientras ella hacia lo mismo segundos después. Ella se mantuvo en silencio al salir del comedor y se dejó guiar por Blaze a través de pasillos y corredores. Durante los primeros minutos no hubo conversación ni nada por el estilo. Él se limitaba a guiar y ella a seguirlo.

'Mira, esta parte de la base no la conocía. Aunque se ve igual que las demás…'

–Dime, linda, ¿tienes pareja?

'Entonces de eso se trata,' Darkinuki supuso que tarde o temprano algo así ocurriría, en especial desde que su mentor le dijo que anduviera con cuidado con su forma tan llamativa de caminar. –Mm, no. Estuve encerrada un buen tiempo en la mente de este cuerpo y no era buena con los machos.

–¿Buena en qué sentido? –Interrogó Blaze–, ¿eras muy brusca? ¿O ellos muy débiles? ¿O prefieres no tener pareja?

Darkinuki sonrió y tuvo que reprimir una leve risa. –Bueno, je, je, je, creo que es difícil de explicar. Yo estaba encerrada dentro de este cuerpo, no tenía control sobre él, y pues Inuki nunca tuvo pareja. A mí realmente sí me gustaría tener, pero como dices no quisiera que fuera alguien débil, sino un macho salvaje y fuerte, je, je, je, je.

–Ah, ya veo –Blaze posó sus ojos sobre ella, como examinándola, por unos momentos–. Entonces eres una especie de sombra, creo. Vaya, lo que uno encuentra por aquí. Y la otra tú… ¿cómo es?

–La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo. Creo que la única diferencia física es el color de pelaje, las garras y los colmillos.

–Eres todo un misterio, preciosa. Pero apuesto a que tu otra mitad no es tan atractiva.

'Está coqueteando…' –Je, je, je, je, eso es verdad. Además es una perra aburrida, a mí me gusta divertirme –Remarcó esa última parte para darle a entender más de una cosa.

–Ah, ¿de verdad? –Blaze alzó las cejas y sonrió más.

'Pero no tan rápido, amigo' –¿Y tú has tenido pareja?

La mirada anaranjada de Blaze se ensombreció y él desvió la mirada. –Algunas, pero…

Nunca terminó esa frase.

–¿No te… complacieron? –Preguntó Darkinuki con delicadeza al cabo de unos minutos.

–Prefiero no hablar al respecto. Dejémoslo así –El cambio repentino de actitud le recordó a Darkinuki que aún no conocía al animal frente a ella. Tan rápido como había llegado, su expresión desapareció y él sonrió de nuevo–. Pero dejemos eso de lado, lindura, ¿gustas divertirte?

La indirecta le llegó clara como el agua. Por una fracción de segundo dudó si debería seguir el juego. 'Lo tengo controlado,' Pensó. 'Además, puedo cuidarme sola.' Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Claro.

La sonrisa del husky aumentó. –Entonces ven conmigo.

Dicho eso, se dio vuelta y cambió de rumbo. Darkinuki lo siguió de buena gana, aun pensando en lo que estaba pasando. –¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó, aunque estaba bastante segura de conocer la respuesta.

–Mi habitación está cerca de aquí, linda.

'Acerté,'

Darkinuki no dijo más y se limitó a seguirlo. Conforme los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían caminando en silencio, ella comenzó a sentirlo incómodo, así que pensó en lo que fuera para hacerlo hablar de nuevo, ya que obviamente él no lo iba a hacer.

–Debo admitir que me impresiona la cantidad de sombras y animales que hay aquí.

–No tienes idea, preciosa –Respondió él sin voltear a verla–. Y hay de todo, deberías tener cuidado con quien te juntas.

Esa última advertencia generó un retumbe en su mente. 'Pero puedo cuidarme sola,' –Gracias, pero soy más fuerte de lo que creen, y puedo defenderme a mí misma.

Blaze se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que lo probarás… tarde o temprano.

Esa fue su señal. El tono tan frío y seco al decir eso… algo no estaba bien. Darkinuki sintió un escalofrío al caer en cuenta de donde estaban. Era esa parte de la base, la que le dejaba una sensación de estar siendo observada; y Blaze seguía caminando con toda naturalidad por el pasillo. –¿P-Por qué lo dices?

–Por nada…

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, buscó una salida a la situación. Ella no era estúpida; Blaze tenía algo en mente, y a ella no le iba a gustar, fuera lo que fuera. Pero tendría que hacer tiempo, quizás hacerlo hablar hasta que ella encontrara otro plan. –Mm, y… ¿qué haremos en tu habitación?

–Divertirnos, ¿no es así? –Respondió el husky con toda naturalidad, pero con una entonación que a Darkinuki no le gustó nada–. Mira, ya casi llegamos.

Al ver la puerta que el macho indicó a no más de quince metros, Darkinuki supo que se le acababa el tiempo. Una vez más, trató de hacerlo monologar un poco. –Ah… y, ¿cómo nos divertiremos?

El perro se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró con pesadez.

–Te tardaste en preguntar…

Rápido como relámpago, Blaze saltó hacia Darkinuki y le puso una pata en la frente con firmeza. Darkinuki sintió toda su energía yéndose a través de ese único contacto. Blaze no se detuvo hasta que ella cayó al suelo.

–Aah… no puedo moverme… que… ¿Qué me hiciste? –Demandó saber.

–Como dije –El husky se agachó para quedar a su altura y sonrió de manera perversa, del tipo perversa y psicópata, antes de susurrarle al oído:–, nos vamos a divertir.

Una vez que sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, una nueva oleada de energía llegó al cuerpo de Darkinuki. Con algo de trabajo se levantó, trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Blaze, y le gruñó.

–Yo no me divertiré contigo.

–Curioso que lo digas. No conoces ninguna habilidad especial.

Dicha esa frase, el pelaje del husky comenzó a arder en llamas. Darkinuki abrió los ojos en su totalidad, luchando contra el pánico. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Tan rápido como la poca energía en su cuerpo se lo permitía, salió huyendo. Giró en la primera esquina que encontró y continuó corriendo. A su espalda, en la distancia, pudo escuchar a la perfección la risa de Blaze. La estaba dando por muerta; el husky sabía que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, y le estaba dejando ventaja.

'Está jugando conmigo. Me matará cuando se canse de eso.'

El pensamiento tan aterrador llegó en un segundo y se fue en otro más. Pero Darkinuki encontró algo más en ello: si ella encontraba ayuda antes de que él la alcanzara, podría salvarse. ¿Pero ayuda de quién?

Un golpe en su costado la desconcentró antes de que hubiera pensado en alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Darkinuki cayó al suelo y Blaze la inmovilizó ahí.

–Eres un maldito –Gruñó ella tan agresivamente como pudo mientras trataba de morderlo o rasguñarlo, sin éxito, sobra decir.

–Je, je, je, je, je, fue un placer, linda –El husky ni se inmutó por sus patéticos intentos de escapar y mostró los colmillo amenazadoramente.

–¡No! –El pánico se apoderó de ella y trató de forcejear, pero era inútil. Podía darse por muerta. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos.

–Aléjate de ella –Comandó una voz totalmente neutral, y segundos después Darkinuki dejó de sentir el peso de Blaze sobre su cuerpo.

Darkinuki abrió los ojos y se encontró nada menos que a su sombra mentora dándole la espalda, interpuesta entre ella y Blaze. El husky estaba levantándose y una vez que terminó, miró a la sombra con odio.

–No me intimidas –Gruñó–. Ya maté a uno de ustedes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

El perro se puso en posición de combate y se abalanzó sobre la sombra en un segundo o incluso menos. Sin embargo, la sombra solamente alzó su mano y le apuntó a Blaze para dejarlo inmóvil en pleno ataque. La sombra bruscamente movió su brazo hacia abajo, con lo que el perro inmóvil salió azotado contra el suelo del lugar.

–Ponte de pie, Inuki –Ordenó la sombra sin despegar sus ojos del perro o soltar el agarre psíquico que tenía sobre este. Ella, sorprendida e incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera obedecer, trastabilló a sus cuatro patas–. Vuelve a tu dormitorio; en un momento te alcanzo.

Ella asintió aunque la sombra estuviera dándole la espalda y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. '¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe?' Se repetía una y otra vez. Había sido tan sencillo… ella había sido un blanco tan fácil, ¿y pretendía atacar a sus hermanas?

Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro desde dentro. Hecho eso, esperó por su mentor, sin ánimos de nada, pensando en lo ingenua que había sido.

–¿Inuki? –Se escuchó al mismo tiempo que un leve tamborileo en la puerta.

'Darkinuki,' Pensó con una leve molestia que se desvaneció de inmediato. Le debía la vida a quien estaba detrás de la puerta. Suspirando con pesadez se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la entrada. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta; su sombra mentora estaba ahí, en perfectas condiciones.

–Vaya, lo detuviste… –Fue lo único que salió de su boca al verlo. Sentía la garganta seca y la respiración irregular.

–No lo volverás a ver –Le dijo la sombra con un aire… ¿protector?–, tenlo por seguro.

Su garganta se secó más. Tragó una vez, intentando humedecerla un poco. No resultó. Con mucho trabajo, cada letra atorándose en su garganta y rehusándose a salir por su boca, trastabillo en voz baja:

–G-Gr-Gracias… gracias por salvarme.

La sombra gruñó un poco y luego se dejó venir con un tono mucho más agresivo y cuestionador.

–¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué no fue justo hoy cuándo te dije que no quería verte morir en tu primera batalla? ¡Eso ni siquiera era una batalla! –Su voz se fue elevando–. ¿Qué hacía yo si él te mataba?, ¿eh? ¿Qué le decía al jefe?

Darkinuki no comprendió de dónde había salido el cambio tan radical de actitud; en cuanto la sombra comprobó que ella estaba bien, su regaño no se había hecho esperar. '¿Pero yo cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber que eso iba a pasar?' Pero las palabras no salieron, y ella se limitó a bajar la cabeza y las orejas mientras la sombra sermoneaba un poco. "Regla número uno: no confíes en nadie," y otras cosas más.

–N-No pensé que quisiera matarme sin razón... –Interrumpió ella al cabo, aun con dificultad para hablar– antes de que pudiera hacer algo me quitó mi energía.

La sombra suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

–Sí, lo noté. Supongo que es mi culpa, por no explicártelo antes.

Ella iba a comentar que no necesitaba que le explicasen "todo" antes de comenzar a moverse sola por la base, pero lo que la sombra dijo fue algo totalmente distinto.

–Mira, supongo que cuando se presentó hizo alusión al fuego, ¿correcto? –Darkinuki asintió–. Bueno, pues aquí, en este mundo por debajo del que todos conocen, esa clase de comentarios no sólo son metafóricos, sino literales en su mayoría. El fuego, linda, necesita consumir algo para seguir ardiendo –La sombra se dio vuelta y comenzó a flotar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Darkinuki se sintió una cachorra, recibiendo un sermón de un adulto–, y Blaze era asociado con el fuego. Necesitaba consumir para poder seguir usando sus habilidades. Pero es curioso lo que hacía… se dedicaba a buscar hembras únicamente, veintinueve, para ser exactos. Un día las vieron en compañía de Blaze… y al siguiente, nada. No estaban en ningún lugar.

Darkinuki no pudo reprimir un gritillo, más por impresión que por otra cosa.

–¿Mató a veintinueve hembras? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué–?

Se detuvo cuando la sombra la miró directamente, abriendo sus ojos laterales y apuntando los cuatro hacia ella.

–No lo sé, y ya no importa –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… indiferente?–, al menos tú no fuiste la número treinta. Debe haber peores, de ahora en más ten mucho cuidado.

–Lo tendré –Dijo ella–, ya vi que solamente puedo confiar en ti.

La sombra abrió más sus ojos, los cuatro, y enfocó en Darkinuki. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No…, no, su expresión no era de enojo o molestia. Esos cuatro focos escarlata parecían más bien llenos de sorpresa, la cual desapareció antes de que Darkinuki pudiera estudiar más a fondo. Los ojos laterales se cerraron de nuevo, desapareciendo por completo, y la sombra le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la salida.

–En fin, ahora deberías descansar. Mañana será un día duro, comenzaremos con lo complicado –Musitó deteniéndose en la entrada.

–Okey. Gracias de nuevo.

La sombra suspiró como respuesta y salió de la habitación sin responderle. La puerta se cerró tras de esta y Darkinuki quedó sola con sus pensamientos de nuevo. Vaya día. 'No puedo creer que haya caído tan fácilmente. Más aún, que no me haya podido ni defender sola.'

(-)

–Ya les dije, me siento bien –Repitió Shiny por millonésima vez–, puedo volver a trabajar.

–¿Segura? –Cuestionó Jaden–, ¿nada? ¿Ni mareos, ni nauseas, ni… vómitos?

La loba rodó los ojos. ¡Una vez! Había vomitado una vez, luego de volver de la batalla con el ave y sus alumnos, y todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza. Sí, se había sentido mal después de verlos a esos tres, pero el mareo y todo lo demás se había ido a las pocas horas; sin embargo, Sunshine le había ordenado descansar, luego de revisarla, y Jaden y Starly no la habían dejado ni entrenar.

–Sí, Jaden, sólo fue… –Shiny bufó; no sabía claramente que lo había causado– el punto es que ya estoy mejor. Además, sólo vamos a escuchar las órdenes de Sunshine, no es nada físico ni arriesgado.

Shiny volvió a concentrarse mientras Starly comenzaba a hablar sobre lo desastrosas que se habían puesto las cosas. Alcanzó a escuchar pedazos solamente. "El poder del pilar," "Inuki en la base sombría," "El pilar en peligro." Shiny suspiró.

–La verdad es que todo terminó tan revuelto que no le veo la solución –Musitó en voz baja.

–El camino puede ser confuso, pero con algo de luz avanzar resulta más fácil.

Shiny se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sunshine detrás de ellos, y se dio vuelta para encarar a la leona, tratando de ocultar su sobresalto.

–Sunshine… ¿hay alguna novedad, algún cambio? Íbamos de camino a preguntarle, precisamente.

–El reporte –Dijo la leona–. Las sombras siguen tomando animales de la zona y están reuniendo energía oscura, tenemos que pararlos. Sé que aún no contamos con la ayuda del cuarto pilar, pero tras meditarlo un poco encontré algunas cosas interesantes –Sunshine se tomó un segundo o dos, como midiendo la manera de decirlo–. Podríamos acabar más fácilmente con la organización si tuviéramos la ayuda del halcón, el par de lobos, y todos ellos, sin contar que el pilar de luz viene incluido en ello.

–Un momento –Shiny procesó lo que acababa de escuchar–. ¿Está diciendo que tendríamos que… pedirles ayuda? ¿A ellos? ¿Los que usan oscuridad en su agenda diaria?

–No les pediremos ayuda –Señaló la leona–, más bien les ofreceremos la nuestra. Sí, tampoco es del todo agradable para mí, pero ellos están con el pilar de luz; será una alianza temporal, sólo en tiempos de crisis. Después podemos ver cómo lidiar con ellos, pero tenemos que poner al pilar de nuestro lado, de esa forma no habrá problema en acabar… con Helang y sus estudiantes.

–Sí, sí, sí, veo su punto, pero tenemos que planearlo con mucho cuidado. No queremos a esos locos sueltos por la mansión, sin control.

–Mm… –Sunshine bajó la vista y comenzó a pensar. Tras unos minutos, volvió a mirarlos a los tres–. Las chicas. Será más fácil acercarnos a ellas si creen que ayudaremos a su hermana. Lamentablemente será una mentira, no podemos permitir que viva con una sombra dentro de ella, pero les daremos oportunidad de despedirse… sí –Hubo otro silencio de un minuto–. En dos días. Quiero que vayan con ellos y le digan al ave que quiero hablar en el bosque, en dos días.

–Como usted diga.

Shiny hizo su reverencia y Sunshine se retiró. ¿Aliarse con esos inútiles? La idea no terminaba de convencerle, pero nunca había discutido con su mentora y no estaba por empezar. Con un gesto de cola le indicó a los gatos que la siguieran y comenzó a caminar, rumbo a territorio enemigo.

–Espera, espera, ¿vamos a ir hoy? –Preguntó Starly, con un tono que dejaba claro que la gata tenía planeado descansar en el día.

–Sí, no podemos perder tiempo –Respondió Shiny–, porque dudo que acepten a la primera, así que tendremos que explicarles con peras y manzanas porque es una buena idea que acepten este trato.

–¿Y si hablamos primero con las hermanas? –Sugirió Jaden–. También con Bolt y esa linda felina de ojos esmeralda.

Shiny bufó y rodó la vista. ¿Es qué no se lo tomaba en serio el atigrado?

–Otra vez con eso… si bien podría funcionar, los tres locos deben estar cerca de ellos. No podríamos acercarnos sin llamar su atención.

–Ya oíste, "Romeo" –Le dijo Starly, enfatizando el sarcasmo en el apodo–, será mejor que olvides a Mittens y te concentres. Tendremos que hablar con ellos, con el halcón en específico.

–Lo que ella dijo –Coincidió Shiny.

–Mm… bueno, vamos entonces.

Shiny suspiró. A veces Jaden se comportaba como un niño. Pero tenía asuntos más relevantes que ver por el momento; la idea seguía sin gustarle, el mero pensamiento de aliarse con esos lobos y el halcón le provocaba náuseas de nuevo –náuseas que no se podía permitir mostrar frente a sus compañeros–, pero Sunshine tenía razón, sería más fácil con ellos de su lado. Además, podrían aprovechar este tiempo para conocerlos mejor, y a sus debilidades también. Sí, quizás no sería muy agradable, pero era un buen plan. Funcionaría a la perfección, al igual que todos los planes que Sunshine dictaba.

* * *

 **si aunque no lo crean aun no nos hemos ido de esta seccion jejeje, lo se ambos sentimos tanto esta gran tardanza que tuvo el fic pero es que advina y yo hemos estado en verdad ocupados, principalmente por la escuela y otras cosas y entonces hasta ahorita pudimos actualizar pero descuiden que en poco tiempo subiremos el siguiente capitulo y por favor sean pacientes y esperamos que la espera valga la pena, en verdad nos hemos esforzado mucho en este fic y para nosotros ha quedado increible**

 **sin mas que decir, nos vemos hasta la proxima**


	15. Capitulo: La oportunidad de una alianza

**Capitulo 15: La oportunidad de una alianza**

* * *

–¿Quién quiere un día emocionante? –Preguntó Helang mientras aterrizaba sobre el lomo de Byte.

Mega, que había estado persiguiendo su cola hasta que vio a las hermanas salir de casa, volteó a verlo con una expresión de niño que gritaba "¡Yo, yo, yo!," y esas fueron justamente las palabras que pronunció. Byte rodó la vista sonriendo, y Helang le hizo un gesto para que dejara de repetirlo. Jenna se preguntó que podría tener de "emocionante" el día, pero si Helang lo decía probablemente tenía una razón de ser. Luci tenía una expresión similar a la suya y los vecinos no habían salido de casa. Curioso, pues últimamente salían un poco tarde, a saber porque.

–Mm, ¿pero por qué dices que será un día emocionante? –Preguntó Jenna cuando Mega dejó de repetir "Yo."

–El maestro dejó un mensaje –Replicó el halcón. ¿Un mensaje?–. Dice que seamos razonables –El ave le lanzó una mirada a Mega, que se encogió de hombros–, y que aceptemos el trato.

Jenna inclinó la cabeza extrañada, pero Luci preguntó primero.

–¿Qué trato?

–El trato que venimos a ofrecerles.

Mega se agachó a posición de asecho y mostró levemente los colmillos, su alegría evaporada en un instante. Byte conservó mejor la calma pero tampoco se veía feliz y Helang meneó la cabeza, como diciendo "Con que a eso se refería." Jenna no tenía que voltear para reconocer la voz; ese era Jaden sin duda, el atigrado marrón que, junto con la gata grisácea y la loba blanca, había intentado matar a Inuki.

–Ese trato –Dijo el halcón, quizás como una broma para aligerar el ambiente, aunque a Jenna le pareció que con un zarpazo podía cortar la tensión que se sentía en el lugar, y eso que sus garras no eran tan afiladas.

Finalmente ella y Luci se dieron vuelta, encarando a los tres animales. Shiny venía al centro, al frente y flanqueada por ambos felinos. Mostraba una leve expresión de desagrado, cual niño que tuviera que hacer algo en lo que no está del todo de acuerdo; Jaden los miraba a ellos unos segundos y luego desviaba su mirada hacia la casa de al lado, buscando algo al parecer. Starly se veía tan indiferente y seria como siempre, su rostro no delataba nada.

–Hablen del dichoso trato –Les instó Helang.

Para sorpresa de Jenna, la que habló no fue la loba, sino la gata, luego de dar un paso al frente.

–Idea de nuestra líder. Jenna, Luci, vimos lo que pasó con su hermana; las sombras se la llevaron a una organización, una que no es pequeña y que además no anda en buenos pasos, eso es algo que deben saber, ¿o no, halcón?

–Tengo nombre, linda –Respondió Helang con neutralidad, no dispuesto a dejarse molestar por una tontería como aquella–. Y sí, esa organización oscura es peligrosa.

Shiny entonces alzó la cabeza y tomó su parte en la conversación:

–Bueno, nuestra líder quiere hablar contigo en dos días, para negociar la posibilidad de un acuerdo.

La respuesta directa del halcón nunca llegó, pues casi de inmediato alguien rompió en carcajadas. Y no era difícil adivinar quién.

–¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja! –'Mega'–, y yo decía… ¡y yo que decía que no tenían sentido del humor!

Starly fue la primera en delatar su molestia, erizando su pelaje y mirando furtivamente al lobo que se sostenía el estómago mientras seguía riendo.

–Es verdad, lobito.

La tensión aumentó un poco más, si es que eso era posible, mientras Mega seguía riéndose y retorciéndose, gesto que Starly no interpretaba de otra manera más que como un insulto. Por algunos segundos incluso pareció que la gata tenía ganas de saltarle encima al lobo y despellejarlo vivo. Jenna sintió un escalofrío ante ese pensamiento, y una duda le llegó. Era verdad que sus amigos eran muy fuertes y todo, pero la loba y los gatos también tenían sus trucos. La última vez que se habían enfrentado las cosas habían sido relativamente parejas, pero el encuentro había quedado interrumpido y eso la hacía preguntarse quién ganaría en una batalla entre ellos.

–Hey, hay que calmarnos, todos –Intervino Jaden después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego de mirar a Starly por algunos segundos y asegurarse de que su pelaje volvía a estar liso, se giró hacia Helang y los hermanos–. A nosotros tampoco nos agrada la idea de trabajar con ustedes, pero las sombras nos estorban a ustedes y a nosotros también, y no sólo eso. Ustedes saben que intentarán atacar al pilar, y si se trata de la linda gatita…

Jaden terminó la oración con un suspiro de enamorado y una mirada bastante boba.

–¿Y tienes permitido que tus intereses personales intervengan en tu trabajo, Jaden? –Preguntó Byte, que claramente había notado la razón detrás de las acciones del gato.

El gato no respondió.

Helang emitió un suspiro pensativo. –Entonces, ¿su líder quiere hablar conmigo para negociar?

Shiny asintió.

–Independientemente de lo demás.

–Contigo en específico –Continuó Starly, aun con sus ojos llenos de molestia sobre Mega–, ya que eres el más inteligente de los tres –Ninguno de los lobos dio señales de haberse molestado por el leve insulto, aunque este iba obviamente dirigido al macho. Starly después se dio la vuelta y las encaró a ella y a Luci–. Chicas, espero que entiendan que estamos del lado de la luz; queremos que haya paz tanto como ustedes, pero mientras haya sombras no habrá paz.

–Ahí es dónde diferimos, linda –Respondió el halcón antes de que Jenna pudiera opinar–. No puede haber día si no hay noche, yin sin yang, y es por eso que la aniquilación de toda sombra no es respuesta. Pero dejemos eso –Agregó rápidamente. Jenna suspiró aliviada; Helang obviamente sabía que si se ponían a discutir morales y soluciones el acuerdo quedaría deshecho antes de tener oportunidad de formarse siquiera–, si nos vamos a ver, será bajo un par de condiciones.

–No creo que estés en posición de hacer demandas –Dijo Shiny con un tono político, pero con una cierta advertencia en la entonación.

–¡Pídeles dinero!

'Ay, Mega…'

–No me iré lejos –Helang continuó, haciendo caso omiso del comentario del lobo–. La primera es que ella venga sola; a cambio, yo iré solo, por supuesto. La otra es que la hora sea al atardecer. Simple, ¿no?

Los tres forasteros se miraron entre ellos por un minuto o dos, discutiendo solo a base de miradas. Finalmente, Jaden habló de nuevo.

–Bueno, veremos si nuestra líder acepta.

Helang inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

–Espero por su respuesta.

Jenna soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo y se relajó. Una cosa era cierta, si la organización cooperaba con ellos, sería mucho más fácil rescatar a Inuki. Y Helang conocería a su líder, ¡su líder! ¿Cada cuánto se tiene esa oportunidad? Pero también tendría que negociar con ella; Jenna pensó que quizás la líder estaría entrenada para negociar cosas así de alguna forma, después de todo, era lógico, ¿no?

–Andando, tenemos que reportar –La voz de Shiny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Adiós –Respondió Mega moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. El lobo obviamente no se tomaba el asunto con la seriedad necesaria.

–¿En serio nos iremos tan rápido? Quería saludar a Mittens.

Shiny miró duramente a Jaden.

–Estamos en servicio –Espetó–. Si el acuerdo se da, la volverás a ver.

–Y no quiero destruir tus esperanzas, pero ella ya está interesada en alguien –Agregó Byte, obviamente refiriéndose al pastor blanco que vivía con esa gata negra. No debía ser ninguna sorpresa, cualquiera que pasara con ellos media hora se daría cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba ella de él.

–Quizás, pero en comparación con un perro ex-actor yo soy todo un galán, ¿o no, Byte?

Byte se rio levemente, pero la frase puso a Jenna a pensar. "Soy todo un galán" Esa frase ya la había escuchado antes, dicha exactamente igual y con el mismo aire confiado y conquistador, pero proviniendo de un lobo. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Mega, cuya atención estaba sobre una mariposa que revoloteaba elevada en el aire, aparentemente sobre Starly. Obviamente el lobo no había escuchado nada, o sí pero no puso atención, pero eso no era importante. '¿Será que ese gato se parece a Mega? Quizás… quizás tengan más similitudes que diferencias.' Era una suposición bastante vacía, considerando que estaba basándose en una sola coincidencia. Pero la entonación, el lenguaje corporal al decirlo, la sonrisa que decía "ninguna chica puede resistirse a mí", todo eso había sido exactamente igual en lobo y en gato, como si fueran uno mismo.

–Eres simpático –Le dijo la loba una vez acabada su pequeña risa–. Sería agradable conocerlos mejor. Quizás el acuerdo sea una buena idea.

–Desde luego –Añadió Mega–, después de todo, galanes se juntan con galanes.

El gato miró al lobo y ambos se rieron un poco. El ambiente se había relajado tan rápido como se había tensado. Ahora ambos machos pasarían por amigos de toda la vida, riéndose de un chiste viejo.

–Vámonos, debemos informar –Dijo Shiny. Jenna comprendió que ella aun no tenía ni ganas ni intensiones de hablar con los lobos y el halcón si no era absolutamente necesario.

–Que Gaia les acompañe en su camino –Respondió el halcón cortésmente.

'¿Gaia?'

–Que estén bien –Respondió, para sorpresa de Jenna, Starly, sin indicios de haber querido matar a Mega tan solo unos minutos atrás. Sin duda alguna el comentario de Jaden había relajado el ambiente, y probablemente era su interés en Mittens lo que lo había impulsado a aceptar los términos de Helang. Después de todo, no la volvería a ver si no había acuerdo. ¿Pero qué haría cuándo ella lo rechazara? Ella lo iba a rechazar… Ni siquiera la conocía bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de amistad? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? No era suficiente para enamorarse de alguien. Jenna no creía en el amor a primera vista, y mucho menos en algo mágico de una relación perfecta ni nada por el estilo.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y regresó a la realidad. El atigrado tendría que lidiar con eso cuando se le presentara. Mientras tanto, otra cosa captó su atención.

–S-Soul –Musitó, aun dudando si llamar al humano por el nombre que Luci le había dado–, él sabía que ellos vendrían…

–El maestro tiene un plan –Explicó Helang sin más al ver que los tres ya estaban alejados–. Como vieron, no son salvajes ni mucho menos, solamente van por un camino más destructivo que el nuestro. El maestro quiere que intentemos persuadirlos de unírsenos. Quiere que les mostremos nuestra perspectiva.

–Ciertamente, la loba es muy linda –Mega alzó y bajó las cejas varias veces con aire de coqueteo, sacándole una risilla a Luci. Bajo la mirada de su hermana, el lobo carraspeó y añadió:–. Y tampoco nos caerían mal unas patas más, claro.

–Como dije, sería agradable conocerlos –Continuó Byte.

–Tienen razón –Les dijo Jenna, y consideró oportuno compartir su conclusión–; Jaden se parece un poco a ti, Mega, y con su ayuda sería más fácil rescatar a Inuki.

–Por la forma en la que se dio el mensaje voy a suponer que la líder no vendrá si hay un acuerdo, sino que los mandará a ellos en su nombre –Comentó Helang al aire, aparentemente formulando un plan–. Podemos aprovechar su ausencia y hacerles ver nuestra perspectiva, mostrarles que no tienen que ser tan extremistas.

Mega asintió con emoción y confirmó su apoyo con un "Ya rugiste". Byte también asintió. Jenna solamente seguía pensando en que sería mucho más fácil rescatar a Inuki con una organización de aliada, y no porque dudara de las habilidades de sus amigos. Sabía que esos tres eran muy fuertes y poderosos, pero también sabía que mientras más fueran, mejores serían sus probabilidades.

–Hola, chicos –La voz de Bolt sonó a sus espaldas–, ¿cómo están?

–Buenos días –Respondió Helang, y prosiguió antes de que alguno otro comentara algo–. Les tenemos unas noticias interesantes.

Bolt inclinó la cabeza en confusión, y el halcón se aclaró la garganta. En pocos minutos les resumió lo que había ocurrido, el cambio de ambiente y las palabras que habían intercambiado. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que con ayuda de las luces, como Helang les había denominado, sería más sencillo recuperar a Inuki.

–El maestro espera poder convencerlos de unírsenos –Concluyó.

–Sin duda es buen plan, ¿pero qué pasa si su líder se entera? –Preguntó Jenna. Seguro no le gustaría.

–Hay de dos –Habló Mega–: Podemos convencerla de unirse a nosotros también, o tendremos que enfrentarla. Sin embargo, tenemos un elemento sorpresa, que anda en dos patas y no está aquí, así que ellos no deben saber que existe.

'El humano.'

–Vaya… bien pensado –Musitó Jenna.

–Bueno, bueno, ¿entonces vamos a seguir entrenando? –Intervino Rhino desde el suelo, obviamente buscando no perder el tiempo.

–Claro que sí. Mega, Byte, los dejo a cargo de ellos. Luci, ven conmigo.

Luci siguió al halcón sin rechistar. Bajo las miradas inquisitivas de sus vecinos, Jenna les explicó brevemente la razón de ello. Luego se prepararon para entrenar de nuevo, siendo que esta vez Mega le enseñaría a Bolt como atacar, mientras Mittens y Rhino esperaban su turno, y ella buscaría evadir los ataques de Byte.

Bolt cometió los mismos errores que Jenna había cometido la primera vez, y eso no le extrañó; después de todo, nadie estaba acostumbrado a embestir mientras se concentraba en acumular energía. Sin embargo, el pastor suizo demostró bastante potencial, pues a la tercera ya había logrado hacer que su mentor perdiera un poco el equilibrio con la embestida.

Jenna, por otro lado, no la tenía fácil para nada. Sin duda era mucho más fácil atacar que defender. Byte lanzaba ataques de uno en uno, dejándola con la tarea de evadirlos o bloquearlos. Por sencillo que sonara, Jenna no logró resistir ni cinco minutos en la "velocidad dos" antes de que un zarpazo le llegara al hombro, produciéndole un leve ardor que le hizo hacer una mueca.

La loba le dio unos momentos para recuperarse, que Jenna agradeció profundamente. El ardor del arañazo la había desconcentrado, y si Byte no hubiera disminuido su velocidad, los siguientes ataques también habrían hecho contacto. Jenna le asintió para darle a entender que estaba recuperada y la loba comenzó a atacar de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, cuando comenzó a subir la velocidad, Jenna no duró demasiado antes de recibir un golpe en una pata, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

–¿Estás bien?

–S-Sí –Jenna se levantó y se sacudió la tierra–, estoy bien.

–Sé que es más complejo defender que atacar, pero puedes hacerlo. Intenta percibir mis movimientos antes de que los haga –Instruyó la loba.

–De acuerdo… –Jenna no estaba segura de cómo rayos iba a hacer eso.

Buscando unos segundos de distracción, volteó a ver a los machos. Mega instaba a Bolt a que lo atacara con tanta fuerza como pudiera, al igual que había hecho con ella la primera vez. El perro atacaba con fuerza y velocidad buenas, pero no sobresalientes.

–¡Vamos, Bolt, hazlo por ella! –Gritó Mega cuando el pastor casi llegaba a embestirlo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Bolt se abrieron con una nueva motivación y los pocos metros que quedaban de separación los corrió con mucha mayor velocidad, logrando un impacto mucho más fuerte. Un golpe en la cara del lobo, que aunque tenía las patas firmes sobre el suelo, se deslizó varios metros hacia atrás, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando se detuvo alzó la vista y Jenna pudo apreciar el hilo de sangre que recorría toda su cara, desde la frente hasta el hocico.

Byte le tocó el hombro a Jenna un par de veces, y sonrió. Jenna lo comprendió, sonrió de vuelta y dejó de poner atención al entrenamiento ajeno para ponerse en posición de nuevo, escuchando en la distancia el apremio de Mega hacia Bolt. Cuando Byte comenzó a lanzar zarpazos, Jenna reparó en lo cansada que estaba. No esquivó ni el primero, y recibió uno, dos, tres, cuatro arañazos seguidos, trastabillando hacia atrás y entrando en desesperación.

La loba gruñó de forma amenazadora y apuntó un arañazo hacia su cara. Jenna apretó los ojos, pero no llegó a sentir las garras atravesando su piel. Abrió uno mientras mantenía el otro apretado y vio las garras de su compañera a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–Creo que es suficiente por hoy –Declaró–. Y creo que ya comprendes que es más complejo defender que atacar.

–C-Claro –Jadeó Jenna. En cuanto escuchó que habían terminado se dejó caer al suelo y sacó la lengua, respirando con agitación.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Byte tenía los ojos cerrados, la barbilla ligeramente alzada y sonreía. ¿En qué podría estar pensando? Jenna tenía claro que no estaría tan estresada por Inuki como ella misma lo estaba. No era su hermana después de todo. Una duda la asaltó en ese momento.

–¿Crees que le estén enseñando a pelear?

–No lo creo, Jenna, lo sé. –Respondió Byte, sin abrir los ojos–. Y será muy peligrosa cuando termine su entrenamiento; las sombras entrenan para matar. Por eso es importante que tú y Luci sepan defenderse.

–Me lo temía.

Aunque no dijo más, su mente siguió vagando con esa idea. Inuki, entrenando para matar a alguien… no, para matarlas a ellas, a sus propias hermanas. Tragó grueso. Nunca se había visto en esa situación antes, y ahora que lo hacía, no se la deseaba a nadie. Tener que pelear de vida o muerte contra un familiar tan cercano…

Pero de algo estaba segura. Ella debía enfrentarla; Luci no tenía por qué entrar en esto, ya que eran sus equivocaciones las que habían provocado que Inuki se fuera, no las de Luci. Jenna se aferró a ese pensamiento: Debería entrenar más fuerte que nadie, para poder contener a Inuki sin poner a Luci en riesgo.

(-)

–Esperemos que Sunshine acepte las condiciones de Helang –Musitó Jaden mientras entraban a la base. Shiny no necesitaba saber porque su compañero se mostraba tan entusiasta con la idea de colaborar. Aun así, le costaba creer que una gata a la que conocía de no más de un mes hubiera acaparado su atención tan rápidamente.

–Bueno, por más que quiera negarlo, son condiciones lógicas –Dijo ella, buscando distraerse un poco en la conversación.

Jaden abrió la boca para responder, pero no llegó a hacerlo. La voz de Sunshine volvió a hacerlos sobresaltar. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

–Bien, ¿cuál fue la respuesta? –La gran leona estaba a unos metros de ellos, ahí, justo donde hacía unos momentos no había nadie.

Shiny se volteó para hablarle de frente.

–Aceptó la reunión… con un par de condiciones.

Sunshine alzó una ceja y dejó escapar un leve gruñido, casi imperceptible.

–¿Qué condiciones?

–El ave quiere hablar con usted, pero quiere que vaya sola. A cambio de que él vaya solo.

Shiny miró duramente a su compañero impulsivo y terminó de dar el reporte antes de que él siguiera hablando.

–Y al atardecer, eso nos dijo.

Sunshine alzó la vista y la centró en el techo por un momento.

–Interesante… bueno, no queda más remedio que aceptar. Aunque ir sola no es del todo seguro, menos con esas sombras merodeando por ahí.

–La cubriremos –Ofreció Shiny de inmediato–; no intervendremos en la negociación, pero estaremos en el bosque, relativamente cerca, en caso de que haga falta –Y no lo decía solo por las estúpidas sombras. Quien sabe qué clase de ideas pasarían por la cabeza del halcón, y aunque sabía que su líder y mentora era una experta en combate y podría vencerlo, no se sentiría completamente tranquila a menos de que estuviera cerca para echar una pata de ser necesario.

La leona le sonrió en agradecimiento.

–Bien, entonces eso haremos. Mañana pueden ir con ellos y decirles que acepté sus condiciones.

–Eso haremos.

Shiny reverenció a Sunshine, seguida por Jaden y Starly. La leona les hizo un gesto con la cola y se retiró a su habitación. Los tres conversaron un poco antes de volver a las propias, en particular las dos hembras interrogando a Jaden por sus motivos para ya-saben-que. El gato simplemente dijo que no había tenido pareja, que Mittens le parecía linda, y que una vez que se conocieran mejor ella olvidaría al pastor suizo y caería rendida ante él. ¿Confiado? Demasiado. ¿Soberbio? Tal vez. ¿Arrogante? No… sólo demasiado seguro de sí mismo. A Shiny en realidad la daba igual, ella no tenía buena experiencia con tener pareja y, siempre que la "conquista" del gato no interfiriera con su deber, no podía importarle menos.

(-)

–¡Chicas, chicas, miren esto! –Mega se puso a acomodar tierra en un pequeño montón, moviendo la cola frenéticamente.

–Oye, eso es impresionante –Le dijo Byte con sarcasmo–, aprendiste a amontonar tierra. ¿Lo hiciste solo o necesitaste ayuda?

–No molestes y mira –Replicó Mega después de fingir una carcajada. El lobo colocó una para sobre el montón de tierra y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse en tonalidades terrosas. Pocos segundos después la tierra amontonada tomó la forma de una persona pequeña, que comenzó a moverse. El lobo alzó la cabeza con orgullo–. ¿Qué tal eso, eh?

–Wow… ¿cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Sí, ¿dónde aprendiste eso? –Incluso Byte sonaba algo sorprendida, pues el sarcasmo con el que se había dirigido a su hermano momentos antes había desaparecido.

–El maestro –Respondió Mega simplemente, y luego procedió a explicarles–. Esto es un Vax, y son… ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah –Se aclaró la garganta y citó–, "creaturas sin consciencia ni vida que funcionan de acuerdo a lo que su creador manda". De alguna forma, me recuerdan a los gólems. Pueden hacerse de cualquier elemento, tamaño y forma, ¿no es eso genial? –Ni se detuvo a dejarlas contestar–, y sólo hay que invertir un poco de energía. Saluda, Vax.

La pequeña persona se giró hacia las hembras e hizo una pequeña reverencia, asombrando más a Jenna.

–¿Y tus alumnos? –Preguntó Byte, que tenía su atención sobre su hermano.

–Descansando –Dijo él–, terminaron hace rato. Bolt y Rhino lo hicieron de maravilla. Mittens, bueno… eh…

–¿Se le dificultó más? –Preguntó Jenna, aunque le parecía que Mittens no tenía razón para tener problemas con el entrenamiento, menos cuando aún era bastante sencillo y básico.

–No quiso ni intentarlo, y no explicó porque. Si Helang estuviera aquí, apostaría mis orejas a que diría que ella tiene miedo… de algo.

Jenna asintió comprensivamente y la charla siguió con temas más triviales por los siguientes minutos. Jenna incluso se relajó un poco mientras veía a Mega jugar con su pequeño "Vax"; al cabo, el lobo pareció cansarse de invertir energía en él y la personilla simplemente se deshizo en el montón de tierra que originalmente fue. Luci no tardó mucho más en volver con Helang y tras un breve intercambio de palabras Jenna se enteró que su hermanita había conseguido hacer una ráfaga de viento "con suficiente fuerza para moverme los bigotes", como había dicho el gato blanco y negro. No era de extrañar que Helang tomara esa forma al entrenar con Luci; Jenna supuso que le ayudaría a mantenerla más calmada.

(-)

–¡¿Qué hicieron… qué?! –Jenna no pudo evitar alzar la voz, mirando con molestia y desaprobación a sus tres amigos, pues por un breve momento olvidó que también eran sus maestros y se sintió en posición de regañarlos.

Helang no parpadeó a pesar de su sobresalto y su repentino aumento de tono de voz. –Como dije, los provocamos un poco.

Jenna no dio crédito a lo que el ave dijo. ¡Tan sólo el día anterior habían logrado relajar el ambiente! Jenna se había ido a dormir pensando en que ahora serían más sencillas las cosas. Y hoy despierta y lo primero que le dicen al salir al jardín es que las luces habían ido a reportar que su líder estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones, pero que Mega y Helang se habían burlado de ellos, haciéndolos enojar.

–Más vale que tengan una buena explicación –Sentenció con una expresión seria. Poco le importaba quienes fueran en ese momento.

–Bien –Helang tomó aire.

La explicación realmente justificaba bastante. En pocas palabras, a Starly se le había escapado un detalle; había mencionado que ellos tres rondarían cerca mientras Helang y la líder negociaban, "por cuestiones de seguridad". Mega entonces había comenzado con sus cosas, haciéndolos enojar. Helang, al ver lo fácil que se molestaban, decidió rápidamente probar su paciencia y tolerancia, solo para enterarse de que no era muy alta, ya que los tres se habían enojado con facilidad. "Ya se lo comentaré a su líder, como observación nada más," dijo el halcón tras explicar eso. Sin embargo, las tres luces se habían marchado molestas, y probablemente reportarían tales actitudes a su líder, por lo que Mega le dijo a Helang que él y Byte le acompañarían esa tarde.

–No –Dijo el halcón–. Sigo siendo ave de palabra. Sin importar nada, iré solo.

–Confío en ti, Helang, pero ellos de verdad se marcharon molestos –Razonó Byte–, podrían intentar una emboscada o algo.

El halcón negó con la cabeza y luego apuntó a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino.

–No será así, y ellos tres me lo aseguran.

Los aludidos abrieron los ojos, totalmente sorprendidos. Bolt y Mittens hicieron sus preguntas en turno.

–¿Qué?

–¿A qué te refieres?

Helang alzó un ala para que no preguntaran más y se aclaró la garganta. –Ustedes tres guardan algo que a ellos les interesa. No lo explicaré ahora porque es elaborado, pero es algo importante. Y ellos tratarán de fraternizar con ustedes para obtenerlo. Ahora, nosotros somos amigos, ¿correcto?

–En las buenas y en las malas –Declaró Rhino adelantándose a sus dos amigos, sacándole una sonrisa al halcón.

–Me alegra oírlo con tanto entusiasmo. Ahora, ¿ustedes formarían una alianza con ellos si me tendieran una emboscada?

–Pues no –Dijo Mittens, moviendo la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera tonta.

–He ahí mi punto –Anunció Helang–. Como ellos buscan la aprobación de ustedes tres y saben que somos amigos entre nosotros, no me atacarán. Saben que llegaría a sus oídos, y ustedes dejarían de cooperar con ellos.

–Mm, ya veo –Dijo Bolt, mirando al suelo, como buscando terminar de procesar todo ello.

–Vaya, bien pensado –Les dijo Jenna, antes de pasar a su preocupación principal–. Mm, Helang, ¿crees que de verdad nos ayuden a recuperar a Inuki?

–Sí –Respondió este sin más y sin dudar–. Mi condición será que la dejen vivir.

–Eres un vil genio –Aclamó Mega con ojos brillando de admiración.

Helang aceptó el halago con un gesto de cabeza y luego los mandó a todos a entrenar, alegando que el día pasaría más rápido así. Jenna tomó algo de distancia con los demás y se colocó en posición de combate frente a Byte, mientras Helang y Luci comenzaban a alejarse y Mega se preparaba a entrenar a los otros tres. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas acciones llegó a completarse cuando Mittens repentinamente salió corriendo de regreso a su casa.

Jenna miró confundida la escena, pues no había escuchado dialogo alguno y no tenía un panorama de lo que había ocurrido. Miró a Byte con la pregunta en sus ojos, a lo que la loba se encogió de hombros.

–Bolt, será mejor que hables con ella –Dijo Helang. Jenna miró al halcón con curiosidad. Claro que luego recordó que esa ave podía leer pensamientos y entrar en la mente de uno. No era de extrañarse que supiera lo que le atormentaba a la gata.

–Ah… ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? –Cuestionó el can.

Helang se encogió de hombros.

–Tú mera presencia la va a calmar. Si hablas con ella, mejor aún.

Bolt miró al halcón unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente. Sin decir palabra más, se digirió a la casa, dejando a Mega con Rhino para entrenar. Jenna lo vio hasta perderlo de vista y luego regresó su concentración al entrenamiento que tenía pendiente con Byte. De algo estaba segura, hoy lo haría mejor que ayer.

Bolt entró a la casa, que estaba en total silencio. Aun no era ni medio día, por lo que Penny estaba en la escuela y su madre debía estar trabajando. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en su única tarea: encontrar a Mittens y calmarla… fuera cual fuera su angustia. Cualquiera supondría que hallar un gato dentro de una casa de tan sólo una planta baja y un piso encima de esta no sería tan complicado. Bueno, Bolt podía desmentirlo sin problema alguno. Más de diez minutos estuvo buscando a la felina por cualquier lado que se le ocurriera, sin ningún resultado. Subió, bajó, salió de un cuarto, entró de nuevo, y nada. Parecía que se había esfumado.

Ya cansado de buscarla se dispuso a pensar un poco, algo que quizás debería haber hecho desde el principio. Mittens era pequeña, más que él, por lo que cabía en espacios a los que él no llegaría de ninguna manera. Era, además, una gata, lo que le daba agilidad para moverse por lugares de difícil acceso. ¿Dónde no había buscado?...

¡Bajo la cama!

Bolt corrió al cuarto de Penny rápidamente, contento por su descubrimiento, y al entrar se dirigió directamente a la cama de la chica.

–¿Mittens? –La llamó–, ¿Mittens, estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta por unos momentos. Bolt incluso llegó a considerar la posibilidad de haberse equivocado, pero cuando iba a darse vuelta escuchó su respuesta. Leve y tímida, además de constar de una sola sílaba.

–Sí…

–Mittens –El pastor suizo intentó ver a su amiga, pero ella estaba oculta tras la oscuridad que había bajo la cama. Hubiera preferido hacer su preguntar pudiendo mirarla, pero tuvo que conformarse con hacerla ahí–, ¿por qué no quieres entrenar?

–Yo… tengo miedo –Musitó ella desde donde estaba.

'¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?' Y eso fue exactamente lo que le preguntó. Antes de recibir respuesta, la escuchó acercarse a él, pero sin salir de debajo de la cama.

–Es que… ver a Mega así de imponente… me recordó a los perros callejeros –Murmuró la gata–. Siempre lastimaban a los demás… a los más pequeños… y yo soy pequeña, ni siquiera tengo garras para defenderme o entrenar. ¿Qué le voy a hacer, cosquillas? Me siento… tan inútil para esto.

–Mittens, no te sientas así –Le dijo él de inmediato, consciente de que tenía que justificar su respuesta–. Eres muy lista, la gata más inteligente que conozco y no estás indefensa. Para eso estamos entrenando… tal vez podríamos decirles a los chicos que no tienes garras, ellos podrían tener una solución.

Una oreja negra, unos bigotes y un ojo verde esmeralda se asomaron desde debajo de la cama. El resto de ella seguía sumido en la oscuridad.

–¿Puedes… repetir eso? –Preguntó con timidez.

–Que eres la gata más astuta que he conocido, Mittens –Repitió él–. Y también eres fuerte.

–No, no, no –Ella negó un poco con la cabeza–, dijiste algo más... –Bolt la miró algo confundido hasta que ella aclaró:– Linda… me llamaste linda, ¿no es así? ¿Crees que soy linda?

¿Linda? No, él no había… Lista, eso es lo que había dicho. Bolt abrió la boca con intenciones de corregirla, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la gata se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Una mirada entre esperanzada y asustada, unos ojos ligeramente humedecidos e implorantes, tan profundos como siempre, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… Ella ERA linda, y aunque eso no fue lo que Bolt le había dicho, supuso que ella lo había interpretado según le hacía falta en esos momentos.

–Claro, Mittens, eres una gata muy linda –Le dijo finalmente, y no mentía.

Sus mejillas se coloraron más y la gata salió de su escondite con la mirada baja y apenada.

–Gracias. Tú eres muy apuesto.

Ahora le tocó a él. La diferencia era que el pelaje de Mittens era negro y ocultaba bastante bien sus sonrojos. El suyo, en cambio, eran tan blanco como podía llegar a serlo, por lo que se notaba de inmediato cuando se sonrojaba. El perro sintió su pecho acelerarse un poco y sus mejillas calentarse bajo tal comentario.

–¿E-En serio lo crees?

–Claro, eres el perro más apuesto y encantador que he conocido.

Otra vez con eso. Esa sensación que le quemaba por dentro y desconocía. Sólo le pasaba con ella, sólo en presencia de esa gata la sentía. Y se sentía bien, pero incompleta de alguna manera. Como si necesitara más.

Antes de que Bolt reparara en ello, la gata ya estaba justo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con esas esmeraldas que adornaban su cara.

–¿Puedes… cerrar los ojos?

–Mm, ¿para qué, Mittens?

Ella retrocedió un poco.

–¿No confías en mí?

–Por supuesto que confío en ti.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, Bolt cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Intentó imaginarse a Mittens parada frente a él, haciendo algo para sorprenderlo al momento de abrirlos. Se preguntó que querría hacer con eso, pero no llegó a lograrlo. Antes de llegar a una conclusión, el pastor sintió un beso sobre su mejilla, que lo hizo sonrojar más y lo emocionó un poco… pero no tanto. ¿Qué, estaba esperando algo más? ¿Algo cómo qué? ¿Qué podría…?

–¿Ya puedo abrirlos? –Preguntó con una leve risilla tras concluir que no tenía idea de que podía haberse esperado.

–Sólo si te gustó –Respondió su amiga.

El can abrió los ojos, respondiendo con una sonrisa que sí le había gustado. Mittens se vio contenta por la respuesta y se pegó a él, hundiéndole su cara en el pecho. A los pocos segundos comenzó a frotarla contra él y a emitir ese sonido que a él tanto le gustaba.

–Ronroneo –Dijo ella de pronto–. Así se llama. Los gatos hacemos ese sonido cuando estamos contentos o a gusto.

Bolt parpadeó una vez. ¿Tan bien lo conocía? ¿Tan predecible era?

–Vaya, gracias –Le murmuró en respuesta–, no me animaba a preguntarte. Tu ronroneo es un lindo sonido y me alegra que estés feliz.

–Estando cerca de ti, es imposible que no lo esté.

No dijeron nada más y se quedaron dónde estaban por un rato, el problema totalmente olvidado. Él con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la cabeza de ella reposando sobre su pecho. Bolt perdió la noción del tiempo con la cercanía de Mittens. Y no reaccionó hasta que ella se separó de él y, con algo de pesar en sus palabras, le recordó que tenían que entrenar. Bolt le dio la razón, y le prometió que después del entrenamiento podían pasar un rato a solas, esperando repetir ese momento tan mágico.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para todos. Una vez que los chicos estuvieron al tanto de la ausencia de garras en la gata, se propusieron buscarle una solución en cuanto Helang volviera de la negociación. Cuando el sol estaba por ponerse, Helang se dispuso a marchar.

–Pues buena suerte, plumero –Le dijo Mega.

El halcón negó con la cabeza y rodó la vista.

–Tú y tus apodos –Luego miró a los demás–. Todo saldrá bien, y ya les expliqué porque.

Ante el asentimiento de cabezas unánime de todos, el halcón les hizo un gesto y salió volando hacia el bosque.

Todos se quedaron afuera, esperando. Mega y Byte tuvieron que esconderse cuando volvieron los humanos volver de escuela y trabajo, pero en cuanto estos entraron a sus respectivas casas salieron de nuevo y siguieron platicando con los chicos. Tal fue la sorpresa del grupo al divisar tres figuras aparecer en la distancia, mismas que todos habían supuesto que iban a estar en el bosque.

(-)

Helang, por otro lado, llegó al bosque en poco tiempo. Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que no habían fijado un "punto de reunión", error bastante estúpido después de todo, así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió: Comenzó a liberar energía rastreable desde su ubicación. Sabía que ello conllevaba un riesgo de ser encontrado por sombras, o algo peor, pero tampoco tuvo otra idea y no quería molestar a la líder de una organización posible aliada por un error como aquel.

Espero, ¿qué será?, ¿unos diez, quince minutos?, antes de escuchar el follaje cerca de él moverse. Se tensó y comenzó a cargar un ataque paralizador, por si acaso. De cualquier forma, Shiny y los otros no le habían dicho quién, o que, era su líder, por lo que el halcón estaba en blanco en cuanto a que esperar. 'Otro error estúpido,' Pensó mientras se reprimía mentalmente, pero sin perder de vista que había alguien más cerca.

Entornó la vista, buscando algún indicio de quien se hallaba por ahí. Sólo logró divisar una mancha blanca en movimiento. Rindiéndose, decidió dejar de torturarse solo y esperar por algún objetivo visual para comenzar a negociar… o a atacar.

Terminó de espabilarse al tiempo que la figura terminaba de salir de entre la vegetación, aún a cierta distancia de él. Entonces el halcón abrió los ojos en su totalidad; no podía creerse quien era, después de tanto tiempo, de haber casi olvidado todos esos recuerdos. Después de todo, no podía creerse que la tenía frente a él de nuevo.


	16. Capitulo: Trabajamos juntos amiga?

**Capitulo 16: trabajamos juntos? amigos de la infancia**

* * *

–Pero, papá, quiero ir contigo –Suplicó el pequeño con su aguda voz mientras le tomaba del pantalón a su padre con una de sus garras–. Por favor.

Helang elevó la vista, topando sus ojos con los de su padre. Eran color miel, combinados con marrón, y a él le gustaba verlos. Transmitían paz. Sin embargo, en esos momentos su interés era más bien el de suplicarle con sus ojitos de polluelo, que varias veces le habían servido en el pasado.

Su padre le mantuvo la vista, sin hacer sonido en respuesta, durante varios minutos. Finalmente negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus párpados.

–Todavía eres muy pequeño.

–¡Pero ya aprendí a volar! –Se quejó el crío–, ¡y mi plumaje ya es de niño grande! –Eso también era cierto, ya que sus últimos plumones los había mudado hacía poco más de un mes. Sus plumas eran las mismas que las de cualquier halcón peregrino adulto, y un motivo de orgullo para el pequeño.

No obstante, su padre no cedió, por buenos argumentos que fueran.

–Sigue practicando tus ejercicios –Le instruyó con voz serena y calmante–; pronto podrás venir a cazar conmigo, lo prometo.

Helang siguió a su padre mientras este caminaba un par de pasos, dando saltitos detrás de él y volando hacia una rama baja para quedar a su altura cuando comenzaba a alejarse. Él se detuvo, lo miró con ojos compasivos, pero sabios por igual, y le rascó la coronilla durante unos segundos antes de seguir su camino. Por más que Helang quisiera seguirlo, nunca había desobedecido a su padre antes, y no estaba por comenzar. Sintiéndose algo abatido por no poder acompañarlo a cazar, regresó al claro de juegos y comenzó a repetir su ejercicio.

–Esto es aburrido –Murmuró el polluelo mientras seguía repitiendo los ejercicios que papá le había enseñado a hacer. La verdad, no comprendía cuál podía ser la relación entre respirar profundamente treinta veces y lanzar fuego o rayos laser de las manos como él hacía. Cuando lo veía entrenar, moviéndose tan fluidamente y lanzando ataques al aire, patadas, golpes… a Helang siempre lo cautivaba.

Había insistido mucho en aprender a hacer lo mismo, y papá le había dicho que cuando comenzara a crecer le enseñaría. Helang no tuvo idea de a qué se refería hasta que sus plumones de bebé comenzaron a caer, dejando paso a un nuevo juego de bellas plumas. Emocionado, le había dicho a su padre que había comenzado a crecer. Aun así, tenía que aceptar que era decepcionante que los primeros meses se perdieran en meros ejercicios simples y corrientes, como respirar profundo o cerrar los ojos.

No obstante, Helang no desobedeció y siguió practicando los ejercicios que le habían dejado hacer. Aburrido, sí, pero siguió haciéndolos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Solamente se veía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Papá aun no volvía, y ya estaba tardando más de lo normal. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, no podía pasarle nada; papá era muy fuerte, suficiente como para vencer a cualquier animal que se le plantara enfrente.

Un roce lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Las plantas cercanas comenzaron a moverse, permitiéndole captar una mancha blanca de pelo moverse entre arbustos y flores. Helang tragó grueso. Rápidamente voló hacia la primera rama que encontró; aunque no muy alta, seguía brindándole algo de ventaja sobre quien fuera que estuviera ahí, en caso de ser necesario.

La mancha blanca seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro y Helang estiraba el cuello y se inclinaba para buscarle forma. ¿Qué era?

La mancha se detuvo. Helang quiso aprovechar y se estiró al máximo para intentar verle la cara. Quizás demasiado, pues el polluelo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la rama en la que se sostenía directamente al suelo.

Una risilla femenina le hizo sentir más vergüenza de la que ya sentía. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se limpió las hojas y hierbas que se habían adherido a sus plumas. Luego buscó a la dueña de esa risilla, dando con una cachorrita blanca que se acercaba a él con aire curioso, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Helang no supo que hacer bajo aquella mirada que lo analizaba cual experimento de laboratorio, así que se limitó a bajar la vista y fingir que aún no notaba a aquella pequeña. El silencio se extendió por dos eternos minutos.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la pequeña finalmente, se había acercado más a él.

El polluelo levantó la vista y la encaró por fin, alegre de poder comenzar una conversación que removiera aquel silencio.

–Sí, gracias por preguntar.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Helang parpadeó un par de veces y la observó un poco más detalladamente. Parecía una gatita, blanca como la nieve y de bonitos ojos azul cielo. Más joven que él, de eso no había duda.

–¿Qué eres? –Se le escapó sin querer. No pretendía sonar grosero ni mucho menos, pero nunca había visto a un animal como aquel, aunque ciertamente le recordaba a un gato.

La pequeña inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntándose si le estaba jugando alguna broma.

–Eh… soy una leona –Le dijo con algo de incomodidad. Sin embargo, Helang no llegó a disculparse, pues ella le devolvió la pregunta–, ¿y tú qué eres?

–Un halcón. Me llamo Helang.

Él estiró una de sus patas hacia la cachorrita, que se quedó mirándola. ¿No sabía qué hacer? Papá se lo había explicado a Helang: estrechar las patas al conocer a alguien era una forma de entrar en confianza más pronto, y hablaba bien de quien lo hacía. Sin embargo, al ver que después de varios segundos la leoncita seguía mirando su pata estirada, optó por explicarle:

–Estréchala.

–¿Por qué?

–Eh… porque eso se hace cuando conoces a alguien –Explicó él–. Le dices tu nombre y estrechas su pata. Eso me enseñaron.

–Ah –La pequeña entonces alzó una pata y la estrechó con la de él–. Me llamo Sunshine.

–Un placer conocerte, Sunshine –Le dijo el ave, siguiendo aun lo que su padre le había enseñado.

–Lo mismo digo, Helang –La pequeña sonrió mientras se estrechaban las patas.

(-)

El halcón estaba atónito. No podía ser ella, no después de tanto tiempo. Pero lo era, y él lo sabía. La imponente leona blanca caminaba con paso seguro y firme hacia él, la cabeza erguida, la cola estable. Los últimos rayos de sol le golpeaban desde atrás, dando una impresión de aura cálida alrededor de ella.

Helang tragó grueso. ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía simplemente iniciar una negociación como si se tratara de una extraña, pero tampoco charlar de forma relajada como si fuera su mejor amiga… aunque, técnicamente, lo era.

–Buenas tardes, Helang –Saludó cuando estuvo a distancia para hablar. Su tono no delataba nada. O era muy buena para ocultar emociones, o simplemente el revuelo de recuerdos y sensaciones sólo le había llegado a él.

El halcón no se halló en posición de responder el saludo con el mismo tono, y tampoco se sentía capaz de ocultar sus muchas sorpresas, así que optó por nombrar una de tantas.

–Así que tú los lideras. Vaya sorpresa, Sunshine, en verdad llegaste lejos.

La leona se encogió de hombros con modestia.

–Y tú sigues siendo un ave solitaria por lo que veo.

El halcón rio un poco y ella sonrió. Chiste antiguo de entre los dos; conforme habían pasado los meses su amistad se había estrechado mucho, y al ser él mayor, ella le había preguntado si alguna vez querría buscar pareja.

"La verdad es que nunca he pensado en eso," Había respondido él en su tiempo. "Soy un ave solitaria."

–Eso depende de cómo quieras definir "Ave solitaria" –Contraatacó Helang, citando la respuesta que Sunshine le había dado en su momento– Y, ¿quién lo diría? –Prosiguió sin ser capaz de detenerse–, te ves tan bien como siempre.

Helang se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué? De todas las muchas cosas que le pudo haber dicho, tenía que escupir esa. 'Eres un maldito genio,' se reprochó. Sin embargo, pudo notar un leve rubor pasar por las mejillas de su compañera. Fugaz, de menos de un segundo, pero él lo notó.

–Pues gracias por el cumplido, suelo cuidar mi pelaje –Respondió Sunshine–. Pero dejemos eso, el coqueteo no es acorde a la situación –Añadió con una cierta seriedad. El halcón se reprimió de nuevo por dejar que esa frase se le escapara–. Vayamos a lo importante, pero antes quiero saber… ¿realmente estuvieron hablando mal de mí frente a mis alumnos?

El halcón ignoró el leve tono de advertencia; no se iba a dejar intimidar en ese aspecto. Sí, había hecho algo "incorrecto", pero no sin sus razones.

–Bueno, no negaré haber hecho algo que hice –Replicó con calma–. Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos que tus aliados y los míos deben saber ignorar provocaciones de todo tipo; las sombras aprovechan ese tipo de debilidades, y si tus estudiantes se molestan con tanta facilidad me preocupa lo que podría pasar –La leona bajó un poco la cabeza con aire pensativo, y Helang prosiguió–. Sabes tan bien como yo que muchos terminan en la oscuridad por pequeños detalles como ese.

–Mm… astuto como siempre, Helang –Concedió Sunshine tras meditarlo unos segundos–. Y tienes razón, es algo que debo recordarles constantemente.

–Solamente era eso, una observación –Aclaró el halcón para dar fin al tema–. Ahora, como dijiste, a lo importante. Tú solicitaste el encuentro, así que quisiera oír de tu voz el porqué.

–Bien, pues como sabes tenemos una organización oscura en las cercanías, una que no es pequeña y además sigue creciendo cada vez más. Nuestra organización cuenta con tres pilares de luz que son muy fuertes y entrenan sin parar, sin embargo no es seguro que vaya a ser suficiente y no quiero tomar el riesgo de sufrir bajas. También debes saber que tienen un pilar de luz entre ustedes.

–Sí, estoy consciente de ello –Replicó Helang–. Y tienes razón en algo, la unión hace la fuerza –'Ex unitate vires,' Pensó mientras decía eso mismo, una de las lecciones más marcadas de su maestro–; y unidos será más fácil terminar con esa organización. Sin embargo –Pausó por un momento–, creo que estarás enterada de que en aquella misma organización justo ahora hay una joven perra, de cruza entre husky y akita, que resulta ser hermana de estas chicas que son amigas nuestras, ¿no es así?

Sunshine asintió.

–Y tengo entendido que se volvió un ente oscuro y peligroso.

Eso le despejó toda duda a Helang. Las luces no pretendían salvar a Inuki. Su interés iba directa y exclusivamente hacia el último fin: destruir la organización. Sin embargo, Sunshine no era una salvaje. Además, sería su única condición. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

–Eso no es del todo cierto. Ella es un caso excepcional; la sombra que tomó posesión de su cuerpo no era ajena a su mente. Como si la chica estuviera dividida –Explicó lo mejor que pudo–. Eso no importa ahora. Quisiera tener la garantía de que nos dejarán lidiar con ella a nuestra manera, si vamos a trabajar juntos.

Sunshine frunció el ceño un poco y bajó la vista con aire pensativo. La cachorrita alegre y simpática que Helang conoció y amistó hace tanto se ocultaba debajo de aquella líder fuerte y formidable, de eso estaba seguro. Sentía mucha alegría al pensar que podría volver a trabajar con ella, y dedujo que Sunshine sentiría lo mismo, al menos hasta cierto punto, pero que su nueva responsabilidad como líder no le permitiría aceptar tal condición sin más.

–La estarán entrenando a usar energía oscura –Dijo finalmente, volviendo su vista a Helang–, y dudo que vuelva a casa por voluntad propia. Se dejó controlar por una sombra y va a ser un gran peligro, tanto para ustedes como para mis luces… es difícil, pero yo diría que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

–Lo sé. Sé lo que se avecina, Sunshine, pero te puedo asegurar que ese ejemplar es uno en un millón. Matarla no es la solución.

–Mm… pides mucho, y varios de mis colegas no estarán felices de escuchar eso –Repuso la leona.

–Es mi única condición, Sunshine –Sentenció el halcón. Estaba jugando tanto a mantener firmeza como a evocar la antigua amistad que ellos dos habían compartido para intentar hacerla aceptar, pero ella no era fácil de convencer, no cuando estaba segura de algo–. También creo que será más fácil hacer esto juntos, pero no a expensas de esa vida.

Ya. Había jugado su carta "Ultimatum." Si Sunshine no accedía a intentar salvar a Inuki antes de tener que recurrir a matarla, A) no habría acuerdo y B) esa no era la misma leona de aquellos años.

El silencio duró más de lo que a Helang le habría gustado. Si le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar aquella simple condición… Bueno, también era cierto que ahora era una líder y no podía tomar decisiones a la ligera como antes, pero eso no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Todo lo contrario.

–Bien, aceptaré tu condición –Dijo Sunshine con un asentir de cabeza–, con una propia, por supuesto. No interferiremos en lo que quieran hacer, pero si ella hiere a alguna de mis luces, pasará a ser un enemigo de primera. Confío en ti, y tú dices que podrás reformarla… así que lo considero algo justo. Finalmente, tengo una propuesta –Helang se recordó escuchar con cuidado y no hacer una imprudencia–. Creo yo, que podría ser conveniente que todos ustedes vinieran a nuestra base; hay habitaciones especiales para entrenar y podrían conocer a mis alumnos más a fondo, ya que finalmente ellos nos ayudarán en el momento del ataque.

–Acepto tu condición –Replicó el halcón–. No permitiré que toque a ninguna de tus luces. Con respecto a la segunda… no recae en mí aceptar o rechazar; debo tener las opiniones de los demás antes. Tendré que comentarles.

–O puedo hacerlo yo, si me permites hablar con ellos en persona. Además, podrían conocer a los otros tres pilares que tiene la organización.

A Helang no le convenció de primera instancia que Sunshine fuera a hablar con los chicos. Pero, de nuevo, era Sunshine. Era una vieja amiga, no le apuñalaría por la espalda.

–De acuerdo, no creo que haya daño en que hables con ellos, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Vienes de una organización de luz, Sunshine –Razonó–, a la mayoría de lugares como ese no les agrada ni simpatiza ningún ente que interactúe con la oscuridad.

–Mm, ese es un punto… pero aun así me gustaría hablar con ellos, y con el pilar. Y en todo caso, si me lo permites, podríamos entrenar con ustedes.

–Sería un placer –Incapaz de evitarlo, una sonrisa cruzó por su pico. Helang notó que Sunshine se relajaba y sonreía levemente también.

–Me alegra que hayamos hecho este acuerdo –Le dijo–. Vaya, tenía tiempo que no salía de la base; además, esto fue más rápido de lo que creí –Su voz comenzó a disminuir lentamente, hasta terminar casi en un susurro–… Me gustaría que pasáramos un rato más juntos y… tal vez… hacer algo.

El ave sintió su pecho acelerarse un poco. Esa no se la había esperado. 'Supongo que ambos tenemos ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido entonces,' pensó mientras descendía a una rama más a la altura de la leona.

–Sin duda fue rápido –Respondió, antes de sonreír un poco–. Y claro que aceptaría pasar un rato más contigo –Su sonrisa se acentuó–… eso sí, si no te importa que sea un "ave solitaria."

La risilla que obtuvo por respuesta le dejó claro que el hielo se había roto de nuevo. Y esta vez, Helang no permitiría que se volviera a formar. No se alejaría de ella.

Saltando de la rama en la que estaba, el halcón se transformó en un gato antes de caer al suelo. Sí, su pelaje conservaba los mismos tonos que sus plumas, dándole una coloración peculiar para un gato, en especial por las manchas amarillo-anaranjadas en sus patas traseras y alrededor de su nariz, que no podían contrastar más con el resto, de tonos grisáceos, pero no importaba eso ahora. Ahora él tenía un objetivo: atar un cabo que había dejado suelto desde mucho antes de que Mega y Byte nacieran. Y lo iba a hacer, sin importar nada.

Cayó con gracia frente a la leona y, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, con una sonrisa le hizo una reverencia galante y le ofreció la pata, al puro estilo de un caballero con muy buenos modales.

–¿Vamos, madame?

Otra risilla y un leve sonrojo, que Helang apenas notó, le hicieron sonreír más. 'Vas bien, vas bien. Puedes hacerlo.'

–Pero que caballeroso –Dijo Sunshine, extendiendo su pata–, lo acompaño.

(-)

–Entonces Helang aterrizó frente a ellas, ¿sí?, y se presentó –Mega comenzó a aguantarse la risa–, y… y Jenna creyó que… ¡que era un águila!

El lobo rompió a reír, contagiando a la mayoría en pocos segundos. Sin duda sabía de humor, y había vivido varias situaciones de lo más cómicas. Las dos hermanas le acompañaron en su risa, Jenna asintiendo mientras lo hacía, para darle veracidad a la historia. Jaden también estaba riendo y divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Starly y Shiny eran las más reservadas, aunque las historias y bromas del lobo habían conseguido arrancarle alguna que otra sonrisa a la loba, como en esta misma ocasión; la gata, por otro lado, se mantenía inexpresiva como siempre, mirando constantemente hacia el bosque como esperando ya la hora para irse.

Entre todas las risas y sonrisas, uno de los presentes no comprendió realmente.

–Mm… ¿y cuál es la diferencia entre un águila y un halcón? –Preguntó Bolt en voz relativamente baja.

Mittens se inclinó hacia él.

–Ambas son algo llamado "Aves rapaces" –Explicó–, pero las águilas son más grandes que los halcones, y los halcones son más rápidos.

–También tienen formas distintas en sus alas –Agregó Byte–; las de un halcón asimilan la forma de una "V" al estar extendidas.

–Ya veo, gracias.

–Vaya, que divertida historia, je, je, je, je –Dijo Jaden, terminando de calmar su risa–, ¿no tienes otra?

–Sí, divertida.

No era posible saber si el comentario a base de dos palabras de Starly había sido sarcástico o no, pero se podía notar que ni ella ni Shiny estaban muy entusiasmadas por estar ahí, aunque hubieran sonreído algunas veces a lo largo de la noche.

–Eh, Starly, aliviánate un poco –Mega comenzó a sonreír–; después de todo, tal vez seamos… compañeros de misión, je, je.

La gata no le respondió. Solamente le mantuvo la vista, sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos y los de él cálidos y juguetones. No podía haber dos seres más opuestos, eso transmitían aquellas miradas.

–Aunque ya se tardaron –Observó Byte mirando la posición de la luna–. Debemos tener más de dos horas desde que Helang se fue.

–No insinúas nada, ¿verdad? –El tono de Shiny cargaba una advertencia poco sutil.

–No en realidad –Replicó la loba gris sin inmutarse–; era sólo una observación.

La mirada de Shiny no cambió. Seguía manteniéndose lo más seria y apartada de la conversación posible.

–Sí que se han tardado –Añadió Starly, atrayendo la atención hacia ella y mirando de reojo a Mega–, tal vez no se ponen de acuerdo. Quizás no vayamos a ser compañeros.

El comentario iba dirigido a un lobo que tenía la lengua colgándole y estaba mirando por encima de la gata que lo realizó. Tras unos momentos sacudió la cabeza y miró fugazmente a Starly, que no se veía complacida de haber sido ignorada.

–Bueno, bueno, no dije nada –Se excusó el lobo–… ¡Ey! Tengo otro. Oigan, oigan. Había una vez un pececito que quería ser locutor –Mega sonrió–. Salió al aire y se murió.

Hubo una risa general por parte de todos. Hasta Starly quitó su ceño fruncido y rio un poco, mencionando después que el chiste le había antojado algo de pescado. Shiny fue la que más logró contenerse de reír, probablemente para no demostrar que Mega sí podía causar tal efecto en ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos más, con un ambiente mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Jenna comprobó que había un cierto parecido entre Mega y Jaden, al igual que con Byte y Starly, aunque también habían bastantes diferencias, así como comprobó que era bastante posible que conviviera entre ellos. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Starly y Shiny se abrieran un poco más.

–Buenas noches a todos –Interrumpió la voz de Helang a espaldas de Jenna.

Al darse vuelta, Jenna, Luci, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino no pudieron menos que sorprenderse en lo absoluto. Helang venía en su forma de gato, nada fuera de lo común. Lo extraordinario es que venía acompañado de una imponente leona blanca, de ojos azul cielo.

–Regresaron –Dijo Shiny, sorprendida también al parecer–. Y vienen juntos…

Sin esperar nada, la loba inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la leona.

–¿Qué onda, Helang? –Dijo Mega, tirado sobre su espalda y mirando al par de recién llegados de cabeza.

'Pero que contraste. Una hace una reverencia y el otro dice "Qué onda"', Pensó Jenna

–Si vinieron juntos, supongo que hay un acuerdo –Asumió Byte con una mirada inquisitiva al gato.

La leona dio un paso al frente y habló con calidez.

–Me alegra poder conocerlos en persona. Mi nombre es Sunshine, y soy la líder y maestra de Shiny, Starly y Jaden.

–¡Mega increíble! –Chilló Rhino, totalmente emocionado–, ¡es una leona!

Helang se detuvo junto a Sunshine antes de que hubiera más contratiempos.

–El acuerdo se dio, tal como hablé con ustedes, bajo la condición de que nos dejarán manejar a Inuki a nuestra manera.

–Así es –Sunshine asintió–, les daremos oportunidad de reformarla.

Jenna suspiró aliviada. De eso se trataba todo aquello. El punto clave ya lo tenían a favor, todo lo demás no importaba. Ahora que contaban con la ayuda de las luces, seguro irían por Inuki en un dos por tres.

–Y estaremos entrenando todos juntos –Añadió Helang.

Jenna abrió la boca para opinar que le agradaba la idea, pero no llegó a emitir sonido alguno.

–¡Eso! –Gritó Mega, sus ojos iluminándose de emoción. Rápidamente se giró hacia Starly y se puso en posición de juego frente a ella, moviendo la cola como loco–. Creo que sí somos compañeros de misio-ón –Canturreó como cachorro.

La gata se quedó estática, mirando al lobo intermitentemente.

–A-Así parece –Balbuceó, probablemente sorprendida por la actitud de Mega.

–Podremos entrenar juntos, Mittens

Jenna no tuvo ni que voltear. 'Jaden.'

Aunque la gata negra parecía llevarse bien con Jaden, obviamente no estaba interesada en él. Ante la afirmación del gato, ella le asintió amablemente, sonriendo un poco, pero nada más.

–¡Somos un e-qui-po!, ¡somos un e-qui-po! –Mega ya no dejaba de saltar entre las luces, moviendo la cola y entrando en posición de juego frente a las tres. Y nadie lo detenía.

–Ah… ¿no hay forma de calmarlo? –Preguntó Shiny con algo de incomodidad luego de algunos segundos.

Byte soltó un gemido de frustración y se llevó una pata a la cara.

–Qué vergüenza –Se pasó la pata de la frente al hocico y luego miró a Shiny–. Sí, yo lo calmo.

Byte se puso en cuatro patas y se acercó un poco a Shiny. La siguiente vez que Mega se puso frente a la loba blanca, Byte lo embistió y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Mega intentó liberarse por algunos segundos, forcejeando y mascullando cosas, pero finalmente se quedó quieto y su hermana lo soltó.

–Vaya –Musitó Starly–, era exactamente en lo que estaba pensando –Admitió sin más.

Sunshine y Helang se miraron entre ellos y rieron un poco.

–En fin –Siguió la leona–, desde ahora entrenaremos juntos y podremos convivir –Le dirigió una mirada a sus luces–. Alumnos, por favor sean respetuosos y corteses.

–Lo mismo para ti, Mega –Añadió Helang rápidamente–. Las bromas tienen un límite.

–Señor… sí, señor –Jadeó el lobo, aun en el suelo aunque ya no tuviera encima a su hermana.

–¿Eso significa que vendremos aquí todos los días? –Preguntó Shiny, con un tono difícil de descifrar.

–Así es –Sunshine asintió–, y bueno, yo no puedo estar aquí así en esta forma, así que…

La leona le dirigió una mirada a Helang y sonrió. Los ojos del gato grisáceo se agrandaron en una pregunta silenciosa, a la cual ella sólo asintió. Sunshine se alejó unos pasos de todos y cerró los ojos. Un aura blanca y deslumbrante cubrió a la leona por casi un minuto completo. Al desaparecer, en su lugar había una gata, aunque algo más grande que Starly y Jaden, y eso que ambos eran ya de por sí más grandes que un gato normal.

–No perdiste el toque –Murmuró Helang, mirándola… no, estaba "admirándola", y Jenna se percató de ello.

–¡Ooh! –Otro grito de Mega–, ¡Helang! ¡Ella!... ¡Cómo tú! ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber!

Byte miró a Shiny y a Starly y luego indicó con su cabeza a su hermano hiperactivo, que de nuevo estaba saltando de un lado a otro y no se callaba. Shiny le dirigió su mirada a Starly, y no hacía falta un detective saber para qué. Aunque fueran compañeros ahora, a la gata claro que no le faltaban ganas de darle una que otra embestida al lobo. Y eso es lo que hizo, con una fuerza admirable para alguien de su tamaño lo embistió, lanzándolos a ambos contra el suelo y sometiéndolo para que se estuviera quieto.

–Je, je, je, en guardia, lobito –Rio sobre él.

Mega dejó de forcejear mucho más rápido que con Byte y se quedó quieto unos segundos. La gata sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a bajarse de Mega. Sin embargo, no llegó tan lejos.

Rápido como relámpago, Mega atrapó a Starly con sus patas y comenzó a lamerla y babearla juguetonamente.

–¡Plan con maña! –Aulló victorioso.

La cara de la gata lo decía todo. Estaba paralizada, sorprendida y, sorprendentemente, sonrojada. Mientras Mega la seguía babeando, ella no reaccionaba, al parecer no sabía cómo.

–¿Q-Qué ha-haces? –Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

–¡Te tengo! –Mega rápidamente invirtió papeles y sometió a Starly contra el suelo, sin dejar de lamerla y cubrirla de baba.

–Aah, no… no me llenes de tus babas –Chilló la gata cuando por fin logró reaccionar. Sin embargo, no llegó más allá de eso.

Mientras Mega seguía babeando a Starly y jugando con ella, Jenna miró a Sunshine y a Helang platicando un poco más. A todos en realidad. Un "Sí, Mega está loco," de Byte, seguido por una risa de Jaden. Otro "Será genial volver a entrenar juntos," Del halcón hacia la leona, aunque ninguno tuviera dicha forma en el momento. Finalmente, el aullido de Mega le hizo regresar su vista a la escena.

–¡Sólo si te rindes!

–Aaaah, está bien, está bien –La gata se cubría con sus patas y trataba de limpiarse entre una lamida y otra–; ya, ya, ya, me rindo.

Mega escuchó sus palabras y, como si fuera una máquina apagándose, dejó de lamer lentamente hasta detenerse por completo. Luego la dejó levantarse.

–Muy bien, te creo.

Starly se veía bastante simpática, toda babeada. Se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba del momento y se sacudió varias veces.

–Bueno, es un gusto que ya se estén llevando mejor –Llamó Helang, captando la atención–, pero ya es tarde y será mejor volver. Mañana comenzamos a entrenar juntos.

–Así es, entonces será mejor volver a la base. Shiny, Starly, Jaden, andando. Y fue un gusto conocerlos, a todos –Dijo Sunshine con una sonrisa amable.

Dicho eso, las despedidas comenzaron. No fue de extrañar que Jaden fuera directo con Mittens para despedirse, siendo que de los demás lo hizo con un gesto de pata. Shiny hizo el mismo gesto, y Starly ni siquiera se despidió, pues tuvo siempre su vista fija en Mega, precavida y cautelosa, pero… quizás también algo más relajada. No había atacado al lobo con garras o dientes mientras este la babeaba, ¿verdad? Mega obviamente notó la actitud de Starly y con un "La próxima vez estate alerta, Starly" juguetón y un movimiento emocionado de su cola, se despidió de ella dejando en claro que él veía en ella una amiga, aunque quizás la gata no lo viera de esa forma en el momento.

(-)

–Para evitar –La sombra se aclaró la garganta–… futuros inconvenientes, te enseñaré a usar ataques de energía.

Darkinuki se limitó a asentir. Seguía molesta por lo que había ocurrido con Blaze, no podía creer lo inocente que había sido, más aún tras decirle a su mentor que no necesitaba que la cuidaran. Sólo se había sentido mejor cuando la sombra le contó como lo había matado, cortando su garganta y dejando al husky a que se desangrase. Pero su molestia seguía ahí.

–Aprovechemos que ya estás enojada –Continuó la sombra–. Como siempre, tienes que concentrar tus emociones negativas y dejarlas libres.

–Bien –Sin decir más, Darkinuki comenzó a darle más fuerza a esos recuerdos molestos, gruñendo inconscientemente y mostrando a veces los dientes.

–Maximízalo lo más que puedas. Concéntralo y cuando estés lista… quiero que visualices toda esa energía saliendo de tu cuerpo y embistiéndome con fuerza.

Ella asintió de nuevo y concentró más su furia. Todo lo que pudo. Sentía la sangre corriendo por sus venas, su respiración se agitaba como si estuviera en combate, y cada vez gruñía más fuerte. Lo canalizó por un minuto o dos antes de darle forma y lanzarla. Un aura rojiza medio oscura salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la sombra, empujándola un poco.

El espectro sonrió, pero Darkinuki no sintió más que frustración. ¿Empujarlo? ¿Eso era todo lo que podía lograr? Eso era bastante patético.

–No estuvo mal, linda –Apremió la sombra con esa voz que le hacía dudar si era sarcasmo o no. La sombra sintió una vez, y ella entonces tomó el halago en serio–. Una vez más, con mayor fuerza si puedes.

Darkinuki asintió con seriedad y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a reunir energía rápidamente y se concentró en su agresividad; resultaba un poco más complicado conforme iba desahogando su molestia, pero no dejaba que eso la detuviera. Sus dos focos de odio –Jenna y Blaze–, le permitían aprovechar muy bien la energía oscura.

Después de unos minutos de acumular fuerza, Darkinuki lanzó el mismo ataque, pero con una fuerza mayor a la primera vez; la sombra retrocedió bastante más.

–Muy bien –Halagó desde donde había quedado por el empuje–. Ahora hazlo más rápido; te doy un minuto.

–¿Qué? –Darkinuki parpadeó algunas veces–, ¿y si no lo consigo en un minuto?

–Tienes que –Replicó la sombra–; en una batalla no tendrás ni un minuto, así que simularé que voy a atacarte. Si no terminas a tiempo, bueno…

La sombra sonrió de manera oscura. Eso le dejó en claro que tenía que terminar a tiempo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se preparó para lo que venía.

–Comienzas… ¡ya!

Darkinuki se concentró tanto como pudo, pero no logró la mitad que las veces anteriores. La presión de saber que sólo contaba con un minuto no le dejaba concentrarse en paz. La cosa empeoró cuando escuchó que su mentor comenzaba a contar regresivamente en voz alta desde diez. Nueve, ocho, siete, y ella apenas logró acumular algo; seis, cinco, cuatro, comenzaba a desesperarse; tres, dos, uno…

Darkinuki abrió los ojos y vio que la sombra ya se había lanzado hacia ella. La poca energía recolectada, más la impresión de lo repentino del suceso, le dejaron el tiempo muy justo, de modo que apenas logró lanzar la ráfaga de ataque.

Sobra decir que el ataque fue en extremo débil, comparado con los que había hecho recientemente. No le sorprendió ver que la sombra ni se inmutó por la patética ráfaga y le lanzaba un zarpazo que fue a parar al hombro de Darkinuki. Las garras de nuevo le provocaron ese ardor y la hicieron gritar adolorida.

–Muy lenta –Dijo la sombra.

Darkinuki, por reflejo y molestia, intentó arañarle la cara a la sombra, pero fue muy lenta y el espectro desapareció en el aire. Cuando ella comenzaba a agudizar sus sentidos lo vio aparecer de nuevo, a varios metros de distancia.

–Otra vez –Instruyó desde su lugar–. Tienes un minuto.

(-)

–Una vez más.

'¿Cuántas veces más?' Se preguntó en silencio. Ya se estaba cansando, y la sombra también aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Nadie pasaba horas repitiendo una simple práctica sin cansarse.

Gruñendo con algo de molestia, Darkinuki cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Tenía que admitir que entrenar sin parar hasta que le saliera era, en realidad, una buena estrategia. Reunió mucha más energía que las veces anteriores y no se inmutó al escuchar a la sombra en cuenta regresiva. Incluso al escuchar el sonido que producía la sombra al moverse con rapidez por el aire, que era similar al de una espada que se blande con suficiente velocidad, no abrió los ojos.

Concentró toda esa energía y la dirigió a sus patas. Abrió los ojos y en menos de un segundo movió una de sus patas para bloquear el zarpazo de la sombra. El espectro incluso abrió sus ojos laterales de la impresión. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, con su otra pata, Darkinuki le lanzó un arañazo envuelto y cargado de energía.

La sombra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salió disparada hacia atrás. Con un gruñido de dolor se levantó del piso y se quedó… bueno, "sentada," aunque no tuviera piernas.

Darkinuki seguía conservando parte de esa energía acumulada. Por instinto hizo rápidamente una pequeña esfera de tonalidades rojas y negras y se la lanzó a la sombra con toda la fuerza que encontró. Sin embargo, el espectro apuntó su mano a la esfera y la detuvo cerca de su palma.

–Tampoco te emociones, linda –Le sugirió con un tono curioso.

Sin previo aviso, la esfera se volvió mucho más grande, y luego salió disparada de nuevo, con Darkinuki como objetivo esta vez. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver la magnitud de ese ataque y ni siquiera intentó defenderse. No le daría tiempo de todas maneras. Sólo cerró los ojos y se preparó psicológicamente para todo el dolor que iba a sentir.

–Suficiente –Dijo la sombra.

Darkinuki abrió los ojos, logrando ver la gran esfera a meros centímetros de su rostro disolverse en el aire.

–V-Vaya… creí que eso me iba a lastimar bastante –Admitió.

–Eso iba a hacer –Afirmó la sombra–, pero tan herida como ibas a quedar no tendrías condición para entrenar por varias semanas.

Ella asintió pensativa. Entonces sólo se había detenido para no perder tiempo de entrenamiento. De no ser por eso… la sombra no se habría contenido, ¿o sí? Bueno, era su culpa por emocionarse y lanzarle la esfera en primer lugar, pero aun así, comenzó a preguntarse si su mentor la habría atacado con todo bajo alguna otra circunstancia.

Darkinuki volvió a la realidad cuando su mentor le chasqueó una mano. Siguiendo instrucciones, fácilmente entrenaron una hora más, al cabo de la cual Darkinuki estaba bastante agotada. Por sugerencia de la sombra, optó por ir a comer algo, pero no sola. Tuvo que insistirle un poco, pero finalmente convenció a su mentor de acompañarla a la cocina. Durante el camino, la sombra le recordó sobre la discreción corporal, probablemente al notar que ella seguía caminando mientras movía las caderas como solía hacer siempre.

Llegaron a la cocina sin más y tomaron asiento frente a la barra. La misma sombra cocinera de la vez pasada se acercó a preguntarle a Darkinuki que iba a comer, y una vez que ella pidió algo de carne, el cocinero se marchó sin siquiera preguntarle a su acompañante que querría para él.

–¿Tú no comes? –Le preguntó extrañada al ver que no se quejaba la sombra.

–No. Hace meses que no como algo. Las sombras absorbemos energía del ambiente de manera constante; eso reemplaza necesidades fisiológicas como comer o dormir –Explicó la sombra encogiéndose de hombros–. Nos ahorra tiempo.

La sombra le hizo un gesto al cocinero y este fue a con él. Cuando estuvo cerca, el mentor le pidió que se acercara más y le susurró algo al oído. El cocinero asintió y volvió a lo suyo sin decir palabra. Darkinuki no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarse qué había dicho, pues su mentor comenzó a hablar.

–Mira a tu alrededor, disimuladamente, y dime que ves.

Darkinuki hizo lo que se le pidió sin poner reparos. No había mucho por ver; quizás algunos animales y sombras, pero no notó nada fuera de lo común.

–¿Qué ves? –Le preguntó.

–Animales y sombras –Replicó ella.

La sombra rodó la mirada como si su respuesta hubiera sido tonta.

–Sí, me queda claro, ¿no notaste nada? ¿No viste a ese zorro detrás de mí, que no para de mirarte? ¿O las dos sombras de la esquina, probablemente ebrias? ¿Ni a esos tres, en la mesa, que parecen estar apostando? ¿Nada de eso?

Darkinuki echó otra ojeada y, efectivamente, todo lo que la sombra le había descrito era verdad. Todo. Pero ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos laterales, ¿cómo…?

–Tienes que estar siempre consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, por tu propia seguridad.

Darkinuki asintió, comprendiendo que la estaba entrenando también para que no se repitiera aquella experiencia. La sombra seguía mirándola, inexpresivos sus ojos escarlata como siempre, y ella comprendió que podría estar haciendo un millón de cosas productivas, pero estaba con ella en lugar de eso.

–Gracias por cuidarme en lo que aprendo –Le murmuró al darse cuenta de ello.

–Por… por nada –Tartamudeó la sombra. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a recibir agradecimientos por la forma en la que trastabilló.

–Sale orden.

El cocinero dejó frente a Darkinuki un plato con una generosa porción de carne, que además de verse muy bien olía exquisito. Ella aspiró en el aroma varias veces, sintiendo como comenzaba a salivar.

–Mm, se ve delicioso –Le dijo a la sombra de ojos violeta.

El cocinero señaló con un dedo al mentor.

–Es importada, cortesía de él. Dice que te lo ganaste.

–¿De verdad? –Darkinuki dirigió su vista a su mentor, que asintió sencillamente.

–Te lo ganaste.

Sin más, Darkinuki comenzó a comer, sintiéndose a gusto. Era algo extraño, estaba en una base que contenía peligros dentro de los mismos miembros de esta, pero se sentía bien ahí, dónde estaba, con su mentor sentado junto a ella y el cocinero, que también aparentaba ser buena sombra, charlando con ella de cualquier cosa. Se sentía libre por fin. Sentía simpatía por esas dos sombras, y esperaba que estas sintieran simpatía por ella. Le agradaba su compañía; no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba otro bocado de su deliciosa comida. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

'Tal vez… tal vez pueda nombrarlo.' Le dirigió una mirada a su mentor, que observaba el lugar sin demasiado interés. 'Me salvó la vida, y me está enseñando muchas cosas. Cuando lo conocí me dijo que podía llamarlo como quisiera… Sí, buscaré un nombre para él.'

* * *

 **bien otro capitulo mas y tanto advina como yo estamos encantados de publicar pues es una parte muy linda y que mas adelante traera sorpresas. en este capitulo vemos como sunshine y sus alumnos forman un trato con el equipo de helang para vencer una gran organizacion de sombras y salvar a inuki o mejor dicho darkinuki mientras que ella se sigue preparando para su tan querida venganza contra sus hermanas**  
 **espero que les este gustando como avanza la historia y pronto empezara la verdadera accion**  
 **como siempre muchas gracias ana karen por leer y comentar nuestro fic, en verdad nos motivas mucho y nos ayudas a seguir con esta historia**  
 **por mi parte me disculpo por no seguir con mis otras historias pero actualmente entre los estudios y distracciones simplemente no puedo seguir y con este fic al ser dos escritores se nos facilita mas**  
 **sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	17. Capitulo: Sentimientos calidos

**Capitulo 17: Sentimientos calidos, el hielo se derrite**

* * *

–¿Vieron a la líder de las luces? ¡Es una leona! –Gritó Rhino emocionado antes de tomar un bocado de su desayuno. Bolt también se había impresionado al ver tan grande animal llegar junto a Helang la noche anterior, y no dudaba que los demás también se hubieran impresionado–. ¡Es enorme!, ¡y sabe hacer lo mismo que Helang! Ahora el entrenamiento será más interesante sin duda –Siguió el hámster sin dejarlos responder.

Bolt le dirigió una mirada a Mittens. Aunque ella ya había aceptado entrenar, no se veía cómoda aun con esa idea. No necesitaba un detective para saber que aún se sentía decaída por no tener garras para su entrenamiento. Helang había dicho que le ayudarían en ese aspecto, pero sus palabras habían sonado… dudosas, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer. Aunque Bolt estaba seguro de que al halcón se le ocurriría algo; y si no, quizás Sunshine podría, o alguno de sus alumnos.

Rhino fue el primero en terminar, y con un grito de "¡Andando!" apresuró a los otros dos. Al salir al jardín, vieron el sol más arriba de lo normal. Sí, se habían quedado dormidos, al menos Mittens y Bolt; ¿y cómo no, con lo tarde que se durmieron la noche anterior? Por fortuna, las luces aun no llegaban, así que el entrenamiento no había comenzado. Jenna y Luci estaban esperando también. Helang apareció uno o dos minutos después, y les pidió a todos que lo siguieran.

–¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó Bolt.

–Somos demasiados –Respondió el halcón mientras alzaba vuelo–; y podemos llamar la atención al estar todos en un mismo sitio, en especial uno descubierto como sus jardines.

El ave no dijo más y los cinco lo siguieron en relativo silencio. Les tomó unos diez minutos de camino antes de que Helang se posara sobre una rama y les indicara con un ala que habían llegado. El lugar era un claro casi a la orilla del bosque. Muy cerca de las casas de las mascotas, pero cubierto y protegido de la vista de los mirones, además de que no había razón para que ningún humano pudiera llegar ahí por sorpresa, con lo que todos podrían entrenar más a gusto y sin preocupaciones. Mega y Byte estaban echados, con una leve separación. Los ojos del macho brillaban de emoción mientras hacía gestos de triunfo, y su hermana rodaba la vista y negaba con la cabeza. Mega reparó en los recién llegados unos segundos después.

–Eh, chicos, vengan a ver cómo le gano a Byte en este juego que yo inventé –Los llamó–. ¡Se llama "Peleas de Vaxs"!

Byte negó con la cabeza y suspiró derrotada.

–Tal vez si me enseñaras a hacer uno antes de jugar…

Mega no le hizo caso y concentró su vista en la tierra frente a sus patas. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en tonos marrones mientras la tierra comenzaba a moverse. Esta terminó formando un pequeño lobo, que no era más grande que Rhino, hecho totalmente de tierra. Mega sonrió complacido y miró a su hermana, que le devolvió la mirada como diciendo "¡No puedo jugar si no me has enseñado a hacerlos!"

–Vaya, es una creación interesante, Mega –Sonó la voz de la leona cerca de ellos–. ¿Cómo los haces?

La líder y sus tres alumnos venían llegando. Shiny a lado derecho de su maestra y ambos gatos venían un poco atrás de ellas.

–Pues con energía, al igual que todo lo demás –Explicó el lobo con su tonalidad de siempre y su mirada juguetona–. Usas un elemento como molde para esa energía; es simple en realidad.

–Ya te dije que eso no cuenta como si me estuvieras enseñando –Se quejó Byte.

Mega le sacó la lengua a Byte, a lo que ella arrugó la nariz y la movió en un gesto burlón. Helang voló hacia los recién llegados y aterrizó frente a Sunshine.

–Llegaron. Que gusto verte… –El halcón se aclaró la garganta rápidamente–… verlos de nuevo.

Su plumaje hizo un magnífico trabajo escondiendo el sonrojo que le cruzó por las mejillas al halcón. Pocos en el grupo lo notaron, al parecer Sunshine entre ellos, que se rio un poco.

–Lo mismo digo, Helang –Le dijo divertida.

–¡Hola, Starly!

Mega había reparado en la gata grisácea, que se mantenía a una cautelosa distancia y no separaba su vista atenta del lobo. Sus piernas estaban tensas, como listas para saltar en huida al menor movimiento que Mega pudiera hacer, mientras este se ponía en posición de juego, moviendo la cola rápidamente. Ni siquiera le contestó, a pesar de que hubiera un silencio de varios segundos en los que todos los demás parecían interesados en ver su reacción; sin embargo, Starly se limitó a mantenerse alerta y lista, sin responder palabra.

Finalmente, Helang atrajo la atención a él, raspando una de sus garras en el suelo algunas veces. Las luces, con excepción de Starly, y los demás voltearon a verlo, aunque al hablar se dirigió más bien hacia Sunshine.

–Bueno, te explico: Jenna, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino están entrenando combate con Mega y Byte. Yo me estoy haciendo cargo de Luci, ya que ella es muy pacífica, por separado.

La leona asintió y miró a sus alumnos.

–Bien, ya veo. Chicos, creo que pueden ayudar a los lobos a entrenarlos, ¿les parece? –Giró su vista de vuelta a Helang–. ¿Te parece si los acompaño a ti y a Luci?

–Desde luego –Respondió el ave–. Mega, después juegas. Hora de entrenar.

El aludido dejó la posición de juego y desvió su vista de Starly con algo menos de ánimo. –Después hablamos, Starly –Le dijo antes de dirigirse a Bolt y asentirle, dándole a entender que él tendría el primer turno de nuevo.

–Entretanto, ven conmigo, Jenna –Le llamó Byte–; seguiremos entrenando en defensa.

–Chicos, ¿cómo podemos ayudarles? –Preguntó Jaden–, ¿cómo los entrenando?

En el par de minutos que el lobo se tomó para explicarle a las luces la dinámica que estaban siguiendo, Helang, Sunshine y Luci se apartaron un poco del resto. Byte también aportó a la explicación, dejando un claro panorama sobre el tipo de entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo. Shiny expresó algo de duda al ver que lo único que hacían era atacar o defender, pero Mega explicó sin molestarse que lo mejor era empezar de a poco, y que conforme avanzaran irían aumentando la dificultad. Luego de eso, Jaden se ofreció a aplicar el mismo método que Mega con alguien más, para que no hubiera tanta "fila de espera" mientras el lobo entrenaba con Bolt. Por supuesto, el atigrado invitó a Mittens a que entrenara con él. Starly y Shiny mientras tanto, se dedicarían a observar y apoyar a los tres que tenían un alumno que atender. Rhino… Rhino era feliz viendo a su héroe entrenar, no le molestaba lo más mínimo tener que esperar por su turno con Mega.

Bolt comenzó a embestir y atacar a Mega al igual que el día anterior, mientras que Byte atacaba a Jenna, para que ella aprendiera y mejorara sus técnicas de evasión. Los únicos que no habían comenzado a entrenar eran Mittens y Jaden.

–¿Qué sucede, Mittens? ¿No quieres entrenar? –Preguntó Jaden con suavidad.

La gata desvió un poco la mirada y la fijó en Bolt, entrenando tan duro como siempre. Le había dicho que encontraría una solución a su falta de garras, y ella le creía. Suspiró. Podría entrenar algo más mientras tanto, pero eso no le quitaba la pena de no tener sus armas predilectas en sus primeros días de entrenamiento. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y miró a Jaden.

–No, no es eso. Es que… yo no tengo garras –Confesó antes de bajar la cabeza de nuevo.

No escuchó respuesta por algunos segundos, hasta que lo miró acercarse un poco más a ella, con aire pensativo.

–Tal vez… tal vez pueda ayudarte, Mittens.

Ella lo miró extrañada, inclinando un poco la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?

–¿Estás seguro de eso, Jaden? –Preguntó Shiny, acercándose a ambos–. Será mucha energía la que vas a ocupar.

–Lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo.

¿De qué estaban hablando? La curiosidad sin duda fue demasiada para la gata.

–¿Qué piensas hacer?

Jaden sonrió cálidamente y negó con la cabeza. No le iba a explicar, se lo iba a mostrar. Ella comprendió y le asintió un poco, lista para… lo que fuera.

–Mittens, necesito que te relajes y recuerdes tus garras –Le instruyó–; concéntrate lo más que puedas.

La gata no sabía de qué venía todo aquello, pero no le vio problema y obedeció. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar sus garras. Eran fuertes. Eran poderosas. Eran resistentes. Y le encantaba usarlas, eso, claro, antes de que se las quitaran. Le servían para escalar árboles con mayor facilidad, para sujetarse mejor si se iba a caer de algún lado…

–¡Au! –De pronto sintió un ardor en todos y cada uno de sus dedos, que duró por algunos segundos. Luego de eso, sintió alivio

Mittens abrió los ojos y encontró a Jaden jadeando un poco. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos toparon con los de él, le sonrió.

–Listo, Mittens, ya tienes unas nuevas y lindas garritas.

–¿Qué? –Ella no podía creerlo. En automático alzó sus patas, las giró hacia ella y, para su sorpresa, al dar la orden mental unas garras totalmente perfectas y sanas salieron de entre sus almohadillas. Su rostro de inmediato se volvió de total emoción, y sin pensarlo se lanzó para abrazar al que le había devuelto sus garras.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Repetía mientras lo abrazaba, dando saltitos de emoción.

Jaden correspondió el abrazo con todo gusto, y se alegró aún más cuando la gata se separó brevemente de él para lamerle la mejilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, sonriendo tanto como podía. Eventualmente le devolvió el gesto.

–Por nada, Mittens –Le dijo cuando ella se calmó–; ahora sí eres una gatita armada, bella y peligrosa.

Ella se rio por su comentario. Y luego sonrió con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

–Estoy lista.

Él sonrió de vuelta.

–Perfecto, usa toda tu fuerza.

El gato se notaba feliz mientras comenzaba a practicar con Mittens, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pastor. Desde dónde él estaba entrenando con Mega, Bolt había volteado a ver cómo iba Mittens con su problema de las garras, sólo para encontrarla abrazando a Jaden. Para acabar de jugarla, le había lamido la mejilla, y peor, él había hecho lo mismo. Su concentración se había evaporado en segundos. Se quedó mirándolos desde dónde estaba, parado, paralizado, absorto de todo lo demás, hasta que…

–¡BOLT! –El aullido de Mega sonó peligrosamente cerca de su oído, seguido de un pisotón que también fue ruidoso–. ¡Despierta!

El can sacudió su cabeza, abrumado por la oleada de emociones que le recorrían, y volvió su vista a su mentor.

–Aaah, sí, sí… eh, ¿q-qué estábamos haciendo?

Se sintió tonto por olvidarlo con tanta facilidad. Se sintió peor al recordar *por qué* lo había olvidado con tanta facilidad. Miró de reojo a donde Mittens, pero no alcanzó a distinguir bien, pues Mega llamó su atención de nuevo y lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos. El can temió que el lobo pudiera leer sus emociones con esa mirada y, cuando el lobo sonrió cerrando sus ojos en señal de comprensión, supo que lo había hecho.

–Mm, creo que podrías probar a alimentarte de energía negativa esta vez. Pero debes tener cuidado al hacerlo, campeón.

–Ah, Mega –Comentó Starly, que hasta el momento sólo había observado sin decir palabra–, ¿no crees que eso es peligroso? Aun me sorprende que ustedes usen oscuridad…

El lobo se giró para verla de frente.

–Vaya, hasta que me diriges la palabra. Uno pensaría que me odias –Le dijo, aunque Bolt sintió que eso no era del todo una broma. Quizás Mega sí esperaba ser amigo de Starly, y pudo haberse sentido porque lo ignorara cuando todos llegaron. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían brillando con ese toque de diversión–. No te preocupes, no dejaré que se vaya demasiado por ahí, pero creo que le serviría para desahogarse.

–Lo recomendado sería meditar y calmar el sentimiento, no expresarlo –Insistió la gata.

–Discrepo. Ellos no tienen ni un mes entrenando, Starly, y la única que medita con efectividad es Luci, hasta ahora. Si intenta calmarlo, perderá tiempo, y probablemente no lo logre. Es más simple que me golpee hasta desahogarse.

La gata frunció un poco el ceño y bajó la vista.

–Bueno.

–No me crees, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Mega, dando un paso hacia ella.

–Mm, no del todo –Ella seguía mostrándose seria, aunque su tono fuera más relajado.

Mega suspiró y dio otro paso alejándose de Bolt. Luego respiró profundo, y su pelaje comenzó a tornarse oscuro. Violeta, y de ahí casi a negro total. El lobo sopló un poco, lanzando se su hocico una pequeña masa violeta –oscuridad sin duda–, que comenzó a moverse por el aire. Al principio era aleatorio, pero en pocos segundos el movimiento se tornó rítmico, artístico, hasta bello podría decirse. Bolt no creyó que fuera oscuridad, no con esa belleza.

–Mira, se pueden hacer muchas cosas con oscuridad, y no todas son malas –Explicó el lobo.

Starly también tenía su vista sobre la pequeña ráfaga de oscuridad, aunque sus ojos reflejaban cautela. El lobo llamó la ráfaga a su pata y la convirtió en un santiamén en una rosa. Una rosa de pétalos negros, bastante linda. Bueno, no del todo. Bolt pudo notar que tenía varios pétalos levemente rasgados, pero seguía siendo bastante bonita.

Mega intentó acercarle la flor a Starly, y esta respondió retrocediendo unos pasos y erizando su pelaje. Sorprendentemente para Bolt, la voz de Mega sonó mucho más madura y tranquila de lo normal. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó un poco más para ver mejor la rosa.

–Oye, tranquila. Está bien –Mega dio un pequeño paso hacia la gata–. Es una flor, ¿puedes aceptarla, por favor?

Los ojos marrones del lobo estaban fijos sobre los de ella. Algo había en esa rosa, no era una rosa común. Claro, estaba hecha de oscuridad, pero había algo más… un trasfondo en esa flor, eso supuso Bolt, que hacía que Mega se tornara serio y maduro al estársela ofreciendo a Starly.

–Paso –Respondió la gata secamente, e incluso de manera descortés, pensaría Bolt–, además, no me gustan las flores.

No había palabras para lo que sucedió con el lobo. Tragó saliva, bajó la vista a la flor que había ofrecido y rápidamente desapareció la rosa con un movimiento de su pata. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos se apagaron. La chispa de alegría, de juego que le caracterizaba más que nada, se había apagado. Con un tono mecánicamente frío, para ser Mega, le respondió:

–Muy bien, como quieras.

Sin esperar respuesta de la gata, le dio la espalda y se alejó varios pasos de ella. Bolt iba a comentarle lo que vio a Starly, pero no fue necesario. Con tan sólo ver la expresión sorprendida y confundida de la gata gris, supo que ella también lo había visto. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de mencionarle su opinión de aquello, pues Mega lo llamó por su nombre para que volviera al entrenamiento. Mientras se alejaba de Starly para ir a con Mega, Bolt quedó completamente seguro: El lobo ya sentía aprecio por la gata, y le había dolido que ella rechazara la flor.

(-)

–Bien, linda. Ahora comienza a absorberla.

Ante la instrucción de Helang, Luci comenzó a absorber energía de su alrededor. El halcón se quedó observando a su alumna con los ojos cerrados y buscando concentrarse, mientras él mantenía su cuerpo rígido, y quizás con algo de sonrojo en el rostro. ¿La razón? Podía sentir la mirada de Sunshine sobre él. Tragó grueso… ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir?

–Veo que Luci tiene potencial –Comentó la gata blanca, dando un paso hacia él.

–Lo tiene, es muy… prometedora –Cuando comenzó a perderse en la vista de su amiga, Helang parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Luci de nuevo– ¿Cómo vas, linda?

–Bien –Respondió Luci sin abrir los ojos. Esa palabra era suficiente para Helang.

Se hizo el silencio, y luego de un minuto o dos, Helang volteó a ver a Sunshine. Se veía muy linda, así como gatita, más aún porque estaba lamiendo una de sus patas cuando él fijó su vista en ella. Su pecho se aceleró. ¿Qué, ahora se iba a echar para atrás? Se había propuesto atar ese cabo suelto. La miró de nuevo. Sin poder detenerse, antes de haber procesado qué, cómo o por qué, ya le había puesto el pico sobre una de sus mejillas.

Sunshine volteó a mirarlo impresionada y sonrojada. 'En la que me vine a meter,' pensó mientras tragaba grueso.

–Perdona, no quise…

Se quedó mudo al sentir un lametazo en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sunshine, que le sonreía. ¿De verdad había pasado eso? ¿Y ahora qué tenía que decir?

–Ah… eh… y-yo –Optó por la vía rápida, carraspeó y alzó la voz– Luci, ¿Cómo vas?

La respuesta de su alumna le llegó a los oídos al mismo tiempo que una risilla de Sunshine, que lo hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya. Helang agradeció que Luci estuviera demasiado concentrada como para prestarles atención. Su sonrojo aumento al sentir la cola de Sunshine cerca de él.

–Bien, quiero ver al halcón como maestro –Le susurró en tono juguetón.

Él no sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a eso; y todavía tenía la duda. Le quedaba claro lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y por su corazón, pero la diferencia de… de especies…

–Muy bien, estoy lista –Anunció Luci. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando?

Helang cerró los ojos e hizo su cambio. Ya en forma de gato se alejó un poco de Sunshine y le instruyó a Luci que lo atacara con la ráfaga. La chica obedeció sin reparos, lanzando una ráfaga más fuerte que la última que había lanzado en un entrenamiento. Helang, orgulloso de la rapidez con la que progresaba, la felicitó y le preguntó si creía poder hacerlo de nuevo.

–Sí, pero necesito más energía –Respondió Luci.

–Recarga, te espero.

Luci asintió, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo. Helang entretanto volvió junto a Sunshine, aun en forma de gato.

–Impresionante –Murmuró Sunshine para no desconcentrar a Luci–, ¿cuánto lleva entrenando?

–Menos de diez días –Respondió Helang al mismo volumen–. Progresa de maravilla, y es muy hábil… me recuerda un poco a ti.

Un pequeño sonrojo pasó por el rostro de la gata blanca. Se veía más linda sonrojada.

–¿En verdad avanza tan rápido?

–Mucho. Es todo un prodigio.

Ambos mantuvieron contacto visual unos momento más antes de que él apartara la vista y la fijara en Luci de nuevo. Luego miró al fondo, la vegetación o cualquier cosa, aunque realmente no estaba viendo. Su mente había viajado a aquel día…

Sin darse cuenta, ya había suspirado con pesadez. Sintió una mirada interrogativa de Sunshine sobre él, y volteó a verla.

–Lamento no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo… fue… te extrañé mucho –Le susurró.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste, al parecer recordando esa despedida también, y se acercó a él.

–También te extrañé, Helang.

El gato multicolor se pegó a la blanca, y en un gesto de afecto le lamió la frente. Esta última se sonrojó y suspiró levemente, casi imperceptible para él. Con una mirada le dijo todo lo que quería. "No volveré a alejarme de ti. Me alegra estar contigo de nuevo."

Ella sonrió, sus ojos diciéndole a Helang que ella pensaba lo mismo. Todos esos recuerdos, esas experiencias… esos sentimientos.

–Listo… eh, ¿Helang?

Algo avergonzado porque Luci lo hubiera notado tan cerca de Sunshine, el halcón en cuerpo de gato pegó un pequeño salto, separándose de su amiga y volviendo su vista a Luci. Carraspeó y le asintió a la pequeña para que atacara de nuevo, lo que resultó en una brisa muy estable y de fuerza suficiente para causarle un pequeño escalofrío.

–Bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Algo… cansada… –Jadeó Luci.

–Bueno, entonces un pequeño descanso te hará bien –Helang se giró a Sunshine–. ¿Cómo la ves?

–Es muy buena –Concedió la gatita–, pero puedo darte un consejo para que se te facilite más. El flujo de energía es muy importante, así que es importante que la energía que vayas absorbiendo la amoldes a ti; personalízala, piensa en cómo adaptarla mejor a ti. Con eso te agotarás menos.

Sunshine dio un paso al frente, alzó una pata y comenzó a moverla en círculos. En pocos segundos una energía amarilla brillante apareció alrededor de la pata, siguiendo el mismo patrón de movimiento pero ligeramente separada de la pata física. El flujo de energía que pasaba por el cuerpo de Sunshine se volvió visible por varios segundos, dejando a Helang más que impresionado. Sin poder apartar la vista de su amiga, hizo oídos sordos mientras le seguía explicando a Luci. Algo sobre creatividad… y personalizar energía, pero él estaba ocupado mirándola. La energía que rodeaba su pata abruptamente se convirtió en fuego y comenzó a arder y la lanzó al cielo y rápidamente hizo aire helado con la otra, que lanzó al suelo.

Helang no se pudo controlar. Viendo eso como un reto, con un "No quieras dejarme atrás," hizo un orbe de luz en su pata derecha y otro de oscuridad en la izquierda. Los movió un poco y luego los liberó, dejando que la energía tomase la forma que quisiera, y lanzó las cargas energéticas, la luz hacia arriba y la oscuridad hacia el suelo, sonriéndole a Sunshine.

Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron en señal de alerta cuando vio el rayo oscuro dejando su pata. Lo había olvidado. Ella no trabajaba con oscuridad… pero…

–En fin, el punto es que debes detallarla lo más posible, Luci –Continuó explicando la leona, aunque Helang notó que sí le había incomodado ese rayo negro–: su color, olor, textura, temperatura, todo. Así la harás tuya.

Luci asintió y dio patas a la obra de inmediato. Aprovechando que su atención ya no estaba sobre ellos dos, Helang se acercó a Sunshine y le susurró.

–Perdón por eso.

–No te preocupes –Respondió ella–. Aun no me hago a la idea de controlar energía oscura… pero bueno, no importa.

Helang sonrió un poco.

–Hay algunas cosas bellas que se pueden hacer con oscuridad, ¿sabes?

Cuando Sunshine inclinó su cabeza en confusión, Helang se apartó un poco de ella. Creó algo de energía oscura en el aire y la movió un poco alrededor de él. Era divertido, e incluso bello de apreciar. Antes de que se distrajera demasiado por aquello, concentró la oscuridad entre sus patas y la moldeó en una rosa negra, muy hermosa. Luego, claro, se la ofreció a Sunshine.

–Siempre y cuando no sea en exceso –Añadió al final.

–Aah… vaya, d-de acuerdo. Supongo que tienes razón; tal vez pueda aprender algo de ti, Helang.

Aun con el rubor iniciar, la gata aceptó la rosa de Helang, y se la colocó en una oreja. El negro de los pétalos contrastaba a la perfección con el blanco de su pelaje, y Helang se notó perdiéndose en aquella visión por unos momentos. Sin embargo, una duda le cayó en la mente.

–¿No… no te molesta que haya usado oscuridad para hacerla?

–Bueno, la energía oscura no termina de convencerme –Admitió ella–, pero la hiciste para mí, y… yo no rechazaría algo tuyo.

Helang respiró aliviado. Había sido algo arriesgado, usar la rosa de oscuridad… usar *su* rosa de oscuridad tan sólo un día después de reencontrarla. Menos mal que ella la aceptara… aunque no comprendiera el trasfondo de aquella flor oscura, Helang sabía que no era solo una simple rosa, no. Era algo mucho más importante, y ella lo había aceptado.

–Confías en mí, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó, poniéndose como nuevo objetivo mostrarle que no todo lo que brilla es oro, ni todo lo oscuro es malo–, sabes que yo no haría nada para dañarte, ¿verdad?

Sunshine asintió.

–Lo sé, Helang.

El pseudo-gato materializó un poco de energía oscura en una de sus patas y la extendió hacia Sunshine.

–¿Me das tu pata?

Sunshine lo miró con algo de duda y luego bajó la vista a su pata. Repitió el proceso dos o tres veces y finalmente extendió su pata con timidez para tocar la de Helang. Él le tomó la pata con firmeza y, sin decir nada, ordenó a la oscuridad que comenzara a moverse por la pata de la felina. Con la mirada notó que ella aún tenía sus dudas, casi podía escuchar su voz. "¿Y si se sale de control, Helang?"

–¿Confías en mí? –Preguntó de nuevo.

–Sí, Helang –Respondió ella–. Confío en ti.

–Hazlo entonces.

Sin decir más, hizo que la oscuridad avanzara más. Ya le llegaba a la rodilla y seguía avanzando. Helang notó el esfuerzo que Sunshine hacía por relajarse y dejar que la energía cruzara su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella cerró los ojos, dejándolo a él "solo".

Helang se quedó mirándola, lo más que podía. No podía apartar sus ojos de la hermosa felina frente a él. Antes de darse cuenta, su corazón ya estaba latiendo con más fuerza, más rapidez, y su cabeza le decía una y otra vez lo que quería. Pero vacilaba. Vacilaba porque tenía esa vocecita que le gritaba que era incorrecto. Y él lo sabía. Ya no era por ocultar sus sentimientos, había dejado eso atrás; no tenía problema en admitirlo: estaba enamorado de ella. Lo estaba, y lo había estado desde que ambos eran jóvenes. Ese no era el problema.

El problema era, entre otros, la diferencia de especies. ¿Una leona y un halcón? ¿Qué clase de pareja neoliberal sería aquella? El segundo era la leona en sí. Su rostro era cual el de una esfinge, no delataba nada. Sí, la había hecho sonrojar un par de veces en esos días, pero nada más. Ella no demostraba nada más, nada que pudiera sugerir que el sentimiento era correspondido. Y no quería perder a su mejor amiga. No quería arruinarlo, no… pero, por otro lado, ahí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados, tomando su pata…

'La vida es demasiado corta, Helang, como para no hacer lo que quieres hacer. Sí, puede salir mal, al igual que todo lo demás, pero ¿y si sale bien?, ¿no vale la pena correr el riesgo?'

Las palabras que había escuchado de su maestro varias veces le dieron el valor que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, se acercó al rostro de Sunshine y murmuró:

–Por favor, no me odies por esto.

Y la besó.

No fue muy largo. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el contacto, paralizada y sonrojada. Él no pudo ignorar su reacción y se apartó de ella, bajando la vista y esperando por las palabras de su amiga. Apenado por lo que había hecho, estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas y echarse para atrás, pero algo se lo impidió: ella misma. Sunshine levantó el rostro del gato grisáceo y lo besó de nuevo, sonrojada aun. Él la vio cerrar los ojos y la imitó, dejándose llevar por la sensación.

Helang dejó que fuera Sunshine quien terminara con el gesto, cosa que hizo al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente. En su rostro había una cálida sonrisa.

–Helang… al fin puedo decirte lo mucho que te quiero… no, lo mucho que te amo. Te amo, te amo mucho, y fue terrible cuando nos separamos –Le dijo de golpe.

El halcón quedó impresionado. –¿M-Me amas? Y-Yo… p-pero eres… y yo soy… ¿sabes qué? Al diablo con la lógica –Si había batallado y arriesgado tanto, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora que tenía la posibilidad de atar ese cabo suelto–. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más que una amistad. También te amo.

La gata blanca sonrió mucho más y se acercó a él.

–Yo también tuve mis dudas por la especie, pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? El amor es una energía después de todo, ¿no?

–Así es, linda. La más poderosa del mundo. Y yo te amo a ti sin importar nada –Luego recordó algo importante. ¿Le dirían a los demás?– ¿Tú crees que debamos… decirle a los demás?

–Mm… vaya, no lo había pensado. Seguro tus hermanos te feliciten, pero no sé sobre mis alumnos… quizás debamos esperar un poco antes de comentarlo, es el segundo día que estamos juntos. Cuando se lleven mejor entre ellos será más fácil.

Helang asintió. –Como tú quieras, linda.

Helang se iba a acercar para besarla de nuevo, pero no llegó tan lejos. Una corriente de aire, firme y fresca, le recordó que no estaban solos.

'Luci.'

Volteando a verla, la pequeña tenía una cara de emoción y alegría que no fue ningún secreto que le había gustado presenciar aquella pequeña escena que se habían montado entre los dos. Sus ojos brillaban y, ante la pregunta silenciosa de Helang, ella asintió. "No le diré a nadie."

Eso lo tranquilizó bastante. Le dio otro beso a su recién nombrada pareja y prosiguió con el entrenamiento de Luci.

(-)

–¡Bolt, Bolt, mira! ¡Jaden me devolvió mis garras, mira, mira!

La emoción de Mittens no era ningún secreto, pero él no estaba en el mejor de los humores. No cuando ella se había estado pegando al gato y lamiéndolo todo el día. Y lo peor era que Jaden le devolvía los gestos… ¡y ella ni se inmutaba!

–Ah… ya veo, Mittens, que… que bueno –Murmuró Bolt, tratando de no revelar como estaba de ¿molesto?, ¿enojado?, ¿envidioso? ¿Le tenía envidia al gato?

–¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Mittens, inclinando su cabeza. Obviamente él era pésimo para ocultar sus emociones.

–Nada –Intentó sonreír para ella, para que no se diera cuenta–, que bueno que recuperaras tus garras, Mittens.

–Sí, fue un alivio –la gata suspiró aliviada y luego, para su sorpresa añadió–. Gracias por apoyarme.

–Por nada, Mittens.

Ella inclinó la cabeza de nuevo.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –Indagó.

–Sí, claro –Aseguró el pastor, aunque realmente no hubiera dado una sola en concentración ese día.

–Muy bien, si tú lo dices…

Repentinamente Mittens lo abrazó. Y en ese abrazo Bolt sintió que toda su molestia se derretía. El contacto con su pequeño y frágil cuerpo… Sin dudarlo la rodeó con sus patas, protegiéndola de todo. La escuchó ronronear para él, era algo de lo que no se cansaba.

La gata de pronto se separó del abrazo. Pero antes de que Bolt pudiera quejarse por la pérdida de calor, sintió un beso sobre su mejilla. La zona le cosquilleó, pero su amiga seguía ahí, no se había alejado. Sintió su cálido aliento sobre su oído, y la escuchó susurrarle:

–Te conozco lo suficiente, cachorrito, para saber cuándo estás molesto por algo. Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero no me mientas, Bolt –Luego se alejó de él, lo miró a los ojos, sonrió un poco y añadió–. Recuerda que yo también estoy para ti.

Dicho eso, la gata se dio vuelta y fue de regreso con Jaden, a seguir entrenando. Bolt se quedó paralizado. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué tonto! ¿Había oído… tristeza en su voz? ¿Pensaría que él no confiaba en ella? ¿Qué tal si se acercaba más a Jaden por ese pensamiento? ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?!

La miró. Es todo lo que podía hacer. La miró volver junto al atigrado e intercambiar unas palabras con él. Varias en realidad, hablaron un rato largo. La veía sonreír, y se sentía mal. La veía abrir los ojos con interés, y se sentía mal. Todo lo hacía sentir mal. Tonto gato. Mittens era *su* gata, no de él

Hablaron, hablaron, hablaron. Y Bolt no tenía con que distraerse; había terminado su entrenamiento temprano y luego Mega se había esfumado, así que no podía verter su atención en nada. Estaba condenado a verlos juntos. 'Tonto gato,' Pensó por enésima vez mientras los veía. Llegó el punto en el que estaban entrenando de nuevo. ¿Cuándo había pasado? Él no se había dado cuenta. Tres esferas verdes, que el gato controlaba, se movían alrededor de Mittens, mientras ella tenía que evadirlas. Primero iban lento, y poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad.

Un ruido sordo. Bolt entró en alerta de inmediato y lo primero que vio fue a Mittens tirada en el piso, sosteniéndose una pata. '¡Ese maldito la lastimó!' Sin pensarlo saltó a sus cuatro patas y se dispuso a despellejar al gato.

–¡Caíste! –Gritó Mittens de pronto, saltando sobre Jaden y poniéndolo contra el piso. Su chillido de sorpresa evolucionó en risas mientras comenzaban a empujarse.

Ahora se sentía peor. Ella estaba jugando con él. No duró mucho, pero a Bolt se le hizo una eternidad. Tonto gato. Tonto gato. Era lo único que su mente pensaba. 'Tonto gato.'

Al rato ya estaban descansando de nuevo, luego de entrenar algo como media hora más. Ella se recostó, y él junto a ella. ¿Por qué? '¡Hay mucho pasto! ¿Por qué exactamente junto a ella?'

Pero se puso peor. Bolt sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho cuando vio que Mittens reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del gato, haciéndolo sonreír. No sabía que era, pero no le gustaba esa sensación. No le gustaba para nada. Se recostó, de costado a ellos para no verlos directamente, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que fuera que pudiera distraerlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. De pronto percibió el sonido de unas patas corriendo. Sin mucho interés alzó la vista y notó que Jaden ya no estaba. Mittens estaba recostada donde mismo, mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque, mientras que Starly se acercaba para hablar con ella por su otro lado. Pero el can no se sentía con ganas de nada. Sólo se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos, dolido aun.

(-)

Jaden corrió y corrió, adentrándose en el bosque. Había estado *así* de cerca de decirle que la quería, pero ¡bum! Ella había salido con "Estoy enamorada de Bolt", ¡y le había pedido un consejo u opinión! ¡No podía hacer eso, ayudarla con otro macho, cuando él estaba interesado en ella!

Siguió huyendo, intentando mantener la compostura. Realmente había…

–Realmente pensé que al menos tendría una oportunidad… unos días, para conquistarla… pero no…

–Puede llegar a doler, ¿no crees?

Jaden buscó al dueño de esa voz. ¿Tan baja tenía la guardia? No lo había notado. Miró en todas direcciones, hasta que reparó en un lobo grisáceo, de un leve tono azul en su pelaje, tirado entre las plantas. Tan quieto que no se notaba si no lo buscabas minuciosamente. Eso extrañó al gato. ¿Qué no era ese el mismo lobo lametón e hiperactivo?

–¿Mega? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Preguntó asombrado de haber coincidido con él.

–Me deprimí un poco –Respondió sin ánimo–, y no dejo que nadie me vea así, pero ya que. ¿Qué te pasó, amigo?

Jaden suspiró con pesadez.

–Mittens…

–Claro –El lobo asintió y alzó la cabeza, dejando en claro que entendía–. Una vez me pasó a mí, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Estás seguro de que es amor? –Preguntó–. No tiene mucho que la conoces.

–Pero si ella es la gata más linda del mundo –Afirmó Jaden.

Mega alzó una ceja.

–¿Conoces a todas las gatas del mundo?

–Mm… no.

–Ahí tienes. Ahora, que sea linda no quiere decir… que sea la indicada…

La forma en la que la voz de Mega se quebró le indicó a Jaden que estaba enfocándose demasiado sobre él mismo, cuando Mega claramente tenía un problema también.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasó? –Le preguntó al lobo.

–¡Ja! ¿Que qué me pasó? –Mega lo miró–. Mira, un día vas por ahí y conoces a una loba preciosa, de pelaje gris claro y ojos que hipnotizan. Dedicas todo tu ser a ella, a hacerla feliz; se vuelven pareja y duran, ¿qué te gusta?, ¿siete, ocho meses? Y luego un día, el día que llegas con una gran pregunta, una que tuviste que ensañar miles de veces con tus hermanos, ese día, ella se va. Y te deja. Y no te explica… no te explica nada… a pesar de…

La breve historia terminó con un leve sollozo de Mega. Jaden estaba impresionado, no sólo porque el lobo inmaduro hubiera tenido pareja, sino por la forma en la que lo describió… entonces…

–Pero, si duraron meses, ¿por qué…?

–No lo sé, Jaden –Interrumpió él–; no lo sé...

–Lo lamento –Murmuró el gato, pero su situación no era igual a la del lobo–… pero, creí que tendría una oportunidad con ella…

–Odio decirlo, pero ella ama al perro blanco perdidamente –Le dijo directamente, dejando todo en claro. Jaden había perdido su oportunidad mucho antes de conocer a Mittens siquiera.

El gato suspiró con pesadez. Se estaba deprimiendo, sus ánimos iban en caída libre.

–Sabía que eran unidos… pero, pensé… que tendría tiempo para enamorarla, o al menos decirle lo que siento.

–Aún puedes decírselo –Señaló Mega–, a sabiendas de que su respuesta es bastante predecible.

–¿Pero para qué lo haría? ¿Sólo para escuchar el rechazo de su propia voz?

–Todo galán fue rechazado en algún momento, Jaden. Hasta nosotros.

Jaden miró a Mega. El lobo estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie y lo miraba fijamente. ¿Dónde estaba el lobo inmaduro y juguetón? Este era serio, y hasta sabio. Tenía un dolor propio, pero aun así estaba intentando animarlo, en vez de preocuparse por su propio dolor.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

–Y, ¿tú nunca has buscado pareja? –Se aventuró a preguntar–, quiero decir, después de…

Mega le hizo un gesto, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

–Es una buena pregunta –Reconoció–. Siempre ando bromeando con salir a conquistar y todo, pero… supongo que aún no termino de dejarla ir. Y mira que ya estaba cerca…

–¿Y qué te detuvo?

–Starly.

Jaden inclinó su cabeza confundido. ¿Qué podía tener Starly que ver en…?

'¡No! ¿Acaso…?'

–¿Qué? Acaso… ¿Intentaste… coquetearle?

Mega lo miró confundido.

–¿Qué? ¡No! No estaba… no sé qué estaba haciendo. Desde el principio la vi muy seria, y pensé que podía relajarla un poco si jugaba con ella. Le mostré algo de lo que sé hacer con oscuridad… una rosa… La misma que le ofrecí… a ella, ese día. Y su respuesta… fue casi igual. El rechazo fue casi igual.

Eso colmó el vaso. Mega agachó la cabeza y una lágrima se le escapó del párpado. Jaden sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas de ánimo. No era mucho, pero el gato no sabía si ya estaba en términos para abrazarlo como a un amigo.

–Mm, Mega… Starly ha tenido malas experiencias con oscuridad. Y es algo seria, pero tal vez por dentro sea más linda y tierna.

–No lo dudo, pero ya no me importa. Me dejó en claro que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, así que bien –La firmeza en sus palabras era hueca.

–Quizás deberías hablar con ella –Sugirió Jaden–; nunca ha tenido pareja y no sabe cómo reaccionar a esas cosas.

–No quiero… nada con ella –Aseguró Mega, aunque su tono era inseguro, pero cargaba con una especie de molestia a la vez. Eso impresionó a Jaden.

–¿En verdad te dolió su rechazo?

–¡¿Cuál rechazo?! –Gritó el lobo con fuerza, una mezcla de ira y dolor–, ¡no estaba intentando nada! ¡Trataba de ser amable!, ¡trataba de ser su amigo! ¡Por eso le ofrecí la estúpida flor, nada más!

Jaden instintivamente se encogió un poco ante la agresión en palabras, más por impresión que por otra cosa. –Ella… ella debió interpretarlo mal.

–No lo sé, y no me importa ya –Mega bajó la cabeza y miró el lugar en el que había estado tirado. Parecía que iba a recostarse de nuevo en donde mismo, pero de pronto alzó las orejas y miró al bosque. Jaden lo percibió segundos después: Starly… y ¿Mittens? ¿Qué hacían ellas dos ahí? ¿Lo estaban buscando?

–Son…

–Sé quiénes son –Mega se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo y miró a Jaden una vez más–. Ya me voy. No le digas a Starly… o hazlo, me da igual. Haz lo que quieras –su expresión apagada y seria se aliviano un poco–. Y tú tranquilo, que ahora que tocamos fondo solo podemos subir.

A Jaden no le convenció del todo aquello, pero Mega no le dio oportunidad de responder y salió corriendo, en dirección exactamente opuesta a las dos gatas que venían hacia su ubicación.

–Jaden… te encontramos –Jadeó Starly. Mittens venía detrás de ella y se le acercó con algo de cautela al gato, como si temiera que la fuera a atacar.

–P-Perdón, no tenía idea –Murmuró, acercándose un poco más.

Jaden no tuvo ni que preguntar. Pero aun así lo hizo, mirando a su compañera con molestia apagada.

–¿Le dijiste, Starly?

–Sí, me dijo –Respondió Mittens en su lugar, dando otro paso en su dirección–. Oye, podemos ser amigos; no me gusta verte así.

El gato frunció el ceño. Amigos. Claro.

–Pues no me siento con ganas de bailar y saltar sabiendo que no tuve una sola oportunidad.

–Jaden… realmente lo lamento –Se disculpó Mittens con ceño triste y decaído.

–No digas eso, Jaden –Intervino Starly–. Quizás Mittens te interesa pero no podía ser amor… no la conoces tanto. Solamente puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien conoces.

'Dile eso a Mega; tiene un día a tu lado y mira como lo dejaste,' Pero se tragó sus palabras

–Podemos… ser amigos –Sugirió Mittens, con una mezcla entre esperanza y miedo en su voz. ¿Miedo? ¿Realmente no quería perder la amistad que habían formado?–. Te lo dije hace rato: casi no he tenido amigos gatos, y me siento cómoda contigo.

–Yo… yo sólo quería una oportunidad… soy un gato, y con conocimientos de luz. –Cierto, él no acababa de entender. Una parte quizás sí, pero ¿por qué el perro?

–Pero –Mittens suspiró–, Bolt me sacó de una vida en las calles, él me dio una segunda oportunidad. Aun así, te aprecio mucho, no quiero verte decaído, y quisiera convivir contigo…

Jaden bajó la vista. No podía mirarla a los ojos, no podía. Quería que fuera algo más, lo que fuera… pero amigos no.

–¿Por favor? –Prácticamente rogó la gata negra.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Mittens lo abrazó. Con mucho cariño, más del que a un amigo, pero menos que al de una pareja. Jaden encontró la fuerza para responder el gesto sólo después de unos segundos, y lentamente. Sin pensarlo, le lamió la mejilla; pero para sorpresa suya, Mittens hizo lo mismo, con esa cantidad de cariño extraña.

–¿Podemos… ser más que amigos? –Preguntó esperanzado al separarse de ella–; ¿maestro y alumno… o quizás hermano mayor?

–¿Quieres ser mi hermano? –Preguntó ella con dulzura.

Jaden bajó la cabeza, apenado por su petición.

–Este… sí… quiero estar contigo, de alguna forma… si quieres…

–Claro que sí –Sonrió ella y luego le lamió la mejilla de nuevo–. ¿No te molesta que siga haciendo eso?

–Para nada –Respondió él, más animado–; al contrario.

–Me alegra ver que estés bien –Intervino Starly silenciosa.

'Sí, pero tú tienes algo más que hacer antes,' Pensó Jaden mientras asentía en agradecimiento.

–Sí, no me gustó verte así –Añadió Mittens.

Jaden le agradeció a Mittens y luego se giró hacia Starly y le contó lo que había encontrado en el bosque. Ambas gatas lo escucharon con atención, una más confundida que la otra, hasta que Jaden explicó una parte de lo que había pasado con Mega.

–Está muy afectado –Concluyó.

–¿Por qué le afectó tanto? –Preguntó Mittens–. Siempre… juega.

–No lo sé –Admitió Starly, cabeza y cola gachas. ¿Arrepentida, quizás?–, pero vi como sus ojos se… se apagaban. Jaden, ¿sabrás a dónde se fue?

Jaden apuntó con la cola la dirección que el lobo había tomado.

–Exactamente hacia el otro lado por el que llegaron. Hacia allá.

–Gracias, nos vemos.

Sin esperar respuesta, Starly salió en la misma dirección que Jaden le había indicado, mientras los otros dos gatos volvían con el resto.

En el trayecto, Starly comenzó a pensar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que el lobo tonto sintiera? Hace no más de un mes estaba arrancándole pedazos de pelo del lomo. ¿Él qué? ¿Qué con él? Era grande, ruidoso, molesto… pero…

Un ruido estridente la interrumpió, seguido de un rugido. Tenía que ser él. Nunca guardaba silencio, ¿eh?

Starly siguió el ruido y los golpes por entre los árboles, llegando tras algunos minutos a un pequeño claro, como de una tercera parte que el que estaban usando para entrenar, y lo que encontró le sorprendió pero a la vez no.

Mega estaba de espaldas a ella, sin duda era él, con el pelaje envuelto en llamas. Varios árboles tenían el tronco carbonizado y varios más estaban ardiendo todavía. El lobo en sí estaba golpeando uno. Con una pata, con la otra, rasguñaba y golpeaba. Starly no supo que hacer, así que se limitó a mirarlo. No pasó mucho antes de que él dejara de golpear y comenzara a darle cabezazos a la madera. Uno tras otro. Starly comenzó a preocuparse; se iba a lastimar si seguía así.

–¡Te odio! –Aulló con fuerza de pronto, dejando de golpear el tronco y alejándose lo suficiente como para exhalar fuego sobre la superficie. Lo hizo de buena gana por al menos un minuto completo, sin detenerse ni para respirar.

Cuando hubo acabado, el lobo bajó la cabeza y, drásticamente, su pelaje se apagó, se tornó de una tonalidad azul deprimente y se humedeció, mientras él comenzaba a sollozar.

Starly rápidamente lanzó una ráfaga de aire tibio para que secara su pelaje y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

–No es sano tener el pelaje húmedo; te vas a resfriar –Dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible, que, dadas las circunstancias, no era mucha. Mejor dicho nada.

El lobo la miró de reojo.

–Ah… eres tú –Dijo con un tono apagado. Totalmente, y frío además.

–Hola, Mega –El tono que Starly usó fue cautelosamente suave. Ella trataba con toda su fuerza arreglar… lo que fuera que tuviera el lobo loco–. Mega, yo fui una tonta insensible, ¿sí?, fui muy descortés y dura contigo… y en verdad me gustó como jugamos anoche –Añadió al final, esperando que eso alegrara un poco al cánido. Y, técnicamente, no era una mentira. Sí, al principio le había disgustado a más no poder, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva…

Mega la encaró bruscamente.

–Mira, sé que no querías trabajar conmigo –Le echó en cara–; sé que no quieres estar cerca de mí, y estoy suponiendo que Jaden te mandó conmigo. Y te diré lo que le dije a él: Olvídalo; ya no importa –Se giró y le dio la espalda–, trataba de ser amable…

–No, no… no lo hago porque él me lo dijera –Trastabilló Starly. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo?–. Por favor, entiende por favor que no… no tuve una vida fácil en el pasado… no sé cómo relacionarme con los demás. En verdad me está costando hablar contigo y disculparme.

–No lo dudo –Respondió Mega de espaldas aun–. Todos cargan el peso de sus pasados; lo sé, lo vivo a diario –Entonces Starly comprendió: había herido un punto sensible al no aceptar la boba flor… no, no boba, la flor y ya–. Por eso me acerqué a ti en particular. Sentí que necesitabas cariño, amistad, más del que tus amigos necesitan, y traté de dártelo. Te lo ofrecí… como a ella… el día que… que…

La oración quedó inconclusa y Mega comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. ¿Quién?

–Lo… lo sé, y lo siento. En verdad lo lamento, fui una basura –Aceptó de buena gana, el lobo le estaba contagiando la tristeza tan sólo con sus palabras, pero ella no quería quebrarse, no frente a él–. Y-Y no sé a quién te referiste hace un momento… p-pero me gustaría saberlo, que me contaras una historia… e-eres bueno para eso –Y era cierto; ambas partes. Si ella comprendía de dónde venía el dolor, quizás podría ayudarlo a sanar. Además, tenía que aceptar que Mega era un muy buen narrador–. Soy una tonta por rechazar la flor, pero… pero vine a buscarte. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero si… si me perdonas 'Milagrosamente' me gustaría pedirte de nuevo… tu afecto… ¿p-por favor?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él estaba causando ese revuelo de emociones en ella? Ya se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas, y más amenazaban con seguir sus pasos; se le quebraba la voz, le temblaban las piernas… y todo por el lobo bobo parado frente a ella. No le importaba… no, claro que le importaba lo que le pasara a ese bobo, infantil y dolido lobo.

–Su pelaje era… similar al tuyo, ahora que lo pienso –Mega había alzado la cabeza, mirando algún lado, todavía de espaldas a Starly. Había comenzado a divagar–; era hermosa, perfecta… sí, perfecta. Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, y sólo nos faltaba algo: niños. Siempre fue… reservada… quería que fuera una ocasión especial cuando ocurriera –El lobo hizo una pequeña pausa para que Starly procesara el doble sentido en la palabra– "eso"… Así que ensayé; día y noche, con ayuda de Helang y Byte, como se lo propondría. Sí, ya me sentía listo para ser papá. Le ofrecí la rosa… la llevé de paseo… pero… Me dijo prácticamente lo mismo que tú, "No me gustan las flores." No entendí, le había dado varias en el pasado, pero ella no explicó. Lanzó mi regalo, me dio la espalda, dijo… palabras hirientes y… se fue… sin más –Comenzó a llorar–… sin decirme que había hecho mal…

Starly se sintió un monstruo. ¿Qué le había hecho? Ahí lo tenía, al lobo más alegre del mundo, llorando frente a ella, y por su culpa. Y tenía que enmendarlo, no quería verlo así; quería verlo saltar y jugar… contar chistes e historias… que la invitara a jugar con él…

–No… nosotras fuimos las que hicimos algo mal –Le aseguró, intentando contener las crecientes lágrimas en sus ojos–, tú sólo hiciste un lindo gesto… No… no sé qué hacer para...

–No hagas nada –Interrumpió él–. No hay nada que Helang o Byte no hayan intentado ya. No importa. Llevo arrastrando momentos así mucho tiempo, otro más no hará la diferencia.

–No… pero, yo… quiero estar contigo.

Mega negó con la cabeza. ¡Claro que no querría estar con ella! No con lo que le había hecho. Starly nunca se había sentido tan culpable por algo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más –no es como que tuviera una idea de que más decir–, ya que el lobo alzó su pata y la puso a la vista de ella. Tenía la rosa sostenida, pero… estaba terriblemente maltratada. La mayoría de los pétalos tenían rasgaduras de más de la mitad del pétalo en sí de tamaño. Se veía muy, muy frágil, al borde del colapso. Starly no se explicaba porque no se caían aun los pétalos.

–¿Sabes… por qué tiene que ser de oscuridad? –Preguntó, sin dejarla responder–. Porque es el elemento menos apreciado… y… quien puede apreciar el lado sombrío de alguien más, sin problema alguno podrá apreciar lo demás. H-Helang me enseñó a hacerlas… son especiales. Sólo se hace una por vez… si se acepta, une a los dos, quién ofrece y quien recibe, en un lazo especial… forma un vínculo entre ambos.

Starly rompió a llorar. No pudo evitarlo, no… Mega, ese lindo lobo de ahí, le había ofrecido lo más especial que alguien alguna vez le hubiera ofrecido en su vida, y ella, por tonta, lo había rechazado. Él había estado intentando ayudarla, aunque ella no quisiera. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho? Y no podía arreglarlo… Mega ya no la quería cerca. Había arruinado una amistad con el ser más lindo, juguetón y tierno que alguna vez conoció, y todo por querer parecer firme.

Lloró por algunos minutos, no importándole la presencia del lobo. No era verdad que no le importaba; ese lobo le importaba mucho… muchísimo, y ella no se terminaba de explicar porque, si recién lo conocía. Luego escuchó un suspiro. Alzó la vista y vio que Mega, de espaldas todavía, extendía su pata en dirección a ella, ofreciéndole la rosa de nuevo.

–¿Q-Qué? ¿E-En serio? –Starly trató de limpiarse la cara rápidamente y se acercó para tomar la flor–. Pero… yo no… no la merezco.

–Yo no puedo juzgarte –Respondió Mega con voz apagada y tironeada por algunos sollozos–. No conozco tu historia, como no conocías la mía. Al menos ahora… ya no importa.

El lobo se limpió sus lágrimas al tiempo que Starly tomaba la flor delicadamente. Sin dudarlo, la acercó a su pecho y la presionó contra este, cerca de su corazón. No obstante, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, y varias terminaron sobre los pétalos de la flor. Starly apenas notó que estas parecían reparar los pétalos dañados. Al notarlo, dejó que le cayeran más y más, arreglando la flor una lágrima a la vez. Finalmente, la rosa negra terminó como la primera vez que se la ofreció, tan sólo unas horas antes. Pero… pero aún había uno o dos pétalos rasgados, ¿por qué, si seguía dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre estos? ¿Por qué no…?

–Gracias… –Oyó susurrar al lobo.

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo. De seguro tenía los ojos rojos por llorar. Los de él estaban igual, pero aun así, el lobo logró sonreír débilmente. La chispa en sus ojos parecía estar volviendo, lentamente. Ya, lo estaba reparando, sólo tenía que terminar y ese lobo, que a ella sí le importaba y por quien al parecer lloraría, volvería a la normalidad.

–En verdad… en verdad lamento no haber aceptado la flor… veo que es como una representación de amistad, así que había rechazado… tu afecto, tu amistad, p-pero todo se puede arreglar, ¿cierto?... hay segundas oportunidades y yo regresé…

Mega le tapó la boca con una pata, suavemente, sonriendo con un poco más de fuerza, y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Como iguales.

–Ya te lo dije: No importa –Murmuró sonriente.

Que animal tan puro. Que animal tan lindo. Que… ni siquiera podía describirlo. No era nobleza, ni seriedad… ¿madurez, quizás? Pero un tipo distinto de madurez, uno que ella no esperó encontrar bajo esa capa de bromas y juegos. Bajo influencia de la sonrisa de Mega, Starly comenzó a sonreír también, sintiendo un nuevo calor en su interior, en su pecho.

–Ooh, Mega, gracias… gracias de verdad, de verdad.

El lobo le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se acercó un poco más a ella.

–Gracias a ti.

Algo explotó dentro de Starly. No supo que, ni cómo, ni porque… bueno, obviamente por Mega, pero lo demás no. En un instante se dio cuenta de que ese lobo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Y no quería perderlo, no quería alejarlo, no iba a permitir que se alejara. Era lindo y juguetón, pero también tenía un pasado, y experiencias dolorosas. Y ahora ella quería cuidarlo, ayudarlo, como él se había comprometido a ayudarla cuando apenas eran conocidos. Pero ahora eran amigos, ¿no? No… Starly no quería que fueran amigos… quería…

Sin poder contenerse, Starly cortó la poca distancia entre sus rostros y plantó sus labios sobre los de Mega. Pudo sentir la sorpresa del lobo, pero ella no le dio importancia; se sintió sonrojarse y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos, el cánido se relajó y la dejó llevar la marcha. Ella extendió el beso un minuto completo.

–S-Starly… me… besaste –Tartamudeó el lobo cuando ella se separó. Estaba totalmente en shock.

Ella se sonrojó, pero también dio una risilla al notar su sorpresa.

–Así es, lobito… y de hecho, fue mi primer beso.

–Y-Yo… eh… ¿de verdad? Lo hiciste de maravilla… pero, ¿por qué?

Ella no le iba a mentir, ¿para qué? A diablo con conocer a alguien antes de enamorarse. Ella ya lo conocía; tal como dijo, ya había visto su faceta más "oscura"; todo lo demás no sería un problema. Y había enmendado su error.

–Porque siento algo por ti, aquí y ahora –Afirmó con seguridad.

–Ah… ¿por mí? Pero soy un loco e inmaduro…

–Y yo una tonta gata –Le sonrió.

Mega negó con la cabeza.

–No, no lo eres. Eres una felina muy inteligente, fuerte… bella… y todo lo demás.

'El sentimiento es mutuo. Él también quiere intentarlo,' Concluyó tras escuchar a Mega, antes de darse cuenta. 'Él siempre quiso intentarlo… por eso me ofreció la flor. No es de amistad, es de amor.'

–Y tú eres un lindo lobito, juguetón y divertido y todo un galán.

¡Flash! Tan rápido como un rayo, la chispa de alegría volvió a los ojos del lobo, en su totalidad. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

–Perdona, pero te voy a robar uno de estos.

Y le robó un beso.

Starly se sonrojó de nuevo, más cuando Mega la tomó entre sus patas y la acercó un poco a él, dudoso todavía sí apresurarse tanto. Había una diferencia enorme de tamaño. El beso duró unos segundos nada más, pero fueron unos deliciosos segundos para Starly. Ese lobo… ni siquiera lo sabía, no sabía qué había hecho, pero algo había hecho, algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

–Ya llevas dos –Señaló cuando separó el beso.

–Je, je, je, sí –Sonrió ella. Luego aprovecho que ya estaba algo cerca de Mega y se pegó a su pecho. Ahí se marcaba más la diferencia de tamaño. De hecho, el lobo tenía que bajar la cabeza bastante para besarla. Su pelaje era suave y tibio.

De pronto sintió algo húmedo pasar por su cabeza, entre las orejas. ¿Lo había…?

–¿Me lamiste? –Preguntó sin querer

Mega asintió, juguetona, pero cautelosamente y la miró de forma interrogante.

–¿Te molesta?

–Ah… realmente no –Ya no, no ahora que era un recordatorio del primer gesto de amistad que Mega le había dedicado. Mega la lamió de nuevo, y siguió haciéndolo, siempre en la cabeza. A veces una oreja, a veces la otra…

'Este lobo tiene obsesión por lamer mi pelaje, je, je… ya no tendré que darme mi baño de lengua al parecer,' Pensó divertida mientras se dejaba babear.

–Que bien –Dijo Mega entre lamida y lamida–… no me hubiera gustado tener que dejar de hacerlo…

El lobo la lamió un poco más, ella dejándose querer, y luego agachó su cabeza y tocó su frente con la de Starly. Ella pudo ver sus ojos, brillantes de nuevo y alegres también, indagando en los suyos.

–Conserva la rosa y siempre estaré contigo –Le susurró.

Ella apretó la flor contra su pecho, sabiendo que no era una metáfora. Esa rosa tenía características que ella desconocía, y probablemente una era aquella que el lobo había mencionado.

–La conservaré pase lo que pase –Prometió Starly.

Mega sonrió y le lamió tiernamente la nariz, haciéndola sonrojar. ¿Así debía ser? ¿Acaso ella debía sonrojarse por todo? ¿Y ahora qué? Starly realmente no sabía qué hacer en una relación… nunca le había interesado una. Pero, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Abrazos, besos, cariños… ¿no? Quizás… oh, no, ¿qué dirían los demás? ¿Qué diría Sunshine?

Un bostezo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y menos mal, porque otro poco y se hubiera ido sin frenos al pensar en tanto. Mega había entrecerrado los ojos. Sin separarla de él, se recostó sobre el piso, ahí dónde estaba, y se puso cómodo. Se veía tierno.

–¿Está cansado mi lobito? –Se le escapó a Starly. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó por pena y se tapó la boca con una cara. ¿Qué se creía, llamándolo "su lobito" a tan poco tiempo?

–Tu lobito –Respondió Mega con una sonrisa leve–… me gusta como suena.

–Ah… sí, je, je, je, y… yo soy tu gatita –Le dijo, al menos para darle oportunidad de llamarla como ella a él.

–Mi gatita –Murmuró el lobo, poniéndola sobre su pecho–… pequeña… hermosa… delicada… fuerte también –Starly se apenaba por lo cariñoso del lobo, ella no sabía responder a aquello… ¿Debía responder con algo esponjoso y romántico o…?

–Mía… –Añadió Mega, haciéndola ruborizar de nuevo.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho y se sintió segura cuando él la tapó con sus patas.

–Sí, lo soy… tu gatita.

–Mi gatita –Repitió él y le dio un corto beso más–. Ya van tres, bonita.

Starly sintió su corazón saltar al recibir el beso del lobo. Era tan lindo, tan puro… tan… él. Mega cerró los ojos y ella se quedó mirándolo unos minutos. Agarrarse a golpes con ese lobo parecía algo ficticio en esos momentos, aunque hubiera sucedido hacia no más de un mes antes de ese día. Pero no importaba ya. Él la había perdonado de su estupidez, y ahora ella se esmeraría en ser una pareja linda para él. El lobo bobo había entibiado su corazón. Con esos pensamientos, Starly comenzó a aletargarse por la calidez de Mega y terminó por quedarse dormida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa visible y amplia en el rostro.


	18. Capitulo: Una sombra con nombre

Capitulo 18: Una sombra con nombre

* * *

–Diez, nueve, ocho…

Mientras la sombra contaba regresivamente, Darkinuki terminaba de almacenar energía para su ataque. ¿Un minuto? Pff, tiempo de sobra. Le daba, y sobraba, para juntar suficiente energía, tanto para defenderse de la sombra como para lanzar un contraataque, a lo que su mentor había reaccionado con orgullo (no sarcástico, porque a veces la felicitaba con esa intención cuando ella cometía un error de principiante)

–¡Tiempo!

La sombra se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre Darkiunki. Pero ella ya estaba lista. Con una gruesa aura oscura rodeándole las patas, esperó a que la sombra lanzara su ataque, que resultó ser un zarpazo, para cubrirse de este con una pata, bloqueándolo. Bien, nada fuera de lo común; pero Darkinuki había tenido una idea arriesgada e interesante, aunque tenía una pequeña duda de si lo lograría, pues habían estado entrenando como hora y media y estaban cansados. Los dos, aunque la sombra no fuera a admitirlo.

Milisegundos después de bloquear el zarpazo del espectro, con su otra pata apuntó al pecho de su contrincante y se concentró. Esperaba que funcionara. Y funcionó.Un rayo oscuro salió de su pata, directamente hacia el pecho de la sombra. Esta volvió a abrir sus ojos laterales en sorpresa, cosa que a ella le divertía ya que sólo lo hacía cuándo *realmente* le pillaba con la guardia baja, y salió disparada hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo al piso de mala manera y resbalando por este varios metros más. Cuando Darkinuki se acercó un poco para ver qué había pasado con su mentor, lo que encontró la dejó sin aliento.

Un agujero del tamaño del rayo atravesaba el pecho de la sombra, y de este salía una columna de humo. Darkinuki le había cercenado un pedazo de cuerpo a la sombra con su numerito. Al principio sintió mucha emoción. ¡Le había salido a la primera, sin entrenamiento previo! Pero luego esa emoción se convirtió en miedo cuando vio pasar el tiempo y la sombra seguía sin moverse. Seguía totalmente estática, las fauces abiertas en un grito silencioso, sus cuatro ojos, que solían brillar un poco, opacos y fijos en el techo… No se movía, sólo la columna de humo.

Cuando ella estaba por entrar en pánico, la sombra tosió varias veces, parpadeó otras tantas, cerró sus ojos laterales y comenzó a alzarse, sin llegar muy lejos antes de mirar su pecho agujerado y pegar un grito de sorpresa.

–¡Maldición! –Aulló–, ¡Demonios, pude haber muerto!

Pero Darkinuki pescó el dejo cómico en sus alaridos, así que se relajó, sabiendo ahora que la sombra sólo estaba bromeando con la parte de morir por el ataque.

–Siendo sincera no creí que te atravesaría así –Admitió luego de reírse un poco por las maldiciones que la sombra seguía diciendo–; salió demasiado bien –Y ya conocía la respuesta, pero por cortesía quiso preguntar–. ¿Estás bien?, ¿puedes curarte esa herida?

–¿Recuerdas que sigues bajo entrenamiento? –Preguntó la sombra en respuesta–. He vivido lo suficiente como para ser atravesado un par de veces. Sólo… tomará algo de tiempo.

–Ya veo… imagino que te sorprendí

–Dentro de lo poco que puedo ser sorprendido, sí –La sombra hizo una mueca de dolor y el gran agujero comenzó a cerrarse con un leve sonido viscoso–. Eres mí… ahg… estudiante más destacada hasta ahora.

–Bien, je, je, je, por lo que veo puedo hacer casi cualquier ataque que se me ocurra con energía.

–Lo que sea –Aseguró la sombra–; del tipo "si lo puedes imaginar, lo puedes crear". Por eso no te enseñé nada; tienes tu minuto y te las ingenias sola.

–Pues esta vez quise variar –Sonrió ella–, y pensé "una esfera ya he hecho, ¿por qué no un rayo?"

–Muy creativo –Otra mueca de dolor; el agujero ya estaba como a la mitad de diámetro del original y seguía cerrándose lentamente–; pero ya sabes que mientras más elaborada sea la habilidad, más energía requiere realizarla.

–De acuerdo, entonces dime cómo almacenar energía más rápido –Pidió Darkinuki.

–Tal y como lo has estado haciendo –Respondió el espectro–. Con práctica lograrás hacerlo más rápido.

–Ya veo.

La sombra se quedó en silencio hasta que la herida terminó de cerrarse por completo y gruñó con algo de dolor. Luego se tocó la zona, como tanteando la calidad de su recuperación y regresó sus ojos escarlata a Darkinuki.

–Ahora sí, déjame mostrarte el poder que puedes alcanzar.

Y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Darkinuki tomó su mano y sintió una enorme cantidad de energía llegar a su cuerpo. Tanta que casi no cabía en su interior.

–Ah, wow… sí, se siente genial –boqueó Darkinuki casi sin aliento. Estaba tan ensimismada en la sensación que no notó cuando su mentor la soltó, ni cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas, hasta que quiso hacerle una pregunta y lo vio ahí.

–Mucha… energía… –Jadeaba repetidamente.

–Se siente genial –Le repitió ella, agradecida por sensación.

–Ahora mátame –Ordenó la sombra. Darkinuki la miró, confundida y preocupada, hasta que esta aclaró–. Tienes mucha energía, y yo nada. Estoy literalmente de rodillas frente a ti. Sería tu oportunidad para matarme.

–Mm, sí… pero yo no te mataría, no después de que me salvaras.

La sombra negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

–Estamos entrenando –Le recordó–. No dudes y "mátame".

Darkinuki se sintió un poco extraña. Ella no mataría a su mentor, ni en un entrenamiento. Pero se lo había ordenado, así que cargó un ataque. Luego razonó lo siguiente: si a la primera lo hacía excepcionalmente, la sombra no le pediría que la "matara" de nuevo, así que no tendría que repetirlo. Con eso en mente concentró toda la energía que tenía en sus patas y generó una carga de electricidad oscura con destellos rojos y lanzó una poderosa ráfaga que sacó volando a la sombra (de nuevo), además de que ella pretendía entumecerle el cuerpo y causarle un agonizante dolor muscular.

La sombra cayó y rodó por el suelo. No se movió del sitio en el que terminó por varios minutos. Esta vez había humo saliendo de todo su cuerpo. Darkinuki rio al ver que le había salido bien un ataque de tal magnitud. Su mentor, al cabo de unos minutos, alzó un brazo apenas perceptible y le mostró el pulgar en alto.

–Je, je, je, eso me gustó. La idea es que cause dolor y torture –Expresó Darkinuki con emoción–. Quiero que cuando se lo aplique a mis hermanitas rueguen que las elimine.

–No te… vayas a emocionar… y eliminarme a mí… en su lugar –Tosió la sombra.

–Ya te dije que no te eliminaría a ti –Rio ella.

–Gracias… supongo –La sombra comenzó a levantarse, muy lentamente. A veces se caía de nuevo, parecía que su equilibrio no estaba del todo bien. Cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie y volteó a verla–. ¿Un bocadillo?

–Claro, tanto entrenar ya me dio hambre.

La sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, tambaleándose al hacerlo.

–Vaya, creo que te golpeé muy fuerte. Aun te tambaleas.

–No me habían golpeado así en meses –Dijo la sombra–; hasta olvidé algunas cosas.

–Vaya –Eso le dio un leve sentimiento de preocupación a Darkinuki. ¿Habría algo importante que hubiera olvidado por el golpe?

–Guíame al comedor –Le instruyó la sombra, sosteniéndose la cabeza–, obviamente no estoy en condiciones de hacer mucho.

–Ah, sí, sí, te llevo.

Darkinuki se dedicó a guiarlo al comedor, andando de manera más lenta de lo normal puesto que su mentor no podía seguirle el paso si ella iba a su velocidad normal. Llegaron sin problema, aunque algo la mantenía intranquila. Lo sentó en una mesa y luego fue a donde el cocinero.

–Hola, linda –Saludó este con un humor bastante bueno–, ¿qué quieres para comer hoy? Y por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a tu compañero?, parece ebrio.

–Hola, je, je, je, digamos que le di una sacudida con un ataque, y de comer me gustaría un filete de los que te salen tan bien –Le sonrió.

–Dalo por hecho, linda –Respondió la sombra con sartén–, en un momento te lo llevo. Ah, y te recomiendo que no lo pierdas de vista hasta que mejore. Esta clase de cosas pueden causar problemas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

'¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?'

En cuanto el cocinero se fue a lo suyo, Darkinuki volvió rápidamente con su mentor y tomó asiento en la mesa.

–¿Estás mejorando?

–Hazme un favor –Dijo la sombra, frotándose la cabeza–, recuérdame mi nombre.

Darkinuki abrió la boca en asombro. ¿Su nombre? ¿Qué no recordaba que las sombras no tienen nombre? '¿Qué tan fuerte lo golpeé?' Luego recordó. ¡Claro! Ella quería nombrarlo, y esta era su oportunidad. Pensó tan rápido como pudo en un nombre… ¿Era niño o niña? Técnicamente sombra es término femenino, aunque espectro es masculino… técnicamente. ¡Su voz!, su voz era más gruesa, más inclinada a un masculino, ¿no?, además, era algo agresivo e impulsivo, como algunos machos. Bien, entonces lo daría por macho. Ahora… un nombre para… ¡Ya está!

–Tu nombre… es Damon –Le dijo con toda la naturalidad posible.

–¿De verdad? –Cuestionó la sombra. Darkinuki estuvo por jurárselo cuando esta siguió–. Creo que me golpeé más fuerte de lo que creí…

–Eh… Sí, sí, eso debió ser –Y sonrió nerviosamente.

–Sale orden –Un plato fue colocado sobre la mesa frente a Darkinuki, con el mismo filete que ella había pedido–. Filete especial –Dijo el cocinero antes de darse vuelta y tocarle un hombro a "Damon", con una expresión un tanto preocupada. ¿Qué sabía que ella no?

Darkinuki comenzó a comer, manteniendo un ojo sobre su sombra mentora. Damon sonaba como un buen nombre para él –suponiendo que fuera un él. El espectro traía una mirada perdida, parpadeaba frecuentemente y miraba en todas direcciones. Más de una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, cada vez con algo menos de aturdimiento reflejado en sus ojos escarlata.

–Mm, que delicia –Comentó Darkinuki al acabarse su comida.

–Delicia… que raro me siento.

–Vaya que sí te afectó la descarga –Dijo ella.

–Totalmente –Coincidió él– creo que…

La frase quedó a la mitad y la sombra se puso tensa. Sus ojos laterales se abrieron y pareció registrar lo que había en la habitación. ¿Qué…?

–Inuki, quiero que salgas de aquí en este momento –Le ordenó con repentina seriedad–. Ve a tu cuarto y quédate ahí hasta que vaya por ti.

'Darkinuki,' Pensó con algo de irritación, pero lo pasó por alto por la seriedad en su voz.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Porque te lo estoy diciendo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un pitbull, un pastor alemán y una sombra (un tanto diferente a Damon, ya que tenía ojos negros brillante, y tres en lugar de cuatro, dos a la misma altura y uno encima y en medio de los otros dos, además de que era un poco más alta y delgada también) se sentaron en la mesa, los perros uno a cada lado de él y la sombra junto a ella.

'Problemas'

–Escuchamos por ahí que no te estás sintiendo bien –Comenzó el pitbull, con un claro dejo de amenaza en su voz–, y creímos que sería un buen día para ajustar cuentas contigo.

–Porque sabes muy bien que lo haríamos –Siguió la sombra, su voz no era tan amenazante, pero lo compensaba con su mirada fija en Damon–… tarde o temprano.

–¿Y por qué no se van a buscar problemas a otra parte? –Preguntó Darkinuki, llevando toda la atención hacia ella.

–¿Y por qué no te callas, perrita, y nos dejas hablar con la sucia sombra que tienes por mentor?

El rostro de Damon se tensó. Darkinuki sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, no cuando ni siquiera había recordado que no tenía nombre. Ella podía ayudarlo, aunque igual estaban en desventaja numérica.

–Inuki, vete de aquí –Masculló entre dientes antes de alzar la voz–. Y tengo nombre, tonto. Soy Damon.

Los tres estallaron en risas, risas burlonas por supuesto. Eso hizo enojar a Darkinuki. Sutilmente, comenzó a reunir energía para el primer ataque.

–¡Una sombra con nombre! ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! ¿También te tejió un suéter tu abuelita? –Se burló el pastor entre risas

–Que fiiiino –Siguió la sombra–, fiiino y patético –Luego volteó sus tres ojos y los puso sobre Darkinuki–. Y yo no intentaría nada si fuera tú, querida. Los superamos en número, en habilidad y en, bueno, hallarnos en forma para pelear.

Ella sólo gruñó por respuesta y siguió reuniendo energía, imaginando que estaba en su minuto antes del ataque. Pero esta vez sería real.

–Deja eso –Ordenó Damon–, vuelve a tu cuarto. Es una orden.

–Yo que tú le haría caso –Comentó el pitbull, poniendo una pata sobre el hombro de Damon–; pensamos desquitarnos con cualquier alma que esté en este cuarto y sólo quedan ustedes dos.

Darkinuki se sorprendió y echó una ojeada alrededor. Ciertamente, el comedor se había vaciado. Ni siquiera los dos cocineros estaban.

–Te daremos medio minuto para revalorar tu vida –Advirtió la sombra, tocándola en el hombro con dedos fríos y tétricos.

–Inuki –Masculló Damon entre dientes–. Vete de aquí. Ya.

Ella por un breve momento vaciló. Pero fue instantáneo. No, él la había defendido a ella, y le devolvería el favor. Quisieran o no, ella participaría en los golpes.

–No dejaré que lastimen a mi mentor.

–¡Inuki!

–¡Muy tarde!

La sombra saltó desde su lado de la mesa hacia Damon, con sus garras por delante, mientras que el pitbull apuntaba una pata hacia Darkinuki, preparando un ataque.

–Y es Darkinuki–Señaló ella con molestia antes de lanzar una onda desde cada pata, golpeando tanto a la sombra como al Pitbull. Por unos momentos se sintió exitosa en el ataque.

–Te faltó uno, perrita –Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el pastor alemán le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aturdiéndola y nublando sus sentidos por algunos segundos. Sin poder evitarlo cayó al piso.

–¡Aléjate de ella! –Gritó Damon. Ella aún tenía la vista algo borrosa, pero alcanzó a ver a la sombra intentar el empuje de energía con el perro, sin éxito–. Maldita sea, lo único que me faltaba.

–Tú mejor quédate en el suelo –El pastor aventó a Damon contra un muro usando el mismo empuje pero teniendo éxito al hacerlo.

Darkinuki aprovechó el momento de distracción del perro y se levantó. Rápidamente intentó reunir más energía para otro ataque, pero no tuvo ni medio minuto antes de que la sombra apareciera junto a ella y le diera un golpe en el estómago.

–¿Te han dicho que eres muy lenta? –Se burló.

Darkinuki soportó el dolor como pudo, ayudada por la adrenalina más que por otra cosa, y tras un quejido sordo usó una de sus patas para darle un puñetazo justo entre sus tres feos ojos.

–¿Y a ti no te han dicho que subestimas a los demás? –Replicó ella antes de lanzarle un rayo oscuro al mismo sitio.

La sombra salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás y se sostuvo la cara con ambas manos. Darkinuki giró la vista, topando con los dos perros, que tenían a Damon sometido contra el piso y lo golpeaban entre ambos.

Sintiendo la sangre correr por sus patas, con una rapidez increíble, Darkinuki se lanzó contra el pastor alemán, embistiéndolo mientras aullaba. El perro retrocedió por el impacto y se sostuvo la zona (el costado) con una pata mientras recuperaba el aliento.

–Ag-Agarra a la perra –Le ordenó a su compañero.

El pitbull no vaciló. Dejando a Damon, se dio vuelta y la tomó por el cuello. Ella comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar mientras el pitbull seguía apretando el agarre, satisfacción y burla en sus ojos. Parecía estarla retando, "¿qué vas a hacer, pequeña?" Pero ella no tuvo que hacer nada.

–Déjala… ¡YA!

Con un codo por delante, Damon embistió al pitbull por el costado, haciendo que este la soltase de su agarre. Darkinuki se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire y luego se giró a su sombra mentora.

–Ahora sí, vámonos, Damon.

Pero la sombra se negó.

–Yo los manejo. Vete.

–No te dejaré solo –Su grito salió más como un chillido. Se estaba cansando de reunir energía, y los golpes que había recibido seguían cobrándole lo suyo.

–Ambos… mueren hoy –Jadeó el pastor alemán, terminando de recuperarse.

–Se están cansando –Observó el pitbull–, será divertido cuando se agoten

Darkinuki los miró. Uno de cada lado. Damon estaba a su lado, pero el pitbull tenía razón. Ellos estaban en desventaja, aun con la sombra malherida y los perros algo golpeados.

–¿Quieres quedarte y morir conmigo? Bien –Damon apuntó una mano a cada perro, y ambos quedaron inmóviles–; sígueme entonces. ¡Y date prisa!

Al puro estilo de una película de acción, Damon corrió al otro lado del comedor, tirando todo en su camino. Llegó a una mesa, la volcó y se ocultó detrás de esta. Darkinuki lo siguió y trató de callar su jadeo para que no fuera a delatarlo. Ella reparó en el espectro. Se veía débil, su energía no era tan brillante como siempre, sino opaca y quizás más clara, no tan oscura. Tenían que terminar con eso rápido o no vivirían para contarlo.

No hubo ruido alguno, pero Darkinuki sabía que los perros ya estaban moviéndose de nuevo, se escuchaban sus leves pisadas y respiraciones agitadas. Damon se lo confirmó cuando se puso un dedo frente a los labios para indicarle silencio.

¡Algo tenían que hacer! ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué? Maldición, tenían que pensar en algo.

Algo captaron sus oídos. Uno de los perros había pisado una envoltura de popote, pero había sonado muy cerca. Se les acababan las opciones. Si no pensaba en algo ya…

–Lo diré una vez más: vete de aquí, y no mires atrás.

Damon ni le dio tiempo de responder y salió del escondite, huyendo con dirección a la cocina a toda velocidad.

–¡Ahí está! –Aulló el pastor–, ¡olvida a la perra, matémoslo a él!

Darkinuki se asomó por detrás de la mesa. El pitbull le había cerrado el paso a Damon y cuando este intentó dar marcha atrás, el pastor ya estaba ahí. Lo tiraron al suelo a base de golpes y una vez ahí siguieron golpeándolo. La sombra alcanzó a poner sus ojos escarlata sobre Darkinuki.

–¡Vete de aquí! –Gritaban sus ojos.

Pero ella no escuchó.

–¡Déjenlo en paz! –Y saltó desde su escondite para atacar a los perros.

El pitbull fue más rápido. Antes de que ella llegara se dio vuelta y le plantó un golpe a la cara, aturdiéndola y dejándola indefensa mientras la tiraba al piso con otro golpe.

–De verdad eres necia –Le dijo–. Y eso te va a costar… la vida.

–Yo mato a… "Damon" –Dijo el pastor, diciendo el nombre de la sombra con desprecio–; tú mátala a ella, y luego vamos a buscar unas hembras.

–Hecho.

El pitbull se acercó a ella y le enseñó los dientes, pero no la mordió. No. Ella cayó en cuenta de que primero lo matarían a él.

–Qué pena –Masculló el pastor mirando a Damon y luego a Darkinuki–. Bueno, nos vemos en el infierno…

¡Bang!

El pastor alemán se desplomó sobre el piso con un sonido sordo. El pitbull se puso en alerta, pero recibió un golpe igual y con otro sonido metálico, cayó al suelo también.

–Espero que haya dolido –Terció una voz conocida para Darkinuki–. Y desde ahora, yo me bautizo como… ¡Sartén!

Darkinuki se alzó con trabajos, encontrando a nadie menos que el cocinero de siempre, con ojos violetas y sonrisa burlona, sosteniendo un sartén en cada mano a modo de espada y alzando uno de los dos como si de un póster de acción se tratase. A pesar de la situación, Darkinuki no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la oportuna aparición y el giro que habían dado los eventos.

La sombra recién nombrada se guardó los sartenes en la espalda, igual como si fueran espadas, y avanzó hacia Darkinuki.

–Ah… que bien que apareciste –Jadeó Darkinuki–. Y Sartén es un nombre apropiado para ti, je, je, je –Luego recordó a su mentor y corrió hacia él–. ¿Damon?

Damon no respondió.

–Esta inconsciente, linda –Dijo Sartén con voz suave a sus espaldas–. Será mejor llevarlo a su… mm, las sombras no tenemos dormitorios. Tampoco hay enfermería por aquí… eh…

–Yo tengo dormitorio –Señaló ella rápidamente, tratando de no entrar en pánico–. ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo?

–Desde luego –Sartén se acercó a Damon y lo subió a sus hombros–. Guíame, linda.

Ella corrió por pasillos y pasillos hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Sartén le siguió el ritmo de maravilla, y en pocos minutos Damon ya estaba recostado sobre la cama.

–Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

–Si las heridas no fueron críticas, sí –Sartén cambió su expresión por una de preocupación–, pero si golpearon demasiado alguno de sus puntos clave…

–¿Puntos clave? –Preguntó Darkinuki.

–Las sombras tenemos puntos clave. Ya que somos literalmente solo energía, necesitamos algo que centre la energía y evite que se disperse. En poco, el lugar en el que tienes un cerebro y un corazón son ese algo; reguladores de energía que nos mantienen con vida. La falla de esos puntos… es mortal para una sombra.

–Oh… tú… ¿tú crees que le haya pasado eso a Damon?

–¿Lo nombraste?

–Mm… sí –Dijo ella, algo molesta. ¿Qué tenía de malo?–; su nombre es Damon. No entiendo porque no les…

–¿Ponen nombre a las sombras? –Interrumpió Sartén–. Creo que él ya te lo había explicado. Te pondré un ejemplo. ¿Por qué los humanos no nombran cada hoja de papel que hacen? Uno, demasiadas. Dos, muchos nombres para recordar. Tres, son desechables. Es lo mismo.

–O sea… sí, pero…

–¿Pero por qué lo nombraste? –El tono de Sartén era curioso, no acusador–. ¿Qué hizo, digamos, para "merecerlo"?

–Ah… pues me salvó la vida, mató a…

–Ya –Interrumpió de nuevo–. Así que lo hizo por ti…

Darkinuki no comprendió, pero Sartén no dio mayor explicación. Siguieron hablando por un tiempo, a saber cuánto, de cualquier cosa. Ella se enteró de varias cosas, entre otras, que los tres que los habían atacado eran amigos de Blaze, y que habían andado en busca de venganza por lo que Damon le había hecho. También se enteró que habían estado esperando una oportunidad para hacerlo, y que la habían visto ese día, al notar que Damon se tambaleaba al andar. Ella llegó a una conclusión bastante desagradable.

'Fue mi culpa. Fue mi culpa que estuviera débil, por andarme luciendo al entrenar….'

–Por eso te advertí que estuvieras con él… esperaba que no atacaran si lo veían acompañado, pero al parecer no les importó –Dijo Sartén–. Lo que no termino de comprender es porque no te fuiste, ¿por qué no le hiciste caso?

–Porque lo iban a matar, no podía dejarlo solo. Fui demasiado débil…

Sartén parpadeó confundido un par de veces, pero antes de que Darkinuki pudiera explicar Damon comenzó a toser.

–No eres débil… eres… necia.

–Despertaste, eso significa que no morirás… hoy.

Ella se giró a su mentor.

–Damon, soy débil. Si fuera más fuerte habría podido vencerlos… creí que podría, más con todo lo que hemos entrenado pero no… no pude…

Sartén, con un gesto de mano, les indicó que se retiraba. La puerta se cerró tras de él y solo quedaron los dos.

–No eres débil –Repitió Damon–; eres necia. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Te lo dije como cinco veces –Una nueva oleada de toses interrumpió a la sombra–: "Vete", pero no te fuiste y pudimos haber muerto los dos.

–Damon, entiende que si no me hubiera quedado tú habrías muerto.

–¡Y tú entiende que mi vida no vale nada! –La sombra bruscamente se alzó de la cama y la encaró agresivamente, tan solo por algunos momentos antes de recostarse de nuevo–. Aprecio que me trates como si fuera diferente, pero no lo soy. Soy tan reemplazable como cualquiera, soy uno más del montón, y ya es hora de que lo entiendas.

–¡No! Tú entiende que no eres reemplazable… seguro, para la organización sí, pero tú eres tú para mí. Eres único, yo lo veo, y no iba a dejar que murieras. Tu vida vale lo mismo que la mía.

–Inuki, yo no soy nadie –Le dijo la sombra–. Nunca viviré una vida normal, nunca sabré lo que es sentir alegría o cariño… o el placer de una venganza. No soy como tú; no puedes decir que valemos lo mismo cuando somos tan diferentes.

–Damon… tú eres mi amigo, eres mi único amigo. ¿O tú crees que todos los que quieren recuperar a Inuki piensan en mí? ¿Crees que he sentido cariño alguna vez? Todo lo que recuerdo eran peleas, peleas y más peleas con mis hermanas… –Darkinuki tragó un poco, se le estaba secando la garganta. No comprendía porque la sombra se ponía en calidad de reemplazable, si cada una era diferente y especial–. Valemos lo mismo, y tú me importas; no me habría arriesgado así por nadie más, pero tú me salvaste y no podía dejarte a que te mataran.

Damon ni siquiera volteaba a verla. Tenía sus ojos fijos en el techo, aunque su respiración ya era más estable se notaba… decaído.

–Contéstame algo… Darkinuki –Murmuró al cabo de unos minutos de silencio–. Si yo no te hubiera salvado, si no hubieras necesitado de mi ayuda, ¿estarías poniendo tanto empeño en convencerme de esto?

Darkinuki se quedó callada.

–N-No hubiera dejado que te mataran… y si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, no nos habrían lastimado tanto

–No contestaste mi pregunta…

Pero no sabía cómo. Realmente no sabía de qué manera responder a esa pregunta. ¿Ella cómo iba a saber lo que *hubiera* hecho? ¿Qué podía decirle?

–Ah… yo… no lo sé… pero sé que no eres mi mentor, también eres mi amigo. Mi único amigo…

–Un momento –La sombra la miró fijamente con extrañeza–, ¿amigo? ¿Tú quieres que yo sea tu amigo?

–Damon, tú ya eres mi amigo… eres irremplazable para mí. 'Por favor, necesito que lo entiendas'

–Pero yo no soy nadie, no lo entiendo… ¿por qué quieres estar cerca de mí? Y no digas que porque te salvé la vida; eso no tiene nada que ver.

–No, no, no… esto –Darkinuki acomodó sus ideas lo más que pudo–… no sólo es por eso, sino porque me tratas bien. Siento que me tienes estima, que soy importante para ti. Ya te dije, mis primeros recuerdos han sido todos de pleitos y peleas… y luego estuve encerrada. Pero contigo es diferente… platicamos… me enseñas, ¿me explico? Eres el primero con quien no he peleado.

Damon puso cara de no haber comprendido del todo, pero después de un poco asintió levemente.

–Creo que entiendo, pero… ¡ah! –De pronto la sombra chilló como si le hubieran atacado.

–¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó?

–Ah… no lo sé –Damon se miró el pecho y lo tanteó con una mano–, de pronto sentí algo… saltar ahí adentro.

Darkinuki lo miró confundida y luego sacudió la cabeza. Sin duda las sombras eran algo extraño, pero al menos Damon ya estaba tranquilo. Resuelto aquello, de golpe sintió todo el agotamiento llegar a su cuerpo, así que se recostó en la cama y por inercia se acercó a Damon.

–Aah… ¿qué haces? –Preguntó la sombra.

–Recostarme en la cama –Respondió ella con tono de obviedad. Se puso cómoda y luego siguió–. Ahora duérmete, Damon. Sé que no acostumbras hacerlo, pero creo que te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido.

–Claro… –La sombra cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo cerca de Inuki– ¿Así?

–Así es –Darkinuki se acercó un poco más y notó algo. Realmente era lógico, pero no se le había ocurrido antes. Damon era tibio, cálido, después de todo estaba hecho totalmente de energía. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a él para quedar tibia también. En pocos minutos, estaba profundamente dormida.

(-)

–Pssst… Starly…

La aludida comenzó a despertar de su sueño, sintiendo una brisa fresca. ¿En dónde estaba? Movió la nariz un poco y captó el olor de… Mega, claro. En un segundo recordó todo lo que había pasado.

–Es hora de volver, bonita –Prosiguió la voz del lobo, y la gata pudo sentir una caricia en su cabeza–, nos van a estar esperando.

–Mm…

Ella sabía que Mega tenía razón, pero aun así se tomó su tiempo para estirarse y abrir los ojos, más aún cuando se sentía tan cómoda sobre él. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y lo dejó levantarse, una duda le llegó a la cabeza.

–Eh… lobito, este… ¿les diremos a los demás?

Mega sonrió. ¿Por qué? A saber. Aparentemente sonreía por todo.

–Exactamente eso te iba a preguntar –Respondió el lobo–, ¿qué opinas?

Starly lo meditó un segundo o dos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Además, tenía mucho tiempo siendo precavida y cautelosa… un poco de impulsividad no le haría daño a nadie.

–¿Sabes?, hay que decirles –Declaró–. Necesito relajarme más y no quiero esconder mi relación contigo, porque estoy encantada de que seamos pareja.

Y sin darle tiempo a Mega de responder dio un pequeño salto y lo besó rápidamente. Lo estaba haciendo, bien, ¿no? La sonrisa y el sonrojo en la cara del lobo le dijeron que sí.

–Muy bien, entonces eso haremos, mi gatita –Dicho eso, Mega se agachó para abrazarla. Starly se sintió tibia y protegida entre sus grandes patas, y cuando se separó ella tomó la rosa de nuevo. Tal como había prometido, la cargaría con ella siempre.

–Puedes guardarla dentro de ti, ¿sabes? –Mencionó el lobo mientras comenzaba a caminar–. Sólo presiónala contra tu pecho; y podrás sacarla cuando quieras.

Starly, siguiéndole el paso, lo puso en práctica. Efectivamente, la gata sintió un calor nuevo en su corazón y la rosa desapareció de sus patas. Así podría cumplir su promesa sin preocuparse por perder la flor.

En el trayecto de regreso ambos platicaron. Mega sugirió que los demás dirían que no se conocían entre ellos, así que comenzaron a hacerse preguntas, porque a fin de cuentas era verdad que no tenían mucho de conocerse, y si la relación iba a funcionar, entonces necesitaban conocer al otro. Le preguntó a Starly por su color favorito –amarillo–, y ella se enteró de que a él le gustaba el naranja, "naranja como el fuego", en palabras exactas del lobo. Luego preguntó por su familia… un tema un tanto… delicado. Starly sabía que eventualmente podría contarle a Mega, pero de momento sólo le dijo que la habían cuidado otros animales desde el comienzo.

–Y por tu parte están Byte y Helang, ¿verdad? –Preguntó ella al terminar de explicarle.

–Y el maestro –Añadió el lobo.

'¿Maestro? ¿Qué maestro?'

–Oh, claro –Siguió hablando Mega. Probablemente había visto su cara de confusión–. Bueno…

Ahora, Starly no esperaba una historia como aquella. No tenía idea de que Mega y Byte no hubieran conocido a sus padres. "Murieron el mismo día que nacimos", relató el lobo. También le dijo que Helang y el maestro habían hecho amistad con sus padres, y que los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Byte y él. Que fue el maestro quien los crio y cuidó, y que les enseñó a usar energía también. Básicamente, ese maestro era como su padre.

–Debió ser difícil –Comentó Starly cuando Mega hubo terminado su relato. Ella misma sabía lo que era no conocer a tus padres, pero la respuesta de Mega la sorprendió bastante.

–No me arrepiento de nada; no cambiaría nada porque entonces no estaríamos aquí.

–Tienes razón –Concedió Starly. En verdad que Mega era todo un personaje.

Durante el resto del camino de vuelta ambos siguieron conociendo un poco más del otro. A Starly seguían sin gustarle mucho las flores, por supuesto, con excepción de la que ahora cuidaba y traía consigo. Le preocupó un poco lo que Mega pudiera decirle, porque a fin de cuentas uno de los regalos más comunes entre parejas eran las flores, pero Mega no le dio importancia a que ella fuera distinta en ese aspecto.

–No quiero cambiarte –Le dijo cuando llegaron a esa parte de la conversación–, quiero conocerte. Y si no te gustan las flores, entonces me alegra conocer eso de ti.

Starly sonrió al escuchar eso y siguieron platicando. Eran totalmente opuestos. A Mega le gustaba jugar, perder el tiempo, improvisar, mientras que a ella le gustaba más pasar un rato tranquilo, seguir los planes al pie de la letra y el silencio. 'Hablando de "Los opuestos se atraen"', Pensó Starly riendo para sí.

Sin embargo, por inmaduro que fuera, Mega también era noble. Le prometió una y mil veces que siempre estaría para ella, a lo que Starly sólo pudo responder con lo mismo. También le prometió que la cuidaría, que la ayudaría con su pasado si ella lo dejaba –cosa que eventualmente sí tenía pensado hacer–, y que no la dejaría sola… a menos claro que ella se lo pidiera. Y cada una de sus promesas sonaba con una tonalidad seria; seria y absoluta. Con tan solo escucharlas, Starly supo que el lobo cumpliría esas promesas hasta el fin.

Fueron los últimos en volver con el grupo. Todos ya estaban presentes, y todos voltearon a mirarlos sorprendidos cuando Mega apareció con Starly sobre su lomo. La primera pregunta que hicieron fue: "¿Por qué está Starly sobre ti, Mega?", a lo que este miró de reojo a su compañera.

–¿Les dices, o les digo? –Le preguntó.

–Ahh… diles tú –Respondió Starly. Por mucha determinación que tuviera, sí se sentía algo nerviosa, en especial por las reacciones de sus compañeros y la de Sunshine también.

–¿Decirnos qué? –Preguntó Shiny, con una mirada que sugería que aún no confiaba del todo en los otros dos lobos y el halcón.

'Quizás no se lo tome a bien. Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco antes de…'

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que… verán, je, je, Starly y yo… nos volvimos pareja hace rato –Soltó Mega con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que Starly pudiera terminar de recapacitar las cosas.

El primero en decir algo fue Jaden. Con unos ojos totalmente abiertos y cara de haber visto un muerto viviente, los posó sobre su mira e hizo la pregunta antes que nadie más.

–¿Qué? ¿Y eso cómo pasó?

–Disculpa, ¿puedes repetir eso en mi oído bueno? –Dijo Byte, con sorpresa pero también algo de comedia, mientras se acercaba a su hermano, girando su cabeza para que su oído quedara más cerca de Mega.

Mega sonrió un poco, suspiró y le dijo a su hermana con convicción:

–La bella gatita que está sobre mi lomo y yo… nos volvimos pareja hace rato.

–Así es –Confirmó Starly, ya iba siendo tiempo de sumarse a la conversación–, nos volvimos pareja hace rato en el bosque.

Sunshine respiró profundo y avanzó al centro del grupo. A su lado venía Helang, en forma de felino aun, aunque ella tuviese su forma natural en esos momentos.

–Muchas felicidades, Starly, la verdad es que nunca creí que estarías con alguien como Mega, pero me alegro mucho por ustedes –Dijo antes de tomar aire de nuevo y mirar a Helang de reojo–. De hecho, yo también tengo algo que decirles; Helang y yo también somos pareja.

Si la primera vez no había sido sorpresa suficiente, esta vez definitivamente lo era. '¿Qué?'

–¿De casualidad alguien inauguró un día para imprudencias? –Preguntó Byte, aunque su tono era jovial–, porque bien pude haber salido a hacer tonterías por ahí.

–En realidad no es tan imprudente como lo planteas –Dijo Helang, acercándose a la loba–. Yo conocí a Sunshine mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran; fuimos amigos por un tiempo y… bueno, quizás hubo una chispa para algo más, pero tuvimos que tomar caminos distintos y perdimos contacto sin haberlo llevado a cabo.

–En mi caso, sí, fue un impulsivo y loco amor, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, niña? –Desafió Mega, divertido, a su hermana. Byte abrió la boca, pero no llegó a decir nada y la cerró de nuevo. Pasó sus ojos de una pareja a otra y luego asintió brevemente. Bien, al menos ella estaba bien con eso.

Los demás siguieron expresando sus opiniones uno tras otro. Jaden lo primero que cuestionó es si no habían estado peleados ella y Mega tan sólo unas horas atrás. Era verdad, pero en palabras de Mega, "las cosas se arreglan, Jaden". Bolt, por otro lado, no tuvo ningún inconveniente con las dos parejas nuevas; ni siquiera mencionó la diferencia de especies, aunque estaba algo distraído. Su mirada iba siempre hacia Mittens, y siempre la encontraba pegada a Jaden, lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño de manera casi imperceptible. Shiny fue la que más reparos puso… bueno, más bien la que menos abierta a la situación se mostró. Y pensándolo bien, era lógico. Después de todo, ella era la que más a favor había estado de cooperar solamente durante la duración del acuerdo y luego decirles *von voyage* a los lobos y el halcón, pero en general la respuesta del grupo fue de aceptación.

Después de un rato más de plática todos comenzaron a volver a casa. En el camino Mittens notó a Bolt muy callado, siendo que ni siquiera le respondía a Rhino, aunque el hámster no se daba cuenta por igual; él seguía hablando y hablando, y siguió hasta que llegaron a casa. Fue el primero en subir, pero Mittens detuvo a Bolt antes de que lo siguiera. Quería hablar con él.

–¿Bolt, estás bien? ¿Quieres decirme que tenías hace rato?

Bolt tenía la vista baja y la mirada seria. Casi se veía molesto. Se tomó unos segundos para responder.

–Mm, pues estuviste pasando mucho tiempo con ese gato –Le respondió a secas.

Mittens se extrañó por esa respuesta. –¿Y… eso te molestó?

–No es que me moleste… me alegra que te devolviera tus garras, pero siempre se está pegando a ti, te lame y… y tú también lo haces.

'Creo que ya sé que te está pasando'

–Pero Jaden es mi amigo, Bolt… como tú. No tiene nada de malo.

El pobre perro parecía al borde de la exasperación.

–Sí, pero… pero es que… no. No es igual –Dijo finalmente con algo de desesperación–. No deberías hacer eso, no deberías lamerlo ni acercarte tanto a él.

–¿Pero por qué no?

–Porque… porque… no, y ya –Bolt ya estaba frunciendo el ceño y se veía bastante abrumado. Mittens no lo dudó un segundo: de nuevo estaba pasando algo, pero él no conocía las palabras para explicarlo.

–Bolt…

–No, no tienes por qué abrazarlo, ni… ni lamerlo… n-ni acercarte a él –Intentó afirmar el can. Mittens entonces notó un brillo de miedo en su mirada. Sin que Bolt se diera cuenta, se fue acercando a él con lentitud, mientras el can seguía inmerso diciendo todo lo que ella *no* debería hacer con Jaden. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se alzó y le lamió la mejilla con todo su cariño.

–Ah… ¿qué?

–Bolt, sabes que eres irremplazable para mí –Le dijo con suavidad al oído antes de reposar su cabecita en el pecho del can–. Jamás te cambiaría por nada ni nadie, orejón.

–¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó con un tono esperanzado, como el de un cachorrito.

–Bolt, tú tienes el lugar más preciado de mi corazón, sólo para ti. Eres mi mundo, jamás intentaría alejarme de ti –Le aseguró ella. Al tener su cabeza en el pecho del perro, sintió sus latidos acelerarse. 'Tenías celos, cachorrito. Mi cachorrito lindo, no hay necesidad… yo no amo a nadie más que a ti' Si tan sólo tuviera el valor para decirlo en voz alta…

–Gracias, Mittens –Susurró Bolt cerca de su oído–, gracias en verdad. Lamento haberme… molestado, no sé… no sé qué me pasó.

Sin decir más, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más a él. Mittens, disfrutando el momento como nunca antes, se vio ronroneando sonoramente antes de darse cuenta, y frotando su cabeza contra el pelaje de Bolt. Era un momento perfecto, pero como muchos anteriores, ella aún no se sentía lista, ni segura. Sí, quizás Bolt había tenido celos de Jaden, pero también se puede celar por un amigo, no necesariamente por alguien que te interesa para pasar el resto de tus días con esa persona. Sintiendo sus ánimos decaer un poco, paró de ronronear y de frotarse contra su amado can en un arrebato de pesimismo. Bolt, al notar eso, se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Aunque estaban ligeramente entristecidos por su tren de pensamientos, Mittens sonrió para su amado y volvió a lamer su mejilla.

–No tienes que disculparte, cachorrito –Le dijo con suavidad–; después de todo, no conocías los celos.

–¿Celos?

–Celos –Repitió ella–. Somos… mejores amigos, ¿no? –Ante la forma tan firme en que Bolt asintió, Mittens sólo perdió otro poco de esperanza– y… hoy me viste estar con Jaden. Así… así funcionan los celos, me viste cerca de él, quizás haciendo cosas que suelo hacer contigo y sentiste algo fuera de lugar, que él podría reemplazarte, ¿no es así? –Sin duda no había sido su mejor explicación ya que su pesimismo le había arrancado la energía y también estaba interfiriendo con su razonamiento. Mientras le explicaba, ella sólo había tenido una cosa en mente: Bolt no sentía lo mismo por ella.

El can asintió una vez más, con una mirada de descubrimiento en sus ojos. Sin duda habían sido celos… ¿pero a qué grado? ¿Estaba celando a su mejor amiga… o algo más?

–Gracias, Mittens –Sin pedir permiso, la tomó de nuevo entre sus patas–. Te quiero mucho.

La gata suspiró con algo de alegría amarga. –Yo también te quiero a ti, orejón… 'Más de lo que te imaginas'

Estuvieron abrazados así un rato. Cuando Mittens decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a separarse de Bolt, el can bruscamente la jaló hacia él de nuevo. Ella no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero el gesto lo sintió posesivo, en especial porque su agarre se apretó, como si no quisiera dejar que se alejara de él. Casi pudo escucharlo decir: "Esta gata es mía, Jaden." Eso le levantó los ánimos un poco; quizás, después de todo, sí estaba celándola por ese "algo más". Decidió aferrarse a esa esperanza, después de todo, ¿qué podía perder con un poco de fe?


	19. Capitulo: Entrenando con energia

**Primero que nada Feliz año nuevo a todos, un año mas de bolt, me alegra saber que la seccion de bolt duro un año mas con actividad, poca pero suficiente, y ue en este año conoci varios escritores que se han vuelto muy amigos, aunque no todo fue perfecto la verdad, ya que no logre acabar varios fics que tenia y aun no se si lograre acabarlos pero aun no pierdan la esperenza y muchas gracias a nuestra seguidora constante, karen quien nos ha dado mucho apoyo a advina y a mi con este proyecto que iniciamos y tambien a todos los demas que nos han apoyado, sin mas que decir aqui esta el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **capitulo 19: Entrenando con energia**

–¡Dense prisa, dense prisa! –Los apuraba Rhino a cada bocado que daban–, ¡vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día!

El roedor había terminado su desayuno tan sólo unos segundos antes y ya los estaba correteando como si fueran súper tarde. Después de repetirlo unas diez veces más, Rhino se dirigió a la entrada para esperar a sus dos compañeros en lo que terminaban de desayunar.

–Vaya que está animado hoy –Comentó Bolt mientras miraba la dirección que su amigo había tomado.

–Lo escuché hablando con Mega hace unos días –Le respondió Mittens–. Dijo que pronto íbamos a comenzar a trabajar con energía; quizás sea por eso.

¿Trabajar con energía? ¿Ya estarían listos? Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que las nuevas parejas se habían formado, era demasiado pronto, ¿no? Aunque era cierto que querían ir a por Inuki lo más pronto posible, Bolt no se sentía listo del todo; era un gran paso.

–Vamos, orejón –Lo llamó Mittens. Bolt despertó de sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, le asintió a su compañera y la siguió hacia afuera.

Rhino estaba en el jardín, caminando de un lado a otro sin parar; no había rastro de Luci y Jenna… quizás se habían adelantado al claro de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué Rhino no lo había hecho también?

–Hola, Bolt, ¿viniste a despedirme? –Llegó la voz de su persona, seguida de una caricia en la cabeza.

'Claro,' Pensó el can. 'No nos podemos ir hasta que Penny también se haya ido.'

A pesar de que Helang se los había explicado, en realidad era cuestión de sentido común. Si la chica los veía saliendo del jardín para dirigirse al bosque, todas las posibilidades ponían en riesgo el secreto y el entrenamiento. De por sí ya estaba "mal" que los tres volvieran hasta casi la noche –porque la niña podía preocuparse y comenzar a buscarlos–, no querían añadirle leña al fuego dejando que los viera desaparecer rumbo a un bosque que ella sólo juzgaría como peligroso. Pero a Bolt no le molestaba tener que esperar unos minutos a que llegara el camión escolar por ella. Hasta disfrutaba esos instantes de calma en los que Penny le acariciaba la cabeza mientras él movía la cola.

–Nos vemos en la tarde, Bolt –Se despidió la niña una vez que el autobús se detuvo a unos metros de ellos. Bolt ladró en respuesta y Penny abordó el transporte.

Una vez que el vehículo amarillo comenzó a avanzar, Rhino comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva desde el diez. Coincidió que cuando el hámster llegó a cero el autobús se perdió de vista.

–Ahora sí, ¡vámonos! –Chilló con emoción–, ¡tenemos un mundo que salvar!

Bolt asintió en acuerdo y los tres salieron a paso veloz rumbo al claro de entrenamiento, tan rápido como podían para recuperar algo de tiempo perdido.

No les tomó tanto tiempo llegar, y en el tiempo que hicieron los demás ni siquiera habían comenzado a entrenar, además de que faltaban las luces, Mega y Helang. Solamente estaban presentes Byte y las dos hermanas.

–¿Qué? ¿En dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Rhino, claramente impaciente por comenzar su entrenamiento.

–Pues mira –Le respondió Byte con un tono medio desesperado pero divertido por igual–, ¿en dónde crees que están Helang y Mega? Con Sunshine y Starly, claro –El hámster rodó la vista y después le pidió a Byte que continuara con una pata–. Y Shiny y Jaden… pues no han llegado, ¿qué más te puedo decir?

–Claro…

–Aun me sorprende lo repentino de esas relaciones –Mencionó Jenna.

–Sí, fue toda una sorpresa –Añadió Mittens–; y ambas el mismo día.

Bolt dejó de prestar atención a la conversación para recordar la noche de aquel día. Mittens le había explicado sobre los "celos", y eso había embonado a la perfección con todo lo que él había estado sintiendo al verla junto a Jaden, pero eso no era lo importante. Luego de que se lo explicara, se habían abrazado un rato, lo suficiente como para que ella se quedara dormida entre sus patas. Bolt la había recostado junto a él para mantenerla tibia y, cuando ya estaba por dormirse también, la había escuchado murmurar algo dormida. Podría jurar que la había escuchado decir "mi Bolt", pero no estaba seguro.

–Buenos días a todos –Sonó la voz de Sunshine que, claro, venía acompañada de Helang.

–Buenos días, chicos –Repitió el halcón–, ¿listos para comenzar?

–¡Mega!

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz de Starly. Sólo tomó unos momentos y la gata salió de entre la vegetación, corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo. Momentos después, Mega, sonriente y con la lengua de fuera, salió detrás de ella.

–¡Ven acá!

–¡El baño de lengua es una vez a la semana, no todos los días! –Gritaba la gata repetidamente mientras seguía huyendo, aunque al lobo claramente no le importaba.

–¡No por mucho, linda!

Mientras los dos se perseguían hubo una risa general por parte del resto del grupo.

–Que lindos se ven –Comentó Luci.

–Empalagosos, diría yo –Dijo Rhino, que seguía desesperado por comenzar a entrenar.

–Denle unos segundos y le va a salta encima –Predijo Helang.

El grupo regresó su vista a la pareja que estaba corriendo. Mega se estaba acercando a Starly, aunque la gata corría como nunca. El lobo ganó un poco más de terreno y luego, efectivamente, le saltó encima a la gata.

–¡Te tengo! –Aulló victorioso mientras la atrapaba con sus patas, poniéndola contra el piso.

Si Mega le hubiera hecho eso un mes atrás, Starly le habría dado una patada o algo así. Pero esta Starly no, esta estaba riendo tiernamente mientras le concedía la victoria a su pareja. Unos segundos después Mega comenzó a lamerle la cara, provocándole más risas.

–¡Ya, ya, está bien, está bien! –Chillaba Starly divertida mientras el lobo la seguía babeando.

El lobo se divirtió unos segundos más y luego le dio un beso, para dejarla levantarse después. Ambos entonces fueron a saludar, jadeando los dos. Se habían estado divirtiendo, eso sin duda. Unos segundos después Shiny y Jaden arribaron también, y, tal como Mittens había sugerido en la mañana, Sunshine anunció que comenzarían a entrenar con energía. Luego le cedió la palabra a Helang, que comenzó a dar algunas explicaciones técnicas.

–Sus respectivos mentores les explicarán distintos métodos para lograr sus habilidades. Sin embargo, la base de todo es una mezcla de concentración y emoción. Procuren que sus emociones sean positivas en su mayoría –El halcón miró a Luci–. Linda, ya lo has trabajado. Enséñales lo que sabes hacer.

Luci asintió tímidamente y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo un par de veces y un flujo de energía brillante de color celeste se volvió visible, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y concentrándose en su hocico. Cuando estuvo lista, Luci abrió los ojos y sopló con fuerza, originando una corriente de aire que movió las hojas del árbol al que le apuntó.

–¡Eso fue increíble!

Aunque Rhino fue el único que lo dijo en voz alta, Bolt no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Su duda matinal sobre si estarían listos o no para comenzar a trabajar con energía se evaporó en cuanto vio lo que Luci hacía. 'No será tan complicado,' Se dijo.

–Ya que ella no quiso entrenar combate físico, ha estado trabajando meramente con energía, con Sunshine y conmigo –Explicó Helang–. Esos son sus resultados hasta ahora.

–Excelente, ¿entonces nosotros también podremos hacer eso?

–Eso y más, Bolt. Sólo tienen que…

–Concentrarse y dejar que la energía fluya por sus cuerpos –Interrumpió una voz en las cercanías–. Y considerando que todo es energía o materia, sólo tienen que cambiar la forma en la que ven la realidad.

–Soul…

Jenna lo dijo antes, pero Bolt ya se imaginaba quién sería. Todos giraron sus cabezas, las luces con algo de precaución y en alerta, para topar con una figura encapuchada que sostenía un bastón casi de su altura, con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol a la orilla del claro y siendo oculto por las sombras de sus ramas. Luego de, aparentemente, gozar de la impresión que había causado, la figura se despegó del árbol y caminó hacia la luz, volviéndose visible su túnica marrón con capucha que le cubría la cabeza y dejaba sólo ver un bigote y una barba no demasiado largos pero si frondosos. El sujeto se quitó la capucha, dejando ver el resto de su cara: un par de ojos café claro, algo mezclados con color miel y un cabello relativamente largo y medio revuelto, lo que le daba un estilo de ermitaño –tal y como Bolt había pensado la primera vez que lo vio.

–¿Quién… es?

–Es… un humano

La sorpresa en ambos gatos, y en Shiny, que no dijo nada, quedó opacada cuando Mega corrió hacia el hombre.

–¡Maestro!

Sin pedir permiso o dejarlo responder, le saltó encima, lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a babearlo, moviendo la cola frenéticamente. Byte lo siguió de cerca, pero en vez de ponerse a lamerlo, le hacía caricias con el hocico. Ambos lobos estaban sobre él y no lo dejaban levantarse.

–Par de hiperactivos –Murmuró Helang, con suficiente fuerza para que los gemelos lo escucharan–, uno pensaría que no lo han visto en años.

–¡Ya, ya, ya, está bien! –Decía entre risas el humano–, ¡bájense, niños, déjenme levantarme!

Sin dejar de mover sus colas por emoción, Mega y Byte se bajaron de él y lo dejaron levantarse. Soul se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiarse la baba.

–Je, je, je, veo que lames a todo el mundo, lobito –Rio Starly al ver la escena.

–Sí, lo hace, Starly –Los ojos de la gata se abrieron como platos cuando recibió la respuesta directamente del humano. Jaden y Shiny también voltearon a verlo impresionados–. Mucho. Y mucho gusto, linda –Luego miró a los otros dos y les hizo un gesto–. Jaden, Shiny. Sunshine… vaya, cuánto tiempo.

–Hola –Respondió la líder felina sonriendo un poco.

–Helang, ven acá, polluelo –Incitó el señor mientras alzaba un brazo y lo ponía para que el aludido se posara sobre él. Cuando Helang se posó sobre su antebrazo, el hombre le rascó la cabeza varias veces.

–S-Sabe nuestros nombres… –Balbuceó Shiny.

–Es el maestro de los tres, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Starly con curiosidad.

–El único y verdadero, linda, mi nombre es Psyon –Respondió el hombre–. Veo que sí hubo un acuerdo, y que ustedes dos, pillos, llegaron más lejos que eso –Añadió mirando a Helang y Mega. Para este punto a Bolt ya no le sorprendió que Soul supiera lo que había pasado–. Entonces, díganme, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

Rápidamente Helang y Sunshine le hicieron un recuento de lo que había pasado en esas últimas semanas, detallando lo más posible sobre logros y progresos de cada uno, para que Soul pudiera tener una idea de cómo pintaba la situación. Sin embargo, Bolt asumió que preguntaba por mera cortesía, es decir, si podía saber que Helang y Mega se habían vuelto pareja de Sunshine y Starly, y adivinar los nombres de los demás…

–Bueno, entonces ¿les parece si me prestan a Luci un día o dos? –Preguntó el hombre–, así podrán ayudar a los demás con sus primeros intentos. Y, Helang, después tengo que hablar contigo.

–Sí, maestro –Respondió el ave, inclinando la cabeza.

–Bueno bien, a entrenar se ha dicho –Soul le indicó a Luci que lo siguiera y parecía que se iba a apartar del resto, pero se detuvo y miró a sus alumnos–. Y yo supongo que ya les enseñaron algo de oscuridad, ¿no es así?

El ambiente se tensó con esa frase, en especial por Sunshine y sus chicos. Estaba claro que no querían tener nada que ver con aquella cosa, y si había costado trabajo hacer que acordaran salvar a Inuki antes de matarla, más costaría que ellos mismos comenzaran a usarla. Sin embargo, lo que Mega respondió fue:

–Sí, un poquito. Muy poquito.

–Lo veremos después –Dijo Soul–. Ven, Luci.

–Todos los demás, trabajaremos juntos –Anunció Byte mientras su maestro y Luci se retiraban del claro para adentrarse más en el bosque.

–Bueno, ¿entonces cómo entrenaremos nosotros? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Primero es lo primero –Respondió Helang–, necesito que concentren sus mentes. Meditar por un rato ayudará; después podemos ver cómo reacciona cada uno y apoyarlos dependiendo de ello.

–¡El maestro volvio-ó! –Repitió Mega un par de veces mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al momento–. Oye, Byte, ¿hacemos una ofensiva?

–Después, Mega. Ahora es tiempo de entrenar –Respondió su hermana.

Mega asintió bobamente y se calmó un poco. A saber de qué "ofensiva" hablaba, pero seguramente lo descubrirían pronto.

(-)

–Muy bien, linda, dime lo que has logrado.

Luci bajó un poco la vista. Sentía que Soul esperaba que ella dijera algo como que lanzaba fuego o algo así, pero en realidad en esas dos semanas apenas había logrado facilidad para absorber la energía y lo de la ráfaga en realidad no tenía más de tres días que lo había logrado.

–Pues… ya puedo reunir energía y… por el momento sólo sé hacer ráfagas…

El hombre asintió comprensivamente. –¿Por qué no intentas moldear el ataque en algo distinto a una ráfaga?

–¿Algo distinto?, ¿cómo qué? –Preguntó Luci.

–Lo que quieras. Si lo puedes imaginar, lo puedes crear.

No le dio oportunidad de responder y agitó su bastón un par de veces. Luci observó atenta mientras los tres cristales comenzaban a brillar, antes de lanzar algo diferente cada uno. Fuego, escarcha y, para sorpresa de la pequeña, oscuridad. Soul comenzó a mover su bastón de manera artística, haciendo que los tres elementos se movieran igual, dando curvas con gracias y rodeándolo. Después de un minuto, dejó el bastón sobre el pasto, pero los tres rayos de elementos no desparecieron. Soul volteó a ver a Luci y ella comprendió que era su turno.

–Ooh, mm…

No sonaba difícil, "pensar en un ataque". Y aun así, Luci quedó en blanco. No se le ocurrió *nada*. Solamente llegaba a la ráfaga una y otra vez, pero una ráfaga no servía como ataque. Bastante apenada, bajó la cabeza y murmuró.

–Lo siento, es que no se me ocurre nada…

–Dime algo que te guste –Le indicó Soul con gentileza.

–Mm… me gustan los gatos… je, je, la gelatina, me gusta cómo se mueve.

–Gatos y gelatina –Repitió Soul–. Gato, ¿cómo este?

Tomando el bastón y apuntando un extremo al suelo entre él y ella, un destello de fuego salió del cristal, suficiente como para formar la figura a tamaño real de un gato, que miró a Luci con curiosidad.

–Y gelatina… ¿algo así?

Esta vez apuntó con su mano libre a otro espacio, y de esta salió un rayo de agua, que comenzó a volverse viscosa conforme salía y eventualmente alcanzó la consistencia de una gelatina, aunque esta era larga y delgada, casi como una serpiente. Cuando Luci se dio por sorprendida, la gelatina semitransparente comenzó a moverse también.

–Wow… es increíble…

–Tú sólo imagínalo –Le repitió Soul, agachándose para acariciar al gato de fuego. Quizás era de esperarse, pero no le quemó la mano al contacto, o al menos no dio indicios de haberlo hecho.

Luci se emocionó tanto que de inmediato cerró los ojos y comenzó a visualizar una gelatina similar a la que Soul había hecho.

–Muy bien, linda –Escuchó frente a ella–. Visualízala a la perfección. ¿Cómo es?, ¿de qué color?, ¿qué tan viscosa?, ¿es firme?, ¿tiene cuerpo propio?, ¿tiene consciencia?

Luci, con ayuda de las preguntas de Soul, comenzó a visualizar muy en específico un ataque. Pequeñas esferas gelatinosas, pegajosas, con el propósito de limitar el movimiento de un oponente. Pegajosas, lo suficiente como para mantener adherido cualquier cosa que tocaran. Sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a sentir algo formarse entre sus patas. Al principio se sentía muy líquida, como agua, así que Luci se concentró más en su viscosidad. Unos segundos más de concentración y, jadeando por cansancio, Luci abrió los ojos para conocer su creación. Una pequeña esfera azul laguna, más o menos del tamaño de una canica, que brillaba desde su centro, estaba sobre su pata. La tomó con firmeza y resultó que la goma era sólida, al menos para ella, aunque también era suave sin llegar a deformarse por sus apretones.

–Lo logré…–Suspiró emocionada.

–Así es, linda.

Al voltear a ver a Soul, Luci notó que el hombre quitaba una mano del camino. Con una sonrisa comprensiva concluyó que Soul le había dado un empujón para que le saliera a la primera, pero lejos de frustrarse por ello Luci se lo agradeció internamente. Así podría ver qué tan bien funcionaba su prototipo y modificarlo después.

–Una esfera de energía personalizada; bien hecho.

Luci sonrió más y comenzó a jugar con la pelotita un poco. Lo hizo por unos minutos antes de que un chasquido y un asentir de cabeza del hombre le indicaran silenciosamente lo que tenía que hacer. Luci asintió en respuesta, puso la pelotita en el suelo y se concentró en levantarla. No le costó trabajo lograrlo, pero su cabeza comenzó a doler levemente conforme hacia que la esfera se moviera alrededor de ella. Luego, por mero instinto, lanzó la esfera contra su mentor. Esta golpeó en su pecho, decepcionando levemente a Luci, ya que ella quería que se pegara a él. Sin embargo, la chica pensó rápido y le ordenó a la esfera explotar.

Por la forma en la que Soul abrió los ojos medio segundo antes de la pequeña explosión, lo había pillado por sorpresa. Con un gruñido de dolor se sobó el pecho por un par de segundos.

–Muy bien, linda, progresas de maravilla –Le dijo antes de agacharse y ponerse a su altura, más o menos en posición de juego–. Ahora te reto a que pienses en otro ataque distinto. Recuerda, no lo pienses demasiado.

Luci asintió, cerró los ojos y tomó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que de nuevo fue la ráfaga. Pero esta vez no se quedó con ello.

'Si le diera más fuerza, podría lanzar a alguien,' Pensó. 'O mejor, quizás podría hacerla más fría, para entumecer… eso me daría tiempo para hacer otras cosas.'

Sintiendo el toque gentil de la mano de Soul sobre su cabeza, Luci se concentró y, de nuevo, a la primera logró cargar el ataque bien. Alzó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y de una pata lanzó una leve brisa fresca, que llegó a Soul y movió su túnica.

–Mm… no salió como esperaba –Murmuró Luci con algo de decepción–, pero era algo así.

–No, estuvo bien –Corrigió Soul–. Todos empezamos de cero, y es por eso que practicamos, Luci.

–Mm sí, es que había pensado en algún tipo de rayo frío, podría entumecer al oponente y volverlo lento.

–Muy bien pensado, linda –Apremió el hombre–; mantenlo en mente, sigue trabajando con ello y en poco tiempo estarás congelando a todos.

Dicho eso, Soul se sentó en el pasto y cruzó las piernas. Luci se aceró a él y se recostó a su lado.

–Soñaste de nuevo –Mencionó en voz baja tras un minuto o dos de silencio.

Luci se sorprendió por un segundo. Luego recordó con quién estaba y asintió sin contestar.

–¿Qué ocurría en este? –Preguntó Soul.

Luci no lo recordaba bien. No lo había soñado ese día, sino dos o tres antes de ese. Pero recordaba a sus hermanas y a ella, viviendo junto a Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, tal y como ahora… aunque no vio a ninguno de los lobos, ni al halcón, por ninguna parte. Soul tampoco parecía estar. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era… una cachorrita, que siempre estaba con Bolt y Mittens, y de hecho mezclaba características de los dos. Lo que había deducido es que era su hija, aunque eso era algo imposible, ¿no?

–No del todo –Le dijo Soul cuando ella le narró esa parte del sueño–; si bien biológicamente los genes no son compatibles, es una muy buena ayuda que ambos animales tengan una dieta similar –'Carne'–. Difícil sería si se tratara de un carnívoro y un herbívoro, aunque nada es imposible en realidad. Velo de esta forma, sólo es un poco más improbable a tener un cachorro normal.

Luci asintió y se quedó callada de nuevo. Pero ahora Soul parecía querer hablar.

–¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

–Bien –Dijo ella–. Me emocionó que mis ataques funcionaran –Añadió sonriendo.

Soul sonrió.

–Me alegra oírlo. Sin duda progresarás rápido

(-)

–Vamos, Jenna, trata de no forzarlo –Indicó Helang con serenidad.

Ella, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino estaban todos con los ojos cerrados. Después de meditar un rato, sólo ellos seguían trabajando con eso de absorber energía, más que nada porque los chicos querían ver a quién se le dificultaba más. Jenna tenía ese premio; todos ya habían acumulado suficiente energía como para parar, ya estaban pasando a la fase de hacer algo con la energía acumulada. Todos menos Jenna, y eso ya la estaba frustrando; primero con la visión, y ahora con esto.

–Tranquila, relajada –Instruyó Helang.

Jenna no pudo. Se estaba frustrando demasiado. Su respiración ya no era tranquila ni profunda, sino que estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y por más que trataba de calmarla de nuevo, no podía. Sin darse cuenta, había tomado una decisión.

'No me voy a quedar atrás. Haré un ataque con lo que tengo, sí o sí'

Sin saber cómo, de pronto Jenna concentró mucha fuerza, abrió los ojos y la boca y exhaló una columna de humo al mismo tiempo que aullaba.

Sorprendida por el "ataque", al terminar de hacerlo, Jenna miró alrededor. Todos la habían visto hacer eso. Helang había adoptado esa pose pensativa, con una de sus garras en el mentón mientras la observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Acaso eso fue…?

–Su instinto salvaje –Interrumpió el halcón a Byte–, sí. Interesante.

–Ah… ¿qué hice? –Preguntó Jenna–. Yo sólo… sólo quería hacer un ataque.

–Y eso hiciste –Le dijo Helang–, pero al hacerlo te apoyaste en tu lado salvaje.

–¿Mi lado… salvaje?

–¡Fue asombroso! –Chilló Mega con emoción mientras Helang asentía a su pregunta–. ¡Y fue fuego!

Sin dejar de repetir "¡fue fuego!", Mega comenzó a saltar alrededor de Jenna con emoción. Helang entró en pensamiento silencioso, mientras que Byte asentía de manera aprobadora.

–¡Fue fuego! –Repitió Mega por veinteava vez, poniéndose en posición de juego frente a Jenna.

–Je, je, je, ¿tú crees, Mega?

–¡Dónde hay humo, siempre hay fuego! –Exclamó Mega con emoción–. Lo dice alguien que puede prender su pelaje en llamas –Rio, y luego miró a Helang–. Déjame entrenarla, Helang.

–Pues es lo más lógico –Replicó el halcón–, pero antes deberá dominar los mismos ejercicios básicos que los demás.

Jenna asintió en acuerdo.

–¡Vamos a ser compañeros de entrenamiento! –Chilló Mega, aun emocionado, mientras se ponía boca arriba frente a Jenna. Parecía un cachorrito en busca de atención de un adulto, y Jenna no pudo evitar reírse por su comportamiento.

–Mega, contrólate.

–¿Eh? –El lobo se giró para quedar recostado y miró a Starly con curiosidad. La gata había tenido un semblante serio cuando lo miró, pero este cambió a uno algo más apenado cuando los demás también voltearon a mirarla.

–Te emocionaste demasiado, creo –Maulló con algo de duda en su voz.

–Oh, perdón –Mega no lo notó, y se puso de pie–. Perdón, Jenna, pero es que estoy emocionado por esto, je, je, ya quiero que estés lista para entrenar.

–No te preocupes, y claro que me gustará que me enseñes tú –Jenna se giró hacia Starly–. Ah, y no quiero que pienses mal, Starly, Mega es tu pareja y eso no va a cambiar.

La cara de la gata se alivió al escuchar eso, pero la de Mega se volvió de confusión.

–¿Por qué le dices eso? Obviamente lo es –Y volteó a verla–. Lo eres.

Starly bajó la cabeza, un tanto apenada, y murmuró algo como "lo siento… soy nueva en esto". Mega se acercó a ella y le lamió entre las orejas.

–¿Te dieron celos? –Le preguntó juguetonamente.

–Ah… este…

El lobo se agachó para quedar de su altura y la besó por algunos segundos.

–¿Mejor? –Preguntó sonriente al separarse.

La gata soltó una risilla tímida y asintió con la cabeza, antes de recibir otro lametón en la cabeza de parte de su lobo. Jenna los dejó hacer cursilerías, y no dijo nada hasta que hubieron acabado, que fue cuando preguntó de nuevo.

–¿Entonces, sí me enseñarás, Mega?

–¿Es una broma? ¡Claro que sí! –Afirmó este con un asentir firme y una sonrisa boba.

Unos minutos después de aquella conversación Soul volvió junto con Luci. Cuando pidió reporte del progreso del día, lo que más resaltó fue el humo que Jenna había expulsado.

–¡Fue fuego, maestro! –Exclamó Mega de nuevo.

Soul observó a Jenna por unos momentos, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

–Ese fuego… proviene de tu instinto de loba, tu lado salvaje –Declaró al cabo–. Interesante… ¿qué más tuvimos?

–Bolt lanzó una ráfaga –Reportó Helang–; Mittens y Rhino le van pisando los talones, aunque no hicieron ningún ataque como tal hoy.

Soul asintió.

–Muy bien. Sunshine, Starly, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos un momento.

Ambas se miraron entre sí, aunque no había que ser un genio para saber sobre que quería hablar el ermitaño. Con un asentir de cabeza lo siguieron mientras él comenzaba a andar.

(-)

El sujeto se metió un poco más al bosque, rozando con sus manos plantas y arbustos que alcanzaba con estas. El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para incomodar a las dos, que se veían y luego lo veían a él. Ambas sabían para qué era eso, pero aun así, Psyon no daba indicios de querer comenzar a hablar.

–Eh… ¿de qué quería hablar? –Preguntó Sunshine finalmente. Ya conocía la respuesta, pero el silencio ya había durado demasiado.

–Quiero hablar sobre Mega y Helang –Respondió el hombre, deteniéndose.

–Y del hecho de que estamos con ellos –Completó la leona.

El hombre asintió.

–No me lo vayan a tomar a mal –Dijo–. Sólo tengo curiosidad, después de todo los crie como hijos propios.

Ambas se miraron entre ellas. Era por eso. El ambiente se relajó bastante ahora que ambas sabían que era sólo curiosidad. Y finalmente, tenía derecho a tener curiosidad.

–Ah, ya, finalmente eres como su padre –Dijo Sunshine.

–Y quieres conocernos más –Asumió Starly.

–Precisamente, Starly –Confirmó el humano–. Pero primero, ¿ambos se han portado bien?

–Mm, ¿bien cómo? –Preguntó Sunshine. Quizás no era una buena señal, pero ella ya había tenido una "discusión" con Helang, y no era agradable.

Unos días después de haberse hecho pareja, Sunshine había comenzado a quedarse a dormir con Helang. El primer día que estuvieron a solas, el ave le había aventado una bomba: una visión que relataba un león y un tigre haciendo caos, uno con luz y el otro con oscuridad. Al parecer habían asumido que ella sería ese león, pero Helang le dijo que él sabía que ella no era mala. Sin embargo, la atención se vio desviada hacia su tío, Belenus, de inmediato. En el momento en el que Sunshine se lo había mencionado, Helang había saltado a la conclusión de que ese era el mismo león de la visión, así, sin fundamentos ni pruebas. "Mi tío no es malo, Helang, él sólo quiere la paz," le había repetido hasta el cansancio, y la respuesta del halcón era siempre la misma: "El maestro nunca ha fallado con sus visiones. No confíes en él."

–Dentro de cada uno –La voz del humano la regresó a la realidad–; no dudo que Mega haya estado jugando o bromeando. Me refiero a si las han molestado con algo.

–Para nada, Mega es muy juguetón y divertido –Maulló Starly de inmediato–. Me quiere dar baños de lengua a cada rato, pero es muy lindo conmigo.

Mientras la gata hablaba, Sunshine decidió no comentarlo. Después de todo, la "visión" parecía provenir de Psyon, y en ese caso no tendría sentido. Además, Helang no había insistido mucho al respecto, sólo le había dado su punto de vista sin presionarla.

–En lo absoluto, Helang es todo un caballero –Además, no iba a negar todas las características positivas de su bolita emplumada sólo por un desacuerdo. Ya habría tiempo para probarle que estaba equivocado.

–Me alegra escucharlo –Dijo Psyon–. Cada uno tiene lo suyo. Helang es muy inteligente y audaz, perspicaz también, y aunque no es tan expresivo o juguetón como Mega, de vez en cuando podría sorprenderte –El humano le guiñó un ojo a Sunshine–. Mega, por otro lado es juguetón, enérgico y simpático. Siempre lame, es su forma básica de demostrar afecto.

–Je, je, je, lo sé y me gusta –Le dijo Starly–; en verdad nunca pensé que podría estar con alguien como él, pero su pasado me conmovió mucho y… cambió algo en mí.

–Su pasado… sabía que no recaía en nosotros ayudarlo. Alguien más lo haría –El humano miró a Starly a los ojos y se agachó para estar a su altura–. Su alegría es fuego, Starly, muy cálida, vivida y reconfortante. Pero debes cuidar que no se apague. Quizás se vea poco serio y muy bromista, pero tiene heridas por debajo de eso. Sin embargo, veo agua en ti, o tal vez hielo, pero ambos son opuestos al fuego de Mega –Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y su sonrisa se acentuó–. Se complementan de forma linda.

–Gracias –Sonrió la gata–; tiene razón, Mega derritió el hielo en mi corazón. Ahora yo me aseguraré de que el suyo no se apague.

–Me alegra escucharlo –Luego Psyon se alzó de nuevo y miró a Sunshine–. En cuanto a Helang… podría hacerle falta relajarse un poco de vez en cuando.

–Igual a mí –Admitió Sunshine–, creo que nos parecemos bastante él y yo.

–Sí, bastante. ¿Qué importa? Yo veo dos augurios de muy buenos tiempos aquí, de tiempos de calma y paz.

Sunshine no pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras.

–Gracias, Psyon, en verdad es agradable hablar contigo.

–Totalmente –Coincidió Starly.

–Gracias, chicas –Respondió este–. A mí también me gustó hablar con ustedes. Y quizás quieran llamarme Soul. Luci tomó ese apodo para mí, y ahora todos ellos lo usan, je, je.

Las chicas asintieron. Soul… sonaba raro. Quizás después, de momento Psyon estaba bien. El humano les devolvió el gesto y sonrió. Su presencia acarreaba bastante poder, Sunshine lo había sentido en la mañana. Y estar alrededor de él era un poco desconcertante por esa misma energía, pero… su presencia también era cálida y paternal… como la de un padre de verdad. No había duda de que este humano era especial. En el camino de regreso no hablaron más, pero esta vez fue porque él iba silbando una tonada bastante alegre y agradable. Tenían un día de conocerlo y ya le agradaba a Sunshine, y por lo visto también a Starly. Cuando los tres volvieron con los demás Jenna los recibió con una pregunta.

–Eh, sé que apenas estamos aprendiendo, pero ¿cuándo iremos por Inuki?

–*Suo tempore*, Jenna –Le dijo el humano con sencillez. Ante la mirada confundida de todos, Helang rio un poco y tradujo:

–Quiso decir que a su tiempo, cuando sea oportuno.

–Así es –Prosiguió este–. Sé que quieres ir por ella lo más pronto posible, pero va a estar rodeada de aliados y seguridad. Ya conozco la ubicación e información relevante del lugar en el que está y no será fácil; tenemos que planearlo todo con cuidado.

–También hay que considerar como actuarán mis fuerzas –Añadió Sunshine. Soul le dio la razón con un gesto de mano.

–Ciertamente. Es algo elaborado, Jenna.

–Okey… gracias por decirme.

–No te preocupes, seguro en poco tiempo estarán listos –Alentó Mega.

–Si entrenamos bien y en serio, sí –Dijo Byte.

–Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? Sigamos entrenando –Dijo Jenna con determinación.


	20. Capitulo: Citas y celos

**Hey muy buenas a todos, como están? espero que bien y me alegra mucho este momento porque a continuación verán un nuevo capítulo de bolt: entre luces y sombras.**

 **Primero que nada queremos disculparnos mucho por el gran retraso que tuvo la historia, lo sentimos mucho el dejar el fic sin actualizar por 3 meses y esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestro fic, discúlpanos mucho Ana Karen por probar tu paciencia con una prueba tan difícil jejeje pero espero que sigas apoyándonos mucho y nosotros te pagaremos con una increíble historia porque todavía faltas muchas cosas épicas y geniales en este fic.**

 **Trataremos de actualizar más seguido pero realmente estar siendo difícil ya que Advina se tiene que esforzar mucho para entrar a la universidad y Caninefemale está intentando sobrevivir a ella XD. Bueno sin más que decir les dejamos el nuevo capitulo**

 **Capítulo 20: Citas y celos**

* * *

–Bien, ¿entonces qué tengo que hacer ahora, Mega? –Preguntó Jenna a su mentor.

–Primero lo primero –Respondió este–. Tenemos que mejorar ese tiempo de absorción de energía, linda. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

Jenna no se quejó. Sabía que Mega tenía razón, esa seguía siendo su debilidad. Atacaba y defendía de maravilla, había progresado tanto como los demás, pero tardaba demasiado en absorber energía. Mega había trabajado incluso tiempo extra con ella para corregirlo.

–Siente la energía a tu alrededor –Le instruyó el lobo–. Vacía tu mente y relájate. Cuando tengas esa energía, llámala hacia ti; absórbela.

Jenna trató de concentrarse más, pero no sentía ningún cambio; ni más paz ni más energía, nada. _'¡Ugh, esto es tan difícil!'_ Lo había sido desde que comenzó a entrenar, y al parecer lo sería siempre. No podía…

De pronto sintió una pata posarse sobre la suya con suavidad y la energía de inmediato comenzó a fluir. Jenna comenzó a tratar de acumularla, pero se le seguía dificultando. No fue sino hasta que Mega comenzó a guiarla paso a paso que logró comenzar a guardarla. Luego de varios minutos, quizás demasiados para algo tan simple, consiguió una reserva suficiente. La pata de Mega se fue y el lobo le indicó que comenzara a visualizar el fuego.

–Piensa como es –Instruyó–; su calor, su intensidad, sus flamas. Imagínate a ti misma como una fuente de fuego, ardes como tal. Cuando lo sientas listo, dale el uso que quieras, de preferencia un ataque… y de preferencia apúntame a mí.

Jenna respiró profundo. Ese calor, el mismo calor que había sentido antes de exhalar el humo, se volvió presente. Le dio fuerza e intensidad, y lentamente comenzó a sentirlo crecer en su interior. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, como si estuviera corriendo y luego de un par de minutos alzó una pata sobre la cual comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera de fuego, pequeña y frágil, pero ahí estaba.

–¡Eso es! –Felicitó Mega. Jenna abrió los ojos y notó que la esfera había tomado un buen tamaño. Entonces el lobo se puso firme–. Ahora termínala y lánzamela.

Jenna asintió con determinación y siguió concentrándose en la esfera. De esto se trataba, para esto había estado esperando. Nada saldría mal esta vez. Con fuerza y determinación, lanzó la esfera de fuego.

–¡Cuidado!

Jenna no terminó de comprender por lo rápido de la situación. Mega pegó un salto y se puso en el camino de la esfera. ¿Qué no era esa la idea? ¿Entonces por qué…?

 _'¡La lancé mal!'_ Concluyó Jenna con vergüenza hasta en las patas. _´¿Cómo pude lanzarla tan desviada?'_

Realmente la esfera había sido lanzada a un costado del lobo, como si el objetivo ni siquiera hubiera sido este. Quizás incluso habría podido prenderle fuego a la vegetación si Mega no se hubiera interpuesto. Jenna seguía ardiendo, pero de pena, cuando las pequeñas flamas se apagaron del pecho del lobo. Sin embargo Mega se rio un poco.

–Muy bien, Jenna; sólo tenemos que mejorar un _poquito_ esa puntería –Dicho eso, se puso firme de nuevo–. Probemos otra vez.

Jenna asintió y volvió a concentrarse.

El proceso tomó una hora, quizás más. Jenna logró mejorar considerablemente el tiempo de absorción, pero la puntería… Sí, eso lo dejarían para otro día. Ningún tiro había sido tan malo como el primero, pero ella no ganaría ningún premio por tiro al blanco pronto. Le divertía a Jenna como Mega saltaba y aplaudía cada pequeño logro de ella. Le convenció de que ella era su primera alumna. Se ponía en posición de juego, le daba las gracias (aunque ella no sabía porque) y saltaba y corría a su alrededor. De alguna manera su alegría le recordaba a la de Inuki. Incluso ya al final de la clase, de tanto saltar y correr, Mega tropezó con una piedra, cayendo sobre ella. El lobo se disculpó, pero ella lo empujó en broma y entonces comenzaron a jugar. Fácilmente otra hora se fue en ello antes de que Mega se cansara.

–Bueno, volvamos con los demás –Dijo el lobo luego de unos minutos de descanso, jadeando levemente y con la lengua de fuera–. Tengo que bañar a alguien.

 _'Starly. ¿Será ella…?'_ Desde hace algunos días, Jenna había visto una figura felina observándolos entrenar en la distancia. ¿Sería Starly? La gata sin duda había demostrado que era celosa en cuanto a su pareja, pero Mega y Jenna sólo estaban entrenando ¿Por qué ella…?

 _'Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea ella,'_ Pensó. _'Mejor consigue hechos primero, no quiero terminar creando problemas que no estaban ahí en primer lugar.'_

Sin decir más, le asintió a su mentor y lo siguió a paso medio mientras este la guiaba de regreso a con los demás.

(-)

Al volver, como era de esperarse, Mega fue directo a con Starly.

–¡Hola, bonita! –Saludó con su usual entusiasmo. Sin embargo, la cara de la gata era algo seria.

–Mm, hola.

Mega al parecer no entendió su tono neutro, y se dispuso a lamerle la cabeza como se había vuelto costumbre para él. –¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, pero no sigas lamiendo –Le dijo mientras se agachaba para quitarse–. ¿Cómo estuvo… el entrenamiento?

Mega inclinó la cabeza, algo confundido, y buscó a Jenna con la mirada. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Ya le quedaba claro que a Starly le estaban dando celos, pero precisamente por eso es que su intervención no sería de ayuda, así que prefirió esperar que Mega se diera cuenta del problema pronto y lo resolviera. Después de todo, a Jenna no le interesaba robarse a Mega, simplemente era su amigo. Y mentor. Aun así, aunque la conversación no le correspondiera, por pura curiosidad se quedó en dónde alcanzara a escucharlos.

–Estuvo bien –Respondió el lobo–; muy bien. Jenna aprende muy rápido, es mi primera alumna y estoy emocionado.

–Mm, que bien.

¿Realmente tenía que ser tan cortante? Con lo sencillo que podría ser contarle a Mega lo que le pasaba y resolverlo, Jenna no se lo explicó.

–¿Todo en orden? –La voz del lobo sonó preocupada.

–Sí –Respondió ella a secas–. Vamos con los demás.

–Ah, ¿segura? Quería, ya sabes, bañarte, je, je.

–No, Mega, ya recibí muchos baños.

Jenna no pudo evitar mirar de reojo, y captó las orejas de su mentor decaerse, al igual que su cabeza. Pero Starly ya estaba caminando hacia los demás y probablemente no se había dado cuenta.

El grupo estaba en medio de una plática cuando Jenna, Mega y Starly se integraron. Esta siguió su rumbo durante un rato antes de que se anunciara la hora de volver. Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, pero a Jenna le seguía rondando por la cabeza la actitud de Starly.

 _'Tal vez deba hablar con Mega al respecto. Ella está sintiendo celos por nada, eso no es bueno.'_

(-)

–Buenos días… ¿y Sunshine?

La pregunta del halcón no fue sorpresa para nadie, aunque sí era raro que ella no se presentara para entrenar. Sus alumnos acababan de llegar –ambos gatos y la loba–, pero ella faltaba. Fue Starly quien le respondió.

–Lo siento, Helang. Sunshine tuvo una reunión hoy con algunos otros líderes de luz; parece que tiene que dar un reporte de esta zona.

–Ya veo…

–Así es, pero nos dijo que te avisáramos que estaría terminando como a las diez de la noche. Que le gustaría comentarte lo que le digan hoy.

El halcón le asintió a Starly con comprensión. –De acuerdo. Gracias por decirme.

–Bueno, ¿entonces seguimos…?

–Aah, Mega, llevo muchos baños ya –La queja risueña de Starly interrumpió la pregunta que Shiny iba a hacer. Aunque probablemente la loba blanca pretendía preguntar por el entrenamiento.

–Es que me gusta lamerte –Justificó el lobo mientras la dejaba de babear. Luego abrió los ojos con una idea en mente–. ¡Ya sé! Hoy, cuando termine de entrenar con Jenna, tú y yo, un paseo solos. ¿Qué dices?

La cara de Starly mostró un leve ceño fruncido al mencionar el entrenamiento de Jenna, pero cuando Mega la invitó a salir, evolucionó en una de felicidad, aunque se la reservó muy bien. Con una sonrisa que contenía mucho más que lo que daba a ver, le dijo –Claro, suena bien.

–Hecho entonces –Confirmó Mega con una sonrisa propia.

Psyon… o Soul, como fuera, apareció tan sólo medio minuto después, dando inicio a los entrenamientos. Jenna se fue con su mentor, el resto se quedó en el claro y Luci se fue con Soul. Aunque Starly se veía un poco más feliz, cuando pasó cerca de Jenna ella pudo sentir un aire medio antipático.

 _'Quisiera poder decirle que no tiene de que preocuparse, pero siento que no ayudará. Le diré a Mega, tal vez él pueda hablar con Starly.'_

(-)

–De acuerdo, linda, ¿cómo van tus habilidades? –Le preguntó Soul a Luci. Ya tenía varios días con la misma simple tarea: pensar en habilidades nuevas. Pero a pesar de que Soul le hubiera incluso hecho una demostración, sus ideas seguían siendo nulas.

–Mm, pues aún no sé; sólo se me ocurren las que ya he probado –Le respondió con algo de pena.

Soul asintió tranquilamente. –Entonces concentrémonos en esas. Ya sabes cómo funciona.

Con otro asentir de cabeza, Soul le indicó que comenzara. Luci ya conocía el proceso, lo había practicado con Helang antes de con él. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse; ya podía reunir energía de manera más rápida y fluida. Le tomó poco reunir suficiente para el ataque. Tras recibir la instrucción, dejó de absorber y comenzó a formar una esfera pequeña de energía y, conforme la iba haciendo crecer, notó que Soul había comenzado a tararear una canción. Al abrir los ojos, lista para su ataque, lo encontró sentado, piernas cruzadas y tarareando mientras miraba alrededor.

–¿Estás listo? –Le preguntó al humano.

–La pregunta es si tú lo estás.

Luci no tenía duda de estarlo. Con toda su fuerza lanzó el ataque directamente al hombre sentado. Este no se quitó del camino y lo recibió en todo su esplendor, con lo que, además, salió impulsado varios metros hacia atrás.

–Bien. En verdad mejoras con rapidez –Apremió, poniéndose de pie. Luci parpadeó en agradecimiento y el humano sonrió–. Pero te apuesto a que no has entrenado defensa.

Le cayó por sorpresa. Era cierto, hasta ahora solamente se había enfocado en atacar. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Soul, a lo que él asintió suavemente.

–¿Gustas comenzar hoy?

–Seguro –Le dijo Luci.

–Muy bien –Soul atrajo su bastón hacia él y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Luci–. Mismo principio, linda. Almacenas energía, pero esta vez la vas a redirigir a tus patas, para poder ser rápida al esquivar o crear una barrera frente a ti. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

–De acuerdo –Asintió Luci y se puso a pensar en algún mecanismo de defensa.

Soul sonrió.

–Ahora el que ataca soy yo –El hombre creó una esfera blanco-amarillenta sobre su mano–. Como recién estamos empezando, esperaré por tu señal.

Y, dicho eso, comenzó a juguetear con la esfera.

A Luci lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sorprenderlo con otra esfera de empuje. Pero el pensamiento no duró, pues aun sin estarla viendo, Soul movió su índice en su mano libre para decirle que no. Decidió concentrarse mejor en lo que debía estar haciendo y redirigió la energía que iba absorbiendo a sus patas, con la intención de evadir tal cual Soul había sugerido. Sin embargo, a medio camino calló en cuenta de que no sabía en realidad como hacer eso. ¿Sólo… corría y ya? ¿O había que hacer algo en especial para que funcionara? No estuvo segura, así que siguió mandando energía a sus patas hasta que las sintió hormiguear medianamente. Se sentían raras.

–Okey… creo que ya estoy lista –Murmuró, mitad para ella.

–Empecemos entonces.

Soul no le dio ni tiempo de responder cuando ya se la había lanzado. Luci notó que no había usado toda su fuerza física, quizás ni la mitad, pero la esfera seguía moviéndose rápido. Con un veloz movimiento de patas, Luci se quitó del medio y evadió.

–Muy bien –Apremió Soul mientras otra aparecía en su mano. La lanzó ligeramente más rápido esta vez; al igual que la tercera fue más rápida, y así sucesivamente.

Luci no era una experta en correr para evadir. Eso más bien le correspondería a Inuki, pero no lo estaba haciendo mal. Comenzó a alternar sus patas y, conforme fue tomando confianza, comenzó incluso a saltar para evadir. Mala su suerte, no siempre saltaba del todo bien, y en un salto erróneo, una de las esferas de Soul le pegó directo en el pecho. Luci se había esperado dolor o algo similar, pero la esfera solamente le dio una enorme descarga de cosquillas, tirándola al suelo en medio de una risa que duró varios segundos antes de apagarse.

–Vaya, creo que esquivar no es lo mío –Jadeó al callar sus carcajadas–, no soy muy ágil; a Inuki se le facilitaría más.

–Busca tu estilo entonces –Le recomendó Soul, acercándose a paso tranquilo–. Si esquivar no lo es, quizás una barrera lo sea.

–Mm… de acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Soul cerró los ojos y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

–No intentes; hazlo.

Luci comprendió a donde iba con lo de "no lo intentes", así que asintió a su mentor y comenzó a concentrarse.

(-)

–De acuerdo, Bolt, ahora lánzala.

Bolt respiró profundo y lanzó su ráfaga de aire. Esta salió con fuerza suficiente para mover el pelaje de Byte y además tomó una coloración verde al salir. La loba se quedó quieta mientras la ráfaga cruzaba y le sonrió cálidamente al terminar.

–Muy bien, Bolt, mejoras con rapidez. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué de ese color?

–Ah, pues la verdad no estoy seguro –Mintió él. Probablemente era culpa de su cabeza, que había comenzado a pensar en ciertos ojos color esmeralda unos segundos antes de lanzar la ráfaga.

La pequeña risa de Byte lo dejó algo confundido. No supo interpretarla, ni tampoco su sonrisilla cómplice. Pero no tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en descubrirlo, pues la loba le hizo otra pregunta.

–¿De nuevo?

–Seguro –Sonrió Bolt–. Incluso había pensado en algo distinto a la ráfaga, quizás algo que salga de mi pata.

Byte asintió serenamente. Bolt comprendía que no era tan expresiva como su hermano, pero aun así su compañía era agradable y su actitud amable. –Adelante, Bolt. Sólo ten cuidado a dónde apuntas algo que pueda causar daño. Siempre a mí en lo que aprendes, cachorrito.

Esa última palabra le recordó a Mittens. Ella lo llamaba cachorrito. Con la gata en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse como ya sabía hacerlo. Le resultaba fácil, desde que habían comenzado a hacerlo. ¿A los demás por qué se les complicaba un poco? Sí, Luci había sido la primera en "ver" algo, y también la primera en hacer una ráfaga, pero sólo porque había comenzado a entrenar antes. Bolt estaba bastante seguro que, de haber comenzado a la par, él lo habría logrado primero.

Siguió concentrándose, dejando irse a esos pensamientos y regresando su atención al ataque en curso. Se le había ocurrido poco atrás y lo encontraba lógico. Bolt. Su mismo nombre lo indicaba. La marca que había usado en su serie lo indicaba. Incluso la voz rara de sus sueños lo había insinuado alguna vez. Todo le había señalado que aquella sería su fuerza. El trueno.

Su pata comenzó a cargarse de una energía amarillo-verdosa. El pastor abrió los ojos con esa chispa de determinación y, lanzando su pata hacia el frente, un delgado y rápido relámpago salió de esta directamente hacia Byte. Al hacer contacto la loba tembló un poco y sonrió.

–Bien hecho, Bolt. Ahora repítelo, para fines educativos.

La segunda vez que Bolt lo hizo, sintió la mirada atenta de la loba grisácea sobre él a cada segundo, estudiándolo. Y no la culpaba; incluso a él le resultaba interesante probar el proceso una y otra vez. Su segundo ataque fue idéntico, pero dirigido al hombro de la loba.

–Excelente, Bolt –Le apremió Byte, sentándose–. Sin duda lo eléctrico será lo tuyo.

–Gracias –Respondió el pastor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. No podía esperar a mostrárselo a los otros.

Byte le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó. Suficiente por un día, el mensaje era claro. Bolt se recostó también… o mejor dicho, se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

–¿Cansado? –Preguntó Byte con un dejo de diversión.

–Un poco, je, je, je –Admitió él.

–No me sorprende –Rio ella. Luego lo miró expectante por algunos segundos–. Yo puedo ayudarte, ¿sabes?

A Bolt esa frase le llamó la atención. Fijó sus ojos sobre los de Byte, algo extrañado.

–¿Ayudarme con qué?

–Depende…

–¿De qué? –Insistió él. ¿Qué tenían las hembras con no decir las cosas directamente?

Byte aumentó su sonrisa un poco más. –Creo que tienes algo guardado. Algo que no hablas con nadie y te tiene un poco confundido, ¿o me equivoco?

Bolt abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Cómo había…?

 _'Claro. Si Psyon puede hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no podría?'_

–Sí, tienes razón.

Byte inclinó la cabeza. –Te escucho.

Bolt bajó la vista al césped, no por pena, sino para poder organizar sus ideas. Celos. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no terminaba de comprender porque le daban cada que Jaden se acercaba a Mittens. A su Mittens. O de dónde había salido la necesidad de llamarla "suya" tan repentinamente. Decidió no contarle todo, sino fingir demencia y hacer como que aún no sabía que sentía celos de Jaden.

–Mm, pues es algo con Mittens –La mirada tan intensa de la loba lo forzó a desviar la suya, como si ella estuviera buscando algo en él–… o más bien, algo que siento al estar con ella, y otra cosa distinta que siento cuando la veo con Jaden.

La mirada de la loba se tornó pensativa, aun fija sobre él, y por unos momentos Bolt sintió que ella podía ver dentro de sus más profundos pensamientos. Percibió algo, a esa loba entrando en su mente sin ningún problema y viendo que había ahí dentro. No supo identificar porque, o si era real.

–¿Detalles? –Preguntó después de un, muy incómodo para Bolt, silencio–. Si quieres, sin presiones.

–Bueno… no sé, es incómodo verla tan pegada a él. No debería tener nada en su contra, lo sé, pero siempre está junto a ella, y la lame.

Una sonrisa apareció en Byte y se acentuó rápidamente.

–Cachorrito celoso.

Bolt se sintió sonrojarse de pena al oír esas dos palabras. "Cachorrito celoso." Ya lo sabía, pero no esperaba que se lo dijera con un tono de… ¿juego? ¿Por qué?

–N-No soy un cachorrito –Balbuceó en defensa.

Ella no quitó su sonrisa. –Bueno, no lo eres. Pero estás celoso.

 _'¿Pero celoso de qué?'_

–Pero no entiendo, Byte, ¿celoso por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero verla con nadie más que conmigo? ¿Por qué la quiero para mí solo? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? –Soltó Bolt sin darse cuenta, y para cuando lo hizo ya había hablado demasiado. Ardiendo de vergüenza, el pastor suizo bajó la mirada, pero sintió algo reconfortante sobre su frente. Byte había recostado su cabeza encima de la de él de forma cálida y cariñosa y le respondió con la suavidad de una madre a su cachorro.

–Bolt… porque la amas. Estás enamorado de ella, y no quieres perderla. Por eso.

Eso tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Enamorado de Mittens. Eso lo explicaba todo. –Vaya… es que ella es la gata más linda que he conocido. Y no sólo físicamente, su personalidad es única…

–Totalmente enamorado –Musitó Byte con diversión, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco más, si eso era posible–. Hablando de "el amor no conoce fronteras", ¿eh?

Esa frase lo puso a pensar. ¿Un perro enamorado de una gata? ¿No era eso raro…?

–Mm, es verdad –Murmuró sin darse cuenta–. Yo soy un perro, y ella una gata. Jaden es un gato…

–Y Helang un halcón, Sunshine una leona, Mega un lobo y Starly una gata –Continuó Byte, señalando algo que él había pasado totalmente por alto. Esas dos parejas eran funcionales, y no enfrentaban mayor inconveniente hasta el momento.

–Voltea a verla –La voz de la loba lo sacó de sus pensamientos– y dime que sientes.

Bolt obedeció de inmediato y fijó sus ojos sobre la gata negra entrenando con Jaden a su distancia. Se movía con gracia y habilidad, bella como siempre, y con una chispa de determinación brillando en sus ojos. El can sintió que nunca había visto nada más perfecto.

–Es la gata más linda que he conocido –Murmuró.

Lo siguiente que Bolt sintió fue a Byte tomar una de sus patas y colocarla sobre su propio pecho con suavidad. –¿Qué sientes ahí dentro?

–Mi corazón… latiendo rápidamente.

Byte sonrió sutilmente, apenas perceptible para Bolt, y soltó su pata.

–Felicidades, Bolt. Oficialmente te declaro enamorado. Y eso también explica porque eres tan celoso cuando la ves con Jaden.

–Mm, cierto. ¿Qué podría hacer con eso? –Si Byte ya le había ayudado a saber que sentía por la gata, quizás también pudiera darle alguna respuesta con sus celos. Era una sensación que no le gustaba tener, y esperaba quitársela de encima lo más pronto posible.

–Pues yo nunca he sentido celos, o tenido pareja, así que no sabría decirte –Le dijo la loba–. Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que ella te tiene un cariño muy especial. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es decirle lo que sientes.

 _'¿Decirle lo que siento?'_ Se preguntó en silencio. _'Bueno, es lógico realmente. ¿Qué podría perder si lo…?'_

Mittens le saltó encima a Jaden, y ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, riendo y jugando. Ella se lo estaba pasando bien. ¿La pasaría mejor con el gato que con él? ¿Realmente tenía una oportunidad con ella?

–Pero… ¿y si no es así? Ella se lleva muy bien con Jaden… ¿qué tal si ella y él…?

No tuvo el valor de terminar la pregunta.

–Si no lo intentas, no lo averiguarás, Bolt. Y luego, Mittens te conoce desde hace mucho, y mucho más que a Jaden sin duda. ¿Cómo te enamoras de alguien que no conoces?

–Tu hermano lo hizo así –Señaló, quizás con demasiada brusquedad. Momentos después sintió que podría haberla hecho enojar, pero ella sonrió astutamente.

–Ah, pero Mittens no es tan imprudente como Mega. Las circunstancias fueron distintas, Bolt. Mira, la decisión es tuya; ella ahí está. Tú decides si acercarte o no.

Esa frase lo sorprendió con guardia baja.

–¿Decirle ahora?

–¿Eh? Ah, no –Lo tranquilizó ella–. Era una metáfora; pero deberías irlo considerando. El tiempo no va hacia atrás. Y no sabemos que podría pasar.

Bolt asintió seriamente en comprensión. Bien, se había quitado un problema de encima, pero ahora tenía otro. Tan hundido quedó en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Byte se apartó de él para dejarlo pensar. Su mirada solamente captaba el verde de la hierba, pero su mente iba y venía. ¿Quizás por eso Mittens actuaba tan raro últimamente? ¿Estaría enamorada de él también? Shiny le había dicho que a veces uno se sonrojaba por ello, y la gata se había sonrojado más en este último mes que en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla. Podría ser…

–¡Hola, orejón!

–Aah, M-Mittens… hola, ¿c-cómo estás? –Tartamudeó el can por la sorpresa, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en su rostro. _'Ojalá no lo note.'_

–Muy bien –Mittens, emocionada, sacó sus garras frente a él y se las mostró–. Me han servido mucho. ¿Tú cómo vas?

–Ah… bien también; hoy hice una especie de rayo eléctrico –Mencionó, tratando de… ¿impresionarla? ¿En serio?

La gata abrió sus ojos con interés, y algo más que Bolt no pudo nombrar y lo miró–. ¿De verdad?

–Sí, bueno fue una idea del momento y, pues resulto, je, je.

Pero cuando él volteó a mirarla ella había agachado la cabeza. ¿Había dicho algo mal?

–Que… que gusto, Bolt…

 _'No, pero ella tiene algo.'_

–¿Qué sucede, Mittens? –Le preguntó antes de tener una idea–. ¿Tú has logrado algo… además de la ráfaga?

Ella no respondió. Sólo negó con su cabecita, apenas perceptible. –Ni siquiera la ráfaga –Murmuró poco después.

¿Qué le decía, qué le decía? ¿Instrucciones de cómo hacerlo? ¿O algo más… cariñoso? ¿Ambas? ¿Cómo podía ser tan complicado algo tan simple como animarla?

–Mm, no te preocupes, Mittens, seguro en poco tiempo lo lograrás. Sólo debes calmar tu mente y…

La mirada que ella le dio decía que eso era exactamente lo que había estado intentando.

–Tal vez sólo necesites descansar un poco –Corrigió el can rápidamente.

Sin darse cuenta como, de pronto ya la había tomado entre sus patas. Cuando se dio cuenta, algo avergonzado, intentó soltarla; pero ella ya se había acomodado. Su cabecita reposaba en el pecho del pastor y un suave ronroneo salía de su garganta. Su cola se mecía de un lado a otro lentamente. Bolt la apretó un poco más. Ella era de él, de nadie más. Y él haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír.

–Gracias –Murmuró entre ronroneos.

–Por nada, Mittens, yo sé que lo logr–

La gata le pasó su cola por la boca.

–No digas más –Le pidió en susurros, como si alzar la voz fuera a terminar con aquel momento–. Solamente… abrázame.

Bolt no comprendió del todo, pero no iba a discutir. Sin decir palabra alguna, se quedó ahí con ella entre sus patas, en completo silencio, durante todo el tiempo que ella necesitó.

(-)

–Casi.

El tiro al blanco que Mega se había hecho en el pecho con tierra llevaba intacto desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento ese día. Jenna le había dado al suelo, a sus patas, su hombro y su nariz… pero a su pecho, ni una sola triste vez. Aunque se había acercado una o dos veces, aún era algo en lo que habría que trabajar. Y eso le dijo el lobo, remarcando que el progreso para un solo día era bueno. Para cuando hubieron terminado, ella sólo había acertado una vez. Pero Mega le había dicho que sería suficiente con eso por hoy.

–En fin, ya deberíamos –El lobo se detuvo a media oración–… Rayos, es cierto.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Jenna.

–Es sólo que… invité a Starly a salir hoy –Jenna abrió la boca para decirle que eso lo sabía, pero Mega continuó–, pero no tengo ideas… de qué hacer, o a dónde llevarla –Una vez más, Jenna intentó intervenir, pero se calló al ver que la respiración de su mentor comenzaba a agitarse. Sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a mover la cabeza como si esperara un ataque de cualquier lado–… No… no… respira, tranquilo… todo es-está bien… calmado…

Jenna no supo que hacer, parecía que su mentor estaba entrando en pánico, y ni siquiera entendía porque. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se acercó a Mega y lo abrazó. Sintió que estaba temblando, pero también lo sintió comenzar a calmarse conforme pasaban los segundos.

–Tranquilo, Mega.

–Es-Estoy bien –Respondió él.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Ah… prefiero no hablarlo –Dijo el lobo–. Byte o Helang podrían decirte… si quieres –No le dio oportunidad de responder–. Muy bien, una cita. Le gusta el amarillo, buscaré una flor que… no, no le gustan las flores. Eh, entonces… no sé qué le gusta comer… podría… bañarla no es para una cita, y… eh… eh… ¡piensa!

–Mega, Mega –Jenna trató desesperadamente que no cayera de nuevo en lo que había estado hace unos momentos–, ¿qué tal un paseo por el bosque? Un lugar despejado y tranquilo. Dijeron en televisión que hoy habría luna llena, podría gustarle.

–Un… paseo por el bosque… sí –Al menos estaba recuperándose. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y saltó a sus cuatro patas– ¡Estambre! ¡A los gatos les gusta el estambre! –Sin decir más salió corriendo, y ya estando en la distancia le gritó–, ¡Gracias, Jenna! ¡Terminamos por hoy!

Jenna le sonrió aunque él no fuera a verla. Su actitud volvía a ser la normal y eso la tranquilizó bastante.

Al volver con los demás, Helang y Byte saltaron a su encuentro en cuanto la vieron, preguntándole lo mismo al mismo tiempo: "¿Dónde está Mega?"

–Pues fue a preparar su cita con Starly –Respondió ella simplemente.

Halcón y lobo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

–Iré a…

–Corre, no le hará daño algo de compañía –Dijeron en turno cada uno de ellos, y Helang alzó vuelo inmediatamente después.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Jenna.

Byte se mostró reacia a contarle de primera instancia. –Eh… es algo personal de Mega.

Jenna se estaba esforzando por no delatar su curiosidad, pero Mega le había dicho que alguno de ellos dos podría explicarle lo que le había pasado. Sin que se diera cuenta, Byte ya había alzado una ceja.

–¿Qué te contó?

–Nada –Respondió Jenna–. Pero estaba algo alterado, pensado en cosas para hacer hoy en la noche.

–Entonces Helang tuvo razón –Suspiró Byte–, le dio otro ataque. Ay, Mega…

–¿Qué? ¿Ataque de qué?

Las siguientes palabras, Jenna no se las esperó jamás.

–De ansiedad. Tiene miedo.

–¿Miedo? –Repitió Jenna, confundida–. ¿Miedo de qué?

–De perderla. ¿Recuerdas que les contó que él tuvo pareja? –Jenna asintió, suponiendo que seguía–. Bueno, pues lo que no les contó es que esa estúpi… –Byte se detuvo a media palabra y se aclaró la garganta–, que ella lo dejó sin razón. Mega no hizo nada, no cometió ningún error, no la lastimó, nada. Pero explícaselo a Mega; él cree que cometió un error, uno muy grande como para arruinar su relación y del cual ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Y ya que no sabe que "hizo mal", teme mucho volver a hacerlo, y estropear su relación con Starly. Por eso le dio un ataque.

Jenna se quedó sin palabras. Ni siquiera supo cuál de todas sus preguntas externarle a Byte.

–¿Qué… Qué clase de chica le haría algo así a él? –Logró articular finalmente.

Byte gruñó levemente en respuesta. –Si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver…

Jenna asintió en comprensión mientras Byte dejaba a la vista sus colmillos. Sería linda y agradable cuando esta calmada, pero al verla en esa posición le quedó claro que Byte podía matar si se lo proponía. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Helang aterrizó junto a las chicas, visiblemente más calmado.

–Todo en orden; se recuperó bien –Reportó, y luego miró a Jenna–. Gracias, Jenna, lo ayudaste mucho.

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente. _'Menos mal. Espero que le dejen de dar ataques pronto. Más aún, espero que no se ponga muy nervioso esta noche.´_

(-)

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse y volver a casa Mega estaba con la vista en el suelo y jugueteando con sus patas de manera algo nerviosa. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Starly ya se había parado junto a él.

–¿Lobito?

–Ah –Mega levantó la vista para mirarla–, ¿qué?

–Vamos a salir, ¿recuerdas? –Le preguntó en tono juguetón la gata.

El lobo murmuró un "Cierto, cierto," y luego se levantó y comenzó a guiarla por el bosque. Anduvieron durante varios minutos, sin dirección aparente y sin que Mega iniciara ningún tipo de conversación. De hecho, estaba _demasiado_ callado para ser Mega, y eso le pareció extraño a Starly.

–¿A dónde me llevas, lobito? –Le preguntó, tratando más que nada de hacerlo hablar.

–V-Vamos a… p-pensé que podríamos… dar un paseo por el bosque –Tartamudeó, otra cosa rara en él.

–Con gusto, Mega, aunque te veo algo nervioso, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó, genuinamente preocupada. Mega sólo se callaba y calmaba en meditaciones y cuando no se sentía bien, y había estado así casi desde que volvió de su entrenamiento con Jenna.

–Eeh, no, nada...

 _'¿Por qué no me dijo?'_ Se preguntó mientras le seguía el paso. _'¿Hice algo? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?'_

Mega no dijo más en todo el trayecto, aunque Starly lo sintió relajarse más y más conforme seguían avanzando. Eventualmente llegaron a una zona donde los árboles estaban quemados. El lobo se detuvo, la miró con una leve sonrisa y no dijo nada, probablemente esperando a por su reacción.

A ella le pareció simpático que Mega hubiera estado jugando por el bosque, pero no terminó de comprender para qué la había llevado ahí.

–¿Un lobito jugó con fuego aquí? –Le preguntó con tono juguetón.

–Se desahogó, diría yo –Entonces Starly abrió los ojos al recordar. Claro, era el lugar en el que habían hablado. El lugar en el que le había dado la flor, en el que se habían vuelto pareja–. Luego una hermosa gata vino y lo ayudó, ¿recuerdas?

Starly no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Sí, pero también recuerdo que la gata se comportó como una tonta; y ese lindo lobito la perdonó de su error y la aceptó como pareja.

–Algo así pasó –Suspiró Mega antes de lamerle la cabeza–. Y la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque quiero que este sea un lugar especial, ya que aquí empezó. Quiero marcar físicamente el amor que te tengo.

–Mega… eres más romántico de lo que imaginaba –Dijo Starly, sorprendida. Tenían tan poco tiempo, pero él había puesto todo su corazón en ello desde el primer momento.

El lobo se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. Sin decir nada fue hacia el árbol más dañado, ese que él había estado golpeando y quemando cuando ella llegó, y comenzó a tallar algo sobre la corteza carbonizada con una garra. Starly intentó cambiar de ángulo para poder ver bien qué era, pero Mega se ponía en su camino cada vez, obstruyendo su vista. No la dejó ver nada hasta que hubo terminado. Entonces le mostró un corazón tallado, con la inscripción "M y S" dentro de este, antes de mirarla dubitativo.

–¿T-Te gusta?

–Mucho –Respondió ella–, es un detalle muy lindo.

A pesar de lo que ella le dijo, el lobo gris aún tenía una mirada de duda, o quizás de inseguridad, pero Starly no sabía cómo preguntarle al respecto. Antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, Mega se apartó unos pasos de ella y se llevó una pata a la espalda.

–Eh… también te traje esto –Añadió con algo de timidez muy atípica de él, antes de enseñarle algo–. Sí, es para ti –Sin darle tiempo de responder, comenzó a hablar un poco rápido–. Aunque no sabía si te gustaría, así que la conseguí amarilla, al menos te gustaría el color así y–

Starly no escuchó el resto, pues no pudo resistir lanzarse contra la bola de estambre que el lobo le había mostrado y comenzar a jugar con ella. Sabía que si Jaden o Shiny la vieran probablemente le verían raro, pero no le importaba. Ese era el regalo de Mega, y sólo él estaba para verla jugar con la bola; Starly no sabía cómo había averiguado.

–Te ves tan linda…

–Mega, ¿cómo supiste? –Le preguntó ella, dejando de jugar por unos momentos–. De niña siempre quise una bola de estambre, siempre, toda la vida… nunca tuve una, y tú… además amarilla, ¡amarilla!

Sin dejarle responder abrazó la bola de estambre contra su pecho y luego lo abrazó a él, sin dejar de repetir "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!"

–Eres el mejor novio del mundo; yo necesito, necesito regalarte algo tan genial como esto –Le dijo llena de emoción, totalmente agradecida.

La sonrisa tan característica del lobo se había acentuado más.

–No es necesario, preciosa. Con verte así de feliz para mí es suficiente.

Que animal tan puro.

–Te amo, Mega –Starly le robó un beso–. Gracias por ser mi pareja.

Mega no respondió y solamente la sostuvo entre sus patas como tanto le gustaba hacerlo. Ella, cómoda como estaba, bien hubiera podido quedarse dormida ahí. Pero no podía. No cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Mega nunca había sentido nada por Jenna, solamente la estaba entrenando, y ella había actuado como tonta por sus celos.

–Mega, yo… lamento haber sentido celos de Jenna –Murmuró, quizás esperando que él no fuera a oírla. Sin embargo, el lobo la miró, y ella se sintió obligada a añadir–. Lo siento, nunca quise sentirlos. No sé qué me pasó.

Mega la apretó más contra su pecho.

–No importa, linda. Nada más importa. Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa: siempre habla conmigo, por favor. Lo que sea, si despertaste despeinada, si te gusta que haga algo, sino, si quieres algo… siempre, por favor, dime lo que piensas.

Ella le iba a responder con toda seguridad que sí, pero cuando volteó a verlo vio que había una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla. ¿Por qué…? Claro.

–Ahora entiendo… ya recuerdo. Tu… primer pareja, te dejó sin decirte nada… Mega, te prometo que yo nunca haría eso, te lo contaré todo y siempre seré honesta, amor –Le prometió mientras le limpiaba la lágrima con su patita.

El lobo pareció estallar de emoción. Lágrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos, pero ahora de alegría, mientras él le robaba un beso. Ella se dejó llevar y cuando al fin se separaron, terminó de limpiarle las lágrimas.

–Sí que soy un llorón –Murmuró Mega al terminar–, y en la primera cita, soy un desastre…

–Fue la mejor primera cita que he tenido –Le aseguró Starly–. La primera que he tenido alguna vez en realidad.

Mega parpadeó un par de veces para terminar de limpiarse las lágrimas y luego sonrió de forma misteriosa.

–Oh, ¿y quién dice que ya terminamos?

¿Había más? Ese lobo en verdad era especial.

Starly se dejó guiar hasta un claro en el que Mega se detuvo. Luego le tapó los ojos y alzó su cabeza antes de destaparlos. Ella no esperaba más que las copas de los árboles al abrirlos, menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver una hermosa luna llena. Sin darse cuenta se sentó a contemplarla, a lo que Mega hizo lo mismo. Estuvieron así un largo rato, y cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, Mega armó una pequeña cama con hojas y musgo para que ambos pudieran pasar la noche ahí. Al igual que la primera vez, se recostó y la tapó con sus patas para mantenerla tibia. Starly se fue a dormir esa noche sintiéndose feliz, protegida y tranquila.


	21. Capitulo: Trabajando juntos

**Capitulo 21: Trabajando juntos**

* * *

 _"Ella te esperará en el bosque cuando termine."_

Eso le habían dicho a Helang, horas atrás, desde antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de ese día. ¿Qué tanto se podía estar tardando? Sabía que era importante, pero no esperaba que eso le hubiera llevado todo el día sin verla. Aunque no tenía opción más que resignarse; después de todo, Sunshine seguía siendo la líder de su organización, y por lo tanto, tenía obligaciones con los demás.

–¡Helang! –Esa era su voz, y sonaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido para llegar… en el mejor de los casos.

De entre la vegetación apareció la leona blanca por la que el halcón tanto había esperado, corriendo en su dirección y, para su alivio, sin nadie detrás de ella. Bueno, más valía prevenir, en especial en una situación como la de ellos.

El halcón planeó a una rama más a su altura y esperó a que ella llegara con él.

–Hola, linda. Te ves cansada.

Y no era mentira, la leona tenía los ojos levemente entrecerrados y aspecto gastado en general. Le jadeó un "Sí, fue muy largo y aburrido," antes de terminar de recuperar el aliento.

–Y… tenemos algunas cosas que discutir.

Vaya, vaya. No le extrañaba, después de todo no habían ido por un café.

–Algo así me imaginé que dirías –Suspiró el halcón–. Muy bien, te escucho, linda.

Sunshine se lo resumió muy bien. Siete horas en un par de minutos, no cualquiera lo lograba, y menos aun cuando sí logró cubrirle los puntos que eran de interés. Pero no todo lo que escuchó fue de su total agrado. Había surgido una propuesta, de llevar al equipo completo a la base de las luces para continuar ahí con el entrenamiento, ya que a muchos colegas no les agradaba que 1) el pilar no estuviera entrenando con los demás aliados y 2) que no lo conocieran aún.

–Pero, linda, sabes que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos la identidad del pilar –Razonó con ella.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahí también se cubre eso. –Sunshine hizo una pausa de unos segundos–. En casa tenemos a un compañero… él podría identificar al pilar con unas simples pruebas.

Sunshine no esperó por su respuesta y siguió hablando de la reunión del día. A Helang no le agradaba del todo la idea. Y se lo dijo cuando volvieron a discutir sobre aquel asunto.

–No creo que haya problema con que el pilar vaya, probablemente junto con sus dos compañeros, pero… creo que sería mejor si Mega, Byte y yo nos quedáramos aquí cuando estén en la base.

–Mm, también pensé un poco al respecto, pero no creo que sea tan problemático, Helang. La base no está completamente llena, y hay habitaciones para entrenar; no tienen que hablar con todos, y estoy segura de que si lo hicieran hasta podrían hacerlos cambiar como hicieron con nosotros.

A pesar de la fuerza con que afirmó que los habían cambiado, Helang seguía teniendo dudas en ese aspecto. Ya no los estaban matando, pero eso no quería decir que los cuatro hubieran decidido aceptar la importancia de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no le veía caso a aquello. Podía ser una trampa, una mala idea, otra cosa, pero… él sabía que terminaría aceptando. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Sunshine se lo estaba pidiendo.

–Muy bien, linda –Interrumpió, ya que la leona no había parado de hablar mientras él pensaba–… lo haré por ti.

La leona sonrió dulcemente para él y después de eso ambos charlaron un poco más y pasaron la noche juntos. Helang le recordó un viejo truco que se había guardado, y es que cuando él sugirió que juagaran un rato, Sunshine cuestionó como si él era un ave. Él le había sonreído con astucia antes de recordarle que se podía convertir en gato, como había hecho con Luci. Jugaron un buen rato y cuando el sueño por fin comenzó a ganar, Helang improvisó una cama para ambos con hojas y ramas. Ahí descansaron esa noche, aunque el halcón no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría una vez que comenzaran a ir a la base de Sunshine a entrenar.

[…]

Mittens estaba nerviosa.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero… bueno, en realidad sí. Nunca antes había estado en una base de luz. Su curiosidad le picaba para que observara y preguntara por todo, pero ella lograba controlarse y mantenerse quieta, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo lograría. Simplemente había mucho por ver, y no tenía otra cosa para distraerse en lo que esperaba su turno.

Eso era lo que la tenía nerviosa.

Dos o tres días atrás, después de la reunión que Sunshine tuvo con sus aliados, Helang y ella habían anunciado que el equipo comenzaría a entrenar en la base de esta última. Las reacciones variaron, pero el humano en particular se mostró reacio a aparecer por ahí, aunque no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejar que sus tres aprendices lo hicieran. Así se había acordado, pero antes de que todo el equipo se moviera ahí para comenzar, habían declarado que tenían otro pendiente, y este le concernía directamente a ella, Bolt y Rhino. Sí, querían encontrar al pilar de entre ellos tres.

"Solamente irán ustedes," había dicho Sunshine al explicar. "Tenemos un especialista que podrá decir quién es el pilar con unas sencillas pruebas."

Mittens había sido la menos emocionada por todo aquello. No era que no confiara en Sunshine o en Jaden y sus amigos, pero quizás no todos serían igual de… amables. Aunque esa preocupación se esfumó en cuanto ella divisó el lugar. Una bella mansión en medio del bosque, de varios pisos de alto y que además había sido restaurada resultó ser el hogar y la base de las luces. Por dentro estaba muy decorada, en especial en las paredes, dónde varios diseños al estilo de mándalas pintaban todo el lugar; suelos y techos también, aunque en mucha menor medida, probablemente todo de mármol, o algo similar. Había habitaciones para todo, desde entrenamiento hasta para dormir, pasando por una biblioteca (a la cual no les permitieron pasar), cuartos de mantenimiento (ni idea de para qué) e inclusive parecía tener sótano, a juzgar por unas escaleras que la gata alcanzó a divisar.

Después de recorrer un pedazo de la mansión, su guía, un lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos azul marino, muy similar a Shiny, los había detenido frente a una habitación algo más pequeña, y les dijo que esperaran ahí. Luego había entrado con Bolt, cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, y era lo último que Mittens había sabido de su amor platónico. Eso había sido hace unos veinte minutos, y aunque ya les habían explicado que sólo serían unas simples pruebas, ella seguía algo nerviosa.

Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y de esta salió Bolt, en compañía del lobo. Mittens, sabiendo lo que seguía, se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos.

–¿S-Sigo yo? –Preguntó con algo de timidez.

El lobo negó la cabeza.

–No hace falta –Le dijo–; ya encontramos lo que buscábamos.

A la gata le tomó un poco más procesarlo que a Rhino, ya que el hámster le estaba saltando encima a Bolt cuando ella aun no lo descifraba.

–¡Tú eres el pilar! –Chillaba una y otra vez, saltando alrededor del can–, ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!

–¿Lo eres? -Preguntó Mittens, sintiendo que la pregunta había sido tonta cuando Bolt le asintió cálidamente. Claro que lo era, si el lobo dijo que ya habían encontrado lo que querían.

–Eso quiere decir que nos estaremos viendo, chico –Le dijo el cánido salvaje al doméstico–. Mi nombre es Thunder, soy el segundo pilar de esta instalación, y tendré el placer de enseñarte si me lo permites.

–Estaría encantado –Respondió Bolt, alzando una pata para estrechársela–. No puedo esperar a comenzar.

Después de eso pasaron rápidamente las semanas. No resultó tan difícil adaptarse a la nueva rutina, después de todo, los cambios fueron mínimos. En lugar de ir al claro cada mañana luego de que Penny se fuera a la escuela, esperaban por una de las luces, Shiny casi siempre, y la seguían hasta la mansión. En ocasiones Mega, Byte y Helang ya estaban ahí, en ocasiones no. El único que no había puesto pie dentro de la edificación era Soul. Ya para este punto casi nadie lo llamaba Psyon; hasta sonaba raro. Lo único que cambiaba un poco era la hora de vuelta. Ya que la mansión estaba más lejos, a veces las mascotas estaban volviendo hasta tarde, más de lo que ya cuando iban al claro. La primera vez, Penny puso el grito en el cielo, y cuando ellos volvieron vieron que había usado toda su tarde tratando de encontrarlos. Al pasar los días, la chica parecía haberse ido acostumbrando a sus llegadas tardías, aunque siempre era notable como su expresión se aliviaba al verlos volver.

Ese día, dos semanas después de haber diagnosticado a Bolt como el pilar, los chicos salieron al patio para toparse con Soul tirado en el piso, con Mega y Byte encima de él. Jenna y Luci estaban observando, la mayor de ellas inclinándose hacia Helang y preguntándole si con eso esperaban convencer al humano.

–Espéralo…

–¡Ahora! –Ordenó Mega a su hermana momentos tras la respuesta del halcón y acto seguido tomó el pantalón de Soul por una pierna con el hocico y comenzó a jalarlo. Byte lo imitó y lo tomó de la otra pierna, para comenzar a arrastrarlo por el césped, dejando una marca de tierra por donde pasaban.

–Eh, ¿chicos? –Preguntó Bolt conforme él, Mittens y Rhino se acercaban a donde los demás–, ¿exactamente qué fue eso?

–Buenos días, Bolt –Saludó Helang–, bueno, estos dos quieren que el maestro vea la base. Dicen que es bonita y que le va a gustar; y como él no quiere ir, pues…

El halcón terminó indicándole con su cabeza la dirección que ambos lobos habían tomado arrastrando al humano.

–¿Y lo quieren arrastrar hasta allá? –Preguntó el pastor suizo de nuevo.

–No, sólo hasta que a) ellos se cansen, o b) el maestro se rinda.

–Pues vamos a seguirlos, ¿no? –Sugirió Jenna–, de todas formas, van de camino a la base.

Los chicos siguieron el rastro que iban dejando el par de lobos, escuchando algunos gritos de Soul a veces sobre cómo no lo iban a convencer y que lo soltaran. Eventualmente les dieron alcance, sólo porque el humano había clavado una de sus manos en el suelo, de alguna manera que todos ignoraban, y se estaba aferrando a este para evitar que los lobos lo siguieran arrastrando.

–¡De aquí no me mueven!

–¡Jala más duro, Byte!

–¡Eso hago!

Ninguno había logrado decir nada cuando Shiny llegó para recogerlos a todos. Tal fue la sorpresa de la loba al toparse con esa escena, de ambos lobos tironeando de los pantalones del humano y tratando de llevarlo a rastras hasta que accediera a ir con ellos.

–Pero… ¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? –Preguntó la loba blanca al verlos a todos.

–Psicología básica –Respondió Mega sin soltar su agarre–. ¡Más duro, Byte!

–Je, je, je, je, vamos, Soul, ven con nosotros –Rio Jenna al ver que ninguno cedía.

–¡No es buena idea!

En verdad que el humano estaba decidido a no ir. ¿Pero por qué? Hasta el momento no había habido ningún problema para nadie. ¿Qué lo hacía tan reacio a mostrarse por ahí?

–¡Ya sé! –Aulló Mega antes de soltar su pantalón e ir a su oído para preguntarle algo en susurros– ¿Por favor?

El humano dejó de jalonear y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

–Agh… bien, pero suéltenme –Cedió al fin.

La loba lo soltó y el humano se puso de pie mientras Mega orgullosamente respondía a todos diciéndoles que le pidió un pequeño favor para convencerlo. Soul le dijo al lobo que le haría el favor por el día, pero que luego verían si seguía yendo. Algo raro había con eso… pero, de nuevo, era un humano que hablaba con animales, y eso ya era raro por sí solo.

Al llegar a la mansión Shiny procedió a guiarlos directo al salón donde entrenaban. Si no la conocieran, hasta parecería que no quería dejarlos ver el resto de la mansión… aunque bien pensado, quizás eso era cierto. La loba seguía sin ser del todo abierta con los nuevos, especialmente los chicos de Soul. Jaden se les unió en el camino, poniéndose a la par de Mittens y sacando algunos celos de parte de Bolt (de nuevo). Mega lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle al gato dónde estaba su "princesa".

–En su habitación –Respondió este amablemente.

En cuanto Mega comenzó a abrir la boca, probablemente para preguntar dónde estaba su habitación, Shiny se le adelantó:

–En un momento nos alcanzará; vayamos al lugar de entrenamiento.

No aceptó queja por parte de Mega y los guio a todos al salón. Dentro ya se encontraba Thunder, de ojos cerrados y meditando en silencio. Shiny silenciosamente les pidió que por favor lo dejaran terminar antes de alzar la voz. Observando al lobo, se notaba un flujo de energía azulada corriendo por encima de su pelaje… probablemente un aura, o una acumulación de energía del estilo.

Teniendo poco que hacer, además de ver a Thunder, Bolt comenzó a observar alrededor. La voz se había presentado el día que lo ubicaron como pilar, aunque no le había dicho su nombre, le indicó que lo guiaría con su poder y el cómo usarlo. El can se fijó un poco en su mentor. Toda la energía parecía fluir de cabeza a cola y al llegar ahí parecía volver por debajo de él, dando vueltas. Mirando un poco alrededor, Bolt notó que el bastón de Soul compartía esta característica, ya que había un campo de energía rodeándolo y fluyendo en forma circular, aunque en un tono anaranjado y casi imperceptible. Más aún, los símbolos en la pared cerca del bastón se iluminaban en esa misma tonalidad levemente.

–Hola, chicos, qué bien que llegaron –Saludó Thunder, distrayendo a Bolt de sus pensamientos. Para cuando el can regresó su vista a donde Soul había estado, el humano ya se había apartado del muro y los símbolos vuelto a la normalidad. El lobo entonces se dirigió hacia Bolt–. ¿Cómo has estado, Bolt?

–Bien, gracias –Respondió el can al mismo tiempo que Starly y Sunshine entraban por la puerta, yendo a saludar a sus respectivas parejas y dándoles alguna muestra de afecto antes de que Sunshine notara al ser humano en la habitación.

–Vaya, Soul, nunca te habíamos visto por aquí.

–Cierto, cierto, cierto –Coincidió Starly entre risas mientras Mega le lamía la cabeza.

–Bueno, es que alguien me pidió un favor –Dijo Soul, señalando a Mega.

–Es una sorpresa –Añadió el lobo sin dejar de lamer la cabecita de su pareja al recibir una mirada inquisitiva de esta.

–Hoy seguiremos entrenando –Interrumpió Thunder en la conversación. Shiny asintió firmemente a lo que dijo.

–Muy bien, ¿seguiremos con lo habitual? –Preguntó Helang.

–De hecho, estaba pensando que ya todos han hecho algo de progreso, sería un buen momento para probar nuestras habilidades, practicando en parejas.

–Hm, de acuerdo, linda, suena bien.

Al escuchar el fin de aquella conversación, Mega saltó a sus patas y comenzó a saltar.

–¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Una ofensiva, una ofensiva! ¡Maestro!, ¿podemos hacer una ofensiva, por favor?

–Mega, eso es algo entre los cuatro –Razonó Helang antes de que Soul hubiera contestado–; ¿qué van a hacer los demás, sólo mirar?

–De hecho, eso no estaría mal –Intervino Sunshine–, ver una batalla es una buena forma de aprender técnicas.

–¡Ella lo dijo! –Gritó el lobo, poniéndose en posición de juego–. ¿Por favooooor?

Soul suspiró. –Muy bien.

–¡Sí!

Mega saltó hasta quedar junto a sus hermanos mientras Soul se quitaba su túnica y llamaba a su bastón. ¿Cuándo lo había soltado?

Los tres se pusieron en posición de combate, separados entre ellos, y cuando Soul lo hizo también, Sunshine les preguntó si pensaban contenerse.

–Es tu base –Dijo el humano, aunque había un cierto algo en su tono–, tú dinos.

–Pueden pelear tan fuerte como quieran –Les aseguró Sunshine–. La sala está reforzada, será complicado que llegaran a romperla.

–Ya oyeron, niños. Los espero.

El grupo guardó silencio mientras los tres se preparaban, su maestro paciente a la espera. Helang les hizo señas con las alas a ambos lobos y estos comenzaron a avanzar, cada uno por su lado, intentando rodearlo. El halcón en sí alzó vuelo y se elevó casi hasta el techo del lugar. Con sincronía perfecta ambos lobos y el halcón iniciaron sus ataques, los primeros corriendo a embestir o morder y el último lanzándose en picada contra el humano. Soul seguía inmóvil, bastón en mano de forma horizontal y mirando al frente. Respiró profundo y sonrió. Justo cuando Helang estaba por llegar contra él, tomó el bastón por el centro y con un costado le dio un golpe, desviándolo de su trayectoria. Luego pegó un salto bastante impresionante, quitándose del camino de ambos lobos y alcanzando a darle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno antes de caer en otro sitio y volver a posición quieta.

–¡Con sincronía! –Ordenó Helang antes de hacerles más señas.

Mega tornó su pelaje color anaranjado y Byte azul cian. Helang también estaba haciendo algo, pero ninguno de los tres terminó ya que Soul aplaudió sus manos frente a su pecho y luego las movió para hacer la forma de un ave. Comenzó a moverlas para hacerla aletear y en segundos estas ardieron en llamas y de ahí comenzó a proyectarse un ave inmensa de fuego. Esta asemejaba mucho un fénix, pero no era perfecta. El ave en llamas comenzó a moverse de inmediato a la orden de las manos de su creador.

–¡Hizo un vax! –Exclamó Mega en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

Algunos comentarios de las luces llegaron por respuesta, entre ellos un "Que lindo," de Sunshine, otro "Mega, me prometiste enseñarme," en tono medio juguetón de Starly, y un "Interesante…" observador y neutral de Thunder.

Soul ignoró todo comentario y aleteó sus manos, con lo que el ave alzó vuelo. Luego las torció, para que esta quedara de frente a Helang y gruñó algo cerca de sus muñecas, haciendo que el ave se enganchara en combate contra el halcón, cosa que definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que no logró defenderse del primer y más importante ataque. Ambos lobos evitaron distraerse y corrieron hacia él, buscando tomar ventaja de su superioridad numérica. Y no pudo haberles salido peor. Soul se las ingeniaba siempre para enfrentarse a uno solo. Con telekinesis empujaba a Byte y luego pateaba a Mega cuando ella se recuperaba, les daba un bastonazo en la cabeza, una patada en las piernas… Nunca llegaban a ser los dos contra él.

Más de uno en el equipo estaba asombrado por el desempeño del humano. No resultaba un misterio que siguiera vivo. Por mayor diferencia numérica que hubiera, él nunca se dejaba acorralar, ni mucho menos vencer, y acertaba innumerables golpes, aunque sus alumnos también lo llegaban a hacer, pero en medida mucho, mucho más reducida.

Después de haberlos alejado de él por como décima vez, Soul cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Los tres alumnos se recuperaron pronto y se lanzaron contra su mentor desde tres ángulos diferentes al mismo tiempo. Soul se mantuvo quieto, excepto por algunos movimientos suaves que hizo con la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo el bastón. Cuando los tres estuvieron más o menos a metro y medio de su maestro los lobos pegaron un salto y el halcón sacó sus garras. El humano entonces concentró mucha energía de color grisáceo y la impregnó en su bastón con su mano, momentos antes de azotar ese mismo extremo contra el piso, lo cual provocó una gran onda gris salir disparada a la redonda del humano con fuerza increíble, tanta como para lanzarlos a los tres de golpe. Dicha onda se disipó en el aire antes de llegar a tocar a los espectadores o muros del cuarto.

–Bien, creo que es suficiente –Anunció luego de volver a su posición estática, aunque por el aspecto todo golpeado de sus alumnos, no hubieran logrado levantarse de donde estaban aun si el combate hubiera seguido–. Niños, de pie para que los cure.

Por mucho trabajo que les llegó a costar, los tres se levantaron y cojearon unos pasos para acercarse a su maestro, antes de ser interrumpidos por una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire amarillento o dorado que curó todas sus heridas antes de terminarse.

–Asombrosa batalla –Les dijo Sunshine mientras Soul atraía su túnica de nuevo hacia él.

–Gracias, Sunshine.

–Y, una vez más, perdimos –Jadeó Mega con su sonrisa. Se notaba que a él le divertía ejercitar así, sin importarle el resultado.

Starly se acercó a él y lo felicitó, lamiendo su mejilla y causándole un sonrojo, mientras que Byte se estiraba y comentaba para todos que habían durado unos diez segundos más que la última vez. _'Bueno, eso suena decepcionante,'_ Pensó Bolt hasta que el halcón intervino.

–Progreso es progreso, sin importar cuan pequeño sea.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Helang –Coincidió Sunshine, acercándose al centro del cuarto y llamando a sus tres alumnos con un movimiento de cola–. Y, no es por competir, pero creo que podríamos mostrarles como combatimos nosotros.

–Toda una coincidencia –Añadió Jaden–, no tiene mucho que comenzamos a entrenar los tres contra Sunshine. Como ustedes, no hemos podido vencerla.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó Byte mirando al gato. Este asintió–. No me digas, en serio es una simpática coincidencia.

Las tres luces se movieron al centro del cuarto y los cuatro combatientes anteriores se retiraron a con los demás espectadores. La batalla con Soul no había durado mucho, y Bolt se preguntó cuánto llegaría a durar esta. Antes de verlos comenzar vio al humano desaparecer su bastón, de su mano, pero por igual alcanzó a notar un poco de ese rastro espectral dejando el suelo cercano. Pareciera que el bastón estuviera interesado en la arquitectura… momento, el bastón era un objeto, no podía "interesarse" en algo, ¿o sí?

Un pisotón de Sunshine lo devolvió a la batalla. Shiny estaba corriendo ella sola contra la leona, con ambos gatos a la espera, probablemente de su señal para entrar. La loba saltó sobre la leona con energía cargada, pero esta última la bloqueo con un escudo de energía y con una pata lanzó una ráfaga con suficiente fuerza para lanzar a la loba hacia atrás.

–Una buena defensa se traduce en un buen contraataque.

Aunque sonaba como un consejo sensato, la leona le guiñó el ojo a Helang al decirlo, dejando una leve sensación de que quería demostrarle a él más que a los demás de lo que ella era capaz.

–Mi turno –Dijo Starly corriendo hacia un costado de Sunshine.

–Jaden, tú también –Le indicó Shiny al atigrado–. Ataquen a la vez.

La leona tensó el cuerpo y esperó a que ambos gatos se lanzaran contra ella. En el momento justo saltó hacia atrás y lanzó una llamarada contra ambos gatos. Starly reaccionó antes y los cubrió con un pequeño campo de agua, que al hacer contacto con el fuego causó mucho vapor, probablemente a propósito de Sunshine, que dificultó la vista en la habitación. De entre el tumulto se notaron varias pequeñas esferas de fuego ser disparadas y luego una más grande contra un objetivo diferente. Esta última se evaporó en el camino, por lo que probablemente había sido apagada con agua. Luego la niebla comenzó a dispersarse gracias a un movimiento de Shiny, revelando un pequeño vax de vapor, el cual Starly cortó por la mitad con sus garras antes de enfrentarse Sunshine de nuevo.

Shiny comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la leona, y aunque no dijo nada de pronto ambos gatos asintieron. _'Telepatía.'_

Cuando la loba iba por la mitad del camino, Sunshine electrificó su pelaje y se erizó e iluminó junto con sus ojos. La leona apuntó ambas patas hacia sus alumnos y gruñó algo similar a "Conozcan mi ataque eléctrico final," antes de comenzar a disparar cientos de pequeños relámpagos de luz a tan alta velocidad que en pocos segundos los tres estaban cubiertos de rasguños. Shiny les aulló que se cubrieran a sus dos compañeros, pero ningún escudo o barrera resistió lo suficiente y los tres siguieron recibiendo herida tras herida hasta que uno por uno cayeron al suelo.

–Ah… duelen… mucho –Jadeó Jaden desde el suelo.

–Muy rápidos… fue demasiado… –Siguió Shiny. Starly sólo gruñó adolorida.

–No estuvo mal, alumnos –Apremió Sunshine, regresando su pelaje a la normalidad–. Ahora tienen que pensar en cómo detener ese ataque.

–Sí, no estuvo nada mal –Les dijo Helang.

–¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Ahora de maestro a maestra! –Chilló Mega antes de que Sunshine siquiera se hubiera acercado a curar a sus alumnos.

–Mm –Sunshine soltó una risilla–, ¿tú qué opinas, Soul?

–Ay, Mega… como gustes, Sunshine.

La leona sonrió de forma retadora.

–Hagámoslo, quiero ponerme a prueba.

El humano asintió y caminó al centro del cuarto, quitándose la túnica de nuevo en el camino. La leona se puso en posición de combate, pero él no lo hizo.

–¿Listo? –Preguntó Sunshine de todos modos.

–¿Y tú?

–Lo estoy.

Soul no respondió y cerró los ojos, poniendo sus palmas cerca de la otra a la altura de su pecho. Sunshine no atacó de inmediato y se concentró en observarlo, Bolt supuso que analizando su energía o algo así. Uno o dos minutos pasaron así, y el humano comenzó a hacer movimientos suaves y fluidos con las manos y los brazos. Eventualmente Sunshine se cansó de esperar y le lanzó una bola de fuego directo a la cara.

El humano ni siquiera abrió los ojos, alzó la mano y creó un pequeño remolino de agua en ella. Luego atrapó la bola de fuego y la extinguió mientras cerraba el puño, dejando salir vapor de entre sus dedos. Después abrió esa misma mano y apuntando la palma a la felina disparó un chorro de agua a presión.

La leona reaccionó rápido y disparó un rayo helado que congeló todo el chorro hasta llegar a la palma de Soul. El humano tomó entonces el pedazo de hielo y bruscamente lo azotó contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

–Se acabó la prueba –Dijo Sunshine, erizando su pelaje para después correr a gran velocidad hacia Soul.

–Aquí vamos.

Soul dio un pisotón en dónde estaba e instantáneamente todos los fragmentos de hielo crecieron de golpe, formando muchas lanzas gélidas. Sunshine logró saltar a tiempo y lanzó una llamarada desde su boca. Soul hizo una pirueta hacia atrás para quitarse del camino y volvió a lanzar agua.

Sunshine le disparó un orbe eléctrico a Soul y corrió detrás de este; así, cuando el humano absorbió el orbe ella estaba sobre él para darle un zarpazo en el brazo. Pero no fue tan rápida como para salir de ahí antes de que Soul le diera un golpe en el estómago con suficiente fuerza para lanzarla varios metros.

La leona cayó mal, pero se recuperó rápidamente, casi a la vez que Soul terminaba de sellar la herida a lo largo de su brazo. El humano la miró desafiante, pero no hizo nada y volvió a su posición de espera.

Sunshine corrió de nuevo hacia él cargando un orbe de luz en el camino. La sorpresa fue bastante cuando el humano la atacó con un rayo oscuro, mientras lanzaba otro contra el suelo. El efecto fue que el cuarto comenzó a oscurecerse, así que Sunshine esquivó el ataque y lanzó su orbe contra el suelo, emitiendo una luz cegadora que aclaró la penumbra e incluso logró aturdir a Soul.

El humano retrocedió varios pasos y se arrodillo sobre una pierna con la vista baja. Sunshine vio su oportunidad y cargó su ataque final.

–Y para acabar… rayos de luz mortal.

Ella extendió sus patas y comenzó a disparar cientos de pequeños relámpagos como había hecho con sus alumnos. Estaba tan confiada que apenas escuchó el gritó del humano:

–¡ _Iron_ , ven acá!

Soul estiró la mano y el bastón apareció en esta. En cuanto lo tuvo a la mano se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a girarlo rápidamente frente a él, desviando los pequeños rayos. La leona abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego trató de forzar los relámpagos a ir más rápido, pero tampoco lo logró.

El humanó silbó agudamente y momentos después su túnica llegó a él y se colgó de su espalda. Soul entonces la giró y se cubrió con ella mientras esta se volvía terrosa, absorbiendo toda la energía eléctrica y anulándola.

–¿Q-Qué? L-Lo detuviste…

–Algo así –Escuchó la voz del humano por detrás de su túnica terrosa.

–Pero no me rendiré –Le recordó Sunshine.

–No esperaba menos.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Soul saliendo de atrás de su túnica y lanzándole el bastón a Sunshine con mucha fuerza de manera giratoria horizontal. El utensilio comenzó a dispararle a Sunshine distintos elementos mientras giraba en curso de colisión con ella.

La leona rápidamente hizo un escudo muy resistente de energía, que a pesar de todo comenzó a quebrarse luego de recibir varios ataques. Por encima de todos los destellos de ataques alcanzó a divisar como Soul se cubría con su capa. Y luego, como esta caía al suelo sin nadie detrás.

Sabiendo que tenía que hallarlo antes de que pudiera hacer una jugada, Sunshine se centró en sentir su energía en forma de espectro. No llegó tan lejos y sintió un toque en el hombro.

–La cosa es que no desaparecí como un espectro –Escuchó antes de voltear a ver al humano, detrás de su escudo y de ella. Sunshine quedó boquiabierta momentos antes de escuchar como su escudo se rompía en pedazos y ver el bastón llegar girando a la mano del humano, que le apuntó con él, sonriendo–. Jaque mate.

–Ah… ¿cómo? –Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

–Teletransporte, recién salido del horno en realidad –Ella asintió en comprensión, viendo ahora que por más que liderara una organización, había de todo allá afuera y, más aún, preguntándose porque Soul no lideraba una. Con su poder incluso podría liderar varias, y ayudarlos a restaurar la paz–. Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente espectáculo por hoy. Mega, después de entrenar será tu favor.

–Sí… suficiente por hoy –Coincidió Sunshine, de pronto sintiéndose más como alumna que como la maestra de la mansión.

Soul no dijo más, se retiró a una esquina del cuarto y se sentó a meditar, bastón reposando sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Después de eso se procedió a organizar las demás batallas. Alumno-alumno y mentor-mentor quedaron. Mega y Jaden se enfrentaron, "ganando" Mega… aunque en realidad el lobo simplemente se sentó y comenzó a rascarse la oreja luego de que ambos recibieran varios golpes; Jaden hizo demostración de su armadura gélida, cubriendo su cuerpo de hielo protector, y Mega de sus imprudencias y locuras al usar Vaxes de fuego, cabezazos y demás para atacar al gato.

Byte y Starly siguieron. Ambas hembras con dominio en hielo y agua, el enfrentamiento fue bastante parejo. Byte fue la más paciente, y la que se enfocó más en defensa y contraataque, mientras que Starly le lanzaba hielo y agua, congelaba sus alrededores y corría hacia la loba. Byte intentó atacar con luz, siendo nulo el efecto con el dominio de Starly al respecto, sonrojando un poco a la loba por olvidar contra qué tipo de oponente se enfrentaba. Starly logró hacer un Vax con nieve y Byte uno de hielo sólido. La batalla comenzaba a ponerse intensa cuando Starly intentó saltarle encima a Byte, pero la loba fue más rápida y la agarró del pellejo, sosteniéndola como cachorra. La loba sostuvo a la gata unos momentos sin moverse… y algunos hubieran jurado que le dijo algo a Starly en murmuro, pero no había forma de estar seguros. Finalmente, la loba llevó a la gata con su pareja y la dejó ahí.

Bolt y Mittens también se enfrentaron. El can, haciendo caso a su nombre y el de su mentor, se basó casi exclusivamente en rayos y descargas eléctricas, mientras que la gata demostró tener amplia librería de trucos y mañas, logrando congelar sus garras y hacerlas hervir para causarle más dolor a su oponente, e incluso logró cubrirlas de roca, al igual que su cola, para anular los rayos de Bolt, dejándolo casi sin opciones. Finalmente, Bolt recurrió a algo que llamó "Superladrido eléctrico", el cual logró acertar en el blanco y paralizar a la gata, seguido de una gran descarga que prácticamente la rostizó. A pesar de ello, la gata no se rindió y siguió dándole arañazos y golpes hasta caer de cansancio. Bolt la imitó momentos después y ambos recibieron felicitaciones del equipo por su buen desempeño.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Jenna, y Rhino se ofreció a enfrentarse a ella de inmediato, probablemente porque se le acababan las opciones de compañero.

–No contra Jenna, Rhino –Le dijo Helang–; luego veremos tus habilidades amigo.

–¿Entonces quién será mi oponente? –Preguntó Jenna confiada.

–Luci es la única otra que no ha combatido –Dijo el halcón.

–Aah… ¿no puede ser con alguien más?

Jenna retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de Luci. No quería enfrentarla, no a su pequeña hermana. Alcanzó a oír varias opiniones del equipo, pero no escuchó nada. Ya había lastimado a una de sus hermanas antes, no iba a volver a hacerlo, práctica o no.

–Jenna –La voz del halcón la despertó–, ¿quieres decirnos que pasa por tu cabeza?

Jenna se tomó un respiro y les explicó la situación. Sobre cómo había agredido a Inuki cuando niñas y lo que ello había causado.

–Comprendo –Le dijo Helang cuando terminó de hablar–. Bueno, la decisión es tuya; como dijo Mega, podemos esperar a mañana.

–Yo… sí preferiría esperar.

–Mm, pero ¿a quién enfrento yo? –Preguntó Luci.

–Eso ya es otro tema…

Finalmente se sugirió que Luci enfrentara a Shiny, por cuestiones de cansancio de los demás alumnos. No hubo ganador claro, pues la batalla quedó detenida. Luci logró demostrarles a todos sobre sus esferas de gelatina, e incluso logró pegar las patas de Shiny al suelo para evitar que se moviera, no sin que la loba antes hubiera atacado a Luci casi hasta el cansancio, pues la pequeña se basaba casi en pura defensa, haciendo escudos de energía para cubrirse de los ataques. A pesar de haber quedado inmóvil, Shiny siguió atacando, lanzando desde su hocico diversos elementos. Cuando probó con una llamarada, Luci hizo un escudo que absorbió el ataque y lo lanzó de vuelta; sin embargo, Shiny logró re-absorber la energía y anular el ataque. Ambas, impresionadas con el desempeño de la otra, pararon de atacar sin haber terminado.

–Eres muy fuerte, Luci… y estás llena de sorpresas –Jadeó la loba.

–Tú también eres fuerte… ¿cómo absorbiste el ataque?

–Mm, pues tecnicismos no me los sé, ni cómo explicarlos. Koroc podría explicarte mejor.

–¿Koroc?

–¿Quién es Koroc?


	22. Capitulo: Un amor inesperado

Capitulo 22: Un amor inesperado

* * *

–Koroc es algo así como nuestro técnico –Explicó Shiny–. Él sabe mucho sobre todas estas habilidades y el conflicto, aunque no pelea en sí.

–Así es –Añadió Sunshine–, le gusta mucho leer, y de hecho la idea de poner una biblioteca aquí fue suya, hace muchos años, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Casi nunca sale de ahí.

La loba blanca asintió. –Cualquier duda que puedas tener sobre cualquier habilidad o sobre cualquier tema prácticamente él te la puede responder.

–Es muy sabio y da muy buenos consejos –Dijo Thunder–, me ha ayudado mucho a entender y fortalecer el pilar en mí.

–¿Una biblioteca? –Preguntó Soul–, ¿por qué no empezaron por ahí? No hubieran tenido que arrastrar a nadie si me hubieran dicho que hay una biblioteca en este lugar –Añadió antes de salir por la puerta con paso decidido. Ni siquiera tenían que preguntar a dónde iba, y nadie se le opuso. Hasta lo siguieron, dando por terminado el entrenamiento, al menos por el momento.

–¿Le gusta leer a su maestro? –Le preguntó Jaden a Byte mientras todos seguían a Sunshine de camino a la biblioteca. Los pasos de Soul se escuchaban unos metros adelante del grupo, curiosamente siempre tomando el camino correcto a pesar de que no hubiese ningún tipo de señal o indicador.

–Sí, mucho –Respondió la loba grisácea–; y de hecho a mí también me gusta leer. En cuanto pude aprendí a hacerlo, y he leído casi todos los libros que el maestro tiene, algunos más de una vez.

–Sí, bueno, yo nunca he abierto un libro en mi vida –Intervino el hermano de esta–. Ya que el maestro siempre nos leyó todo… aunque bueno, quizás podría leer algo… ¡como una historieta!

–Je, je, je, je, en la biblioteca no hay historietas, lobito –Le dijo Starly con una sonrisilla–, pero Koroc sí tiene muchas anécdotas e historias sobre enfrentamientos de muchos años atrás. Si lo convences… podría contarte algo.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? Como… ¡una historieta real!

Mega no dijo más y aceleró un poco el paso. Uno o dos minutos después Sunshine se desvió hacia unas escaleras; el eco de las botas de Soul dejó en claro que el humano también había tomado ese camino, lo cual resultó un poco extraño para algunos, aunque nadie hizo comentarios. Una vez en el segundo piso de la mansión sólo se hicieron unos cuantos giros más y llegaron. Soul ya estaba ahí, pero no había entrado y cuando Sunshine llegó junto con el resto del grupo se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar primero, para que les presentara el lugar.

La habitación era muy grande; contaba con muchísimos libreros, algunos de piso a techo, y todos cubiertos de libros. La mayoría eran gruesos, algunos de aspecto muy viejo, aunque ninguno se veía roto o desgastado en cuanto a las tapas. Muchos títulos no se entendían, estando en distintos idiomas que probablemente ninguno podría nombrar. Incluso había varios estantes llenos de puros pergaminos. Había un tragaluz de cristal en el centro de la enorme habitación, dejando filtrar los rayos del sol. Los muchos estantes formaban pasillos y muros que impedían el paso con libertad. Si alguien quería moverse por la biblioteca, tendría que ser siguiendo el laberinto de libreros.

–¿Y dicen que no hay _una sola_ historieta aquí? ¡Si es inmenso! –Chilló Mega con emoción, alzando la cabeza para mirar el tragaluz y el techo en general.

–No, lobito, pero hay libros de historia, otros de matemáticas o física…

–Mm, con eso podría hacer una historieta –Interrumpió el lobo a su pareja, que sólo soltó una risilla– con algo de imaginación… y tiempo.

–Ay, Mega –Se quejó Byte–, ¿no puedes ver un poquito más allá de eso? Este lugar es enorme, como dijiste –Ella también estaba observando el techo y la altura del lugar, moviendo la cola rápidamente, como pocas veces se le notaba–. Debe haber información de todo aquí…

–Casi todo, de hecho –Sonó una voz cerca de ellos, detrás de alguno de los libreros–. No tenemos algunos documentos importantes porque están perdidos o fueron destruidos, pero de todo lo demás, si buscan en esta biblioteca, seguro encontrarán.

De uno de los pasillos de libreros apareció una tortuga bastante grande, de piel arrugada y caparazón marrón. A paso lento se acercó al grupo, resaltando más que nada el par de anteojos que traía puestos, más porque estos eran de un grueso impresionante, además de estar modificados para que pudiera portarlos sin ningún problema.

–Buenos días, Koroc –Saludó Sunshine–, quisimos presentarle la biblioteca a un par de amigos nuevos.

–Eso veo, Sunshine –Replicó el reptil con voz rasposa–. Se ven prometedores; apuesto a que tienen su potencial en combate.

–Hola, un gusto conocerlo –Jenna, la que estaba parada más cerca de él, saludó amablemente.

–Un placer, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Mi nombre es Jenna, y ella es mi hermana Luci –Dijo ella, señalando a su hermanita para presentarla.

–¡Koroc!, ¡hola otra vez! –Para sorpresa de algunos Bolt se acercó a la tortuga y le saludó cálidamente–. Ellos son Mittens y Rhino, los otros dos candidatos que ibas a examinar.

–Momento, momento, ¿lo conoces? –Preguntó Mega.

–Eh, sí. Él fue quién me evaluó como pilar de luz, y de una forma bastante sencilla en realidad.

La tortuga alzó una pata y le pidió al can que explicara un momento después, cuando hubiera acabado de conocer a todos. Entonces Helang se presentó, a sus hermanos y a su mentor.

–Soul, me dicen ellos –Añadió el humano.

–Oh, pero ese no es tu nombre, ¿verdad, Psyon? –Respondió el reptil con astucia, con un tono que se usa cuando uno sabe algo que los demás no. Sin embargo, Soul no pareció sorprendido de que la tortuga supiera su alias real y meramente asintió. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Koroc se llevó una pata a la cara y se levantó sus anteojos, para luego echarle una ojeada a todos.

–Tienen potencial. Todos.

–¿En serio piensa eso? ¿Tan sólo de vernos? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Jenna, cuando Koroc me evaluó, me hizo correr un poco y también midió mi fuerza… pero nada de eso era necesario –Rio Bolt–; él puede ver cosas que nosotros no.

–Es correcto –Confirmó la tortuga–, yo puedo ver sus energías. Toda la energía en realidad. Sus mentores pueden sentirlas y tal vez verlas si se concentran lo suficiente, pero yo veo así todo el tiempo. Si no traigo estos –Se tocó los anteojos en su frente– todo a mi alrededor es una masa enorme de diferentes colores y texturas. Diseñé estos lentes para poder ver como todos los demás hacen, pero ahora que los he visto sin ellos y he observado sus energías internas, puedo decir que su potencial es mucho.

–Vaya, que habilidad tan especial –Comentó Luci en voz tenue.

–¡Eso es asombroso! –Dijo Rhino elevando un poco la voz.

–Durante mucho tiempo no lo vi así –Replicó Koroc–. Pero eso es una historia para otro día –Entonces la tortuga se colocó de nuevo sus anteojos.

Después de eso Mega se acercó a Koroc y preguntó si podía contarles algunas historias. Esta aceptó, a cambio de un pequeño precio.

–¿Y cuál es? –Preguntó el lobo con impaciencia.

–Que me ayuden a limpiar la biblioteca.

–¿Qué? Pero si no está sucia –Dijo Byte con tono de incredulidad.

–Y no es de a gratis, linda –Replicó la tortuga–. Cada semana, sin falta, la limpio.

–¡¿Cada semana?! ¿Usted solo? –Preguntó Jenna con incredulidad–. Con razón nunca sale de aquí. Nosotros podríamos ayudarle –Ofreció en nombre de todos sin dudarlo.

–La paciencia es una virtud, Jenna –Respondió la tortuga lentamente–; es algo que aprendes sí o sí cuando eres tan lento. Pero si quieren ayudarme, será un placer tener con quién platicar mientras tanto.

El grupo asintió a lo que Koroc dijo y este aceptó su ayuda sin más. Mega preguntó de inmediato si podría contarles una historia al terminar, a lo que este replicó que tal vez. La tortuga les advirtió antes de comenzar que tenían que ser pacientes, ya que la limpieza iba libro por libro. Varias miradas saltaron hacia el lobo más inmaduro, aunque este traía la lengua de fuera y asintió fervientemente. Aún así, no era difícil imaginar que Mega sería el primero en desesperarse.

La tortuga le dio unos trapos al equipo y luego comenzó a guiarlos al lugar dónde empezarían, con los pergaminos más antiguos. Siguiendo a la tortuga, el equipo se sumergió en el laberinto de estanterías hasta llegar a su lugar. Como no podían humedecer los pergaminos, simplemente pasaron los trapos por los estantes, y de paso se enteraron de que los papeles más viejos de ese lugar debían tener unos 3,000 años de antigüedad, y que estaban escritos en griego, latín y sánscrito en su mayoría. A pesar de la enorme cantidad de pergaminos que había, el equipo debió tardar una media hora a lo mucho en terminar. Mega contó más de mil pergaminos, y después de eso perdió la cuenta por estarse repitiendo en voz alta "Soy un lobo paciente"

–Ey, yo vi muchos pergaminos –Mencionó Rhino al terminar de limpiarlos–, ¿qué es lo que falta?

Koroc ya estaba caminando hacia el siguiente librero, así que fue Soul quien le respondió. –Los pergaminos de la biblioteca de Alejandrina.

–¿Y cuántos son esos? –Preguntó Jenna.

–Se perdieron –Respondió el humano–. La biblioteca fue quemada, presuntamente bajo órdenes de alguna sombra. En ellos había mucha información que no se ha recuperado: matemáticas, astrología, física, aritmética.

–¡Me hago viejo! –Gritó Koroc desde unos estantes de distancia, así que el equipo no conversó más y fueron a dónde el reptil.

La siguiente parte constó en limpiar los "libros sencillos", como los llamó Koroc. Se trataba de los libros que no eran tan grandes o gruesos, la mayoría en latín… "latín vulgar", como lo llamó Soul. Al parecer existían diferentes estilos de latín…

Esta vez el equipo tardó un poco más, una hora, y cuando terminaron siguieron a la tortuga a los libros pesados. En general nadie se había desesperado, pero Mega tenía un enorme tic en el ojo y no dejaba de musitar para sí que era un lobo paciente, situación un tanto cómica para su pareja y su hermana. Los libros pesados quedaron limpios en otra hora más y el equipo se encontró en el centro del laberinto de estanterías. Bajo sus pies, un patrón del mismo estilo que los demás decoraba el suelo, pero este era un poco diferente. Parecía una especie de… compuerta por decir que parecía que podía abrirse, aunque de momento estaba sellada sin duda. Nadie tuvo tiempo de curiosear, pues Koroc les agradeció por su ayuda y luego los despachó sin más.

–Muy bien, terminaron de convencerme –Enunció Soul cuando salieron de la biblioteca–. Vendré aquí tanto como todos ustedes.

–Me alegra oír eso, Soul –Le respondió Sunshine con una sonrisa.

–¡Maestro, maestro! –Gritó Mega para llamar su atención– ¡La…!

–Sorpresa, sí –Interrumpió el humano–. Llévame a dónde- ¡Ey!

Mega tomó a Soul por la manga de su túnica y comenzó a jalarlo por los pasillos, de camino a las escaleras sin duda alguna. Byte y Helang intercambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a seguirlos a paso tranquilo, motivando al resto del equipo a hacer lo mismo.

–Apostaré mis plumas a que por fin veremos esa sorpresa de la que tanto ha hablado –Dijo el halcón.

–Pues ya sería hora –Aludió Byte al respecto–, no ha dormido por ello.

Ambos miraron de reojo a Starly, a lo que la gata les devolvió una interrogante, aunque ninguno dijo más. Era bastante obvio que la sorpresa era para ella, pero conociendo a Mega, no había forma de saber de qué se trataba.

El lobo había llevado a su maestro de regreso al salón de entrenamiento, dónde se hallaba platicando con él cuando todos entraron de vuelta.

–No lo olvide, sin flores. No le gustan –Se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el lobo volteara a ver a los recién llegados y se apartara del humano, quién le asintió. Mega fijó su mirada en Starly y ella se sintió sonrojar mientras él se acercaba y le ofrecía una pata, que ella tomó gustosa–. Pase por aquí, señorita, le tengo un asiento especial –Le dijo con tono galante mientras la llevaba al centro del salón–. Póngase cómoda, por favor.

Starly no pudo evitar una risilla tierna. –Je, je, je, je, hola, Mega.

–Hola, preciosa –El lobo le besó la frente. A ella le encantaba esa sensación–. Espero que… que te guste.

El lobo volteó a ver a Soul y le asintió. El humano aplaudió las manos frente a él y luego las extendió hacia el frente, causando una cortina de oscuridad de dificultó un poco la vista. Mega regresó la vista hacia ella y le preguntó si estaba lista, a lo que Starly asintió sonriente.

–Ahora, maestro.

Soul comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos, terminando de forma que hacía una mariposa con estas. Luego sopló sobre ambas y comenzaron a arder levemente; luego una mariposa de fuego se desprendió de estas y comenzó a revolotear. Sus manos entonces se iluminaron y una de luz siguió a la primera; una de oscuridad, de hielo, de electricidad, sucesivamente hasta que hubo muchas de estas, revoloteando por todo el lugar mientras Starly veía fascinada.

Mega le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Soul; este asintió y creó varias luciérnagas de luz que se mezclaron con las mariposas, dándole lugar a un ambiente como de bosque nocturno. Todas eran amarillas, para agrado de Starly, pues le recordó que su lobito siempre cuidaba detalles como ese.

Luego de unos minutos Soul recibió otro gesto de Mega e hizo que todos los animalitos comenzaran a volar hacia arriba, algunos más rápido que otros. Al llegar a cierta altura comenzaron a deshacerse en pequeñas y coloridas explosiones, como fuegos artificiales en miniatura. Starly se quedó admirando estos asombrada hasta que sintió la nariz húmeda y fría de Mega sobre su cabecita.

–Sorpresa…

–Oh, Mega, que hermosa sorpresa… me encantó, y veo que nunca olvidarás que color me gusta –Le dijo son una sonrisa tierna antes de besarlo de igual forma.

–Jamás olvidaría nada que tuviera que ver contigo –Le murmuró el lobo con suavidad–. Te amo, mi princesa.

Starly frotó su nariz en la mejilla de Mega y lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que él se apartó un poco y llevó una pata a su espalda. ¿Más todavía?

–S-Sé que no te gustan –Tartamudeó con un poquito de inseguridad–… pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Entonces le mostró una flor un tanto tosca, hecha de estambre, probablemente por él mismo, y se la ofreció con algo de inseguridad. Starly sintió una punzada de culpa por eso, seguida de una determinación por corregirlo.

–Mega, sé que te dije que no me gustan las flores, pero una bonita flor negra que me dio un lindo lobito y que traigo en mi pecho cambió eso –Le dijo de manera reconfortante, tomando a flor–. Si me quieres regalar flores, hazlo, Mega. Cualquier cosa tuya me va a gustar.

–¿Lo prometes? ¿No te estoy forzando a que te gusten? No quiero hacer eso.

–Lo prometo, Mega; en verdad le estoy tomando un gusto a las flores.

Ambos tórtolos seguían platicando, ajenos a lo demás, cuando Soul se acercó al resto del grupo y les señaló la puerta.

–Démosles algo de privacidad, ¿sí?

El grupo no respondió, pero todos salieron por la puerta y la cerraron detrás de ellos, dejándoles su privacidad a los dos enamorados.

(-)

Helang dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Sunshine. Era cálido y suave y reconfortante, en especial luego de que ambos hubieran pasado prácticamente la tarde entera juntos, jugando y paseando. Incluso la había llevado a volar –En forma de gata, la única forma posible– un rato para enseñarle la vista aérea del bosque.

–Te amo, Helang.

–Yo también a ti, linda –El ave pegó su cabeza más al pecho de la leona–, y puedo escucharte. Tu corazón… late deprisa.

–Late así por ti, amor.

Helang rápidamente recordó algo que su padre le había dicho alguna vez. –El maestro dice… que cuando dos seres se enamoran y están juntos, sus corazones se sincronizan. Es lindo pensarlo…

–Vaya, eso suena lindo –Murmuró la leona–. ¿Soul alguna vez tuvo pareja?

–No lo sé, la verdad –Admitió Helang–. Jamás quiso decirnos nada de lo que pasó antes de que llegara al bosque… Siempre dijo que el pasado era para quedarse en dónde está.

 _'El pasado es para quedarse en dónde está'_ Esa frase le llamó la atención a Sunshine. _'Para decir algo así, debe ser porque no quiere que algo de su pasado le atormente… me pregunto que será'_

(-)

–Tu progreso es admirable –Sonó la voz de Damon a un costado de Darkinuki, seguido de un murmullo–, tu prueba no debe estar lejos.

Darkinuki abrió sus bonitos ojos rojos y miró a su mentor observándola inexpresivamente.

–Nunca creí tener tanto poder como ahorita –Le sonrió–, y todo gracias a ti y todo el tiempo que hemos entrenado.

Su mentor rodó la vista, con una leve sonrisa marcada en sus fauces. –El poder es tuyo; yo sólo te ayudé a moldearlo.

–Pues tienes unas muy buenas patas entonces, je, je, je –Le dijo ella, acercándose a él con un toque provocativo, que sabía que lo pondría nervioso. Y sí, la sombra balbuceó algo y se apartó un poco de ella.

–Eh, ¿qué haces? –Preguntó con ese tono nervioso.

–Sólo bromeaba –Rio Darkinuki al ver su reacción, le gustaba hacerle eso–. Me gusta tener tanto poder.

Damon cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. –Pues te lo mereces; cada pequeño fragmento te lo ganaste.

Los dos siguieron platicando durante un buen rato. Sobre su progreso, sobre el ataque, la venganza hacia sus "queridas hermanas", lo que haría cuando llegara el momento… en fin. Pero durante toda esa conversación, Darkinuki siempre tuvo otra cosa en la cabeza: a Damon. ¿Qué pasaría con él? Ella siempre había estado enfocada en su venganza personal, y nunca había hecho un solo amigo; pero ahora tenía a Damon, y él era especial para ella… a tal grado que no sabía porque, pero quería acercársele más. No tenía idea de cómo, si ya eran amigos y estaban juntos casi siempre, pero quería… algo más de esa sombra, algo que terminara de llenarla por dentro.

–Eh –Su voz la despertó de nuevo–, ¿estás pensando en algo importante?

–Ah, no, no, no –Respondió ella apuradamente, esperando que el espectro no se diera cuenta de su pequeña distracción–. Mm, ¿ya terminamos de entrenar por hoy?

Damon asintió, sin hacer comentarios adicionales.

–Bien, y ahora… ¿qué sigue?

–La decisión es tuya, tú eres la que sabe de diversión.

Ese comentario la confundió un poco. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que… salieran a jugar? Pero a él no le gustaba eso… ¿o sí? La única vez anterior la sombra se había quejado todo el trayecto de ida, y sólo había cesado cuando comenzaron a jugar. Darkinuki no estaba muy segura de que le gustase dicha actividad… aunque bueno…

–Mm, ¿salimos a jugar? –Sugirió con un poco de timidez.

–Muy bien –Respondió la sombra con ese tono neutro que no le daba a entender si estaba de acuerdo o no–. Yo te sigo.

Darkinuki aun no estaba segura de que Damon hablara en serio, pero la sombra se quedó mirándola en espera, así que ella decidió llevarlo a dónde siempre: un parque cercano. Ahí habían ido a jugar la primera vez, y fue ahí donde ella se enteró de que al parecer Damon podía cambiar de forma, cuando este se volvió un perro para poder jugar con ella. Otra sorpresa tuvo ese día al enterarse de que Damon no sabía caminar, mucho menos correr; así que habían pasado un buen rato tan sólo enseñándole al espectro a andar en cuatro patas sin tropezarse con él mismo antes de comenzar a jugar.

El parque estaba relativamente calmado. No había mucha gente ni animales, así que ambos podrían jugar en paz y a sus anchas. Estando ahí, lo primero que Darkinuki le pidió a Damon fue que sacara sus patas de nuevo.

–Algo me dice que disfrutas de verme tropezar –Bromeó la sombra–. Me pides eso a cada oportunidad.

Darkinuki solamente rio en respuesta y la sombra hizo su cambio. Se transformó en un perro frente a ella, uno un poco más grande y de complexión fuerte y poderosa. Sus ojos eran rojos, como los de ella, pero fosforecían más, "algo que siempre delata a las sombras", como le había dicho en algún momento. Su pelaje era negro totalmente y largo.

–Un poco, sí –Admitió ella conforme él terminaba de cambiar–, pero también sirve para que aprendas a usarlas.

–Muy bien –La sombra, recién transformada pisó varias veces en el piso para acostumbrarse a sus nuevas y temporales patas. Había otra razón por la que Darkinuki quería verlo así y era porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, le gustaba mucho su apariencia de perro. Se le hacía… atractiva.

–Te ves muy bien de esa forma.

–Sí, bueno, se supone que debo pasar desapercibido, ¿no? –Respondió la sombra con indiferencia. Al parecer no había captado el halago. _'Machos…'_ –. Entonces, ¿es así?

Damon se agachó a posición de juego con algo de torpeza, y Darkinuki no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía. Se hubiera quedado mirándolo, si él no le hubiera preguntado algo más:

–Y ahora… tú debes hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

–Sí, Damon –Rio ella mientras se ponía en posición de juego frente a él. Su cara quedó muy cerca de la del perro oscuro–. Juguemos a las atrapadas.

–¿Atrapadas? –Repitió Damon–, pero es lo único a lo que jugamos. Además, sabemos que voy a perder y… ¿sabes qué? Da igual. ¡Atrápame!

La sombra salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a ella. Había mejorado mucho desde la primera vez, la única vez anterior en realidad, aunque todavía pisaba mal de vez en cuando. _'Seguramente estuvo practicando'_

Darkinuki salió corriendo detrás de la sombra, a baja velocidad. No le gustaba aprovecharse de su inexperiencia para ganarle en un tonto juego de todas formas; era mejor si ambos se divertían. –Bueno, bueno, después podemos jugar a algo más –Le dijo divertida.

–¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó la sombra sin voltear–, ¿hacerme más agujeros?

–Mm, no… tal vez escalar árboles… o no sé… –A veces le parecía un poco frustrante que Damon diera por hecho que ella lo sabía todo sobre diversión. A pesar de lo mucho que la conocía, el espectro tendía a pasar por alto que ella había vivido encerrada una muy buena parte de su vida, así que sabía prácticamente lo mismo que la sombra en cuanto a diversión.

–¿Qué no es eso cosa de gatos? –Preguntó Damon, volteando brevemente para verla. Ella se encogió de hombros. Sus garras eran más largas que las de un perro normal, así que ella estaba confiada en su capacidad para hacer lo que había sugerido. La sombra suspiró–. Si te sigo en todas las locuras que se te ocurren, no duraré una semana –Hizo una breve pausa–. Podría funcionar… ¡pero antes tiene que alcanzarme!

Dicho y hecho, Damon aceleró más, casi sin trastabillar. Darkinuki sonrió, tomándolo como el reto que era, y aceleró más, alcanzando a la sombra en pocos segundos. Le saltó encima y lo puso contra el piso.

–Ya decía yo que había durado demasiado –Rio Damon debajo de ella.

–Je, je, je, je, pero lo hiciste muy bien –Le apremió ella–. Ahora trata de alcanzarme tú a mí –Entonces Darkinuki se levantó y comenzó a correr a paso medio para alejarse de Damon.

–Aquí voy –Lo escuchó decir a su espalda antes de oír sus pisadas acercándose a muy buen paso.

Darkinuki siguió huyendo, pero tratando de mirar siempre de reojo a Damon, por dos razones. Primero, para asegurarse de que no la fuera a alcanzar, y segundo… porque quería ver si él daba algún indicio de sentir… eso que ella sentía por él. No era amistad, era más grande que eso. Esa sombra la había liberado, la había cuidado y entrenado… maldición, casi había muerto por ella. Darkinuki jamás había conocido a alguien que hiciera tanto por ella, y sentía su pecho calentarse tan sólo de pensar en lo mucho que quería a esa sombra y aunque esta insistiera que era desechable y "sólo uno más", para ella Damon era único.

Tan concentrada venía en mirarlo que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un árbol en frente. Cuando apartó su vista de la sombra ya estaba a menos de un metro del obstáculo, por lo que Darkinuki frenó bruscamente, apenas evitando chocar con el árbol. Momentos después Damon se estrelló con ella, mandándolos a ambos al piso, en una posición bastante… comprometedora.

–¡Lo siento! –Aulló la sombra en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, pegando un salto para apartarse de ella– T-Te detuviste de pronto y-y no pude… frenar…

–Ah… n-no te… no te preocupes –Respondió Darkinuki, muy, pero muy sonrojada–. Fue… fue mi culpa –Añadió, mirándolo de reojo. Damon estaba de vista baja, lo más apartado de ella posible y con ojos indescifrables. Por más extraño que fuera, a ella no le había disgustado la cercanía de la sombra, pero al ver su expresión no encontró explicación que no fuera que a él sí–. Lo siento… de seguro fue horrible para ti…

–Claro que no –Respondió Damon de inmediato, antes de abrir los ojos y sonrojarse–… ¡qué diga, sí! Digo… ah… no importa –Balbuceó.

Buscando la manera más rápida de dejar esa experiencia atrás, Darkinuki preguntó –Eh… ¿q-quieres seguir jugando? _'Será que… ¿qué le gustó, como a mí?_

–Pues… como prefieras.

Ella asintió entonces y lo llevó a otro árbol. Sí, seguía con la idea de escalar árboles, pero no con aquel que había causado el incidente tan curioso que había ocurrido.

–¿Escalamos este árbol? –Le preguntó a la sombra cuando encontró uno de buen tamaño y con suficientes apoyos en el tronco.

–Supongo –Respondió su mentor encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero haz visto el problema que me causa correr, ¿y me quieres poner a escalar?

Finalmente, Darkinuki sonrió, y soltó una risilla. La incomodidad parecía estarse yendo, aunque sin duda no el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido. –Mira, sube primero y si te caes puedo atraparte.

–Lo dices como si supieras que em voy a caer –Replicó Damon–. Yo soy una sombra. Si te caes tú, ¿quién te atrapa?

–Ah, entonces tú piensas que _yo_ me voy a caer, ¿no es así? –Lo retó juguetonamente.

–No. Tus garras son más largas y todo, pero siguen siendo de cánido –Razonó la sombra–. Yo puedo hacer esto –Le mostró una pata y como sus garras cambiaban de forma para asemejar más las de un gato–, así que sube tú, y cuando hayas llegado a… donde sea que planees llegar, subo yo.

–Mm… está bien.

Darkinuki se acercó al tronco y comenzó a escalar. A pesar de la fuerza que tenía en sus patas por todo el entrenamiento y la ayuda de sus garras, resultó ser un poco más complicado de lo que había pensado. De pronto le estuvo agradecida a Damon por ofrecerse a subir al último, ya que más de una vez sintió que se iba a caer, aunque por fortuna nunca llegó a pasar. Para extrañeza suya, la sombra se quedó callada durante todo el trayecto, hasta que ella llegó a su objetivo, la cima, no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando Darkinuki volteó a verlo, el espectro tenía la vista clavada en ella, con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojar.

–¿Damon?

El espectro sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a verla con normalidad de nuevo.

–Ah… ¿tengo que subir hasta allá? –Preguntó con incredulidad, pero ni siquiera esperó por su respuesta y saltó para pegarse al tronco del árbol y escalar con mucha agilidad hasta dónde estaba ella.

–Ey, tranquilo –Rio ella cuando Damon llegó a su lado–, respira un poco, Damon.

La sombra volvió a sacudir la cabeza y respiró un par de veces. –Perdona… no estaba… pensando.

–No te preocupes –Le sonrió Darkinuki antes de mirar hacia el horizonte–. Mira, es el atardecer… como la primera vez.

La primera vez que Darkinuki había sacado a Damon de la base para jugar, fue también la primera vez que la sombra usó sus patas, la primera vez que ambos jugaron… la primera vez que vieron el atardecer juntos. Y sí, Darkinuki había hecho esto a propósito para poder repetir la ocasión. Sólo quería sentirse más cerca de él.

–El atardecer no me importa –La voz grave de la sombra la despertó de su recuerdo–. Lo más bello en mi vista eres tú.

La sombra se mordió la lengua, pero ya lo había dicho de todas formas, y Darkinuki se sintió sonrojar. _'¿Por qué siento esto? Mi cara caliente… mi corazón… pero se siente tan… bien'_

–¿L-Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó la hembra, esperanzada.

–S-Seguro… eres… muy bonita después de todo.

Darkinuki no lo pudo evitar, y se pegó a él. Hundió su cabeza en el pelaje temporal del perro y aspiró en su aroma. Luego sintió a Damon hacer lo mismo, hundir su hocico en la cabeza de ella. Ella no quería que el momento terminara, no creyó que podría mejorar, hasta que…

–Mía…

–¿Eh? ¿D-Damon?

Esta vez la sombra no contestó, e incluso se apartó de ella un poco, rompiendo el contacto. Pero ella ya había comprendido.

–Damon… siento algo por ti. Y no sé que es, pero es algo muy lindo… más que amistad. Quiero estar contigo… y ser tuya –Le dijo relativamente rápido, acercándose para abrazarlo de nuevo con ternura.

La sombra estaba paralizada. No se opuso al abrazo, y tampoco lo respondió. Darkinuki lo escuchó tragar grueso.

–¿M-Más que amigos? ¿Mía? Ah… yo…

No terminó de responder y la tomó en brazos, respondiendo todo lo necesario. Con su cabeza en el pecho de la sombra, Darkinuki comenzó a escuchar algo palpitar. ¿Su corazón? _'¿Las sombras tienen corazón?'_

–No, no tenemos –Le dijo Damon–. Pero tú… me diste uno.

Darkinuki dejó de contenerse y lo besó tiernamente. Entre sus brazos, dejó que el sol terminara de meterse antes de recordarle que tenían que volver a casa. Damon la acompañó a dormir, aunque ya hubieran descansado juntos un par de veces por sus heridas, esta vez sería diferente. Ya recostados ambos, con ella abrazándolo, Damon carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención.

–Linda… escucha –La sombra gruñó suavemente, como pensando en palabras correctas–… no puedes decirle de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sartén; es algo que no debería pasar, ¿sí? El amor está prohibido…

 _'Amor… sí, es amor…'_ Comprendió ella al escucharlo. –Claro, no le diré a nadie –Prometió. No quería ni pensar que podría pasar si lo descubrían… ¡además con su alumna!

Darkinuki sintió un beso en su frente, seguido de un "descansa" y olvidó por completo el problema que apenas se estaba formulando en su mente.

 _'Curioso, creo yo, que una sombra se hubiera enamorado… Si se supone que era imposible, me preguntó por qué habrá pasado, y conmigo además…'_


	23. Capitulo: Un regalo unico y especial

Capitulo 23: Un regalo unico y especial

* * *

–Deberíamos contarle de lo nuestro a Sartén, ¿no crees? –Sugirió Darkinuki, caminando al lado de Damon de camino al salón de entrenamientos–, él es un buen amigo.

Y ella lo decía por una razón. Esa mañana ambos se habían presentado un poco tarde para desayunar, ya que estuvieron ocupados… experimentando algo nuevo. A pesar de ello, Sartén los había recibido de buena gana, sonriente, y con sus lugares reservados para que estuvieran apartados del resto y fuera menos propenso que se metieran en (más) problemas. Darkinuki en verdad lo consideraba como un amigo, y ahí el porqué le sugería tal cosa a Damon, aunque la sombra le hubiera dicho que no le dijera a nadie.

–No es por eso, linda –Le respondió la sombra, abriendo la puerta del salón para que ella entrara–. Esto… está prohibido; el amor está prohibido en la base. ¿Lujuria? Adelante. Pero amor no, en lo absoluto. Y tú ya sabes que a las sombras nos programan; si le contaras, algo podría activarse en él, o en cualquiera que lo escuchara por mera programación. Por eso no es seguro.

–Mm, no lo había pensado –Entonces a la hembra le surgió una duda más, y válida–… ¿Pero entonces por qué tú me amas? Quiero decir, ¿no eres una sombra programada también?

Damon gesticuló con sus manos que bajara la voz. Luego abrió sus ojos laterales y escaneó toda la habitación. Aunque a Darkinuki le pareció un poco exagerado, realmente ella no sabía que podría pasar si se enteraban de algo que no fuera acorde con lo que se supone que debía ser, así que no le dijo nada y esperó a que terminara de revisar para responderle.

–Al parecer lo era –Le dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos laterales–. Tú debiste haber cambiado eso, de algún modo, hasta cierto punto. Me liberaste un poco de mi programación… no sé cómo.

Vaya. Esa respuesta no se la había esperado, y honestamente la alegró un poco. Darkinuki le dio un abrazo a su mentor, y ahora pareja, y luego le sonrió cálidamente. La sombra le mostró todas sus fauces, gesto que ella interpretó como un intento de sonrisa, y después echó otra ojeada alrededor.

–Muy bien, ¿qué tienes planeado ahora? –Preguntó Damon, apartándose un poco de ella.

Darkinuki lo pensó brevemente. Ya tenía un puñado de habilidades y trucos especiales para sus hermanitas, así que, en lugar de seguir aprendiendo más, decidió que prefería darle más poder a las habilidades que ya eran familiares para ella.

–Quiero potenciar las habilidades que ya conozco –Le explicó a su mentor; luego se le ocurrió otra cosa más–. Mm, y también algo para contraatacar luz.

–Eso es simple –Replicó la sombra–: cuando dos ataques son opuestos simplemente gana el de mayor fuerza.

–Entonces debo realizar los ataques con más potencia.

–Pero considerando cuanta energía gastas al hacerlos –Le recordó la sombra.

–Bien… Eh, bueno ya sé que defenderse es para débiles, pero… ¿hay escudos contra ataques de luz?

Damon se dio una risa media antes de responderle, al parecer la pregunta le había causado gracia. –Sí, linda. Hay una delgada línea entre ser débil y ser tonto. Puedes hacer diferentes tipos de escudos de energía oscura; bien hechos, pueden repeler ataques de luz.

–¿Me mostrarías cómo? –Preguntó Darkinuki de nuevo, más que nada por curiosidad.

Damon le alzó una ceja… o al menos sus ojos tomaron la forma como si lo hubiera hecho, pero no dijo nada y estiró su mano en dirección a Darkinuki; abrió la palma y comenzó a trabajar.

De su palma comenzó a salir energía oscura, acumulándose. A diferencia de cualquier ataque, la energía se quedó ahí y comenzó a formar una pantalla oscura de forma pentagonal frente a su mano. Conforme los segundos pasaban, la pantalla fue creciendo de manera uniforme hasta que alcanzó un buen tamaño.

–Así.

–Vaya… genial.

–Anda, ataca –Le dijo Damon–, no sólo repele luz.

Darkinuki asintió y comenzó a preparar un ataque. Se concentró y cargó energía, generando el aura oscura que le caracterizaba cuando lo hacía. Sin perder su concentración logró notar que Damon seguía dándole energía a su escudo de cinco esquinas. Este creció un poco más y luego comenzó a engrosarse.

–Tus ojos brillan, linda –Interrumpió la sombra en sus pensamientos, aunque su concentración siguió intacta–. Siempre brillan así cuando cargas mucha energía.

Eso la sorprendió un poco. La sombra sin duda la conocía bien, igual que ella a él. Darkinuki le sonrió un poco y siguió concentrándose hasta que se sintió lista. Sin esperar siquiera por la instrucción de Damon le apuntó con una pata y disparó un rayo negro de mucha fuerza.

Para sorpresa de Darkinuki, el rayo llegó con toda su fuerza, pero no atravesó, sino que fue perfectamente repelido por la barrera pentagonal frente al espectro; más aun cuando recordó que con ese rayo le había hecho el agujero en el pecho el día que ella lo nombró. Y el escudo lo estaba resistiendo sin problema alguno.

–Lo… lo resistió –Logró articular Darkinuki cuando se quedó sin energía para el ataque, al notar que la barrera seguía en su lugar y además no se veía dañada.

–Así es. Con suficiente energía invertida, debe poder resistir incluso los ataques más fuertes –Le indicó Damon.

–De acuerdo, entonces es mi turno de probar.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Darkinuki se dedicó a hacer escudos de energía, y Damon a atacarla para ponerlos a prueba. Sus escudos no resistían más de un ataque o dos con fuerza antes de romperse, y el progreso en general fue poco, pero a cada nuevo intento sus barreras se rompían un poco menos. Eventualmente, el escudo logró resistir tres golpes antes de quebrarse, y con eso Darkinuki se dio por bien servida, aunque seguía queriendo trabajar más. Jadeando y agotada por todo el uso de energía, se dejó caer en el suelo del salón. Damon se acercó a ella y extendió una mano en su dirección. De ahí creó un plato pequeño, que cuando él soltó cerca de ella se llenó de agua.

–Ten.

–Gracias –Jadeó ella mientras se acomodaba para beberse el agua. Y lo hizo en unos pocos segundos.

–Bueno, con eso podríamos terminar por…

–No –Interrumpió Darkinuki–, quiero seguir.

Damon la miró con algo de impresión y parpadeó un par de veces. –¿Segura?

–Sí, quiero mejorar esto.

Damon se encogió de hombros y tomó distancia de ella de nuevo. Darkinuki rápidamente volvió a crear un escudo frente a ella y Damon cargó dos esferas oscuras de gran tamaño. La sombra ni siquiera esperó esta vez antes de lanzar ambas seguidas, tomando a Darkinuki por sorpresa. Apenas alcanzó a reforzar el escudo –porque estaba segura que con su resistencia original no hubiera soportado ambas– antes de que las esferas impactaran, haciéndola deslizar hacia atrás y casi destruyendo el escudo por completo. Como vidrio estrellado, las zonas de impacto fragmentaban el escudo, obviando todo el daño que había recibido.

–Hm, nada mal –Concedió Damon con un brillo de aprobación en sus ojos, que rápidamente se convirtió en malicia–. Pero veamos como tratas con esto.

La sombra estiró una mano en dirección a Darkinuki y su escudo y en un segundo o dos cientos de pequeñas chispas comenzaron a brotar y saltar en su palma extendida. _'¡Me va a disparar un rayo eléctrico! ¡Me quiere electrocutar!'_ Pensó ella, pero antes de que pudiera redirigir más energía para reparar su, ahora lamentable y débil, barrera, el rayo salió disparado en su dirección. Darkinuki tuvo que pensar con rapidez. Con un poco de ayuda por la descarga de adrenalina que recibió, optó por cambiar su estrategia un poco. Estaba claro que el escudo no resistiría el rayo, ni siquiera la mitad de su poder. _'Pero si no puedes con ellos…'_

La sombra abrió sus ojos laterales al darse cuenta de que toda la energía de su rayo no estaba dañando a Darkinuki… ni al escudo.

 _'¡Úneteles!'_

Con ingenio, Darkinuki estaba utilizando la energía de su mentor para reparar su escudo. En pocos segundos el escudo estuvo totalmente reparado y reforzado incluso, así que Darkinuki comenzó a acumular toda la energía que recibía sobre esa misma superficie, lista para darle otro uso. Por encima del rayo, los cuatro ojos de Damon estaban abiertos en sorpresa y orgullo cuando la sombra paró su ataque.

–¿Ya me crees que eres más fuerte que yo?

–Pongámoslo a prueba –Sonrió Darkinuki con la misma malicia antes de lanzar toda la energía de regreso a su remitente. Damon se vio sorprendido por un breve instante antes de poner una mirada casi de molestia, que a Darkinuki le pareció del estilo de "¡Pero claro que iba a hacer eso!, ¿cómo no te preparaste para protegerte?", antes de recibir el ataque de lleno y caer al suelo, humeando.

–¿Te gustó mi electricidad? –Rio Darkinuki.

–Ugh… ¿hablas de _mi_ electricidad, que te atreviste a retener y usar en mi contra? Claro –Gruñó Damon con lo que Darkinuki supuso era su tono sarcástico/humorístico– De hecho, ¿por qué paraste? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba–, con algo más de fuerza eso podía servir hasta para torturar.

–Sí, pero… yo no te haría eso –Le dijo Darkinuki, un poco extrañada por su sugerencia–. Sé que no debo sentir piedad por nadie, pero a ti no te haría daño… más del necesario, je, je, je.

Damon le asintió, cerrando sus ojos laterales y con un gesto de mano dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

(-)

–¿Qué más me enseñarás, Mega? –Preguntó Jenna con anticipación. Mega era un maestro estupendo, y sus lecciones siempre eran divertidas también. Se sentía afortunada de que él le enseñara.

–Puedes azar malvaviscos –Dijo el lobo con la lengua de fuera, en su tono infantil–; originalmente eran para tratar la gripa, ¿sabes? –Se sentó y rascó una oreja por unos segundos antes de pararse de golpe y comenzar a mover la cola– ¡Eh!, puedes prender tu pelaje en llamas, como el mío.

–¿De verdad? –Sí le había pasado por la mente, pero no se había sentido lista para hacerlo tan pronto–, ¿puedo ver cómo lo haces?

Mega pegó un salto para alejarse de Jenna, se puso en posición de combate tensando el cuerpo por unos momentos y su pelaje bruscamente se prendió en llamas, cambiando de color a anaranjado vivo unos segundos después.

–¡Y no quema! –Aulló juguetonamente el lobo–, O bueno, al menos no a mí.

–¿Y puedes decidir a quién sí y a quién no? –Le preguntó Jenna, observando el fuego con curiosidad.

–No realmente. Sólo no me quema a mí porque es mío… pero podemos trabajar algo como lo que dijiste –Respondió Mega sonriente–. Además, mi pelaje cambia de color para que combine.

Jenna le respondió con una risita. –Pues se ve lindo.

–¡Todo un galán que soy! –Mega se puso firme por unos momentos, posando. Luego la volteó a ver con su mirada de cachorro–. ¿Quieres aprender? También te puedo enseñar a exhalar fuego, ¡como un dragón!

–Je, je, je, mi lobito es todo un dragón ardiente –Sonó la voz de Starly a sus espaldas, con un toque pícaro en sus palabras.

–¡Starly! –Mega dio un salto, separándose de Jenna bruscamente, y volteó a verla– ¿Qué…?

–Quería ver cómo eras de maestro –Respondió ella sonriéndole. Luego miró por encima del lobo frente a ella–. Hola, Jenna.

–Hola, Starly.

–Hola, princesa –Le dijo el lobo antes de apagar su pelaje y agacharse para besarla. Al separarse del beso Jenna le notó un… algo en los ojos a Mega, como si estuviera planeando algo, probablemente para Starly; pero por obvias razones no le iba a preguntar si así era.

–Hola, guapo.

–Entonces, ¿viniste a vernos entrenar? –Le preguntó Mega después de lamerle la cabeza algunas veces y olfatear en su pelaje.

–Así es –Le dijo la gata dulcemente, antes de lamer su nariz.

–Bueno, como no tenemos malvaviscos le iba a enseñar a Jenna a exhalar fuego y prender su pelaje. Jenna, creo que deberíamos comenzar por exhalar, el pelaje toma más energía y todo.

Jenna le asintió. –Como digas, Mega.

Mega procedió a darle indicaciones a Jenna. El proceso no era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada: acumular energía y concentrarla. La única diferencia era que tenía que dispararla continuamente en forma de fuego para que fuera una llamarada. Jenna cerró los ojos, se concentró, inhaló profundo y exhaló una gran bocanada… de nada.

–Otra vez –Le sonrió Mega con paciencia.

Jenna se gruñó a sí misma por no haberlo logrado y volvió a probar. Nada. De nuevo y nada. Probó varias veces, quizás más de diez y no lograba nada. Estaba comenzando a molestarse y desesperarse.

–Ey, Jenna, tranquila –La reconfortó Mega con un tono suave y amable–. Ya sabes que tienes que estar calmada; prueba de nuevo. Tranquila, respira profundo y… visualiza como si estuvieras lanzando una bola de fuego tras otra, tan seguidas entre ellas que resulta en una llamarada.

–Okey, Mega –Suspiró ella, avergonzada por su fallo en presencia de Starly.

Jenna repitió el proceso de concentrarse y acumular energía. Hizo como Mega le había dicho y visualizó el ataque como una bola de fuego tras otra. Con esa imagen en mente, abrió la boca y exhaló con fuerza. De nuevo no salió fuego, pero sí una columna de humo grisáceo.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Ya casi! –Exclamó el lobo, saltando a sus patas y comenzando a mover la cola con emoción. Mucha durante unos segundos, luego miró a Starly de reojo y, aunque la gata no lo estaba viendo a él, dejó de mover la cola y se calmó un poco –Un poco más, Jenna, un poco más.

Jenna asintió con firmeza y determinación. Tenía que hacerlo, _iba_ a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo un par de veces y sintió algo encender dentro de ella, como una llama. Se concentró en ella, la avivó, reunió suficiente energía y exhaló una llamarada con toda su fuerza.

–¡Cuidado ahí! –De pronto Mega dio un gran salto y le dio la espalda a Jenna, aterrizando justo en frente de la llamarada. ¿No era eso lo que…?

 _'¡No otra vez! ¡Jenna, no es posible que tu puntería sea así de mala!'_

–¡Ay, no, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó tan rápido como comprendió que su ataque había salido directamente hacia Starly, no hacia Mega–. De verdad no quise, Mega, no sé porque no pude apuntar bien.

–No te preocupes –Gruñó Mega adolorido antes de desenvolver a Starly de entre sus patas y sacudirse la ceniza–, no pasó nada. ¿Estás bien, princesa?

–Sí, Mega, estoy bien –Le dijo Starly, saliéndose de la protección del lobo–. Incluso yo podría haberme defendido, pero gracias, lindo.

–No dejaría que nada te pasara –Murmuró Mega. Luego se apartó varios metros de Starly, Jenna supo con una punzada de culpa que era para no repetir el incidente, y la miró de frente–. Prueba de nuevo, Jenna. Lo hiciste muy bien, sólo debes apuntar un poco mejor.

Tan apenada como podía estarlo, Jenna volvió a reunir energía y le asintió a Mega. El lobo devolvió el gesto y se puso firme, así que Jenna le apuntó y exhaló su segunda llamarada, que impactó en el pecho del lobo sin ningún problema.

–Lo logré…

–¡Pero claro que lo lograste! –Felicitó su mentor con orgullo– ¿Por qué no habrías de?

Mega le dio algunas otras palabras de aliento y se puso en posición de juego, como hacía cada que Jenna lograba algo nuevo. Starly le sonrió, y luego miró a Jenna sin quitar esa sonrisa. Jenna suspiró. Por más que la alentaran, sabía que su puntería era su mayor debilidad… _'Así que trabajaré en ella cuando no esté con Mega. Lo voy a sorprender,'_ Decidió en silencio, mientras escuchaba a Starly decirle que era un cachorro a Mega.

–¡Cierto! –Aulló el lobo de pronto, saltando a sus patas–. Chicas, tengo que ir por algo.

–¿Ir por qué, Mega? –Le preguntó Jenna.

–Eh… ah… no me tardo –Tartamudeó Mega antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes lamer la cabeza de Starly una vez más. Jenna supuso que iría por… en realidad no estaba segura de qué suponer, ese lobo era tan impredecible como inmaduro.

–¿Qué planeará mi lobito? –Se preguntó Starly en voz alta antes de voltearse hacia Jenna–. Bueno, vayamos con los demás mientras tanto.

Ambas se dirigieron del salón en el que Mega y Jenna estaban entrenando al grande, en el que todos cabían y solían entrenar cuando no estaban en privado con sus mentores. Ahí entrenaban todos quienes no tenían un "mentor definido", como, Luci y Rhino. Bolt solía apartarse con Thunder, Mittens con Jaden y ella con Mega, aunque ya se había dado algunas sesiones con Byte y hasta con Shiny, así como los otros dos también habían probado con otros mentores, para que pudieran aprender más de un método de hacer las cosas.

En el salón estaban todos cuando ellas dos llegaron, excepto Mega, claro. Y Byte fue la primera en preguntar al respecto, recostada y descansando.

–Fue a hacer algo –Le dijo Starly, y antes de que alguien preguntara que, añadió–, nos dijo que regresaría pronto.

Byte asintió amablemente y prosiguió en una conversación que había estado teniendo con Jaden y Thunder, probablemente con respecto al entrenamiento. Jenna vio a Luci un poco apartada, callada como siempre, y fue con ella, mientras que Starly se incorporó a otra conversación. Debieron pasar unos diez minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y entrara una figura azulada ya muy conocida y anticipada. Y, además, venía empapado, con el pelaje pegado a su cuerpo y con un par de pescados en el hocico. Por supuesto, todos se le quedaron viendo.

–Hola –Dijo por encima de lo que traía en la boca, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

–Mega –Starly se acercó a él–… parece que te hubieras caído a un lago.

El lobo dejó los dos pescados frente a ella y se lamió el hocico. –Sí, algo así pasó. Fui a buscarte estos.

Los ojos de Starly se centraron en los pescados frente a ella. –¿Son… para mí?

–Sí… fui a… pescarlos… para ti –Ahora que los había entregado, Mega estaba jadeando muchísimo–… Eso de… de nadar… no es ligero –Logró articular antes de recostarse en el piso.

Starly le sonrió mucho y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo por toda la cara. –¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y trajiste dos –Le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

–Sí… no sabía si… si uno sería suficiente –Jadeó el lobo, ya estaba terminando de recuperar su aliento.

–Se lució –Le murmuró Mittens a Jaden entre todos los demás–. Mega de verdad se lució esta vez.

–Muchas gracias, lobito –Starly se acomodó entre sus patas y comenzó a acariciar sus antebrazos, y a Jenna no le costó saber porque: Con el pelaje adherido a su cuerpo, la complexión de Mega se notaba mucho más que de costumbre, y no era un lobo delgado ni mucho menos; se marcaban bastante los músculos que le daban fuerza a sus golpes o velocidad a sus carreras. Incluso notó que Starly se sonrojaba un poco al seguirlo acariciando–. Y… ¿Y a ti te gusta el pescado?

–Yo puedo comer lo que sea –Respondió el lobo ya con tono normal, momentos antes de que Helang murmurara un "Sí, come lo que sea."–. Pero estos son para ti, linda.

–Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero que sería más romántico que una cena juntos, con la comida que mi valiente y fuerte lobo pescó, ¿eh? –Ronroneó Starly de forma coqueta, sin despegarse del cuerpo de Mega.

El lobo se sonrojó bastante y asintió. –Si eso quieres, princesa, eso haremos.

Jenna no prestó mucha atención mientras ambos se daban cariño antes de que el lobo tomara los pescados y le indicaba a la gata que lo siguiera con un gesto de cabeza. Le alegraba mucho por su mentor, pero a veces, tenía que decirlo, eran muy empalagosos. Ella no se imaginaba haciendo tales cosas por un macho. Ojeando por última vez, Jenna percibió tres cosas: Que Starly le guiñaba el ojo a Byte y esta respondía con una sonrisa. _'Ahí hay algo,'_ Pensó _'Byte seguramente le dio algún consejo a Starly, y ella lo va a probar hoy.'_ Segundo, que Sunshine no había hecho comentario alguno y tenía su mirada fija en los dos pescados, y tercero, que Helang no dejaba de mirar a Sunshine mirando la comida. _'Así que probablemente ahora él le consiga algunos a ella. Hmm… haciendo días… hoy cumplen un mes ambas parejas… Me pregunto si será por eso lo del pescado.'_

(-)

Mega guio a Starly entre los árboles y hacia dentro del bosque. La gata no había perdido de vista que día era hoy. Su aniversario de un mes con el lindo lobito que le llevaba unos pasos por delante, cargando lo que iban a cenar, y se había anticipado a esta fecha, con un regalo muy, muy especial para él. Su primera vez. Todavía recordaba su conversación con la hermana de su pareja.

 _–Byte, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _–Sí, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _Starly todavía lo había dudado un poco, a pesar de que ya se hubiera decidido a preguntarle. –Eh… en unos días voy a cumplir un mes con Mega –La loba asintió atentamente–, y bueno… quería ideas para un regalo…_

 _Y no es que no se le hubiera ocurrido nada, pero ya le había regalado una pelotita de goma bicolor que le había encantado, y no quería regalarle nada más juguetes, sino algo más original esta vez. Y su otra idea era…_

 _Por la forma en la que Byte la miró, supo que algo pasaba. –¿En verdad no se te ocurre nada? ¿Nada de nada?_

 _Starly se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. –Bueno…_

 _Byte se rio un poco. –Sé lo que estás pensando, Starly. No es una mala idea._

 _–Pero es…_

 _–Es algo íntimo –Interrumpió Byte, sonriéndole–, y muy lindo también. Y por la forma en la que te sonrojaste quiero pensar que nunca lo has hecho antes._

 _Starly negó con la cabeza. –Nunca he tenido pareja antes, mucho menos he hecho… eso con alguien…_

 _La loba asintió comprensivamente. –Es una buena idea, a él seguro le va a encantar que le regales tu primera vez –Hubo un brillo en sus ojos que Starly no alcanzó a descifrar. Pero al menos ahora había recibido la respuesta que quería._

 _–Gracias, Byte._

–¿Por aquí está bien, princesa? –La voz de Mega la regresó al presente.

–Sí, seguro, lobito –Respondió ella luego de dar un vistazo alrededor. Era un bonito claro despejado, que recibía perfecto la luz de la luna.

Mega le asintió y dejó los pescados en el suelo. Luego fue corriendo a algunos árboles cercanos y recolectó musgo y algunas hojas para que ambos pudieran comer más cómodamente. Ella se acercó, tomó asiento y comenzó a comer junto con él. La cara de Mega no era de otra cosa sino alegría y Starly pensó lo mucho que aumentaría cuando le diera su regalo.

–Gracias por la cena, Mega –Le ronroneó entre bocados–. Es un lindo regalo por nuestro mes.

–¡Te acordaste de nuestro mesiversario! –Sonrió él con emoción al escucharla. ¿Mesiversario? Que palabra tan curiosa.

–Claro que me acordé, lindo. No lo olvidaría jamás –Le aseguró ella–, y yo… tengo un regalo para ti.

Mega dejó de comer y alzó la vista hacia ella. –¿Un regalo? –Preguntó mientras su cola comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro.

–Es para cuándo acabemos de comer –Le dijo ella con una risilla.

Dicho y hecho, Mega se apresuró mucho a terminarse su cena después de eso. Starly acabó casi al mismo tiempo, siempre bajo la mirada expectante de Mega todo el tiempo. Eso la ponía un poquito nerviosa; probablemente él no se esperaba su regalo.

–Okey, tienes que cerrar los ojos, lobito –Le dijo cuándo Mega volvió a preguntar por su regalo. Starly esperó a que el lobo obedeciera y, sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y levantó su colita. Esto era para Mega, era para ambos, y era muy especial–. Abre tus ojos, lindo.

Starly no lo escuchó abrir los ojos, pero lo escuchó tartamudear casi de inmediato. –¿S-Starly?

Ella tomó aire y comenzó a explicar. –Mi regalo es… yo, bueno, no sé si alguna vez has hecho esto antes, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo ahora… –Dijo con mucha timidez. ¿Iba muy rápido? ¿Le gustaría la idea?

–¿Q-Quieres que yo… contigo? –Preguntó Mega con incredulidad más que otra cosa–. Pero… ¿y si te lastimo?

Starly no se había esperado esa respuesta. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio preocupación genuina en los ojos del lobo. No estaba rechazando su idea, pero le preocupaba su bienestar por encima de todo. ' _Que lobo tan lindo,'_ pensó Starly antes de acercarse a él.

–No me vas a lastimar, lobito –Le aseguró, aunque tomando en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño…—; quiero demostrarte que te amo dándote mi primera vez…

–Lo que tú quieras, princesa, eso haré –Le dijo Mega, bastante sonrojado.

–Te amo, y creo que es el mayor regalo que puedo darte, así que… mm, bueno… la verdad yo no sé mucho de esto, ¿tú sabes…?

La interrumpió un profundo y tierno beso del lobo, que lentamente comenzó a cobrar más pasión. Starly se dejó llevar por el beso y la sensación, sintiendo su respiración agitarse. Sin darse cuenta el lobo ya la había jalado hacia él y ella le estaba tocando sus brazos y su pecho.

De pronto Mega le lamió el hocico. Starly se sorprendió un poco, pero le sonrió y devolvió el gesto. Siguieron besándose con más y más pasión hasta que el lobo se apartó un poco de ella y le dio un empujón con su nariz juguetona y pícaramente, con suficiente fuerza para tirarla de espaldas con suavidad. Starly dio un gritillo de sorpresa, pero no alcanzó a preguntar, pues Mega ya estaba sobre ella, lamiendo su pecho como hacía cuando la bañaba, pero con un toque diferente; ella no sabía qué, pero esta vez era diferente… y esa diferencia la hacía jadear y sonrojarse. Ni se dio cuenta cuando el lobo dejó su pecho y comenzó a lamer su vientre, solamente porque sintió más calor.

El siguiente paso que dio Mega fue tocar con su nariz en la intimidad de Starly, provocándole un gemido involuntario. Luego sintió la lengua de su amado pasar por la zona y repitió el sonido con más fuerza. Starly no sentía nada más que placer conforme el lobo seguía haciendo lo suyo, y se lo demostraba con gemidos y jadeos. Llegó un punto en el que comenzó a lamerla más rápido y más rápido, hasta que Starly sintió como una explosión de placer dentro de ella y gimió con mucha fuerza para terminar jadeando después. No tenía idea de cómo, pero Mega la había llevado al cielo.

–Todavía no terminamos, linda –Le dijo al oído como adivinando sus pensamientos. Y era cierto, faltaba lo más importante.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Starly se levantó y le dio la espalda a Mega con la colita levantada. Sintió la masculinidad del lobo tocar con su trasero al mismo tiempo que este le lamía la nuca.

–¿Estás lista? –Le preguntó con delicadeza.

Starly asintió, un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba por pasar. –Sí… estoy lista.

–Avísame si te lastimo –Le dijo Mega antes de lamer su cabeza con cariño.

Momentos después, Starly sintió la punta de algo entrar en ella y no pudo evitar boquear por el tamaño que tenía. _'A eso se refería. Él es mucho más grande que yo, por eso no quería lastimarme.'_ Pero, para su sorpresa, conforme Mega iba introduciendo más ella sentía más placer que dolor. Eventualmente el lobo terminó de introducirse en ella y comenzó a montarla, al principio lenta y precavidamente, preguntándole varias veces si no la estaba lastimando; luego de que Starly le asegurara que no le causaba dolor, Mega comenzó a montarla con más ritmo y velocidad, jadeando y gruñendo por lo bajo mientras ella gemía y ronroneaba del placer que estaba sintiendo.

De pronto el lobo comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que Starly gimiera más fuerte. No duró mucho antes de sentir que iba a estallar de placer; Mega al parecer estaba en lo mismo porque de pronto aulló con fuerza y de un fuerte empujón paró de montarla. Starly comenzó a sentir la semilla del lobo llenar su intimidad mientras este eyaculaba entre jadeos. No supo cuánto duró, pero a ella toda esa experiencia le había encantado.

El lobo estuvo unos minutos así antes de salirse de ella. Starly lo dejó ir con un suspiro de placer y se recostó en dónde estaba, justo antes de sentir a Mega abrazarla y lamerle la cabeza cariñosamente.

–Te amo, Mega. ¿Te… te gustó mi regalo? –Le preguntó, sólo para confirmar.

–Es… eres el mejor regalo –Jadeó el lobo, notablemente más feliz que de costumbre– Y… ¿cómo lo hice?, ¿no te lastimé?

–Lo hiciste perfecto, amor, y no me lastimaste –Le aseguró ella con un ronroneo. Luego cayeron en un silencio de unos segundos en los que Starly se debatió internamente si debía o hacerle una pregunta a su pareja, con la única intensión de satisfacer su curiosidad. Y finalmente, su curiosidad ganó–. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–Lo que sea, princesa.

–Esto… ¿ya lo habías hecho antes? ¿C-Con ella? –Preguntó con algo de timidez, bien sabiendo que era algo que no debía incumbirle.

Mega no respondió. Starly al principio supuso que estaba recordando, pero conforme pasaron los segundos se dio cuenta de que no era así. Alzando la vista para poder verlo, topó con unos ojos cristalizados y apagados, de mirada gacha y sin sonrisa. Bien. Había arruinado el momento con su pregunta tonta. Estaba por pedirle disculpas cuando el lobo suspiró con tristeza y murmuró un "No…" apagado.

–Lamento la pregunta –Se apresuró a decir en cuanto lo oyó, aunque no pudo evitar una punzada de alegría–, sé que no te gusta recordar, pero ¿eso significa que… fue tu primera vez?

–Sí… lo fue… –Murmuró él con el mismo tono.

Starly sintió una oleada de alarma. Era la segunda vez que apagaba la alegría de Mega. En un momento recordó las palabras de Soul. _"Su alegría es como una fogata" '¡Y cómo una fogata se puede apagar!'_ Pensó alarmada _'¡Y es la segunda vez que comienzo a hacerlo! ¿Qué tal si lo lastimo más?'_

–Mega, por favor –Prácticamente le suplicó. No sabía hasta qué punto era una metáfora lo de la fogata, y no quería averiguarlo–… lamento haberte recordado malos tiempos… quiero hacerte feliz. _'¿Qué más le digo?'_ Ah… eres muy especial para mí y por eso te di este regalo; te amo… y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Mega se hizo ovillo alrededor de Starly y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. –No… no te preocupes –Al menos su voz ya estaba mejorando un poco–. Fue el mejor regalo, y yo también te amo.

–Entonces alégrate; alégrate, por favor.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Starly comenzó a lamerle la cabeza y las orejas a Mega, justamente como él le hacía a ella todo el tiempo. _'Si esto me hace feliz, quizás a él también lo haga feliz,'_ Razonó.

Y al parecer funcionó, porque la cola del lobo comenzó a moverse y el ambiente de volvió menos denso en pocos segundos. Starly le dio un pequeño baño a Mega y luego ambos platicaron un poco más. Entre los temas mencionados, él le preguntó a ella si no hubiera preferido a otro gato como pareja en lugar de un lobo, a lo que ella le respondió que lo amaba sólo a él, y que no le importaba la especie de la que fuera. Cuando Starly regresó la pregunta, la respuesta de Mega fue que la amaría siempre, sin importar nada. Lo último que ella supo esa noche fue que Mega se enroscaba más a su alrededor para mantenerla tibia y que comenzaba a sentirse aletargada por el calor del lobo.

 _'Cierto'_ Pensó antes de caer en el sueño, _'Helang y Sunshine también cumplen un mes hoy. Me pregunto qué habrán hecho por la ocasión'_

(-)

–¡Hoy casi logré un súper ataque! ¡Lo hubieras visto, Bolt, cuándo lo perfeccione, seré imparable!

El pastor se rio por la emoción de su pequeño, amigo que perduraba aunque fueran altas horas de la noche, y le sonrió.

–Muy bien, Rhino, pero trata de bajar un poco la voz, por favor –Le pidió amablemente–; Mittens viene dormida.

–Oh, claro, claro –El hámster le asintió emocionado y siguió hablando sobre lo mucho que pensaba lograr.

Bolt solamente lo oyó en la distancia, sin poner atención realmente. Miró por encima de su hombro y sí, Mittens estaba dormida, acurrucada sobre su espalda. No era la primera vez, siendo que ella por alguna razón siempre era la más cansada, que terminaba quedándose dormida en el camino de regreso, y al can le encantaba que le pidiera llevarla. Le gustaba tenerla así de cerca, más cuando se ponía a ronronear dormida. Simplemente lo volvía loco.

–Oye, Bolt –Rhino alzó un poco más la voz, captando su atención–, ¿qué crees que pensaría Penny si supiera lo que estamos haciendo?

Al pastor la pregunta no hizo más que extrañarlo. ¿Por qué debería ella enterarse? –¿Por qué preguntas, Rhino?

El hámster se encogió de hombros. –Por hacer conversación. No es que seas el más comunicativo hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas en algo?

Bolt se sonrojó. –Eh, no… e-en nada, Rhino.

El roedor le alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, pero no lo presionó más y siguió caminando mientras tarareaba una canción. Bolt entonces se puso a pensar de nuevo en Mittens. Su Mittens. Ahora que Byte le había explicado y señalado a detalle lo que sentía por la pequeña gatita negra, Bolt se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía… el problema era como. Aun se sentía celoso de verla junto con Jaden, aunque ya no le preocupaba tanto que el gato se la fuera a quitar. Era chistoso: Mittens hablaba dormida. En uno de esos viajes de regreso, Bolt la había escuchado murmurar algunas cosas, entre ellas que no amaba a Jaden, pero que lo valoraba mucho como amigo. El can en su momento se había preguntado si aquello sería un sueño o un recuerdo, pero finalmente no tenía importancia. Si ella no amaba a Jaden, quizás podría tener una oportunidad.

–Ah, hogar, dulce, hogar –Suspiró Rhino cuando hubieron puesto una pata dentro de la casa.

No había ninguna luz prendida, no con la alta hora a la que estaban llegando, ni ningún indicio de que Penny o su madre estuvieran despiertas. Rhino se dirigió directamente a la cocina para comer, pero Bolt se detuvo un momento y miró sobre su hombro de nuevo.

–Mittens, despierta –Le llamó con voz suave–. Mittens, ya llegamos a casa.

La única respuesta de la gata fue moverse un poco de posición. Bolt decidió ponerla sobre el sillón y probar a moverla un poco para despertarla.

–Mittens –Repitió mientras comenzaba a moverla con una pata lentamente–, vamos, Penny dejó nuestra cena lista. ¿No quieres un poco?

–Hm...

–Cena –Repitió Bolt–, ¿no quieres cenar, Mittens?

–Hm –Repitió la gata, probablemente inconscientemente–… Cena…

–Sí, cena. ¿Quieres cenar, Mittens?

La gata repitió "Cena" de nuevo y luego se movió un poco. Sin abrir los ojos, alzó un poquito su cabeza y le lamió el hocico a Bolt brevemente, antes de repetir la misma palabra. El can quedó totalmente sorprendido por eso, y se sonrojó probablemente como nunca antes. Eso se había sentido muy especial, y sin lugar a dudas quería repetirlo, pero… pero Mittens seguía con los ojos cerrados. _'Sigue dormida,'_ Pensó Bolt. _'Seguramente sólo asimiló la palabra con esa acción…'_ Pero, aun así, vaya, se había sentido increíble…

–Todo listo –Anunció Rhino, saliendo de la cocina. Antes de subir las escaleras se detuvo y miró a Bolt–. ¿Ustedes no cenan?

El can hizo lo que pudo por ocultar su sonrojo. –Eh… n-no, Rhino, no creo que Mittens vaya a despertar… y yo no tengo hambre –Añadió al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Ese pequeño gesto de Mittens, consciente o no, le había arrebatado toda el hambre, sed y/o sueño que hubiera podido tener. _'No voy a poder dormir hoy'_

Aun soñando despierto por lo sucedido, Bolt cargó a Mittens de nuevo y la llevó a la habitación. Normalmente cuando ella se quedaba dormida él solía dejarla en su propio colchón, aunque acordaron seguir durmiendo juntos… no le parecía tan correcto si no le podía preguntar antes de tenerla tan cerca. No era… _caballeroso_ , creía que era el término. Pero no esa noche. No lo pudo evitar, y la cargó hasta su colchón para recostarla y luego poder abrazarla, sostenerla, aspirar en su aroma… Se estaba volviendo loco por ella. Ya quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y todo el revuelo de emociones que le causaba tenerla cerca, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

 _'Bueno… tampoco hay mucha prisa. Si ella no está interesada en nadie más, y varios de nuestros amigos me han dicho que ya parecemos pareja sin serlo… ¿cuál es la prisa? Puedo pensarlo con calma y planear algo muy lindo para ella.'_ Concluyó. Le hubiera gustado que ese fuera su último pensamiento antes de irse a dormir, pero bien sabía que no sería así. No, señor. El pastor tenía una larga noche por delante gracias a ese pequeño y sorpresivo gesto de Mittens.


	24. Capitulo: El despertar de una loba

Capitulo 24: El despertar de una loba

* * *

–¿Pronto rescataremos a Inuki? –Preguntó Jenna con emoción. La noticia la había dado Helang, y ni siquiera era oficial aun, pero ya se notaba el ánimo en todos.

Las miradas se fueron dirigiendo a Sunshine para buscar confirmación a lo dicho por el halcón. La leona asintió. –Ya están casi preparados.

–Lo están –Secundó la voz de Soul mientras el susodicho entraba a la habitación–; todos ustedes. De hecho, creo que encontré una habilidad útil guardada en la biblioteca, una que servirá en particular contra la oscuridad –El humano le asintió a Mega–. Dispara. Toda potencia.

Mega asintió, se puso en posición de combate y comenzó a acumular una masa oscura en su hocico conforme su pelaje se iba oscureciendo. Se tomó aproximadamente medio minuto para cargar su ataque, que para entonces mostraba mucha fuerza acumulada, antes de disparar su rayo de oscuridad contra su maestro.

Soul dejó caer su bastón al suelo, cosa que nunca pasó pues el objeto se quedó levitando a pocos centímetros de este, y prendió sus manos en llamas. Eso ya no era sorpresa para nadie ahí; lo que sí resultó nuevo fue el color de las lenguas de fuego sobre sus palmas. Eran violeta, pero no violeta sucio u oscuro, sino todo lo contrario, un violeta apuntando a lila y brillante además. Soul apuntó una palma hacia el rato de oscuridad que se acercaba rápidamente y disparó una ráfaga de llamas violetas contra este. Al momento que ambos ataques hicieron contacto, para sorpresa de _todos_ en la habitación, la oscuridad comenzó a aclararse… hasta que se volvió luz.

–¿Qué? –Se escuchó de más de uno.

Soul le dio más fuerza a su ataque, haciendo que sus llamas consumieran la oscuridad de Mega y la convirtieran a luz cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegó el punto en el que cualquier gramo que salía del hocico de Mega quedaba purificado al instante. Finalmente, el lobo dejó de atacar y recibió un golpe de fuego violeta que lo hizo retroceder.

–¿Que… fue eso? –Jadeó cuando se recuperó del ataque recibido.

–Estaba dentro de pergaminos y libros que Koroc no ha tenido oportunidad de leer –Comenzó a explicar el humano–. La llama violeta, supongo que el nombre es predecible, espiritualmente en algunas culturas y religiones antiguas se usaba para transmutar energía negativa en positiva; se usaba mucho para heridas energéticas. Yo sólo lo moldeé para esto.

–Bastante impresionante, Soul –Apremió Sunshine.

–Y se logra… ¿con…? –Preguntó Helang

–Es ligeramente más complejo que el fuego natural. Al contrario de muchas habilidades nuestras, niños, esta no se puede realizar con oscuridad.

–Claro, no se podría transmutar energía negativa a positiva si el ataque mismo funciona con oscuridad –Razonó Sunshine.

–¿Y funciona con cualquier tipo de ataque oscuro? –Preguntó Starly.

–Aparentemente, sí –Respondió Soul–. Sin embargo, aún estoy probándolo, así que les diré más cuando encuentre algo. Bueno, los dejo a que entrenen.

–Bueno, ¿hoy cómo entrenaremos? –Preguntó Jenna, mirando a Mega, aunque la pregunta fuera en general.

–¡Malvaviscos! –Gritó el lobo de inmediato –Le voy a decir al maestro que consiga algunos. Podemos hacer una fogata, contar historias y comerlos todos juntos –Añadió, hablando como si le hubieran inyectado azúcar.

–Por cierto, Mega –Le dijo Sunshine–, la última vez Jenna fue la única que no pasó a combatir.

–Ah… es verdad –Murmuró Jenna.

–Sé que no es fácil, pero deberías enfrentarte a Luci –Le dijo Sunshine

–O a alguien más –Intervino Mega, para su alivio–, puede enfrentarse a Luci algún otro día.

–Sí, pero yo también opino que debería enfrentar a su hermana más tarde que temprano –Añadió Helang con serenidad.

–Mega, sé que tienen su forma de entrenar –Comenzó a decir Sunshine–, pero… sigue el acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? Si Inuki llega a atacar a alguien más de esta organización, ellos no se lo pensarán dos veces antes de defenderse, y no les importará salvarla… Jenna es nuestra mejor oportunidad para detenerla y hacerla volver a la luz, pero primero tendrá que enfrentarla.

Jenna esperó a que su mentor le respondiera a la leona, pero el silencio que siguió de las palabras de esta fue demasiado largo. Y cuando Mega finalmente le contestó, Jenna supo por qué.

–Pero… somos amigos. Ustedes no le harían daño… ¿verdad? –Preguntó con cautela, como si de pronto las luces de Sunshine se hubieran vuelto hostiles de nuevo para él. Mega tragó y después de unos segundos más de silencio preguntó, casi con miedo–. ¿O sigue siendo sólo un acuerdo?, ¿sólo un acuerdo, y nada más? –Sunshine abrió su boca para responder, pero el lobo no le dio oportunidad y volteó a ver a Jenna–. Yo confío en Jenna. Sé que cuando llegue el momento estará lista; todavía falta un poco antes de ir por Inuki, no hay prisa.

–Claro que somos amigos –Le aseguró Sunshine cuando le dio oportunidad de hablar–, y claro que no es sólo un acuerdo, pero no somos los únicos que irán a buscarla. Habrá soldados de luz, que entrenan por su cuenta y no los conocen… pero tú eres su maestro, nos dirás cuando esté lista –Añadió rápidamente cuando el lobo la volteó a ver.

–Ella lo hará –Dijo Mega, señalando a Jenna con la cabeza, con un tono un poco distante–. Ella sabe.

–Bien… entonces, todos sigan practicando con sus mentores –Decidió Sunshine, provocando varios asentimientos de cabeza.

Jenna siguió a Mega mientras él se dirigía al entrenamiento, enormemente agradecida porque no la hubiera forzado a nada y la hubiera apoyado por delante de todo. Se comprometió a trabajar el doble de ese día en adelante para agradecerle propiamente.

Durante un rato de ese día, Mega y Jenna trabajaron con la puntería de esta última. Jenna fue mejorando y maniobrando mejor con su fuego, aunque a veces sentía que se le descontrolaba.

–No… no lo retengas –Le decía Mega cuando la notaba así–. Ese fuego es parte de ti; habla con él, siéntelo, compréndelo.

Jenna siguió trabajando con eso, esforzándose al máximo y apoyándose en ese fuego que era parte de ella. Cuando Mega le ofreció dar por terminada la sesión del día ella se negó abruptamente.

–Jenna, debemos descansar –Le dijo su mentor.

–No aun –Le respondió ella–, necesito ser más fuerte para poder cuidar a mis hermanas.

Mega se sentó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos con profundidad.

–Jenna… sé cómo te sientes, pero ellas también pueden defenderse solas, y a ti también. Ellas también son fuertes.

–Pero yo soy su hermana mayor. Cuando nuestra madre falleció nos pidió que siempre las protegiera… y ya fallé una vez, no pude proteger a Inuki de la oscuridad.

–Estás tratando de cargar demasiado peso tú sola…

–Y por eso debo ser fuerte –Replicó Jenna–, para poder cargarlo.

–¿Por qué?

La pregunta de Mega la tomó por sorpresa. Había esperado más bien que el lobo le dijera algo como que no tenía que hacerlo, o que era demasiado para una sola persona. –Porque… tengo que pagar por lo que le hice a Inuki cuando éramos pequeñas.

–No –Le dijo Mega a secas, sin tono infantil–. Si tuviéramos que sentenciarnos por nuestros errores… piénsalo, yo cometí uno, y ahora estoy con Starly. ¿O piensas que no debería estar con ella por el error que cometí?

–Eso es diferente –Comenzó a decir Jenna.

–No lo es –Interrumpió el lobo–. Deja ir el pasado, Jenna. Te lo dice alguien que aun carga con el suyo; es necesario, aunque no sea fácil. Si miras todo el tiempo hacia atrás, no podrás ver hacia dónde vas.

Jenna se lo pensó un momento y respiró profundo. –Veo a dónde voy: a rescatar a Inuki y traerla de nuevo junto a Luci y a mí.

Mega suspiró derrotado, e incluso Jenna diría qué decepcionado también, y le asintió. –Adelante, entonces –Musitó sin ánimos.

El resto de la sesión Jenna la sintió insípida, y sabía exactamente porqué. Mega dejó de ponerle todo el ánimo y la emoción de siempre. Hablaba con poco ánimo y, aunque aún la felicitaba por sus logros, ya no saltaba y movía la cola como ella se había acostumbrado a que hiciera. _'Pero él tiene que entender que es necesario. Así son las cosas.'_

Después de un rato más se dio por vencida y paró el entrenamiento. No podía trabajar igual si Mega no se portaba como siempre hacía, así que Jenna intentó hacerle un poco de conversación a ver si olvidaba la plática anterior. Eso iba bien también, hasta que el lobo comenzó a preguntar qué clase de regalos les gustan a las chicas, cosa que le extrañó.

–¿No tienes ninguna idea? –Le preguntó.

–Bueno, sí… Dice que ya le gustan las flores, pero no estoy seguro…

–Mm, ¿y qué tal una rosa azul y anaranjada cómo la pelota que te dio ella? Según recuerdo, lo lindo de ustedes dos es cómo se complementan.

–¿Azul y naranja? –Preguntó el lobo–, ¿algo así existe?

–No existen los lobos en llamas –Le recordó Jenna con un tono juguetón–, pero aquí estás, Mega.

–Mm, pero ¿cómo hago una rosa naranja y azul? Yo no puedo hacer eso…

–Claro que puedes –Lo animó Jenna, aunque él no se veía convencido aún.

–Mm… necesito una rosa.

Mega salió corriendo de la habitación a hipervelocidad. Jenna supuso por unos momentos que iría directo a con Starly luego de encontrar la rosa y pintarla, pero para su sorpresa el lobo regresó a la misma velocidad, cargando, no con una ni dos, sino con un montón de rosas rojas y rosas, que soltó en la habitación.

–No estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto –Admitió luego de contemplar lo que había traído.

–¿No sería más fácil buscar una rosa blanca y darle coloración? –Sugirió Jenna.

–No –Dijo Mega con firmeza, aunque sonaba como si se lo dijera a él mismo–, puedo cambiarles el color a estas; tengo que poder, no puedo ser tan inútil… Aquí va –El lobo tomó una rosa entre sus patas y respiró profundo.

 _'¿Inútil? Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea inútil'_

Pero Mega ya se estaba concentrando en hacer cambiar la rosa de color, du ceño fruncido en gesto de concentración. Le tomó varios segundos, y al terminar la flor estaba coloreada de amarillo, pero sólo hasta la mitad. El lobo soltó un gruñido de frustración. Sin decir nada, dejó caer la flor con desdén y tomó otra.

Mega repitió el proceso varias veces, siempre logrando un poco más que la anterior, pero sin llegar a completar su objetivo del todo. Su respiración se estaba agitando y el lobo cada vez se veía más molesto y frustrado. _'¿Así me veré yo cuándo no me sale algo en el entrenamiento?'_ Se preguntó Jenna, mirando en silencio a su mentor mientras aventaba una flor, molestia y frustración en sus ojos. Jenna notó que su mentor estaba perdiendo la paciencia y decidió intervenir.

–Mega, Mega, ¿qué tal una flor sólo con la mitad de amarillo? –Le sugirió.

–¡No! –Le gritó en respuesta el lobo, momentos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y repetir un poco más calmado–, no, esto es para ella, tiene que… tiene que salirme bien –Mega tomó otra flor, desesperadamente probó de nuevo y luego la dejó caer al piso. Por su desesperación, esta ni siquiera había cambiado a la mitad–… No puedo ser tan inútil… tiene que…

–¡Mega, reacciona! –Jena le lanzó una bola de fuego a la cara. _'Perdón, no lo habría hecho si no estuvieras asustándome así,'_ –. No te estrés; cualquier cosa que le regales a ella le gustará, Mega.

–¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de hacerle eso a tu mentor? –El tono de broma con el que Mega le reclamó calmó los nervios de Jenna, pero luego lo miró y pudo notar que algo tenía–. Tengo miedo, Jenna. No quiero perderla… no sé qué hice mal la primera vez –El lobo suspiró y asintió con dirección a las flores–… ¿qué tal si no le gustan? ¿Qué tal si…?

La pregunta la dejó inconclusa.

–Ella no dejará de amarte –Le aseguró Jenna, quizás sin ningún derecho a hacerlo–; tú la amas y la haces feliz. Sólo mira cuanto sonríe desde que están juntos. Comparado con cuanto sonreía antes…

–El amor se acaba, Jenna –Contestó Mega, aparentemente entrando en algún tipo de melancolía o depresión–, me pasó… y al maestro también –Jenna se aguantó un boqueo de sorpresa. _'No tenía idea de que Soul hubiera tenido pareja'_ –. Si no la cuido, la perderé, y no quiero eso. Tal vez… hm… tal vez si yo fuera un gato… Sí, eso la haría feliz, ¡eso lo resolvería todo! ¡Tengo que volverme un gato!

–Ah… ¿qué? –Preguntó Jenna, más que sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud.

–¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Justo ahora!, ¡le pediré a Helang que me enseñe! –Antes de que Jenna pudiera opinar al respecto, el lobo salió corriendo de la habitación–. ¡Gracias, Jenna!

 _'Pero… pero si yo no hice nada. Tampoco le sugerí tal cosa…,'_ Pensó Jenna perpleja. _'¿Y todo esto es por la loba que Mega tuvo de pareja antes?, ¿pero cuánto daño le hizo?'_

(-)

El halcón estaba con Jaden, en vista de que Sunshine estaba organizando algunas cosas con respecto a la mansión. La plática que llevaban era amena y tranquila; básicamente estaban perdiendo el tiempo y descansando un rato, cuando Mega llegó corriendo.

–¡Helang!, ¡tienes que enseñarme a convertirme en un gato!

–Oye, Mega, por aquí ya hay un gato galán, y soy yo –Bromeó Jaden al escucharlo–, ¿para qué quieres ser un gato?

–Sí, ¿por qué? –Repitió Helang, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

–Tengo que hacer feliz a Starly… ¡y nunca lo va a ser si no soy un gato! –Aseguró el lobo, con tanta certeza como si hubiera escuchado a su pareja decir esas mismas palabras. Helang y Jaden intercambiaron una mirada.

–Mega, yo creo que te ganaste su corazón siendo como eres, ¿no crees?

–¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –Gritó con desesperación–, ¡tengo que hacerla feliz! ¡Nada más la hará feliz! –Los ojos del lobo se estaban cristalizando, como si fuera a llorar, y su respiración se alteraba también.

–Ah… ¿Helang?

–Le dio un ataque de ansiedad –Respondió el halcón sin voltear a ver a Jaden, con algo de preocupación asomándose en sus palabras.

–¡Helang, por favor, enséñame a ser un gato! ¡Te lo suplico!

Jaden abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el halcón rápidamente aleteó un poco para tomar la cola de Mega con una de sus patas y sostenerla. –Jaden, ve por Starly. Pronto.

–¡No! ¡No te atrevas! –Aulló Mega, sus ojos abriéndose como si estuviera bajo ataque antes de comenzar a forcejear con Helang–. ¡No dejaré que me vea si no soy un gato!

Jaden, mudo por la impresión, rápidamente asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a su mejor amiga. Aun cuando iba por los pasillos, alejándose del cuarto donde estaban los otros dos, los gritos de Mega eran audibles: "¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a dar asco si me ve así!", entre otras cosas. _'¿Qué clase de ataque le dio?'_

El proceso entero de encontrar a Starly y llevarla a dónde Mega y Helang no tomó más de unos minutos. En el momento en el que ambos gatos aparecieron por la entrada, Starly abrió sus ojos con preocupación al ver la posición en la que estaban el lobo y el halcón.

–¿Mega?

Él dejó de forcejear con Helang y volteó a verla. Sus ojos se dilataron con terror–Y terror real, además–y rápidamente saltó para ponerse detrás de Helang. –¡No!, ¡no me mires!

–Lamento molestarte, Starly –Le dijo Helang con calma–. A Mega le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Cree que tiene que ser un gato para hacerte feliz –Explicó rápidamente.

–Mega… Ay, Mega –La gata comenzó a caminar hacia ellos dos lentamente–, eres un lobo. Así naciste, así te amo… esa es tu verdadera forma, no tienes que ser un gato para hacerme feliz.

Helang se quitó de enfrente del lobo cuando Starly estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, revelando que estaba agachado y encogido sobre él mismo, temblando y con las patas cubriéndole la cara como si le diera miedo verla. Mega no dio indicios de haberla escuchado, o de haberse dado cuenta de que Helang ya no lo estaba cubriendo.

–No… no… tengo que hacerla feliz… no puedo perderla… no la merezco, soy una basura, pero no, por favor no…

Starly comenzó a preocuparse al verlo en ese estado. Todos en realidad, eso no era normal, ni siquiera para un ataque de ansiedad. Mega hablaba como si tuviera una _conversación_ con alguien más. Alguien que al parecer le estaba diciendo que iba a perder a Starly.

–Mega, no me perderás –Intentó ella nuevamente, dando un paso para acercársele más–. Estoy aquí, lobito, estoy contigo y te amo –Añadió antes de comenzar a lamerle la frente repetidas veces.

Para alivio general, al sentir las lamidas de Starly, Mega comenzó a dejar de temblar y poco a poco se animó a destaparse los ojos retirando sus patas para mirar a la gata frente a él. –Tengo miedo… tengo tanto miedo de arruinarlo.

Starly suspiró y le lamió la nariz. –Mega, tengo ese mismo miedo también. No puedo creer aun que me ames después de… después de lo tonta que fui, y de lo que te hice… pero estás conmigo, y todo ha sido perfecto desde entonces… No siento que esté a la altura para estar con alguien tan lindo y puro como tú…

–Pero… pero tú eres perfecta… me soportas… me tienes paciencia… Por eso no quiero perderte –Gimoteó el lobo, pero al menos ya no temblaba y se había descubierto.

–Y no me perderás, Mega. Tengo tu flor, ¿recuerdas? ¿En mi corazón?

Mega asintió lentamente, sus ojos regresando a su estado normal y poniéndose de pie.

–Perdón por todo el drama –Se disculpó con la gata con algo de pena.

–No te disculpes, lobito –Starly le lamió la mejilla y se frotó un poco contra su pecho–, tuviste un problema, y ayudarte a resolverlo no es una molestia.

–Starly, ¿me permites un momento? –Intervino Helang unos momentos después de que ambos estuvieran abrazados.

–Claro –Le dijo la gata, apartándose de Mega para que fuera con su hermano, pero el halcón le hizo el gesto de cabeza a ella–. Ah, ¿yo?

Helang no respondió más y salió volando lentamente del cuarto. Starly, algo confundida, lo siguió mientras este se alejaba por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que ambos estuvieron un tanto alejados de Mega y Jaden.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Helang? –Le preguntó Starly cuando el halcón aterrizó junto a ella.

–Quiero comentarte algo relacionado con el ataque que le acaba de dar a Mega –Suspiró el halcón.

–Oh, claro, ¿qué es? La verdad me preocupa bastante que le siga pasando… a veces también me empiezo a poner ansiosa yo, temo no poder ayudarlo…

–Oh, no, no, no –La interrumpió el halcón–, él se vuelve feliz en cuanto te ve. Tú sabes lo que pasó con su pareja… eso lo dejó muy herido. Aun cuando haz curado y tratado su flor, sigue ligeramente dañada, por eso aún tiene miedo –Starly estaba por preguntar qué podía hacer cuando Helang siguió hablando–… En fin, estoy seguro de que, si le llega a dar otro ataque, puedes usar su rosa precisamente para calmarlo.

–Pero es justo ahí dónde temo yo –Le confesó Starly–. Mega es mi primera pareja, nunca antes he vivido algo similar, y muchas veces no sé qué hacer. Ya lo lastimé una vez al menos y no quiero terminar lastimándolo de nuevo…

–Eh, vamos –Starly sintió la pata de Helang sobre su hombro–, eso no va a pasar; siempre que lo ames todos tus gestos él los va a apreciar mucho. Lo lastimaste una vez, pero aprendiste de ello y las cosas son diferentes ahora.

–Gracias, Helang –La gata dejó que las palabras del ave la calmaran y respiró profundo–, mm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Adelante.

–¿Nunca supieron a dónde se fue la loba que abandonó a Mega?, ¿o por dónde podría estar?

Starly esperaba que el halcón, con su gran percepción y capacidad, tuviera alguna pista del paradero de esa loba. Sin embargo, Helang negó con la cabeza.

–No dio ningún indicio de a dónde iba cuando se fue. Pero sí sé que se llevó un pétalo de su rosa, si de algo te sirve.

Bueno, eso había sido inesperado. –¿Un pétalo de su rosa?

–Sí. Mira, puedo enseñarte cuál.

Starly se llevó las patas al pecho y sacó de este la bonita rosa negra de su lobo favorito. Se la acercó a Helang y este comenzó a observarla detenidamente por algunos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. –Aquí está.

Starly giró la flor para observar dónde el halcón estaba señalando con una pata. Entre dos pétalos, cerca de la base, se veían unos pocos jirones negros, señal de que algo había existido ahí en algún punto. –Ella… se lo arrancó… ¿y se lo llevó?

–Eso suponemos –Le dijo Helang–, y lamento que esto te pase a ti. De ahí vienen todos sus ataques de ansiedad; te aseguro que no es tu culpa.

–No lamentes nada, Helang –Le dijo Starly, con una nueva oleada de determinación por resolver ese problema–. Ayudaré a Mega para que supere esto y sea feliz a mi lado. _'Y a como dé lugar encontraré su pétalo.'_

Helang asintió pensativamente. –Si le hablas a su rosa, seguramente puedas calmarlo hasta entonces.

–Gracias por el consejo, Helang.

–Por nada –Le respondió el halcón, aunque Starly ya iba de camino a buscar a Mega sin duda. El halcón suspiró. _'Espero que tú logres donde nosotros fallamos, Starly.'_

Helang miró en la dirección que la gata había tomado y luego decidió ir a buscar a Sunshine. Con todo el tiempo del ataque de Mega y la plática que había tenido con Starly, quizás su pareja ya había terminado de arreglar lo que tenía que arreglar. _'Además,'_ Pensó mientras detectaba y comenzaba a seguir su rastro de energía, _'tal vez pueda regalarle algo hoy'_

La encontró en el bosque, olfateando algunas flores. Intentando sorprenderla/asustarla, el halcón se movió silenciosamente por las copas de los árboles, volando de una en una conforme se iba acercando a la leona. Ya estaba muy cerca, otro poco y se dejaría caer sobre ella y…

–¿Exactamente qué planeas, Helang? –Le preguntó Sunshine sin voltear a verlo.

–Ah… ¿nada? –Claro que lo había detectado. Siguiendo vidas como las suyas, Sunshine habría muerto hace mucho si no pudiera detectar a alguien asechándola.

–Mm-hm. ¿Y ese "nada" involucra que intentes asustarme?

–Ah… no –Pero no pudo contener una risa y comenzó a planear hasta quedar a la altura de la leona–. Bueno, sí. Pero claro que sabía que me ibas a notar antes de que lo intentara.

Sunshine se dio una risilla y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en el pico. –¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien, linda. ¿Cómo te fue?

Sunshine gruñó un poco de desesperación. –Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Papeleo, burocracia... ugh, pero bueno –La leona lo miró a los ojos y el brillo de diversión en estos desapareció–. Helang… lamento lo que dije cuando Jenna se rehusó a pelear; Mega tiene razón, yo no quería que sonara como que sólo hay un acuerdo de por medio…

–Yo lo sé, linda –Le aseguró el halcón–. Tranquila, no creo que nadie lo tomara así.

Sunshine asintió, visiblemente más tranquila, y luego miró sus patas unos segundos. –Yo creo que pronto tendré que hablar con Belenus… sobre cómo y cuándo atacar.

El halcón apretó la quijada. Belenus. Ese nombre no le gustaba nada oírlo. Una vez que se aseguró de que Sunshine no era la leona de la visión grupal–Cosa un tanto obvia, además, ya que en la visión el aura del sol se convertía en la melena de un león, lo cual implicaba un _macho_ y no una _hembra_ –, le había preguntado por algún relativo. Sí, ciertamente, Belenus era un león blanco uniforme, igual que Sunshine, y su tío, además. _'Genial, esto no va a acabar bien'_ A parte de que controlaba varias organizaciones de luz, contaba con la completa confianza y lealtad de Sunshine, lo cual ya había creado alguna que otra discusión entre ellos dos, pues la leona afirmaba que ellos no tenían evidencia de que Belenus planease algo malo, mientras que el argumento de Helang era que la visión había sido demasiado vívida, y que además la habían compartido con el maestro, "Y el maestro nunca se equivoca, Sunshine. No en cosas así."

–¿Qué sucede, amor? –La voz de la leona entró en sus memorias para arrastrarlo de vuelta al presente.

–Nada –Gruñó Helang, evadiendo sus ojos.

–Sé que no es tu estilo –Dijo ella, probablemente asumiendo que le molestaba tener que esperar para atacar–, pero así ataca esta organización.

–No es por eso –Se volteó para encararla, pero luego bajó la cabeza y la desvió de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? Seguía sin "tener evidencia" así que una discusión no tendría punto alguno. Mejor ahorrársela–… No importa, no es nada.

–¿Qué sucede? –Volvió a preguntar Sunshine, dando un paso para acercarse a él.

–No es nada –Repitió él _'Nada en lo que me creas al menos.'_

Sunshine no respondió en unos dos eternos minutos de tensión. –Bueno… ¿quieres hacer algo más antes de dormir? –Preguntó eventualmente.

–Claro –Helang le agradeció internamente que lo hubiera dicho, él no lo hubiera hecho en unos minutos más al menos–. Ven, sígueme, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Helang la guio por el bosque, hacia la zona dónde el maestro tenía su campamento temporal. No era el más elegante, pero siempre se las había ingeniado bien para armar algo con pocos recursos. Tenía un par de tiendas de campaña y varios cables (vainas en su mayoría) regadas por ahí, un espacio para fogata y una olla con algo que olía bastante bien. _'Aunque el maestro casi no come… ¿será para nosotros?'_

–¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Sunshine con cautela. _'Y luego me dice que el desconfiado soy yo…'_

–Cierra los ojos –Le dijo Helang. La leona obedeció y se sentó en el sitio. Helang voló rápidamente a la parte trasera de la tienda más alejada, esperando que su pequeño regalo ya estuviera listo. Y sí, lo estaba. Una bonita rosa multicolor totalmente pintada en ocho tonos distintos por lo menos. La tomó y voló de regreso a con Sunshine– Ábrelos.

La leona lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver la bonita flor de varios colores siendo sostenida frente a ella. –¡Helang! ¿Cómo la…?

–Es un secreto, linda –Le dijo antes de que terminara de preguntar.

–Es hermosa.

–Es para ti.

Helang sonrió al ver como Sunshine tomaba la flor y la admiraba con ojos de asombro. Era su pareja finalmente, y no importaba que no estuvieran de acuerdo con respecto a su tío malvado… Eventualmente ella se daría cuenta, Helang estaba seguro de ello.

(-)

–Hoy fue un largo día de entrenamiento –Musitó Bolt luego de bostezar una vez. Hoy, curiosamente, Mittens no se había quedado dormida en el camino de regreso, y se había dispuesto a aprovechar cada segundo con su querido can.

–Sí que lo fue –Le respondió ella–, pero está valiendo la pena, ¿no crees?

–Vaya que sí, nos hemos hecho muy fuertes.

–Tú eres muy fuerte, orejón –Le dijo Mittens, pasando su cola por una de las patas del can. La gata se rio internamente al verlo sonrojarse y decidió intentar un poco más, pegando su cabeza al pecho del pastor suizo y comenzando a ronronear–. Sólo… hagas lo que hagas, no te vaya a alejar.

–Claro que no, Mittens –Le dijo él de inmediato, abrazándola en dónde estaba–, no me alejaría de ti.

La gata comenzó a ronronear más fuerte y a frotar su cabecita en el pecho de su querido perro, pegándose a él lo más posible y sintiendo sus patas cubriéndola de todo peligro. Se hubiera quedado ahí toda la noche de haber podido, en ese silencio mágico, pero Bolt eventualmente lo rompió para decirle algo.

–Mittens, siento algo muy lindo en este momento…

–Yo también lo siento, Bolt –Le dijo ella, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a acelerarse. ¿Acaso Bolt…?

–Y… ¿Y sabes qué es? –Preguntó el can con su característica inocencia.

–Es –Mittens tragó grueso. Ese era el momento–… es… Bolt es amor.

–¿Amor? –Repitió el can–, Mittens, te amo.

–¿Qué? –La gata se quedó atónita–, ¿d-de verdad?

–Sí, Mittens. Te amo.

Mittens no lo pudo contener y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Y quizás el perro lo interpretó de otra forma, porque la abrazó más fuerte. –No llores, Mittens, ¿dije algo malo?

–No, Bolt… Sólo… estoy llorando de felicidad, cachorrito… yo también te amo…

Mittens se despegó un poco de su pecho para poder verlo a los ojos y se memorizó al momento su sonrisa.

 _–Ahora sólo debes decirlo en realidad –La voz del perro comenzó a sonar distante–. El resultado será el mismo, linda._

–¿Qué? –La pregunta de Mittens quedó sin respuesta cuando la imagen de Bolt comenzó a desvanecerse– ¿Bolt?

Acto seguido Mittens abrió los ojos, encontrándose sobre su colchón, al otro lado de el de Bolt, donde el pastor suizo dormía plácidamente. _'Sólo fue un sueño…'_ Pensó con tristeza mientras veía en dirección al can. Con un suspiró desanimado comenzó a acurrucarse de nuevo para dormir, pero se detuvo a la mitad. Sin comprender realmente la razón, de pronto ya estaba caminando hacia el perro blanco. Llegó a su lado y se acomodó en su colchón junto a él. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse de nuevo. Luego Mittens sintió algo cálido tapándola y abrió los ojos; las patas de Bolt la estaban manteniendo cerca de él protectoramente. Con una leve sonrisa, Mittens se acomodó para dormir de nuevo. _'Buenas noches, orejón…'_

Bolt despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo que había descansado más a gusto. Como si Mittens hubiera…

El can abrió los ojos al sentir una bolita de pelo entre sus patas. La tanteó antes de voltear a verla, y sí, era Mittens.

–¿Mittens? –Preguntó sorprendido–, ¿dormiste en mi colchón?

La gata abrió los ojos y se separó de él de un salto. –¡Bolt! Ah… lo… lo lamento… –Le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

 _'¿Lo lamenta? ¿Qué lamenta?'_ –Ah, no, no te preocupes, Mittens. Sólo me sorprendió un poco. Anoche te dejé en tu colchón y pensé que estabas totalmente dormida –Ella no respondió, así que Bolt decidió cambiar el tema, que probablemente era la causa de su comportamiento extraño–. Eh… ¿estás lista para seguir entrenando? Ya falta poco.

Mittens volteó a verlo y luego regresó su vista al suelo. –Supongo que sí… tenemos que progresar rápido, ¿eh?

–Je, je, je, sí. ¿Y cómo dormiste?

La gata abrió los ojos de golpe, se sonrojó muchísimo y no lo miró de frente. –Ah, b-bien, bien…

Pero no le preguntó cómo había dormido él. Algo la tenía distraída, eso no era ningún secreto. Pero Bolt supuso que no era algo que le fuera a contar, o ya lo habría hecho.

–Bueno, vayamos a desayunar.

–Adelántate, Bolt –Le dijo Mittens–, en un momento te alcanzo.

–Okey, Mittens –Bajo alguna otra circunstancia quizás le hubiera preguntado que tenía, pero ya estaba aprendiendo cuando preguntar y cuando no… o al menos eso creía Bolt. Así que decidió dejarle su espacio a su amiga y bajar a desayunar, dónde Rhino ya iba como a la mitad de su porción.

–Buenos días, Bolt –Saludó con sus ánimos de siempre el hámster.

–Buenos días, Rhino –Respondió el can.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Dormiste bien? Yo no pude, al menos no hasta que la gata dejó de hablar.

–Cierto –Recordó el can. Mittens había estado más comunicativa de lo normal la noche anterior, aunque él no había alcanzado a distinguir ninguna frase–, también la oí, pero poco después me quedé dormido igual.

–Habló muchísimo –Se quejó el roedor–… bueno, más bien estaba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez… Eh… olvídalo.

Bolt inclinó la cabeza y miró a su amigo extrañado. –¿Qué repetía?

–Eh… bueno –Rhino se tomó unos segundos, quizás decidiendo si debería decirle o no–, pues… tu nombre…

Bolt sintió su cara arder. Sin duda debía estarse sonrojando. –¿M-Mi nombre? ¿Ella repetía mi nombre?

Rhino asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces sonaron los pasos de Mittens aproximándose y ya no dijo nada. La gata entró a la cocina justo cuando el hámster se metía el último bocado a la boca. Saludó a Rhino con un gesto, que este respondió, y comenzó a comer en silencio, manteniendo su vista cuidadosamente sobre su comida y sin desviarla. Bolt, confundido por su actitud, comenzó a comer también. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle sobre su sueño. El hámster terminó de masticar en poco tiempo y fue a buscar su esfera, dejándolos solos a los dos. Bolt estaba por preguntarle a Mittens cuando ella terminó también y salió de la cocina. Ligeramente frustrado, el can la siguió afuera.

–Mm, Mittens… ¿qué estabas soñando anoche? –Le preguntó de la manera más "casual" que encontró una vez que ambos se habían sentado en el pasto para esperar por las hermanas y las luces.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, volteando a verlo con los ojos dilatados–. ¿P-Para que quieres saber?

–Ah… por curiosidad –Mintió Bolt–, bueno, estabas diciendo algunas cosas dormida… Rhino dice que casi toda la noche.

La gata se sonrojó mucho y no abrió la boca para responder.

–Bueno, si es algo personal no importa –Añadió el pastor al notar su incomodidad.

–No, no es… no importa…

Mittens suspiró y bajó la cabeza. ¿Ahora que había dicho mal?

–Eh… y Rhino mencionó algo…

–¡Buenos días, chicos!, ¿cómo están? –Interrumpió la voz de Jaden, en compañía de Shiny y Starly. El gato se acercó a _su_ Mittens y la abrazó cálidamente– ¿Cómo estás, linda?

–Bien –Respondió Mittens de manera ausente mientras lo abrazaba también. Bolt no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos cada vez que los veía hacer eso, pero ahuyentó la sensación.

–¿Listos para seguir? –Les preguntó Shiny. Justo en ese momento venían saliendo de la casa contigua Jenna y Luci–. Perfecto, ya somos todos. Andando entonces.

Jenna llegó hasta dónde todos estaban y suspiró de manera apagada. –¿Hoy entrenaremos de nuevo?

–Tiene que ser constante, Jenna –Le recordó Shiny–. Además, ya no falta mucho. En cuanto estén todos listos, iremos por Inuki.

–Pues andando –Dijo Rhino–, entre más pronto lleguemos, más pronto comenzaremos.

–Bien dicho, los lobos ya están allá.

Starly de pronto puso una mirada ausente cuando Shiny mencionó a los lobos. Probablemente estaba pensando en algo, pero la loba blanca la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a andar, llevando a todos a la mansión en el bosque.

(-)

–¡Uf! –Gruñó Mega al caer al piso. Antes de los entrenamientos del día, el lobo había insistido en hacer otro enfrentamiento contra su maestro, y las cosas no estaban resultan distintas a la última vez. Soul estaba trapeando el suelo con sus tres alumnos.

–No me lo tomes a mal –Le dijo Byte, corriendo para evadir un ataque eléctrico–, pero no tienes pinta de estratega…

–Parte… del plan –Jadeó Mega mientras recuperaba aire–. Sólo… sigan atacando.

Byte y Helang comenzaron a lanzar ataques contra su mentor, inútiles todos: Físicos, energéticos, rápidos, pesados… Soul lograba detenerlos igual, moviéndose con mucha agilidad y usando su bastón, no había ataque que lograra hacer contacto. Un minuto después Soul apuntó su mano vacía hacia Byte y su bastón hacia Helang y ambos quedaron inmóviles en donde estaban.

–¡Maestro! –Gritó Mega para llamar su atención. El hombre volteó a ver al lobo sin soltar a sus presas y lo miró fijamente esperando su movimiento. Mega se irguió, sacó el pecho, tomó aire y dijo– Escuche mis palabras. ¡Cindy… Patterson!

Soul se quedó paralizado ante tales palabras. Sus ojos se dilataron y soltó a Byte y a Helang de su agarre. Hubieron murmullos de los espectadores.

–¿Qué acaba de decir?

–¿Qué pasó?

–¡Ahora! –Comandó Mega a sus hermanos.

Helang voló hacia un brazo del humano y le clavó las garras ahí con firmeza. Byte corrió y lo mordió fuertemente en una pierna, mientras Mega corría para embestirlo. Por los ataques, el humano parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a su estado de alerta. Rápidamente, de un giro brusco, se zafó de ambos agarres y lanzó a ambos contra un muro, volviendo a su posición justo para recibir a Mega con un golpe directamente a la cara, que lo mandó de regreso y lo tiró al piso después. Soul los miró a los tres, respirando agitadamente, lo cual no iba a con él; lo más normal era que su respiración siempre fuera tranquila, sin importar la situación.

–¿Por qué… por qué ese nombre te desconcentró? –Le preguntó Sunshine con cautela cuando Soul comenzó a ponerse su túnica de nuevo.

El humano suspiró y terminó de calmar su respiración. –Yo también tuve pareja en el pasado…

Varios "¿Qué?" asombrados siguieron a la frase del humano, así como pares de ojos comenzaron a posarse sobre él. Es verdad, nadie nunca había sabido algo así de él; quizás lo habrían supuesto, pero saber que Soul había tenido pareja…

–¿Y qué pasó con ella? –Insistió Sunshine, la curiosidad quemándola por dentro.

–Si todo sigue como lo dejé… ella está allá afuera, en algún lado –Murmuró Soul, aunque todos lo escucharon igual–. Era un riesgo para ella venir conmigo, así que… hice lo que tenía que hacer antes de venir.

–¿Y… nunca pensaste que ella podría estar entrenando y volviéndose más fuerte?

–Ella no sabe nada de esto –Respondió Soul–. Para ella, para mi familia… para el gobierno, yo estoy muerto. Fingí mi muerte; era la mejor forma de desaparecer.

–Sí, es verdad que para los animales es más fácil pasar desapercibidos que para ustedes. –Intervino Thunder pensativamente.

–Y a sabiendas de lo que ese nombre significa para él, ¿te atreviste a usarlo en su contra? ¡Mega! –Regañó Byte.

–No. Está bien. También tengo debilidades, y debo trabajar en ellas como ustedes en las suyas.

Con un asentir hacia el equipo y otro hacia sus pupilos, Soul tomó su bastón y se retiró, camino hacia la biblioteca seguramente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que la energía melancólica de Soul terminaba de disiparse. Luego Sunshine se dirigió a Mega.

–Mega, ¿cómo va Jenna con su entrenamiento?

–¡Fantástica! –Respondió el lobo emocionado antes de voltear a ver a su alumna– ¿Te sientes lista para un enfrentamiento?

Jenna respiró profundamente y dio un paso al frente. –Sí… lo estoy.

–Muy bien, ¡les presento a mi alumna estrella!

–¿Contra quién entrenará, Mega? –Le preguntó Sunshine.

–Eso lo decide ella –Replicó el lobo–. ¿Jenna?

–¡Oh, yo, yo, yo, yo! –La patita de Rhino se alzó unos centímetros. Jenna le sonrió, pero quería algún otro oponente.

–¿A quién vas a elegir? –Preguntó su mentor por un costado suyo.

–Aun no sé.

–Te doy estadísticas: Bolt es un pilar de luz, pero apenas está aprendiendo a manejarlo y su fuerte es la electricidad. Un poco de tierra y ya. Mittens es ágil y astuta, sabes hacer cosas con sus garras y cola, aunque se ve algo distraída. Creo que ya decidiste que Rhino no, aunque sería interesante. Luci es tu hermana, no hace ataques físicos y Helang dice que se centra más que nada en defensa…

–¿Crees que debería combatir contra ella? –Preguntó Jenna, interrumpiendo.

–Es tu decisión –Le dijo Mega con un tono que no delataba nada–. Te mencioné a los alumnos, el resto somos mentores. ¿Quieres estadísticas de los mentores?

–Mm, a ver –Aceptó Jenna, más que nada por curiosidad, pues le quedaba claro que no se enfrentaría a ningún mentor.

. –Shiny sabe concentrarse y su habilidad favorita es prenderle luz a su pelaje, pero no le gusta la oscuridad; con suficiente comenzará a dolerle la cabeza o el estómago. Jaden se parece a mí, pero es más pequeño y un poco (muy poco) más rápido, además de dominar elementos que yo no. Starly es rápida, ágil e inteligente, pero no le gusta improvisar y el ruido la exaspera y molesta… no le digas que te dije… Ejem, Thunder tiene fuerza similar a la de Byte y mía, con mayor potencial ya que es un pilar de luz y mentor de Bolt. Como su nombre lo dice, se centra en la electricidad, pero probablemente ya sepa como contraatacar ataques de tierra. Byte y yo somos opuestos, lo que ella domina a mí me cuesta y viceversa; sabes cuales elementos domina cada uno. Helang combina la fuerza de nosotros dos y tiene mínimas debilidades en comparación, pero sigue teniéndolas. Sunshine es fuerte y poderosa, su ataque final, el que conocemos al menos, es eléctrico. Sin embargo, tiene un puñado entero de habilidades… no te recomiendo que empieces con ella.

 _'Wow… que explicación tan precisa'_ –Mm, es verdad… veamos… Bolt, te reto.

El pastor suizo dio un paso adelante, sonriendo. –De acuerdo.

Ambos avanzaron a sus lugares y los demás les dieron espacio. Cada uno se preparó durante unos segundos, absorbiendo energía rápidamente, y luego Jenna disparó primero, una bola de fuego de buen tamaño en dirección a Bolt. El can evadió saltando a un costado y contraatacó con una esfera eléctrica, que Jenna también evadió.

Jenna no respondió de inmediato, al punto que Bolt lanzó otro ataque igual. Esta vez, al esquivarlo, Jenna salió corriendo hacia Bolt para atacar. El pastor suizo volvió a cargar un ataque, pero esperó a que Jenna se acercara para lanzarlo. Ella le lanzó tres bolas de fuego contra él; Bolt usó su ataque para neutralizar una de las tres, y dio un salto para evadir las otras dos. Jenna siguió corriendo, ahora para embestirlo y dio un salto para atacar. Bolt se quitó apenas, pero Jenna quedó vulnerable por haber fallado, momento que Bolt aprovechó para embestirla a ella. Jenna no se dejó y lo empujó para levantarse de nuevo, cargando energía por el brillo en sus ojos. Bolt disparó una ráfaga de luz que obstruyó la vista de Jenna, aunque ella disparó una llamarada de todas formas. Por mero azar logró acertarle a Bolt, al menos un poco. Luego disparó una ráfaga eléctrica, que le dio a una Jenna que apenas se estaba recuperando de la luz, tirándola al suelo. El can entonces se puso encima de ella para inmovilizarla.

–Ah, no… no creas que me ganarás –Gruñó Jenna.

–No me estoy confiando, si es lo que crees –Replicó Bolt.

Jenna frunció el ceño, respiró profundo y logró encender todo su pelaje en llamas, forzando a Bolt a retroceder para no quemarse.

–¿C-Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó el can sorprendido.

–Mi gran maestro me lo enseñó –Sonrió Jenna.

Bolt tomó un poco de distancia y se puso en posición de súper-ladrido.

–Oh, vaya, eso me resulta _terriblemente_ familiar –Comentó Mittens al aire.

Bolt dio un ladrido eléctrico, que llegó e impactó con Jenna antes de que pudiera quitarse, dejándola paralizada. Bolt sonrió satisfecho y cargó otro ataque, lanzando una onda eléctrica muy fuerte; sobre decir que Jenna no pudo quitarse del camino y cayó al suelo, sintiendo poca fuerza. Lo vio cargar un tercer ataque y sonreír maliciosamente, pero el pastor suizo nunca lo disparó. En su lugar, caminó hacia Jenna y le extendió una pata.

–¿Empate?

Jenna sintió esa flama en su interior arder de nuevo, aumentar su fuerza y comenzar a ganar terreno en su interior. –¿Empate? Pero si apenas estamos empezando.

Bolt sonrió, aceptando el desafío y se apartó de ella. Jenna aumentó las llamas en su pelaje y se levantó de un salto. Rápidamente disparó tres esferas de fuego muy grandes contra el pastor suizo. Bolt logró lanzar un contraataque eléctrico contra las tres esferas y luego lanzar dos más contra Jenna. Ella se quitó del camino con más velocidad que antes, y aunque Bolt le lanzó una ráfaga de luz, ella le respondió con una enorme llamarada que salió de su boca. El perro blanco tuvo que tirarse al suelo y girar para alcanzar a evadirla. Jenna se sentía fuerte; esa sensación, esa flama que se había esforzado tanto en calmar, resultaba más útil cuando la desataba con toda su fuerza sobre su oponente. Ella aprovechó que Bolt estaba en el suelo y lo embistió con fuerza. Recibió un rasguñó al hacerlo, pero también lanzó uno, que le dio en el hombro al can.

–Ahh –Se quejó el perro, tocándose el hombro herido con su pata– pareciera una loba… –Pensó en voz alta.

–Grrr, lo soy. Una loba de fuego –Dicho eso, Jenna dio un enorme aullido, comenzando a cargar mucha energía sobre su hocico, que fue acumulándose para un ataque final. El último que tendría que usar.

Bolt comenzó a cargar toda la energía que pudo mientras Jenna seguía aullando. Sin embargo, era evidente que el ataque de la media-loba tenía más fuerza. Si Bolt no pensaba en algo, perdería.

–Ja, ja, ja, ahora _¡desaparece!_

Jenna le lanzó a Bolt una gran –muy grande– bola de fuego que brillaba mucho. Era un ataque como nunca se había visto, y varios ojos comenzaron a abrirse con terror al ver que esa bola tenía la capacidad para matar a alguien. Bolt seguía con su mirada confiada, preparando su contraataque eléctrico, cuando la esfera ya estaba por impactar con él.

Rápido como el viento, de pronto Bolt se encontraba fuera del camino del ataque llameante. –Ah, ¿qué?

–¡MEGA!

Cuando la esfera de fuego desapareció, por debajo de ella se volvió visible un pelaje grisáceo y azulado, pero todo quemado y chamuscado. Mega le sonrió levemente a Starly y luego cayó al piso con un fuerte ruido sordo. Starly corrió hacia él, lágrimas en sus ojos, junto con Byte y Helang. Bolt volteó a ver a Jenna. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo en llamas y su mirada era atemorizante.

–Sigue respirando –La voz de Helang sonó a su costado. Bolt volteó, el halcón tenía su oído pegado al pecho del lobo inconsciente–. Estará bien –Sonaba más como si quisiera convencerse a él mismo.

–Mega… Mega, aguanta, por favor –Starly formó un poco de agua entre sus patas y la sostuvo sobre su pecho; era verdosa y probablemente serviría para curarlo.

Byte se acercó para olfatearlo. –Aun con mi habilidad, le tomará semanas de reposo. Un mes, diría yo.

–Ese… ese ataque fue muy peligroso…

–Y yo pensé que podría pararlo –Murmuró Bolt en respuesta al comentario de Starly.

–¡Sunshine, cuidado! –El grito de Helang llevó la atención de todos a la leona.

Sunshine se había acercado a Jenna para intentar calmarla, pero esta le había gruñido y había atacado con un zarpazo. Cuando Sunshine se quitó para esquivarlo, Soul apareció justo en su lugar, tomó la pata de Jenna y la lanzó hacia un costado. La media-loba se levantó gruñendo y le mostró sus colmillos al humano.

–Ya basta, Jenna –Con esas palabras y un chasquido, Jenna quedó envuelta en una burbuja de agua. Aunque ella intentó luchar, el agua apagó su fuego con rapidez y la dejó inconsciente. Soul la mantuvo flotando en el aire y comenzó a examinarla.

–¿Qué le pasó a Jenna? –Preguntó Luci con miedo en sus ojos.

El humano suspiró, con ese tono que sale cuando uno sabe que lo siguiente va a causar conflicto. –Jenna estará bien, Luci –Luego alzó la voz para que todos lo escucharan–. Mega también. Es importante que tomen nota de esto. El fuego requiere control; si no se sabe controlar, puede quemar bosques enteros. Es el más llamativo de los elementos, pero también el más peligroso.

–Pero… lo que le pasó a Jenna…

–Literalmente perdió el control…

La voz de Luci sonó por encima de los comentarios de Starly y Jaden. –Yo… creo saber porque pasó.

–Te escuchamos, linda –La incitó Soul.

–Bueno, yo… todos sabemos que Jenna es mitad loba, pero… toda su vida fue criada como perra, como mascota. Nuestra madre siempre trataba de controlar sus instintos, le enseñó a no aullar y a ignorar comportamientos de lobo…

–Esta reprimido –Murmuró Soul para sí–… combinado con el fuego… Gracias, Luci –El hombre alzó la voz–. Si me lo permiten, yo entrenaré con Jenna a partir de ahora.

–Pero… pero eso a Mega no le gustará –Dijo Starly con voz quebrada–. Él estaba emocionado por tener una alumna…

–No tiene que saberlo –Le dijo Soul con media sonrisa–. Si Byte dice que estará en reposo al menos un mes, entonces lo estará. Si se me permite trabajar –Añadió con un leve tono de advertencia en su voz–, para cuando se recupere Jenna tendrá esto bajo control.

Starly asintió y regresó su atención a Mega. Sunshine comenzó a caminar hacia el centro, dónde estaba Soul.

–Bonita familia de hermanas. Jenna con un instinto e Inuki con una sombra viva dentro de ellas.

Soul le chasqueó los dedos cual maestro regañando a un alumno, gesto que la leona no pareció apreciar. –Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, Sunshine. Sin oscuridad no puede haber luz.

–Mm… si tú lo dices…

–Si Mega va a estar tanto tiempo en reposo… ¿lo podemos llevar a mi habitación? Yo… quiero cuidarlo –Preguntó Starly.

–No veo porque no –Respondió el humano–. Helang, busca las hierbas que ya conoces. Byte, ve con él –Soul esperó por dos "Sí, maestro" y a que sus cachorros salieran de la habitación antes de respirar profundo–. Muy bien, escuchen todos. No puedo ayudar a Jenna sin meterla en la oscuridad; ese instinto debe aprender a manejarlo, si intenta reprimirlo, más salvaje se volverá. Pero no puedo trabajar si no me dejan hacerlo.

–¿Meterla en la oscuridad? –Repitió Sunshine, con tono de que la petición hubiera sido estúpida–. Inuki ya está en la oscuridad y no nos recibirá con un abrazo, ¿y ahora Jenna? No lo creo, Soul.

–Bien, entonces tengan –El humano empujó a Jenna hacia Sunshine y sus alumnos y se dio vuelta–, y nos vemos pronto.

–Soul, espera –Llamó Luci cuando el humano comenzó a caminar a la salida, para luego voltearse a Sunshine con ojos suplicantes–. Por favor, Sunshine, acepten sus métodos.

La leona abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del hombre.

–No mientas, Sunshine. Las cosas no han cambiado: ustedes no aceptan la oscuridad –Se dio vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a mirarlos uno a uno–. Starly sólo guarda la rosa porque es de Mega; Sunshine solamente la "tolera" porque Helang se lo pidió; a Shiny aún le causa nauseas estar cerca de ella… No le veo el fin, y cada vez que intento explicárselos la respuesta es la misma. "Si tú lo dices, si tú lo dices". Una y otra vez, pero no me escuchan y así no funciona.

Ninguna de las tres que mencionó le sostuvo la mirada. Thunder fue el que dio un paso al frente.

–¿Y qué esperabas? La oscuridad nos ha hecho mucho daño. Todos estamos aquí porque por la oscuridad no pudimos tener una vida normal y tranquila.

–No me digas, Thunder –Replicó molesto el humano. Un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlo, y los símbolos inscritos en el suelo de la zona cerca de él comenzaron a tornarse rojos–, y seguramente yo viví _un cuento de hadas._ Uno dónde, no sé, mis padres no fueron asesinados por una sombra cuando tenía 15 malditos años, o dónde no tuve que dejar a mi hermana en un orfanatorio, o abandonar a mi amada pareja sin darle explicación alguna, fingiendo que de pronto la odiaba, ¿no crees? Y aun así ¡mira! –Alzó una palma y creó una esfera oscura–. ¿Por qué?, ¿eh? Dime qué me impulsaría a hacer esto cuando la oscuridad me ha dañado tanto –El lobo no respondió, su mirada baja–. ¡Mírame a los ojos! Yo te diré porque: Porque la oscuridad tiene su lugar en la existencia, tiene su lugar en el equilibrio y porque si no dejo ir el pasado y me enfrasco en lo que _fue,_ ¡jamás voy a vivir!

Thunder no le respondió, bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando. Él y Shiny tenían la cola entre las patas, Starly y Sunshine las orejas gachas y ninguno levantaba la vista del suelo. Soul los miró a todos, y los cuatro sintieron su mirada quemar en sus cabezas.

–Suficiente, no tengo porque aguantar esto –Bufó mientras se daba vuelta de nuevo para marcharse. Mientras caminaba a la salida, siguió hablando–. Lo lamento por ustedes, los que no tienen que ver con la poca percepción de esta organización, pero no trabajaré así. No pondré pie en este lugar hasta que cambien las cosas –Llegando a la entrada, puso una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y se detuvo–. Les voy a decir algo: Si la oscuridad no tuviera que existir, Gaia la hubiera destruido en cuanto apareció –Luego miró de reojo a Luci y, probablemente, leyó en su mente. Su tono fue suave, como si no acabara de gritar hace unos momentos, cuando se dirigió a ella–. Tu hermana puede entrenar conmigo, pero no será aquí. Si _alguien_ llega a querer mi guía, consejo o lo que sea, estaré en donde entrenábamos antes. Salúdenme a Koroc si pasan por la biblioteca. Adiós.

Con un portazo invisible que hizo la mano de Soul, una ráfaga oscura cubrió la habitación por un segundo. Cuando esta se desvaneció, la única presencia de Soul en el cuarto era la de sus palabras, resonando en los oídos de todos como si las estuviera gritando de nuevo.


	25. Capitulo: Una noche interesante

**Capitulo : Una noche interesante**

 **Buenos días, tardes o noches, hoy traemos un nuevo capitulo que esperamos que les guste. Advina y yo queremos pedirles una enorme disculpa, ya sabemos, fueron mas o menos 6 meses sin un capitulo nuevo, seguro ya pensaban que estábamos desaparecidos jejeje pero hoy volvimos a la acción, al fin son vacaciones de invierno y esperamos traer varios capítulos.**

 **sin mas que decir esperamos que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

El silencio en el que Soul dejó el salón de entrenamiento era tenso. Se podía cortar con garras. Pero fue efímero también, pues a los pocos segundos llegaron de vuelta Helang y Byte, cargando con varias hojas de olor peculiar. No parecieron percatarse de lo tenso del ambiente y fueron directo a atender a Mega.

–Mega… estarás bien –Murmuró Starly mientras Byte comenzaba a masticar las hojas y escupía la pulpa sobre las quemaduras del lobo. Sus patas brillaban levemente, delatando una ayuda curativa.

–Esto va a tomar tiempo –Mencionó Helang al aire mientras ayudaba a la loba con el proceso.

Nadie le respondió al halcón. De hecho, nadie hacia comentarios mientras el único sonido era el masticar de las hojas y el untar de la pulpa sobre las quemaduras más graves. Era un silencio bastante incómodo, aunque ambos estudiantes del humano parecían ajenos a este.

–Disculpas –Dijo Sunshine con un tono un tanto apresurado–, me retiro.

Sin dar explicación u oportunidad, la Maestra de la Mansión salió apurada por la entrada. Helang volteó su cabeza de inmediato y extendió las alas.

–Primero acabemos esto –Le dijo Byte, poniendo una pata sobre su hombro. El ave miró hacia la entrada un par de veces y asintió.

–Starly, ¿puedes darle agua? –Le pidió mientras regresaba sus patas a untar la pulpa que Byte masticaba por él.

–Ah, claro, claro –Aliviada por tener algo que hacer que la sacara de la misma inactividad que sus compañeros, Starly formó una esfera de agua y la acercó con cuidado al hocico de su amado para dársela.

–Byte, quiero ayudar –La voz de Mittens se alzó por encima del silencio sepulcral mientras la gata daba unos pasos hacia el herido.

–Perfecto –Replicó la loba sin despegar su vista de Mega–; ayúdame con esto, por favor.

Mittens asintió y comenzó a ayudar con la pulpa sobre el cuerpo del lobo. El silencio comenzaba a volver al salón de entrenamiento cuando Helang alzó la voz.

–Muy bien, ¿qué les dijo el maestro? –Preguntó con toda la certeza de que algo había dicho cuando no estaban.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas por parte de las luces; ninguno sabía aun que opinar con respecto a lo sucedido en los breves minutos que el halcón y la loba estuvieron ausentes. Finalmente, Jaden fue el que se aclaró la garganta.

–Soul… nos dijo que para ayudar a Jenna con su instinto… tenía que utilizar oscuridad.

–Todos dudamos de eso –Continuó Starly–… y se molestó. Nos dijo que no habíamos cambiado.

–Tuvimos una pequeña discusión –Añadió Thunder, aunque la mayoría volteó a verlo. "Discusión" no era el término más apropiado para el tremendo regaño que les había puesto cual cachorros maleducados–, y después decidió irse. Dijo que no volvería a este lugar si no aceptamos a la oscuridad.

Byte intercambió una mirada con Helang. El ave se mostró inexpresiva y regresó su atención a atender las heridas de Mega. Murmuraron entre sí, pero por el silencio del lugar no fue difícil escucharlos.

–Nunca había escuchado que el maestro… se molestara –Le dijo Byte a su hermano.

–Debió ser demasiado –El halcón ojeó a los presentes–. No lo culpo, cuando tratas de hablar sentido y nadie te escucha…

Helang no terminó la oración, negó con la cabeza y siguió atendiendo al lobo inconsciente.

Les tomó unos minutos más terminar de cubrir a Mega con la pulpa de las hierbas para sus quemaduras. No se dijo más durante esos minutos y cuando terminaron Helang alzó al lobo y lo colocó sobre el lomo de su gemela.

–Vamos, Starly, tenemos que llevarlo a tu cuarto.

–Voy con ustedes –Declaró Mittens de inmediato.

La voz de la gata pareció despegar a todos del suelo. Rhino salió a paso veloz del cuarto sin dirigirse a nadie; Thunder llamó a Bolt y le pidió que fuera a caminar con él. Helang, Byte, Starly y Mittens se dirigieron al cuarto de la gata para dejar a Mega sobre su cama y permitirle descansar mejor.

–Chicas, si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Sunshine –Les dijo el halcón antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación. Mittens se había quedado afuera en primer lugar y estaba esperando a Starly y Byte.

–Ese ataque… fue muy fuerte –Murmuró Starly–. Yo no sé si hubiera aguantado un ataque de tal magnitud –La gata volteó a ver a Byte–. Lo cuidaré lo mejor que pueda.

–Sé que lo harás –Le sonrió la loba.

Starly le iba a agradecer por toda la ayuda que le había dado con respecto a su relación, pero cierto lobo gruñó, indicando que había despertado, y la atención de ambas volvió a él.

–Mega –Suspiró Starly con alivio–… oh, tendré que hacerte muy feliz por ser un héroe.

–B-Bolt… ¿es-está… bien?

–Está perfecto, gracias a ti, lobito –Le dijo Starly dulcemente.

–¿Jenna?

–Ella… ella está inconsciente, pero también bien –Aseguró Starly, esperando sonar más convencida de lo que estaba.

–T-Tengo que verlos –Para sorpresa de las dos, Mega comenzó a intentar levantarse.

Starly se alarmó por ello. –No, Mega… no ahora, tienes que descansar y recuperarte.

El lobo frunció el ceño. –No… tengo que… se supone que debía enseñarle… y lo hice todo mal…

–Mega…

–No digas eso, Mega –Insistió Starly, intentando calmarlo para que se quedara quieto–. Eres un gran mentor, Jenna usó muchas habilidades el día de hoy, y mejoró mucho su puntería desde la vez que los vi entrenar…

Mega gruñó algo incomprensible y se recostó de mala gana. Starly respiró aliviada y miró a Byte. La loba boqueó algo parecido a _"ahorita te lo explico"_ y olfateó las heridas de su hermano de nuevo.

–¿Pueden dejarme solo? –Preguntó el lobo en cuanto Byte terminó de olfatearlo.

–¿Quieres estar solo?, ¿y si te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Starly preocupada.

–¿Qué me va a pasar? –Preguntó él en tono de queja–. Sólo… quiero estar a solas.

Starly se sintió un poco por el tono de respuesta y simplemente asintió.

–Estaré aquí afuera si me necesitas, Mega.

Dicho eso, ella y Byte salieron de su cuarto. Mittens seguía esperándolas afuera.

–¿Cómo está? –Preguntó cuándo las vio salir.

–Ya despertó –Le dijo Starly–… y está bien… dentro de lo que cabe.

–Está muy frustrado, Starly –Le advirtió Byte–. Ten cuidado, no piensa con claridad cuando se siente así; podría darle otro ataque. Hablaré con Helang, vendremos diario a verlo y a curarlo.

Mittens asintió. –Yo también vendré a verlo. Nos vemos, chicas, iré a buscar a Jaden.

Casi en cuanto Mittens se fue, un llanto se volvió audible desde el interior de la habitación.

–¡Mega!

Byte interpuso su pata entre Starly y la puerta antes de que ella entrara corriendo a consolarlo como tanto quería.

–Seguramente lo vas a escuchar culparse por todo… siempre lo hace, cada que algo sale mal.

–Pero eso no está bien –Objetó Starly–, no debería culparse por lo que pasó con Jenna.

Byte se encogió de hombros. –Prueba tu suerte, Starly. Jamás logramos hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y eso no pasaba –La loba gruñó y enseñó sus fauces– hasta que alguien le rompió el corazón.

 _'Esa loba de nuevo,'_ Pensó Starly con molestia mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta cinco para no estallar en ira. –Trataré de cambiar eso. _'Y si alguna vez la encuentro… lamentaré solo poder quitarle una vida'_

Byte asintió. –Te dejo con él.

Pero ese no era el único problema de Starly. Mientras Byte se iba, la gata comenzó a pensar en el humano que se había ido molesto hace apenas media hora, menos quizás. _'Cuando Mega comience a mejorar, tendré que pedirle que me enseñe algo… bueno–si hasta se contradicen las palabras–de la oscuridad. No quiero admitirlo… pero creo que le temo. ¿Qué pensaría Mega de eso? ¿Qué tal si se enoja conmigo?_

(-)

Un leve golpeteo se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Sunshine abrió los ojos de su meditación—aunque no hubiera logrado concentrarse en ningún momento desde que intentó entrar en una—y miró en la dirección del sonido.

–Sunshine, ¿estás ahí? –Era la voz de Helang, manchada con algo de preocupación–… Espera, claro que estás ahí. ¿Puedo pasar?

La leona respiró profundo. –Adelante, Helang… pasa.

El halcón abrió la puerta con cuidado, entró en silencio y la cerró detrás de él nuevamente. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron fijos en los de ella.

–¿Todo en orden?

–Yo… no sé… no sé qué pensar de lo que dijo –Admitió Sunshine frustrada.

–Quizás no sea cuestión de pensar –Respondió su pareja–, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

–Molestia –Respondió al momento–. Soul dijo que sólo toleraba la oscuridad por ti…

Sunshine dejó la frase a la mitad cuando vio preocupación genuina en los ojos del halcón. El ave no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho y suspiró mientras bajaba la vista. –A veces, cuando nos molestan las acusaciones de los demás, es porque son ciertas. No estoy suponiendo nada –Aclaró rápidamente–, y claro que hay excepciones… Sólo tú puedes decirme si lo que dijo el Maestro es correcto o no.

–Eso es lo que me molesta más –Suspiró Sunshine–… no lo sé… no sé qué pensar sobre la oscuridad.

–Qué pasó con la rosa que te di? –Preguntó Helang de pronto.

 _'¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nada?'_ –Eh… la tengo guardada todavía. Le doy agua y la pongo al sol –Le dijo ella, confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

–Está hecha de oscuridad –Le recordó Helang–, pero con amor. ¿Cuál de las dos es la que cuenta?

–Hay ataques oscuros que no llevan amor –Contraatacó Sunshine.

–También los de luz –Le recordó Helang, haciéndola sentir torpe por un momento–, pero eso no significa que cualquiera que la manipule sea malvado.

–Pero… ¿cómo puedes confiar en la oscuridad? –Preguntó desesperada–, te ciega, nubla tu vista…

–Pregúntale a un topo que opina de la luz, linda –Señaló Helang con asertividad.

Sunshine se dio por vencida y bajó la cabeza apenada. –Se supone que debo ser una líder… _'Y cada que está el humano no podría sentirme más como una alumna de nuevo…'_ debería saber qué hacer, pero… pero estoy perdida.

–¿Y quién dice que eso está mal? –Preguntó Helang con simpatía, acercándose a ella–. ¿Cómo vas a encontrarte si no te pierdes? Existe un punto medio, linda. Luz para el mal, oscuridad para el bien…

El concepto seguía sonando descabellado, e iba en contra de todo lo que su padre y tío le habían enseñado. Aun así, con todo lo que estaba pasando…

–Por… ¿por eso antes pensaban que la organización era mala?

Helang suspiró. –Nos atacaron… los agresores llevaban marcas de luz –El halcón no dijo más al respecto.

Sunshine seguía confundida. Esto estaba más allá de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes como líder de la mansión. –Helang… ¿cómo puedo usar la oscuridad para el bien?

Helang la miró extrañado. –Igual que con luz, y con fuego y agua y todo, linda… tú decides para que usarlos, la oscuridad no es diferente.

–Pero… ¿y si no resulta bien?, ¿y si se descontrola?

–¿Me ves tratando de matarlos a todos? –Le preguntó Helang con una pizca de humor en el comentario–. Sólo trata de mantenerla a raya.

–¿Y si no puedo? –Repitió con desesperación. No podía creer que estaba por tomar un elemento que llevaba toda su vida evitando. Y no era por probarle al humano que estaba mal… bueno, quizás sí… pero podría tener otros usos. Finalmente, ella mejor que nadie conocía el poder de la oscuridad; si se aplicara a algo distinto a destruir… pero le temía. Le temía mucho.

Helang le puso el pico en la frente. –Para eso estoy yo aquí. No dejaré que nada te pase… Además, no tienes que comenzar a usarla de hoy para mañana.

Sunshine asintió y le confió todo al ave. Helang tomó su pata y creó una masa oscura que comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su pelaje blanco. La respiración de Sunshine se agitó cuando sintió el frío de la oscuridad hacer contacto con su pata.

–Tranquila –La arrulló Helang–, no te va a hacer nada.

–Se siente… fría.

–Se siente _distinta._

La masa oscura siguió avanzando por su pata. Sunshine no sabía qué hacer, no lograba quedarse quieta o calmarse; eso hasta que Helang alzó su barbilla con su pata libre para que apartara su vista de la oscuridad y lo viera a él. Sus ojos transmitían confianza y seguridad, y Sunshine permitió que eso la calmara. Aun sentía frío, pero ya no estaba tan alterada y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

(-)

Mittens abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó su cabeza. –¿Jaden?

–¿Mittens? –Preguntó el gato, volteando a verla.

–¿Podemos hablar?

–Adelante, entra, linda.

La gata negra entró lentamente y cerró la puerta atrás de ella. –Hola… ¿estás bien?

–Estoy confundido –Le dijo Jaden– por lo que dijo Soul… ahora no sé qué pensar de la oscuridad.

–Ya habíamos platicado de esto antes, ¿recuerdas? Ese… día

 _'El día que me enteré que amabas a Bolt, sí,'_ Recordó el gato. –Sí… es verdad.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no sabes qué pensar? ¿Qué es tan malo de la oscuridad?

–No… no sé… es como nos enseñaron. La oscuridad es algo malo.

–Siempre se pueden aprender cosas nuevas, Jaden –Le dijo Mittens con cariño–. No toda la oscuridad tiene que ser mala, ni toda la luz buena. ¿Qué hay de cuándo Shiny casi asesina a Inuki, sólo por la sombra que encontró en ella? ¿Te parece bueno algo así?

–Ah… bueno, pero Shiny…

No pudo terminar la oración; no tenía argumentos para defenderla.

–¿Shiny qué? ¿No crees que pudo haber considerado lo que iba a pasar? Si Helang no hubiera intervenido, Inuki estaría muerta.

Jaden suspiró derrotado, antes de recordar algo importante. –Shiny ha tenido muchos problemas con la oscuridad, le tienen mucho rencor.

Mittens le alzó una ceja. –No me hagas caso, pero no creo que eso justifique un asesinato –La gata desvió la vista, como recordando–. Yo les tenía mucho rencor a los humanos, ¿sabes? Luego de que mis primeras personas me abandonaran… y traté de herir a Bolt por eso. Le dije cosas que jamás debí haber dicho, sólo porque él pensaba diferente a mí. Creía que él era ingenuo… y resultó que quién tenía razón era él.

–Oh… mm, bueno, puedes tener algo de razón… darle una oportunidad.

–No pierdes nada, ¿verdad? -Insistió Mittens.

Jaden aceptó su derrota con un suspiro sonriente y luego miró a su hermanita. –Está bien, tú ganas. En verdad eres buena convenciendo –Mittens le sonrió y a Jaden le llegó una duda–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Lo que sea, je, je, je.

–Mittens… Starly y Mega ya tienen un mes como pareja, igual que Helang y Sunshine… pero tú aun no le dices al perro que tiene tu corazón.

La mirada de Mittens perdió su alegría rápidamente y ella bajó la cabeza.

–Digo, también me sorprende que Bolt no haga nada. Casi estoy pensando en quedarme con su gatita –Bromeó para alegrarla, pero Mittens no reaccionó–. ¿Mittens?

–Empiezo… empiezo a creer que él no siente nada por mí… Ya ni siquiera lo veo; ya no hablamos, ya no… nada…

–Si no te ama, es tonto –Declaró Jaden sin importarle la mirada que le dio la gata después–… pero si quieres que haga algo… podríamos darle algunos celos a tu perrito.

–Ah… no sé… no debería hacerle eso –Murmuró Mittens.

–No sería nada indebido –Le aseguró Jaden–, sólo un poquito pegada a mí… o bueno, lo que haría Starly sería ponerte bella, digo eres muy linda ya, pero con algunos detalles seguro lo tendrías babeando.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –Le preguntó Mittens esperanzada, alzando la mirada.

–Claro que sí. Podemos ir a buscarla. Debe estar con su lobito.

Mittens sonrió mucho y le saltó encima para abrazarlo con fuerza. Jaden descubrió que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba en ese momento.

–Gracias, Jaden, lo aprecio mucho –Le dijo entre ronroneos–. Te prometo que te ayudaré con tu futura pareja tanto como tú a mí.

Jaden sonrió al escucharla. No podía pedir más.

(-)

Mittens tocó varias veces en la puerta del cuarto de Starly antes de que hubiera una reacción. Un gruñido adormilado, al parecer de Mega, seguido de algunos murmullos. Luego de un minuto, Starly abrió la puerta.

–Mittens, Jaden, ¿cómo están? –Preguntó la gata gris, terminando de quitarse el sueño

–Hola, Starly –Respondió Mittens, sonriendo nerviosamente–. Eh… necesito tu ayuda –Starly alzó una ceja y miró inquisitivamente–. Necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme para Bolt.

–Oh –La mirada de Starly se enterneció y alegró–, ¿es una ocasión especial?

Mittens asintió. –Creo… que lo voy a invitar a salir en la noche.

–Oh, que linda… Hm, en ese caso tenemos que arreglarte –Starly soltó una risilla– y lo tendrás comiendo de tu pata. A ver… ¿qué te podemos hacer?

El proceso tomó algunas horas. No tanto en arreglarla, sino en encontrar como, pues, aunque Starly tenía varias ideas, ninguna de las dos—Jaden menos—tenía los elementos para "maquillaje" humano, así que tuvieron que buscar con que equipararlos. Pero al final rindió sus frutos.

Mittens se veía hermosa. Le habían cepillado su pelaje, dejándolo acicalado, suave y brillante. Sus pestañas resaltaban mucho más que de costumbre y alrededor de sus ojos tenía varios detalles, no muy llamativos, que los hacían resaltar más, ya que Mittens no había olvidado algunos cumplidos de Bolt por sus ojos y había insistido en hacerlos resaltar para él.

–Muy bien, estás lista –Declaró Starly, admirando su "creación maestra"–, sólo un último detalle. Bolt es un perro, o sea un canino, y el truco con ellos es… el olor. Puedes hipnotizar a cualquiera con el olor correcto –Seguramente lo decía por experiencia, ya que al final Starly tenía por pareja a un canino de los grandes–. ¿Qué olor crees que le guste más?

Mittens sonrió como si la pregunta fuera tonta. –Carne. Es un perro _y_ un macho; siempre piensan con el estómago –Dijo con una risa pequeña.

–Hm tienes razón, pero no creo que sea el indicado para la ocasión. Te vería como comida.

–Chocolate –Aportó Jaden de pronto. Ambas lo voltearon a ver– ¿Qué? A los perros les gusta. Y a mí también, ¿qué tiene de…? Bah, olvídenlo.

–¿Olor a flores? –Preguntó Mittens, regresando su vista a Starly mientras Jaden farfullaba por lo bajo.

–Hm… sí, sí esa es una buena idea. Okey, Mittens, reúne un poco de energía y piensa en ese aroma. Te vas a auto-rociar con el olor. Ah, pero no omitas tu aroma natural; estoy segura de que también le gusta como hueles tú normalmente.

Mittens se sonrojó e hizo lo que Starly le iba instruyendo. Al segundo intento le resultó y terminó oliendo un poco perfumada a flores, pero no demasiado, lo justo para llamar la atención de Bolt.

–Perfecto –Sonrió Starly. Le asintió orgullosa a Mittens cuando volteó a verla–. Y no olvides, puedes llamar su atención moviendo tus caderas y moviendo tu cola también, je, je, je.

Mittens imitó su risa y movió su colita de un lado a otro, como tanteándola. Luego de divertirse un poco con eso, se acercó a Starly y la abrazó. –Gracias Starly… a los dos –Añadió rápidamente, volteando hacia Jaden y abrazándolo también. Si bien el único macho presente no había contribuido demasiado en el proceso, nunca se había quejado, aunque su cara delatara que hubiera preferido mil veces estar en su cuarto, y siempre le había dicho con sinceridad si le parecía o no algo de lo que estaban probando.

–No tienes nada que agradecer –Le dijo Starly–, siempre quise una amiga gata, y bueno ahora ve y conquista al perrito –Le animó con una sonrisa.

Mittens sonrió en respuesta y respiró profundo. Musitó algo como "Hoy es el día" y después de agradecerles de nuevo, se fue a buscar a Bolt.

(-)

La plática con Thunder había sido productiva. Bolt no se explicaba del todo como, pero había convencido al lobo blanco de permitir que Soul hiciera de las suyas. "Es que, si lo piensas," había dicho Bolt en medio de la plática, "no nos pidió que la usáramos, sólo que lo dejáramos usarla para trabajar con Jenna. Ni siquiera tenemos que practicarla, con aceptar lo que él hace debería bastar." Y eso al parecer ni Thunder lo había considerado, porque después de dicho argumento el lobo no mostró la menor oposición a la idea del humano.

"Hablaré con Sunshine, Bolt," Respondió el lobo luego de pensarlo un poco. "Le diré eso mismo y espero que podamos hacer que Psyon vuelva a la mansión."

Después de eso, ambos habían vuelto al salón de entrenamiento. Desierto, todos se habían ido a hacer algo, así que ambos se habían sentado a meditar. Bolt había perdido cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban, pero no importaba. El pastor sentía paz con la actividad que estaban haciendo.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose al cuarto. Todavía le costaba algo de trabajo saber quién era antes de hacer contacto visual, pero los pasos sonaban suaves y ligeros. _'No es Sunshine, ni Byte… tampoco Shiny'_ concluyó orgulloso. Las tres serían muy pesadas para pisar así. Mega no podía ser, y Helang no pisaba en lo absoluto. Aunque no podía decir _quién_ era, al menos podía decidir quién _no_ era, y eso ya lo alegraba.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación y alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces.

–Hola, Mittens –Saludó Thunder sin siquiera moverse.

Bolt abrió los ojos al escuchar quién era y volteó a verla… sólo para quedar de boca abierta. –M-Mittens… vaya…

–Hola, Bolt –Le sonrió ella, casi haciendo que se derritiera ahí dónde estaba–. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo.

–Sí –Respondió el can al momento. Ni siquiera había terminado de oír las últimas palabras cuando ya estaba respondiendo–. Sí, Mittens, claro que sí.

 _'Se ve hermosa…'_

Mittens acentuó otro poco su sonrisa y Bolt se sonrojó. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero la gata le estaba causando un revuelo de emociones y sensaciones en esos momentos. Tratando de no obviar su incapacidad de despegar sus ojos de la bella felina frente a él, preguntó –Eh… a… ¿a dónde iremos a pasear?

La gata meneó su cabeza para que fuera con ella. –Ven, hay un lugar lindo cerca de aquí.

Bolt se levantó y la siguió en automático, caminando siempre algunos pasos detrás de ella para poder admirarla de cerca. Y su olor… _'Creo que nunca había olido nada más agradable'_

El bosque estaba tranquilo y en silencio, pero Bolt quería entablar una conversación con ella.

–Ah… te ves muy linda, Mittens.

 _"Buena esa,"_ Escuchó la voz en su cabeza. Bolt se sintió arder por pena. _"Escucha, déjame ayudarte y la conquistarás, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Bolt no supo que responderle, y no tuvo oportunidad, pues Mittens movió su colita de lado a lado, captando toda su atención de inmediato.

–¿De verdad te gusta?

–Sí, claro que sí –Respondió Bolt, incapaz de despegar su vista de la cola de la gata.

 _"Bien, vas bien. Sólo trata de poner atención a lo que te dice y busca una oportunidad."_

Mittens comenzó a reír de pronto. –¿Te gusta lo que ves, perrito? –Le preguntó con un tono que lo hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada.

–Ah… no veía nada –Balbuceó el can.

–Nada, ¿eh? –La gata se detuvo y pasó su cola justo frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

–Ah… eh… ¿ya casi llegamos? –Preguntó intentando desviar la conversación de su rumbo.

–Sí, es por aquí –Mittens avanzó un poco y dejó de mover su cola provocativamente.

 _'Cerca.'_

 _"Muy cerca."_

Al cabo de unos minutos más Mittens le dijo que habían llegado. Y el lugar era hermoso; tenía un pequeño lago dónde se reflejaba la luz de la luna y los árboles crecían alrededor de este como protegiéndolo del exterior. Bolt se quedó de boca abierta, más cuando volteó a ver a su compañera. La luz de la luna pegaba en su negro pelaje, volviéndolo de plata.

 _'Un ángel,'_ Pensó Bolt ante tal imagen.

 _"Juega bien tus cartas y será_ tu _ángel,"_ Le recordó la voz.

–Es… es un lugar hermoso –Suspiró Bolt, esperando que Mittens no hubiera notado su pequeña falta de atención a los alrededores. La gata suspiró su acuerdo con lo que había dicho, y Bolt vio una oportunidad–. Al igual que tú.

La gata volteó a verlo con sorpresa y con las mejillas rosadas. –¿Eso… eso crees?

 _"Buena jugada, campeón. Dile que sí y presta atención a lo que te responde."_

–Claro que sí, Mittens –Le aseguró, tratando de mantener su propio sonrojo a raya.

Mittens bajó la mirada tímidamente y sonriendo. –Tú también eres muy apuesto, orejón –Le respondió.

 _"¡Eso! Esa es tu señal, dile algo… algo bueno"_

–Hoy fue un día muy loco –Comentó el can—… casi me quema esa bola de fuego y… _"Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?"_ y me hizo pensar que… si me hubiera golpeado no estaría aquí.

–Pero no lo hizo… estás aquí… y… yo también –La voz de Mittens sonó un poco más apagada esta vez.

 _'Oye, ¿estoy haciendo algo mal?'_

 _"Te estás tardando. Tenías una señal y la dejaste pasar."_

Bolt pensó rápidamente qué hacer para arreglar eso. –Es verdad. Y me alegra estar contigo.

Las orejas de Mittens se irguieron al oírlo decir eso. –A mí también me alegra estar contigo, Bolt…

–A mí también –Repitió Bolt. Si había perdido su oportunidad, no sabía qué hacer para obtener otra. Luego recordó algo importante–. En verdad lamento mucho no estar pasando tiempo contigo como antes, Mittens.

A esto, la gata suspiró con tristeza. Bolt no quería verla así.

–No importa –Mintió ella–… eres un pilar de luz; tienes esa responsabilidad. Yo sólo soy…

–Lo más importante en mi vida –Interrumpió rápidamente–, y sin ti no sería nada. Ni siquiera un pilar.

Mittens volteó a verlo con una enorme sorpresa en sus bellos ojos verdes. –Bolt eso… es lo más lindo que me has dicho.

–Ah… b-bueno yo…

 _"¡No! ¡Esa era tu segunda oportunidad, Bolt! ¡Despierta!"_

Pero Mittens siguió hablando, dando un paso hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos con esperanza… pero también con miedo. –Creo… que es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho…

 _"YA. Si desperdicias esta, te juro que no tienes solución."_

Bolt tragó un poco ante la cercanía de la gata. –M-Mittens, yo… _'¿Cómo se lo digo?'_

 _"Con la boca, Bolt. Ya estás aquí, no te eches para atrás."_

–¿Sí, Bolt?

Bolt la miró a los ojos. Podía escuchar su corazón saltando en su pecho. Pero el de ella también; su corazón latía muy fuerte y su respiración era intensa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto con anticipación como con miedo. ¿Por qué tendría miedo?

 _'Teme que no la ames como ella te ama a ti. Si no le dices ya, le romperás el corazón.'_

–Ah… Mittens yo… Te amo. Te amo, Mittens –Dijo Bolt, quizás un poco a la carrera.

Bolt esperaba un grito o… alguna muestra de emoción. Pero la gata se quedó pegada al suelo.

–Bolt… ¿hablas en serio? –Preguntó con cautela.

 _'Estás muy herida, ¿no es así? Te lo han dicho antes, siendo que no era verdad. No conmigo, Mittens'_ –Claro que hablo en serio, Mittens. Te amo y eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida –Para sorpresa de Bolt, los ojos de la gata se humedecieron y lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de ellos. Temiendo haber dicho algo que no, rápidamente la abrazó contra su pecho. Quería consolarla, pero no tenía idea de que le pasaba… y la duda lo estaba matando—. Mittens… ¿tú me amas?

–C-Claro que te amo, perro –Lloró ella en su pecho–… desde hace tanto… y con tanta… fuerza…

Su voz se apagó después de eso y ella hundió su cara en el pecho de Bolt. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Mittens lo amaba. Sin pensarlo la abrazó más fuerte. Era suya, de nadie más y nunca la iba a dejar ir.

–Dilo otra vez, por favor –Le pidió de pronto la gata.

–Te amo, Mittens.

–¡Y yo a ti, orejón, y yo a ti! –De pronto Mittens le saltó encima, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras ambos caían al pasto y comenzó a frotar su cabecita en el pecho de Bolt.

El can no pudo más que reír y abrazarla mientras ella le demostraba su afecto, frotando su cabeza en su pecho, barbilla y hasta en su mejilla mientras ronroneaba sin parar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, lo miró con mucho amor.

–¿Sabes algo? Aún falta una cosa por hacer.

–Ah… ¿qué cosa?

Mittens le sonrió.

–Esto.

Y lo besó.

Bolt nunca había sentido nada más especial. Su corazón rugía en su pecho con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a salirse. La gata presionaba sus dulces labios sobre los de él, y Bolt solamente reaccionaba por instinto, porque todo lo demás estaba en un shock absoluto. Cuando ella finalmente se separó de él, Bolt abrió los ojos con impresión.

–Mittens, eso… eso fue muy lindo –Fue lo único que logró articular el can.

–Eso –Le dijo Mittens con una enorme sonrisa– fue un beso de pareja, cachorrito. El primero que recibes, espero.

–Sí, sí, sí –Le aseguró él asintiendo–, fue el primero, Mittens, y fue increíble –Bolt rápidamente la besó de nuevo, queriendo repetir la sensación tan asombrosa.

–Je, je, je, je, creo que te gustó, cachorrito –Rio la gata cuando se separó de ella. Luego frunció levemente el ceño–. Pero ese no fue tu primer beso.

–Ah… ¿qué? –Bolt sacudió la cabeza, confundido. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?– ¿De…De que hablas, Mittens? Fue el primero, de verdad. Nunca había hecho esto antes, y no soñaría en hacerlo con nadie más que tú.

–No, no lo fue –El tono de ella cambió de pronto y Bolt la notó sonrojarse–. Una vez yo… te besé mientras dormías, Bolt –Confesó Mittens.

A Bolt lo tomó por sorpresa. Y también de inmediato supo cuando había sido. Aquella vez, en el granero… Sí, tenía que ser. La vez que la escuchó decir "Te amo" en sueños. _'No fue un sueño. Me confesó su amor, y me besó mientras dormía.'_

Bolt sonrió al pensar en ello, y volteó a ver a Mittens. Ella estaba muy sonrojada y no parecía orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Acercándose rápidamente, el pastor suizo le plantó otro beso en sus labios, distrayéndola de su vergüenza.

 _'Esto es asombroso,'_ Pensó Bolt, tomándola entre sus patas y atrayéndola hacia él. _'Ahora ella es mía, y yo de ella. Haré todo en mí para que sea feliz. No hemos estado juntos así en muchísimo tiempo. Mañana.'_ Decidió en silencio luego de pensarlo un poco, mientras le seguía haciendo caricias a su nueva pareja. _'Mañana faltaremos al entrenamiento. Se lo debo a Mittens.'_

* * *

 **Al fin bolt y mittens están juntos, a nosotros nos encanta mucho esta linda pareja y era hora de que apareciera en el fic. por otro lado mega sobrevivió, el lobito es muy fuerte y resistente y bueno un mensaje importante que queremos decir**

 **Hola Ana Karen, jejeje esperamos que leas esto, si lo haces primero que nada queremos agradecerte mucho por toda la paciencia que nos tienes y nos alegra mucho que nos sigas apoyando, esperamos que te guste este capitulo y bueno, nos gustaría mucho poder comunicarnos contigo, de esta forma te podríamos comunicar cuando subamos capitulo, cuando no podamos publicar capítulos y también para conocernos mas, ojala pudiéramos platicar ya sea por mensajes privados, tal vez una red social**


	26. Capitulo: Asuntos de lobos

**Capitulo 26: Asuntos de lobos**

 **Primero que nada Feliz Navidad a todos, sabemos que apenas es 23 y seguro muchos leerán este capitulo antes o después de navidad pero no esta de mas, esperamos que todos estén bien y pasen estas fechas con felicidad. Sin mas que decir pueden empezar a leer**

* * *

Lo primero que Sunshine sintió esa mañana fue el pico de Helang en sus labios, seguido de un "Buenos días, linda," de él. Sonriendo levemente, la leona abrió los ojos y le devolvió el beso a su ave.

–Buenos días, amor –Le dijo con cariño.

–¿Cómo dormiste? –Le preguntó el halcón–, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Mm, dormí bien… y me siento bien también –Murmuró Sunshine, aunque los recuerdos del pequeño incidente del día anterior seguían ahí.

–Me alegra escucharlo –Helang le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Sunshine le hizo la misma pregunta al halcón y la respuesta fue la misma. Después de ello, le surgió una duda, y una bastante importante, que le sorprendió no haberlo considerado antes.

–Ah… ¿cómo estarán los demás?

–Vayamos a ver –Sugirió Helang.

Ambos salieron de su cuarto unos minutos después. Andando a paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la mansión, Sunshine seguía pensando en lo ocurrido el día previo. Eso, hasta que escuchó a su amado murmurar que tendrían que posponer sus planes de ataque hasta que Mega estuviera recuperado.

–Mm, tendré que hablar con Belenus sobre eso –Mencionó ella ante el comentario del ave. Por como Helang frunció el ceño, Sunshine supo que había problemas–. Sé que sería algo difícil, y no sé qué opines, pero… ¿qué tal si Belenus los conociera

–No –Negó con tal firmeza y velocidad, que de no haberlo conocido Sunshine hubiera pensado que le tenía miedo—. Perdona, no quise…

–Pero, ¿por qué tanta negación? Okey, tal vez no es la mejor idea, pero tengo que explicarle porque habrá que posponer el ataque.

–No me gusta esto –Musitó el halcón, evadiendo su mirada–… no sé explicar por qué.

Sunshine supo que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ¿cuál era el punto de presionarlo? Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos.

–Mm, y sí… ¿y sí atacamos con la ausencia de Mega? –Se aventuró a preguntar finalmente.

Helang gruñó en descontento.

–Supongo que tampoco querrás que vaya Starly… no se separará de Mega.

–Mm… también hay que ver qué hacer con Jenna.…

–No podemos atacar ahora –Repitió Helang, con algo más de firmeza–, ni siquiera en unas semanas. Tenemos que arreglar esos asuntos antes.

Su tono de voz y su mirada revelaban que no estaba para seguirlo discutiendo. Y, finalmente, Sunshine decidió que tenía razón. Aunque no entendía porque tanto enojo.

–Le diré a mi tío…

Helang frunció mucho el ceño y desvió la vista. Desde ahí la conversación se fue cuesta abajo. Sunshine sabía que a Helang no le agradaba todo aquello, pero no entendía por qué. Ni siquiera conocía a su tío. Pero lo seguía juzgando igual, y evitaba el tema en general. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado amargas, por fortuna, llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos. Para su sorpresa, Jenna y Luci estaban dormidas ahí.

–Durmieron aquí… ¿no se fueron en ningún momento? –Preguntó Sunshine al aire.

–Eso parece –Murmuró Helang, observándolas–… será mejor no despertarlas –Sunshine murmuró su acuerdo y, luego de unos momentos de silencio el halcón siguió— Ah… tengo que ir con el Maestro, Sunshine… tengo que hablar con él. No tardaré.

–Claro, Helang… yo veré a mis –El ave había asentido de forma ausente y despegado sin dejarla terminar–… alumnos…

'¿Ahora a qué va con el humano? Grr, no me agrada esto. De seguro las ideas de que mi tío es malvado se las mete él.'

Sin darse cuenta, las patas de Sunshine la estaban llevando detrás de Helang, en silencio. El ave volaba con rapidez, concentrado en el camino por delante, así que Sunshine supuso que no la notaría a ella.

'¿Qué haces? Espiar es de mala educación,' Se reclamó en silencio. Luego se respondió sola. 'No… no estoy espiando. Tal vez solo vaya a convencer a Soul de que vuelva a la mansión, eso es algo de mi interés…'

Aunque claro, ella sabía que no estaba siendo del todo honesta consigo misma.

Helang cruzó todo el bosque, siempre siguiendo una misma dirección. Sunshine lo seguía en silencio, tratando de no perderlo de vista y de no hacer ruido a la vez. Finalmente, el ave llegó hasta una colina que terminaba en un risco, del otro extremo del bosque a dónde estaba la mansión. El ave aterrizó en un árbol, cerca de una figura encapuchada que estaba de pie y dándole la espalda.

'Humano presumido…' pensó Sunshine, sin siquiera comprender por qué. Perdida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta hasta algunos segundos después de que la conversación ya había comenzado y se acercó otro poco, sin salir de la vegetación que cubría mayormente su pelaje blanco.

–No diría que es molestia, exactamente –Estaba diciendo Helang–… tiene que ver con Sunshine. Más bien con su tío.

–Sigue.

–¿Recuerda la visión que tuvimos casi en cuanto comenzamos a entrenar con el pilar? Estoy convencido de que ese es el león.

–¿El tío de Sunshine?

'¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Helang? Ni siquiera lo conoces…' Pensó Sunshine, no sabía si con tristeza, molestia o alguna combinación de las dos.

–Así es… solo lo sé –Afirmó el halcón, como en respuesta a sus pensamientos–; la premonición me lo grita cada vez que lo menciona.

–¿Y qué opina Sunshine al respecto?

–La primera vez que se lo mencioné casi me arranca las plumas…

'¡Eso no es ver—! Bueno…' Sunshine se lo pensó un momento, sí se había molestado algo cuando lo mencionó… La leona sacudió la cabeza. 'Simplemente no puede ser. Belenus fue mi segundo maestro, me cuidó cuando papá murió…'

–¿Y puedes culparla? –La voz del humano captó su atención–, estás hablando de su mentor, de su familiar. Es como si ella te hubiera dicho que yo soy un genocida. Probablemente hubieras reaccionado igual.

–Ah… bueno, tal vez, pero es distinto…

–¿Lo es? Tal vez sí. Pero no deberías insistirle al respecto.

–Trato de no hacerlo, pero es una pulga en mis plumas; siempre terminamos hablando de él. Tiene que reportarle todo…

–Ten cuidado, Helang. Considera como se siente ella. Creo que tienes razón, pero también creo que puedes lastimarla si no juegas con cuidado tus cartas. Imagina lo que sentirías si descubrieras que todo este tiempo estuve intentando dominar el mundo. Algo así puede sentir ella.

'Vaya… Soul es sabio en verdad… pero se equivocan esta vez. Mi tío solo quiere la paz, se los demostraré algún día.'

–¿Qué debo hacer, maestro?

–Esperar –Le dijo el humano–. El tiempo nos dirá si tenemos razón o no. Pero no seas orgulloso… si tuviste razón, no le digas "te lo dije"; si no tuviste razón, discúlpate por delante. Procura no hablar del tema, y no hagas tus caras cuando este salga. Ella ya conoce tu opinión, y tú conoces la de ella… lo demás le toca al tiempo.

–Gracias, maestro.

Cuando el ave inclinó la cabeza, Sunshine supo que era hora de irse. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Psyon… Soul, como fuera, no parecía una persona mala. Al contrario, le había enseñado a Sunshine que era muy sabio, al no tomar partido, aunque él tuviera su propia opinión en el problema. Y, según Helang, nunca se había equivocado con sus visiones. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, se decía Sunshine. ¿Qué podía hacer, cómo podía probarles que su tío no era el león de su tan famosa visión?

–¿Algún cambio?

La voz de Helang la despertó de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a la mansión, al salón de entrenamientos y Helang había hecho lo mismo.

–Ah… ninguno –Respondió rápidamente–. Tal vez deberíamos despertarlas, en especial a Jenna…

–Mm, no lo sé, no sabemos qué efectos podría tener lo que pasó en su mente…

–Tienes razón…

–Buenos días –La voz de Jaden llegó momentos antes que la de Shiny.

–Buenos días, alumnos –Respondió Sunshine, volteando a verlos–. Es verdad, el desayuno.

Sunshine no había dado dos pasos en dirección a la cocina, cuando Helang la detuvo con su voz.

–Me quedaré con las chicas. Si despiertan iré a avisarles.

Sunshine asintió y fue con Jaden y Shiny al comedor. Thunder se les unió poco después. Durante el desayuno, Shiny preguntó sobre los eventos recientes y lo que ellos harían al respecto. Para sorpresa de Sunshine, todos sus alumnos habían charlado con alguien diferente, y a todos los habían convencido de aceptar lo propuesto por el humano. Además, Thunder mencionó—con verdad, además—que tanto el humano como sus alumnos habían demostrado un buen dominio de la oscuridad y una inmunidad a ceder ante ella.

–Es verdad, Thunder –Le concedió Sunshine–. Al rato hablaré con Starly, y veremos si vamos por el humano de nuevo. Mientras tanto, los que podemos, deberíamos entrenar un poco hoy.

(-)

Durante toda la mañana el entrenamiento se sintió vacío. No solo estaban ausentes Mega y Starly—y el humano, claro—sino que Byte y Helang no participaron, Luci tampoco. El ambiente se sentía algo pesado, si Sunshine era honesta. Quizás duraron así hasta el mediodía, antes de que Helang hablara por primera vez en varias horas.

–Bueno, iré a ver cómo está Mega –Dijo al aire, sin esperar respuesta, y extendió las alas.

–Te sigo –Dijo Byte; ella sí volteó a ver a Sunshine–; no tardaremos.

Sunshine asintió en respuesta. No parecía que Helang estuviera muy comunicativo de todas formas. Ella esperaba que una visita a su hermano herido le levantara un poco el ánimo. No le gustaba que este problema, que involucraba a un león que su amado ni siquiera conocía para empezar y los separaba cada que terminaban hablando de él.

–¡Jenna!

El grito de Luci llevó la atención de todos hacia ella y su hermana, que parecía estar despertando en medio de un quejido de dolor. Helang de pronto ya había volado hacia las hermanas y estaba parado junto a la mayor.

–Jenna, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Ugh –Jenna se tomó algunos momentos más para incorporarse y se llevó una pata a la cabeza–… siento como si mi cabeza hubiera explotado… ah, solo recuerdo que…

De pronto los ojos de Jenna se abrieron completamente, llenos de terror.

–Jenna…

–¡Lastimé a Mega! –El grito ahogado de la loba ahogó las palabras que Helang le iba a decir.

–Tranquila, tranquila –El ave seguía tratando de calmarla–, Mega está bien…

–Yo… yo peleaba con Bolt y… ay, no ¿cómo pude hacerle eso?

Byte abrió la boca para decirle algo también, pero Jenna no dio tiempo y salió corriendo de la habitación, ignorando el llamado de su hermana. Helang extendió las alas como si fuera a despegar, pero interrumpió el gesto y se quedó dónde estaba. Sunshine no estaba segura si dejar las cosas así, como hacía el ave, pero… de alguna forma supo que no tenía que preocuparse.

(-)

Jenna huyó directo hacia las profundidades del bosque. No quería saber nada, no quería estar cerca de nadie. ¿Cómo podría?, era un peligro para ella misma y para los demás. Casi había matado a su amigo y había terminado por herir a su mentor…

'Soy un peligro,' Se repetía constantemente, llorando sin dejar de correr. 'Un verdadero peligro.'

–¿Por qué lloras, Jenna? –Escuchó de pronto.

–Ah… ¿q-quién es? –Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien.

–Encima de ti, linda.

Cuando Jenna alzó la vista, sí, ahí estaba el humano, de piernas cruzadas y levitando. No era lo más extraño que le había visto hacer; además, estaba demasiado ocupada alejándose de él para prestar verdadera atención.

–Ah… Soul, no…

El humano flotó hasta el suelo y extendió una mano en dirección a ella.

–Acércate, linda.

–No… soy peligrosa… Casi mato a… a uno de tus hijos.

–La muerte es parte natural del ciclo de la vida. Primero, y segundo, no era tu intención –Con su mano volvió a invitarla a acercarse.

–Yo… no sé… no sé porque lo hice… Soy un monstruo, iba a matar a Bolt y… terminé lastimando a Mega, a mi maestro… es lo peor que pude hacer…

Jenna no pudo contenerse más, se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar ahí. No quería saber nada, solo quería desahogarse en paz.

De pronto Jenna sintió una mano en su cabeza comenzar a acariciarla, junto con una suave melodía en forma de tarareo. El humano nunca dijo nada, la dejó llorar y desahogarse como tanto quería, y no trató de animarla ni de darle falsas esperanzas ni palabras de consuelo vacías. A Jenna eso le bastó. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente, con ayuda de las caricias y el tarareo, logró calmarse un poco. Al menos dejar de llorar.

–Por qué… ¿por qué pasó algo así? ¿Por qué con la intención de matar? ¿Por qué con Bolt y Mega? ¿Por qué…? 'Menos mal que no peleaba contra Luci…'

–Porque llevas reprimiéndote desde hace mucho, linda –La voz del humano se había vuelto suave y paternal–, y por la intensidad que estabas poniendo en tus acciones, que dejaste de concentrarte en controlarla. Tienes que dejar de temerte a ti misma.

–Pero… ¿cómo voy a dejar de temerme, sabiendo que puedo… matar?

–Todos podemos matar, Jenna –Le dijo el humano–. Yo puedo matar, tú puedes matar, Bolt, Mittens… Rhino incluso; todos ellos pueden mater, pero deciden no hacerlo. Es nuestra decisión.

–Pero… la loba dentro de mí casi toma la decisión en mi lugar –Lloriqueó Jenna.

El humano suspiró larga y tranquilamente. –Eres la viva imagen de tu hermana. Dividida en su interior. Deja de luchar contra ella. Es parte de ti; trátala como tal.

'¿Ella? ¿Q-Quién es "ella"? Ah… mi instinto…'

–Pero… pero ¿cómo lo hago? –Si en verdad su instinto estaba vivo, Jenna ahora sí tenía miedo.

–Háblale. Todo está vivo, Jenna.

Jenna no comprendió a qué se refería, mucho menos como podría hablarle a su instinto asesino. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en problemas más presentes. Y más tangibles.

–Ah… debo disculparme con Mega. Con Bolt y con Starly también.

–Tranquila –Otra caricia le llegó a la cabeza–, no era tu intensión. Todos estaban más preocupados por tu bienestar.

Jenna suspiró. –Es que me siento tan mal por lo que hice…

–Yo te voy a ayudar, Jenna –Jenna alzó la cabeza para verlo. El humano no la dejó preguntar y siguió–. Te enseñaré, no a reprimirlo, sino a controlarlo. Usaremos oscuridad.

–¿Oscuridad?

'¿Una loba oscura? ¿Qué no es eso peligroso?'

–Oscuridad –Repitió el humano, firme de sus palabras–. El fuego, por su facilidad para descontrolarse, tiende a ser etiquetado como elemento oscuro, aunque emita luz. Puedo enseñarte a comprender tu instinto, moldearlo y pulirlo para que no le temas, ni a ti misma.

–Eso me ayudaría mucho –Suspiró Jenna. Si no tuviera que temerse ni reprimirse, sus hermanas estarían más seguras. Más animada, Jenna se levantó del suelo y le asintió al humano–. Por favor, enséñeme.

–Lo haré. Ven a buscarme cuando termines lo que quieres hacer y entrenaremos aquí mismo. Ve con Luci, debe estar preocupada por ti.

–Es verdad, vamos, Soul.

–Yo no iré. Ve tú.

Jenna se detuvo sobre sus pasos y volteó a verlo. –Ah… ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

El humano suspiró y le contó a Jenna lo que había ocurrido después de que ella perdiera el control. Todo fue con voz neutral, el cálido que había usado para animarla tan solo unos minutos antes olvidado, y no enfatizó en detalles, más que para describir ligeramente porque cada uno de ellos no estaba aceptando la oscuridad; sin embargo, no dijo demasiado, "porque no quiero influenciar tu opinión sobre ellos" comentó al respecto. A Jenna le preocupó que por su culpa hubiera ocurrido un pleito entre sus ¿amigos? ¿Las luces contaban ya como amigos? ¿O solo compañeros? De cualquier manera, si peleaban entre ellos, Inuki seguiría con esas sombras, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Jenna se decidió a comentarle a Sunshine, luego de resolver todo lo demás, su opinión al respecto. Si Soul podía ayudarla, le daba igual que fuera con oscuridad.

–Entiendo… Iré a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Nos vemos después –Le dijo al humano una vez tomó su decisión.

–Corre. Yo estaré por estos lares.

Sin decir más, Jenna tomó camino de vuelta a la base a trote. Primero hablaría con Luci, y después iría con Mega y Starly a pedir disculpas. Bolt también las merecía.

No tardó demasiado en encontrar a Luci. Su hermana, acompañada de Shiny, seguía en dónde la había dejado. Su conversación fue muy corta y realmente fugaz. Una disculpa, una promesa, un abrazo entre hermanas. Luego, Jenna se dirigió a Shiny y preguntó por la ubicación de su mentor favorito.

'El cuarto de Starly, claro,' Pensó una vez que recibió su respuesta. Sin pensarlo más corrió a la puerta de este. 'Por favor, que no sea tan grave…'

Cuando Jenna llegó y tocó la puerta, tal vez demasiado fuerte, no hubo respuesta. Aún asustada por lo que le había hecho a su mentor, Jenna volvió a golpear, más rápido y fuerte.

–Starly… Starly, ¿podemos hablar?

Para su sorpresa, los murmullos que escuchó del otro lado de la puerta eran de Mega. Algo parecido a "Princesa… hay alguien en la… ¡es Jenna!"

–Ah… Jenna despertó –Esa fue la voz de Starly, seguida de unos pasos hacia ella y la puerta abriéndose.

Jenna había semi-preparado un discurso para la gata y el lobo, ya tenía una idea de que podía decirles, pero en cuanto vio por la puerta abierta a Mega todo herido y recostado en la cama, la garganta se le secó. Todo chamuscado, de pelaje oscurecido y con marcas de quemadura por todos lados, Jenna tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no salir huyendo de la imagen, o comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

'Está peor de lo que pensé…'

–¡Jenna!, ¡estás bien!… Estás bien, ¿verdad? –Al menos su voz conservaba el ánimo, al igual que su energía, puesto que, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a intentar levantarse.

–Mega, no te esfuerces… sigues herido –Las palabras de Starly lo retuvieron, aunque aun así se acomodó para ver mejor a Jenna.

–Yo… yo estoy bien, pero tú no… y eso es por mi culpa. Nunca quise l-lastimarte –Sin poder evitarlo, más lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos y comenzaron a escurrir–. Eres… eres mi maestro y te lastimé… debo ser la peor alumna, lo siento tanto.

Jenna se sentía terrible de ver a Mega así. Pero jamás imaginó que el lobo frunciría el ceño y con un enorme esfuerzo se pondría de pie. Ignorando los comandos de Starly de volver a la cama, el lobo cojeó torpemente hacia las dos y se plantó frente a Jenna.

–No –Sentenció con firmeza, opuesta a su personalidad de siempre–. No fue tu culpa. Si alguien tiene la culpa de esto, soy yo. Debí enseñarte a controlarlo antes de irnos por los ataques y poderes… no soy un buen mentor, y los puse en peligro por mi mal desempeño.

–Pero tú no sabías –Protestó Jenna–… no es tu culpa que yo sea mitad loba. Esto solo fue mi culpa, nunca aprendí bien a meditar ni a concentrarme en calma… por eso no pude controlarme y te lastimé, Mega… No… no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si yo… si te mataba.

–¡Basta, basta! –Starly intervino, totalmente erizada, aunque Jenna imaginó que no era por enojo precisamente–, Mega, vuelve a tu cama, y escúchenme los dos… la culpa no fue de ninguno. Las cosas pasaron y ya, así que dejen de culparse.

Mega bajó las orejas y murmuró algo. Aunque no alcanzó a escuchar qué, Jenna imaginó que el lobo no haría caso del todo a su pareja. 'Bueno¸' pensó Jenna, 'ya me disculpé, aunque no esperaba esto… tal vez sea mejor cambiar de tema.'

–Hablé con Soul –Estaba diciendo antes de darse cuenta. Mega desvió la vista y los ojos de Starly se volvieron de pena–, me comentó… lo que pasó.

Mega no hizo comentarios, aunque volteó a ver a la gatita por unos momentos. Starly bajó levemente la mirada. Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodó durante algunos eternos segundos antes de que la felina suspirara.

–Jenna… yo aceptaré cualquier cosa con tal de que te mejores y aprendas, así sea oscuridad.

Jenna y Mega alzaron las orejas y la voltearon a ver.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó incrédula–, pero… ¿no estás molesta conmigo por lo que le hice a tu pareja?

–Si va a estar molesta con alguien –Intervino Mega justo cuando Starly abría la boca–, será conmigo, por mi mal desempeño como mentor. Pero lo arreglaré, se los prometo.

–No estoy enojada con ninguno de los dos –El tono de Starly era casi de súplica, seguramente porque Mega insistía en culparse por algo que de ninguna forma había sido su culpa–. Mega, por favor, deja de culparte… Jenna, entrena duro con Soul, porque te prometo que pronto iremos por Inuki.

Jenna, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, logró esbozar una sonrisa. Mega en verdad estaba entibiando el corazón de Starly.

–Gracias, a los dos… Mega, eres mi maestro y siempre lo serás. Eres un gran mentor y espero que te alivies pronto –Le dijo antes de acercarse y frotar su hocico con el de él por unos momentos.

–G-Gracias, Jenna –Murmuró el lobo cuando ella se apartó–, también eres una buena alumna. La mejor que he tenido.

Sintiéndose mucho menos un monstruo, y comenzando a sentir esperanza para el futuro, Jenna les sonrió una vez más y los dejó solos de nuevo. En verdad le sorprendió que Starly hubiera cambiado de opinión tan fácilmente. Y si ella lo había hecho, tal vez los demás también podrían.

'Tal vez pueda entrenar con Soul aquí después de todo,' Sopesó mientras volvía con Luci.

(-)

'Me alegra que Jenna esté bien,' Pensó Starly tras mandar a Mega de vuelta a la cama y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. 'Ahora solo tenemos que aceptar la ayuda de Soul, y cuándo Mega se recupere iremos por Inuki… Y yo quiero investigar un poco, aunque…'

–Ve –La voz de su amado sonó cerca de sus oídos–. Anda, sal un rato. Estaré bien.

Starly sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. –Claro que no, estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes. No pienso dejarte solo.

–Muy bien, entonces…

La oración de Mega terminó con él comenzando a cojear hacia la puerta. Y esa fue la segunda vez en menos de diez minutos que Starly se erizaba por miedo. Rápidamente le bloqueó la entrada, lo hizo agacharse para poder tomarlo de la oreja y lo llevó de regreso a la cama.

–Ah, no, no, no –Decía a través de su agarre–, tú sigues muy débil y seguirás recostado hasta que te cures –Añadió al dejarlo en la cama.

Mega se quedó recostado sobre la cama, aunque la seguía mirando con sus penetrantes ojos marrón. –Me estoy volviendo una carga para ti. No quiero verte renunciar a todo con tal de cuidarme.

–No eres una carga; somos pareja, en las buenas y en las malas.

–Pero sé que quieres salir –Contraatacó Mega–, se te ve en los ojos.

Starly se quedó sin palabras. Ese lobo la conocía mejor de lo que imaginaba si ya podía saber que pensaba con mirarla a los ojos. Suspirando derrotada, la gata lo observó una vez más.

–Mm, bueno… ¿crees poder dormir tranquilo sin que yo esté?

–¿Ves cómo tenía razón? –Remarcó con una sonrisa–. Solo quiero verte feliz, princesa. Estaré bien, no me moveré de aquí.

–Je, je, je –Starly se acercó a la bola de estambre que Mega le había dado y se la dio–. Toma, he dormido con ella algunas veces, quizás huela a mí.

Mega pegó su nariz a la bola de estambre y luego a la cabeza de Starly e inhaló profundo. Luego le dio una lamida en las orejas, sacándole una sonrisa a la gata. Ese lobo era lo más tierno.

–Sigo prefiriendo a la original –Le dijo mientras se acomodaba con la bola de estambre–. Corre, estaré bien. Pero despiértame cuando regreses –Añadió antes de reposar su cabeza sobre la bola y cerrar los ojos.

–Lo haré –Fue lo último que le dijo, ya en un tono más bajo de voz, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, dio un suspiro.

'Bueno, al menos comprendió,' pensó Starly conforme daba algunos pasos alejándose de su habitación. 'Bien, no quiero tardarme mucho; con averiguar lo que sea sobre esa loba… Byte debe saber.'

Los siguientes diez minutos los pasó buscando a la loba. Con reportes de que había aparecido para entrenar, pero no se había quedado—al igual que una extraña ausencia de parte de Bolt y Mittens—, Starly recorrió casi toda la mansión antes de que se le ocurriera mirar por una ventana, con lo que dio con la loba gris claro recostada en el césped justo afuera de la construcción. Una vez que la vio, Starly se dirigió a toda prisa afuera a platicar con ella.

–Byte –Jadeó cuando finalmente llegó a su lado–, al fin te encuentro.

–Hola, Starly –Respondió la loba mientras volteaba a verla–, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, pero bueno, te quería preguntar algunas cosas.

–Seguro, lo que sea –La loba le sonrió.

–Mm –Ahora que la tenía en frente, esperando la pregunta, Starly se sintió un poco intrusiva. Después de todo, no era asunto suyo lo que hubiera pasado con Mega y su pareja anterior. Pero le molestaba lo mucho que esa fea loba lo había lastimado, y quería averiguar más sobre ella–… podrías… ¿podrías decirme los detalles que sepas sobre la loba… que Mega conoció?, ¿cómo se conocieron y en dónde?

Byte desvió la mirada hacia arriba por unos momentos mientras recordaba.

–Bueno… por ese entonces vivíamos más al norte, en Oregón, casi llegando a Canadá. El maestro nos envió a Mega y a mí en nuestra primera misión solos, teníamos que buscar "algo"; yo no encontré nada, pero él la encontró a ella.

–Mm, vaya… Oregón está lejos; ¿alguna vez estuvieron más cerca de aquí? –Preguntó Starly. Si estaban muy lejos esos lugares, nunca llegaría a averiguar nada más, al menos no por el momento, y lo que ella quería era resolverlo pronto.

–Avanzamos un poco al sur antes de perderla, pero no mucho; ni siquiera salimos del bosque en el que se conocieron. Aunque… ella mencionaba su gusto por viajar y su idea de recorrer todo el país.

Bueno, eso era útil. Si la loba había estado viajando, quizás ya no estaba en el bosque de antes. Pero eso no garantizaba nada, mucho menos que pudiera salir a buscarla, así como así.

–Oh, ya veo… gracias, Byte.

–Seguro –La loba le dedicó una sonrisa amable–, si necesitas algo más puedes hablar conmigo.

Starly le asintió y se dirigió de vuelta a ver a Mega.

'Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Ir al norte queda descartado por ahora. Además, dicen que están las sombras al norte. Mi única oportunidad sería que de verdad hubiera decidido viajar…'

Starly siguió sopesando mientras caminaba de manera ausente. No se detuvo hasta que casi choca con un árbol. Volteando hacia todos lados agitada por el repentino cambio, Starly cayó en cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo, y que, en lugar de entrar a la mansión, se había seguido de largo y había vagado por el bosque sin rumbo durante quién-sabe-cuanto tiempo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse, se ubicó rápidamente con ayuda del sol que se estaba poniendo y tomó camino de regreso a la base a toda prisa. Aun habían cosas por hacer, y era muy importante resolver el asunto del entrenamiento de Jenna antes. Starly se dispuso a darle una visita a Sunshine para expresarle su nueva opinión sobre el uso de la oscuridad—inculcada por Mega y Jenna— antes de volver al cuarto con Mega.


	27. Capitulo: La primera prueba

**Capitulo 27: La primera prueba**

 **Hola a todos, jejeje asi es seguimos vivos y seguiremos subiendo capitulos hasta que acabemos con el fic, creo que ya esta de sobre decir que lamentamos la tardanza, pero es inevitable, tanto advina como yo estamos bastante ocupados con la escuela y otras cosas, pero bueno aqui les traemos el nuevo capitulo, esperamos que sea de su agrado en especial una escena especial con Darkinuki, mi personaje favorita :)**

* * *

–Bueno, ¿entonces todos de acuerdo? –Preguntó Sunshine.

Todos los presentes asintieron. A la leona blanca aun le sorprendía la rapidez con la que los nuevos habían hecho a sus alumnos cambiar de opinión. Ella misma lo había hecho—o pretendía hacerlo.

–De acuerdo –Prosiguió–, entonces hablaré con Soul para que podamos seguir entrenando y así ir pronto por Inuki… aunque tendré que hablar con Belenus sobre esto.

–Desde luego, Maestra –Respondió Shiny por todos, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

 _'Aunque, pensándolo bien,'_ comenzó a pensar Sunshine, _'tendré que pedirle que nos veamos en el bosque. Mega sigue aquí, y no sé qué diría si lo ve, ah… pero ¿qué diría? No es como si me avergonzara ser amiga de ellos… no tiene importancia, ¿o sí? ¿Qué dirá cuando sepa de Helang? Pero… pero el humano fue muy amable cuando nos conoció a Starly y a mí, ¿por qué sería distinto con mi tío y Helang? ¿Qué voy a hacer?'_

Sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarse un poco, sin esperar alguna otra respuesta o a que preguntaran por su repentino silencio, Sunshine caminó hacia la salida. Primero tendría que ir con Soul y hablar con él. Ya después vería lo demás.

La leona se dirigió al bosque, directo a la misma zona dónde lo había…

 _Espiado,_ murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza.

 _'No los estaba espiando,'_ se dijo a sí misma, _'solo tenía interés en si Helang lo iba a persuadir de volver con nosotros… Sí, eso…'_

Para cuando llegó al sitio, el aroma del humano no era reciente. Probablemente se había ido después de hablar con Helang. Pero no se iría lejos… ¡La zona dónde antes entrenaban!

 _'Duh, ahí es dónde dijo que estaría.'_

A toda prisa, la leona retomó el camino al claro de entrenamiento. Efectivamente, el humano estaba sentado, meditando en este. Sin siquiera haberse acercado, Sunshine pudo sentir toda la energía acumulada en el ambiente, en especial alrededor de él. Temiendo ligeramente su reacción, Sunshine se le acercó.

–Soul, aquí está.

El humano abrió los ojos tan solo ella dijo su nombre, y relajó su posición de meditación mientras volteaba a verla. Su voz era neutral como siempre, imposible descifrar si estaba molesto.

–Buenas tardes, Sunshine. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

¿Era una broma? De seguro ya había leído su mente y—

 _'No quiere ser grosero…'_

–Ah, bueno… desde ayer pasaron algunas cosas. Cada uno de mis alumnos tuvo una plática con alguien distinto. Después de pensarlo, y ver a Jenna despertar… vamos a tener mente abierta. Necesitamos ir pronto por Inuki… Por favor vuelva a la base y ayude a Jenna a controlar su poder.

–Déjame ver si estoy comprendiendo –Había una nota de incredulidad y quizás hasta de gracia en su voz–; ¿les tomó un día cambiar de opinión a todos?

–Ah… bueno, cambiar de opinión totalmente no, p-pero Helang al menos a mí ya me enseñó a no temerle a la energía oscura, al menos no a la de un amigo.

El humano la miró fijamente.

 _'¿Qué quiere, que le ruegue?'_

–E-Estoy segura de que los demás ahora piensan igual. No los juzgaremos, n-ni…

Soul alzó una mano para que guardara silencio. Parpadeó lentamente una vez y respiró profundo.

–Volveré a la base.

Sunshine suspiró aliviada. Ni Helang ni Byte se habían portado igual tras el problema que causó que se fuera. Tal vez con él de regreso ellos volverían a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Soul la seguía mirando fijamente. Sunshine de pronto recordó algo importante que tenía que comentar.

–Y bueno, tendré que hablar con Belenus, mi maestro –Y lo decía con doble o hasta triple propósito. Obviamente informar, ya que era cierto que tenía que decirle lo sucedido a su tío y explicar porque retrasarían el ataque. Pero quería estudiar la reacción del humano ante la mención del supuesto malvado león de _su_ visión. Sin embargo, él humano solo asintió levemente.

–Helang solo quiere lo mejor para ti, linda –Dijo tranquilamente–. Quizás no sea el mejor expresándolo, pero siempre busca tu bienestar.

–Y yo también para él –Respondió ella de inmediato, sintiéndose molestar de nuevo–. No soy alguien débil o ingenua.

Soul alzó una mano despacio. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan "zen" y "equilibrado" y todo eso?!

–No dije eso, ¿o sí? –Le alzó una ceja, y Sunshine desvió la mirada apenada por su reacción–. Además, los dos deberían confiar más en el otro. Uno por el árbol genealógico, y el otro… no debería espiar en conversaciones, ¿no crees?

Sunshine se sintió arder de vergüenza. _'Pero claro que me notó.'_ Sin embargo, se sacudió el sentimiento rápidamente. Si este humano era tan sabio y conocedor… tal vez podría ayudarle en su duda.

–Ah… b-bueno, sí… ¿Us-Usted cree que deba contarle de ustedes a mi tío?

–Lo que yo crea no es importante –Replicó tranquilamente el humano, apuntando un dedo hacía ella–. ¿Qué crees tú?

Sunshine sabía lo que creía. Lo que temía en realidad eran las reacciones. De Belenus, de Helang, de sus alumnos y amigos. Si Helang desconfiaba de su tío sin siquiera conocerlo, ¿qué posibilidad había de presentarlos sin que se le alborotaran las plumas?

–Sé que… no le puedo seguir ocultando cosas. Además, nos puede ayudar –Declaró finalmente, alzando la vista desafiante para demostrarle que no dudaba de esa segunda parte.

Pero el humano no reaccionó a su reto, y meramente asintió. –Entonces haz lo que creas correcto. Habla con tu tío hoy; mañana me verán de vuelta en el horario regular.

Sunshine se encontró inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia… como si este humano fuera su superior. Al darse cuenta de ello, parpadeó sorprendida y luego salió de ahí lo más pronto posible. Estaba decidido: esa noche hablaría con Belenus y le diría todo.

 _'Bueno… no todo. Al menos, no le diré de mi relación con Helang aún.'_

Si había cualquier oportunidad de que el halcón no pensara mal de su tío antes de presentarlos, ella la aprovecharía al máximo.

(-)

Para la noche, Sunshine estuvo esperando por su tío. Lo había mandado llamar durante la tarde y tenía mucho que reportar. Además, tenía tiempo que no lo veía.

–Hola, Sunshine. ¿De qué quería hablar? –Su voz sonó detrás de ella, en la entrada a su cuarto.

Sunshine alzó las orejas y volteó a saludar a su tío.

–Bueno, tengo cosas para reportar –Belenus alzó las orejas complacido. Siempre le había gustado escuchar las noticias más recientes de las bases a su control, recordó Sunshine. Seguramente para mantener las cosas en orden, y asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna situación crítica–. Lo que sucede es que… tendremos que posponer el ataque a la base de las sombras.

La mirada de su tío se ensombreció. –¿Por qué?

–Bueno, lo que sucede es que tuvimos un herido durante uno de los entrenamientos –Reportó la leona–; no atacaremos sin él, y tardará un poco en curarse.

–¿Quién resultó herido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Preguntó su tío preocupado.

Sunshine decidió no comentarle para nada sobre la oscuridad involucrada, o lo malherido que Mega había resultado.

–Fue durante un entrenamiento, mm ¿recuerdas a la perra mitad loba, la que es vecina del pilar de luz? Bueno, por error lanzó un ataque muy potente. Y lastimó a… Mega. ¿Recuerdas a los dos lobos y el halcón que alguna vez intentaste reclutar?

Sunshine notó los hombros de su tío tensarse brevemente, al grado que no estuvo segura si ocurrió o no. –Sí… ¿están aquí?

–Los volvimos a encontrar. Nos han estado ayudando; atacaremos juntos la base. El halcón resultó ser un amigo de la infancia –Se limitó a explicar Sunshine.

–Vaya, me alegro por ti, Sunshine –Maulló Belenus de forma serena. –¿Cuál de ellos fue el herido?

–Uno de los lobos –Contestó ella, de nuevo, limitándose la parte de la gravedad de su estado–. Creemos que necesitará aproximadamente un mes para recuperarse.

–Un mes… hmm, ¿no hay más contratiempos? –Preguntó Belenus.

–No. Fuera de eso, todo está en orden, no hay ningún otro contratiempo –Belenus le asintió y comenzó a darse la vuelta–. Ah, ¿y cómo has estado?

Belenus se detuvo y volteó a verla. –Bien. Ya tenemos mucha información sobre la base que van a enfrentar, además de algunas otras más al norte.

–Perfecto –Gruñó Sunshine–, detendremos a esas sombras.

–Detendremos a la oscuridad para siempre –Declaró firmemente Belenus.

A Sunshine le sorprendió la seguridad de su tío. La oscuridad, por muchas veces que fuera derrotada, siempre encontraba una manera de regresar. Pero Belenus sonaba tan confiado que la leona imaginó que tenía un plan especial para detenerlas definitivamente. ¿Pero qué tan peligroso sería? ¿Cuánto tardaría?

–Espero que pronto pueda haber paz –Suspiró antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

–Oh, pronto habrá paz, Sunshine –Gruñó Belenus–. Tenlo por seguro.

Sunshine respiró aliviada. Su tío no se detendría hasta cumplir esa promesa. –Gracias. Me gustaría tener tranquilidad y no preocuparme por cosas como estas. Tal vez encontrar una pareja… _'una pareja que ya tengo'_ y tener familia. Estoy segura de que a papá le habría gustado ver a sus nietos.

Belenus por primera vez bajó la vista un poco y tragó antes de responderle. –A mí me gustará verlos tanto como a él. Estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Sunshine se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. –Je, je, je, gracias tío. Y gracias por enseñarme gran parte de lo que sé.

–Es lo que tu padre habría querido.

Sunshine sonrió otro poco. Luego Belenus le dijo que tenía que retirarse y desapareció en un aura blanca.

–Vaya, salió mejor de lo que esperaba…

 _'Sigo sin entender porque no confía en él. Belenus me crió, es mi tío, y maestro… y ni siquiera lo conoce'_

(-)

–Linda –Darkinuki movió las orejas al escuchar la voz de Damon–, despierta, linda. Hay algo importante que debes saber.

Darkinuki abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Damon estaba flotando junto a ella, mirándola de forma expectante.

–Hola, amor, ¿qué es tan importante? –Preguntó mientras se terminaba de estirar.

–Tienes una prueba mañana –Dijo la sombra con rastros de orgullo en su voz.

–Una prueba –Repitió ella–, ¿será como las tuyas?

Damon negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

–Una prueba a gran escala, linda. Con el jefe supervisando. Es tu prueba, tu prueba final –Los ojos del espectro brillaban con antelación–. ¡Lo lograste!, si pasas esta, oficialmente estarás lista para todo.

Darkinuki no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Lo logré gracias a ti, Damon. Gracias a ti me siento preparada, porque no hemos dejado de entrenar en todas estas semanas.

–Así es. Estás más que preparada para esto, aunque te voy a dar unos datos técnicos. El jefe decide la prueba. Siempre es de combate y siempre contra más de uno, pero cuantos o quienes lo decide él. También decide las reglas del enfrentamiento.

–Mm, de acuerdo. Daré lo mejor de mí y los venceré a todos.

–Estoy segura de que así será –La sombra la miraba de arriba abajo.

Darkinuki, traviesa como era, vio una oportunidad que no quiso dejar pasar.

–Je, je, je, je, y bueno, ¿por qué no disfrutamos esta noche? –Le insinuó de forma pícara.

La sombra abrió los ojos con interés. –Ah, ¿eso quieres?

–Je, je, je, je, oh, sí. Soy toda tuya y quiero que juegues conmigo.

Damon se relamió los labios. –Eres toda mía… ¿quién soy yo para negártelo?

Rápidamente la sombra se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión, beso que Darkinuki respondió mientras le acariciaba el cuello a su sombra. Ella ya sabía lo que estaba por pasar. No había otra forma de decirlo, durante las pocas semanas que llevaban juntos, habían tenido una sexualidad activa. Muy activa.

Damon comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Darkinuki, acariciándola mientras presionaba su larga lengua contra el hocico de ella. Darkinuki, amando que él hiciera eso, abrió levemente para que sus lenguas comenzaran a interactuar como parte del beso, que se estaba tornando más pasional a cada momento. Cuando ella comenzó a quedarse sin aire, se apartó un poco, jadeando.

–Te amo mucho, Damon.

–Y yo te amo a ti, linda.

Seguidas de sus palabras, Damon besó su cuello, provocándole un leve gemido. Luego, comenzó a lamer su pecho mientras la recostaba boca arriba sobre la cama. Lamiendo tanto como podía, la sombra pícara fue bajando de su pecho a su vientre, haciendo que Darkinuki suspirara y gimiera varias veces. Finalmente, de una larga lamida, el espectro llegó a su zona íntima. Darkinuki dio un gemido más fuerte al sentirla rozar contra su carne.

–Aaahh… Damon…

La sombra sonrió, sabiendo que la tenía a su merced, y comenzó a lamer su entrada rítmicamente. Los gemidos de la perrita se volvieron rítmicos igual.

 _'Aaah, que rico se siente esto'_

La sombra pasó un rato lamiéndola, usando sus manos para estimularla más y provocarle más placer, antes de que Inuki sintiera una repentina oleada de placer.

–Aaaaaahhh, ¡Damon! –Gimió fuertemente antes de expulsar fluidos de su intimidad.

La sombra, gustosa, lamió sus fluidos para limpiarla, haciéndola gemir más.

–Mm, sabes delicioso, linda –Murmuró la sombra al terminar de limpiarla.

 _'Je, je, je, je, yo te enseñaré que más es delicioso'_

–Ahora es mi turno, Damon –Le dijo ella de forma coqueta–. Déjame ver tu lindo atributo, ji, ji, ji.

La sombra se sonrojó. Al igual que todas las veces anteriores, materializó un miembro animal, pues según Darkinuki se había enterado la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, los espectros no tenían genitales ni género; sin embargo, eran capaces de usar su propia energía, al igual que en el combate, para materializar dichos órganos, femeninos o masculinos.

–Je, je, je, te haré sentir muy rico –Dijo mientras se relamía los labios y se acercaba a su miembro.

Darkinuki comenzó a lamer el miembro oscuro de la sombra sin darle tiempo para responder. Damon comenzó a jadear y gruñir, pues en palabras suyas "él no gemía". Sonriendo para ella, Darkinuki se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Sonrió más cuando se le comenzaron a escapar gemidos a la sombra. Gimiendo y jadeando, de pronto Damon la tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a moverla para que le diera más placer; Darkinuki se dejaba someter y se limitaba a complacerlo más y más, hasta que la sombra anunció que estaba por venirse.

Con un fuerte gemido, Damon comenzó a eyacular. Darkinuki comenzó a tomarse su semilla y a tragarla gustosa. La sombra producía suficiente para satisfacerla en todas sus travesuras y eso a ella le gustaba mucho.

–Mm aaahh que rico, amor –Le dijo a Damon cuando terminó de tragársela.

–Aaah, vaya… gracias por eso que hiciste, hermosa.

–Je, je, je, je, lo haré más seguido.

–Eso… eso me gustaría linda –Replicó la sombra.

–Pero falta lo más importante –Le recordó ella pícaramente mientras se ponía en posición de monta frente a él.

Damon respondió con un gruñido y se acercó a acariciar su trasero con ambas manos. Darkinuki daba lindos gemidos con sus caricias, disfrutando del momento totalmente.

No pasó mucho antes de que la sombra desesperada comenzara a frotar su miembro sobre ella, buscando su entrada para comenzar a montarla. Darkinuki dio un gemido algo más fuerte cuando lo sintió penetrarla. La primera vez, lo había hecho con timidez. Desde la segunda en más, la sombra se portaba dominante al hacerlo, y gustaba de someter a Darkinuki; y a ella no le molestaba, hasta le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Damon comenzó a montarla rítmicamente, causándole a Darkinuki ese placer tan único que le encantaba. La sombra gruñía y gemía mientras hacia su movimiento, que fue aumentando de velocidad poco a poco, causándole a Darkinuki más gemidos de placer.

Darkinuki perdió la noción del tiempo entre todo el placer, hasta el momento en que Damon de pronto hizo un movimiento más profundo y comenzó a eyacular dentro de ella, provocándole un gran gemido y que ella se corriera también. La sombra todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a esa clase de encuentros, así que tendía a caer dormido justo al terminar, y esta vez no fue la excepción, siendo que una vez que terminó de eyacular, la sombra se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausta.

–Je, je, je, ¿te cansaste? –Preguntó Darkinuki, jadeando bastante.

–¿Tú no? –Respondió el espectro, mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en la cama.

Darkinuki sabía muy bien que las sombras no duermen, sino que simplemente cierran los ojos, algunas tal vez "dormitan", pero nada más. Con lo cansado que Damon quedaba después de estos eventos, tal vez era lo más cercano a dormir que llegaba. Y a ella le gustaba dormir en sus brazos, así que se acomodó entre estos y lo besó tiernamente antes de que la sombra pudiera reaccionar. Luego de parpadear algunas veces por la sorpresa, Damon sacudió un poco la cabeza.

–Debes dormir bien hoy. Mañana es tu gran día.

–Es verdad –Respondió ella–, pero estaré lista…

Un gran bostezo la interrumpió. Luego vino una leve risa de Damon.

–Medio dormida no lograrías la mitad de lo que puedes cuando estás bien descansada.

Darkinuki meramente le sonrió y cerró los ojos. Lo último que alcanzó a registrar fueron los brazos de Damon envolviéndola para mantenerla tibia.

(-)

Darkinuki despertó temprano al día siguiente, y despertó a Damon—que seguramente no estaba dormido del todo para empezar—justo después. No perdieron el tiempo, y fueron directo al comedor, dónde Sartén los estaba esperando, con un gran y completo desayuno para ella, pues era "su gran día". Darkinuki le dio las gracias y se sentó a comer. Ya estaba casi lista; si lograba pasar esa prueba, sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus hermanas. Y cuando ellas ya no estuvieran, podría vivir con Damon, lejos de todo eso.

Darkinuki comió mientras escuchaba a sus dos sombras favoritas platicar un poco, más que nada Sartén haciendo preguntas y Damon respondiéndolas, siempre diciendo que ella era capaz, que estaba lista, y que vencería a quien le pusieran en frente. Eso la hacía sonreír.

Cuando finalmente acabó, Darkinuki y Damon se despidieron de Sartén y ella se dejó guiar por la sombra hacia el lugar de su prueba. En el camino, comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas.

–El jefe decide todo –Explicó–, desde cuántos y quiénes serán tus oponentes, las reglas del combate… y también te dará órdenes. Si él te ordena atacar, debes hacerlo, aunque no creas que sea conveniente. Va a querer ver cada aspecto de tus habilidades.

–Mm, no me agrada esa idea –Gruñó Darkinuki.

–Bueno, esta vez no tienes opción, linda.

–Un día la tendré –Le contestó ella–; un día estaremos lejos de aquí, tú y yo, sin nadie que nos ordene nada.

Damon abrió sus ojos laterales en alarma y le cerró el hocico con una mano, tal vez con mucha brusquedad, mirando hacia todos lados. Darkinuki estuvo por zafarse y morderlo (porque le había dolido su movimiento), hasta que recordó que no debía decir esa clase de cosas. Preocupada de que alguien los hubiera escuchado, comenzó a mirar alrededor igual que Damon. Afortunadamente no parecía haber nadie, y Damon seguramente lo notó también, porque la soltó, cerró sus ojos laterales, y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, a la cuál ella asintió comprensiva.

 _'No pasará nunca si te delatas,'_ se reprendió.

Cuando ambos llegaron al sitio, vieron que ya había algo de público, y varias sombras y animales entrando y moviéndose por unas gradas en un lado del salón. Damon se quedó junto a Darkinuki y le dio alguno que otro detalle más sobre la prueba durante los pocos minutos que tuvieron antes de que la presencia del tigre oscuro y gigantesco apareciera por la entrada. Al hacerlo, todos los espectadores hicieron silencio, mientras el felino enorme se abría paso hacia ella y su mentor.

–Muy bien, pequeña –Ronroneó de forma oscura–, es hora.

–¿Quiénes serán mis oponentes? –Preguntó directamente Darkinuki.

–Veo que se molestaron en explicarte cómo funciona esto. Muy bien –El tigre golpeó el suelo con una pata, con lo que un par de sombras avanzaron a cada uno de sus costados–. Estos dos y tu mentor. Tres contra uno.

Darkinuki le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Damon. Este no hizo gesto alguno.

–¿Pelearé contra… mi maestro?

Pero el tigre ya estaba avanzando hacia otra dirección, y con un bramido les ordenó a las sombras que se formaran. Ambos acompañantes del enorme felino, y Damon, se colocaron en una fila de forma mecánica.

 _'Es verdad, las sombras también son programadas,'_ se recordó ella.

Darkinuki respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y reunir energía. Sabía que los tres espectros iban a usar toda su fuerza; no esperaba menos y ella tampoco usaría menos. Estaba por demostrarles a todos lo peligrosa que se había vuelto y la terrible idea que sería meterse con ella.

–Comiencen.

Al comando del tigre, Darkinuki abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a las tres sombras lanzarse sobre ella desde diferentes ángulos. Ella, valiéndose de su velocidad, se deslizó por debajo de una y dio un giro brusco para plantarle un golpe a otra. Justo cuando recordó que eran tres, el peso de Damon le cayó encima. Su querido mentor le dio una mordida en el hombro; aguantándose el dolor, Darkinuki se dejó caer de espaldas para aplastarlo con su peso. La sombra emitió un quejido ahogado y luego Darkinuki lo sintió hundiéndose en el suelo.

Sonriendo para ella, Darkinuki se levantó de nuevo y cargó un rayo en su pata, el cual disparó contra la segunda sombra en cuanto pudo. Dicha sombra recibió mayor parte del impacto antes de desvanecerse. Darkinuki pudo sentir a la primera sombra, la que había evadido desde el principio, acercándose por detrás, y a Damon ubicándose bajo sus patas.

 _'Veamos si pueden alcanzarme.'_

Concentrando energía en sus patas para poder mantenerse delante de estas, Darkinuki comenzó a huir de las sombras, corriendo en círculos. No tardó en notar a Damon persiguiéndola, y a las otras dos sombras tratando de tomar sus patas desde debajo del suelo. Sin embargo, ella conservaba la ventaja.

–Vamos, contraataca ya –Bufó de pronto el tigre con impaciencia.

Darkinuki gruñó por lo bajo y frenó bruscamente. Luego inhaló profundo y exhaló una llamarada gris y violeta hacia el suelo. Sus _brasas fantasmas_ no iban dirigidas a Damon, sino que eran un ataque espectral, pensado para enemigos en ese mismo estado. Ambas sombras que la perseguían se detuvieron y huyeron del fuego, que Damon logró atravesar sin problemas al estar en estado físico, y le lanzó una esfera oscura.

Darkinuki casi por instinto logró hacer un escudo protector, de modo que el ataque solamente la barrió hacia atrás un poco. Damon entonces se lanzó contra ella, y Darkinuki respondió con una ráfaga, que la sombra evadió con agilidad.

–Quiero verte atacando de frente. Golpea, muerde o rasguña –Le ordenó el felino, observando atento.

–Bien –Gruñó ella de regreso.

Darkinuki se lanzó contra una de las dos sombras que estaban emergiendo del suelo, prefiriendo ir por lo seguro, ya que Damon era bastante bueno en combate de frente, la derribó y le mordió fuertemente el hombro. El espectro aulló de dolor y le enterró sus garras dónde pudo, siendo dicho sitio el pecho de Darkinuki. Sin embargo, ella se aguantó el dolor y apartó las zarpas de la sombra con su propia pata, antes de darle un golpe y apartarse rápidamente.

Darkinuki decidió torturar un poco a la sombra y cargó un rayo con dicho efecto. Pero no llegó a dispararlo, ya que la otra sombra le dio un golpe en el costado, derribándola. Darkinuki se puso de pie rápidamente y le devolvió el gesto, mostrando los colmillos. Fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la aturdió por algunos momentos, y recordó que Damon era su tercer oponente. Con un giro rápido, Darkinuki le dio un empujón a su mentor y embistió de nuevo a la sombra; ya contra el piso, le dio una fuerte mordida mientras rasguñaba todo su cuerpo rápidamente. El espectro chillaba y se retorcía, pero no lograba zafarse. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse para desaparecer, notó Darkinuki, así que siguió con lo suyo hasta que la sombra fue incapaz de levantarse. La soltó y corrió rápidamente a darle un cabezazo a la otra, con lo que la noqueó también.

Darkinuki, jadeando un poco, volteó a ver a Damon. A ella le pareció notar que su mentor esbozaba una sonrisa al notar que solo quedaban ellos dos. Finalmente se enfrentaría a Damon sin limitantes, y podría vencerlo. Antes de que pensara que hacer, la sombra desapareció.

Darkinuki se concentró en el ambiente y en sentir la energía como le habían enseñado. Luego dio un salto justo antes de que Damon rasgara con zarpas en llamas el lugar dónde su costado había estado un momento antes. Satisfecha por ello, se dio vuelta bruscamente y le plantó un golpe en donde debería tener sus costillas.

Damon le rasguñó su brazo, pero solo después de que ella plantara el golpe que lo hizo doblarse sobre su "estómago". Pero justo cuando Darkinuki creyó que lo tenía, la sombra le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca, aturdiéndola y forzándola a retroceder. Damon no era estúpido, sabía dónde golpear y acababa de hacerlo, no para ganar, sino para recuperarse mientras ella estaba aturdida.

Cuando su visión regresó a la normalidad, Darkinuki vio a Damon, también recuperado, apuntarle con la mano para inmovilizarla. Rápidamente se concentró para evitar caer en ello. El gruñido que la sombra emitió le indicó que lo había logrado, por lo que ella aprovechó para lanzarse contra él. Damon le apuntó una fuerte ráfaga de aire y una llamarada, una con cada mano. Darkinuki esquivó apenas y lo rodeó para llegar a su espalda, la cual atacó con garras cargadas de electricidad.

La sombra rugió de dolor y se dejó caer exactamente de la misma manera que ella le había hecho unos minutos antes, aplastándola con su peso. Pensando con la adrenalina a tope, Darkinuki le clavó las garras en los costados a la sombra antes de que la fuera a dejar sin aire. Damon se levantó, soltando un zarpazo de contraataque que le dio cerca de la cara a Darkinuki.

Ella se levantó jadeando, y vio que él estaba en condiciones similares. La batalla no duraría mucho más, cualquiera que fuera el resultado. Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos lanzaron, recibieron y esquivaron varios ataques de fuerza considerable. Finalmente, con un rayo demasiado poderoso para todas las barreras que Damon logró levantar, Darkinuki logró hacerlo caer al suelo, del cual ya no se levantó.

–Lo… lo logré –Jadeó contenta–. Los vencí a todos… sí…

Pero su sonrisa se fue cuando escuchó la voz del tigre desde su sitio.

–No has terminado.

Darkinuki se volteó hacia él, cansada y confundida.

–¿De qué habla? Ya… ya no pueden combatir, ¿qué más falta?

El tigre la miró a los ojos con una frialdad aterradora que la congeló en el sitio. Cuando abrió las fauces, ella temió que fuera a hacerlo para rugir. Sin embargo, salió una palabra, y no fue mejor a que hubiera rugido o atacado.

–Mátalos.

* * *

 **y bueno, que les parecio? se quedaron con el suspenso? pues esperamos en verdad no tener problemas y poder subir el siguiente capitulo en poco tiempo, sin mas que decir esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta ma proxima**


End file.
